Épilogue : les enfants des gagnants
by vaness2212
Summary: Cette histoire retrace la vie des survivants de la guerre après le dernier tome, que sont ils tous devenu ? Comment ont ils évoluer ? Un nouveau danger pourrait encore planer sur eux et sur leurs enfants cette fois ?
1. Chapter 1

La peur m'envahit , je cours , je transpire , je ne pense qu'à une chose sauver ma peau , Cato à mes trousses , la mort est après moi

-Alors Everdeen, on a peur ? Pourquoi donc jolie cœur seras surement mieux sans toi

Je m'arrête net. Peeta pensais-je instantanément. Je n'entends plus rien derrière moi Cato semble avoir disparut

-C'est fini mademoiselle Everdeen, il croit que vous êtes un monstre, vous l'avez perdu à tout jamais

Cette voix me glass le sang , je me retourne vers Snow qui tient Prim avant de la brûler vive . Je hurle et essaye de l'aider, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je la vois brûler devant moi tel une torche humaine.

-allons mademoiselle Everdeen, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui m'en suis pris à elle, nous nous étions promis de ne pas nous mentir, il me semble

Un cris déchirant me vient alors aux oreilles Finnick pensais-je en voyant mon ami se faire décapiter sous ces mutations génétiques horribles. Ecore une fois je suis inutile , s'ils sont morts c'est de ma faute me répetais je sans moi ils seraient encore en vie tous .

-je vous l'ai dit mademoiselle Everdeen vous l'avez perdu , il va mourir comme tout les autres , vous les avez tous fait souffrir

-Peeta hurlais-je à pleins poumons. En me réveillant en transpiration dans mon lit. Je veux alors me blottir dans ces bras et vite oublier se cauchemars car c'est le seul endroit ou j'y arrive mais je découvre avec éffarement la place à coté de moi complétement vide . Je me levai alors paniqué et commence à courir dans la maison en hurlant son nom . D'un coté je me fais penser à la Katniss de mes premiers Hunger games quand j'ai couru dans le foret de peur qu'il ne sois mort empoisonner .

Je Continuai à hurler en courant avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre en trombe sur un Peeta décontenancer tenant un plateau dans les mains

-Katniss qu'est-ce que ...Commencat il avans de me voir éclatter en sanglot . Il pose alors rapidement le plateau pour venir me prendre dans ces bras

-ou étais tu ? dis-je énerver

-À la cuisine, je te préparais de quoi déjeuner

-Je m'en veux alors instantanément , Peeta est comme toujours adorable avec moi et moi odieuse comment peut-il rester toujours prêt de moi après ça

-Je ... Désoler articulais-je difficilement seulement j'ai cru que Snow t'avait ...

-Chut Katniss c'est tout , il ne peut plus rien m'arriver et à toi non plus d'ailleur dit-il en me bercant légèrement ce qui à l'effet de m'apaiser peu à peu . Tu devrais manger un peu me dit-il une fois calmer

-Je n'ai pas très faim

-Justement ça te fera du bien . Insiste-t-il et lorsqu'il me lance ce regard je ne peux rien lui refuser et il le sais .

Je m'assois alors et il me tend un morceau de pain au raisin tandis que j'observe le plateau qu'il avait posé quelques minutes avant

-Tu avais fait ça pour moi m'éttonais-je

-Bien sur sourit il

-Peeta je ... Insiste-t-il et lorsqu'il me lance ce regard je ne peux rien lui refuser et il le sait .

J'ai toujours été déstabiliser par ces gestes d' que nous sommes revenus au district 12 tout est aller tellement vite , alors que je me laissais morfondre sur Prim , Finnick , Cinna , tous ceux qui était mort dans cette guerre . Peeta revint, au début on pensait tous les 2 tout juste à avoir des relations amicales et puis Peeta ne m'as pas laisser me morfondre , il m'as aidé tous les jours tout comme Haymitch d'ailleur , aujourd'hui encore je me demande comment il trouve la force pour nous faire tenir tous les 3 comme avant les jeux de l'expiation alors qu'au final tout ca l'as briser lui aussi voir bien plus . Mais je lui ai fait confiance et quand il a voulu repartir un soir je lui ai demander de rester avec moi , j'avais besoin de ces bras , ne plus avoir ces cauchemars ou les combattre avec lui comme on as toujours tout combatut ensemble . Puis plus le temps avançais plus Peeta restait là . Nous étions tellement habitués à la présence l'un de l'autre que ça nous semblais tout à fait normal . Puis un jour alors que je le rejoins qu'il travaillait à la boulangerie. Le voyant ainsi mon garçon des pains revenus, je le fixai quelques minutes avant de l'embrasser. Ce qui le choqua d'abord dans un premier temps puis ça redevint pour nous 2 nôtre habitude , pas comme les baisers qu'on échangeait devant les caméras non , nos baisers à partir de se jour redevinrent comme sur la plage pendant nos second jeux , et j'ai su dés se moment là que je ne saurais plus m'en passer . Les amants maudits étaient de retour mais pour de vrai cette fois , tous ces événements m'avaient permis de me rendre compte de mes sentiments que je refoulais depuis trop longtemps . C'est pourquoi quand un soir lové dans les bras de Peeta, il me demanda d'une voix rauque

-tu m'aimes réel ou pas réel ?

Je sus alors qu'il avait besoin d'être rassurer , de savoir que c'était vrai cette fois . Alors je levai ma tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien et je répondis Réel.

-Bon je dois aller à la boulangerie ça iras seule ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet

-Oui, je vais aller voir Haymitch le rassurais-je

Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur mon front et tournas les talons avant que je ne retienne son poignet pour le tirer vers moi et sceller ces lévres aux miennes

\- Bonne journée lui dis-je alors qu'il repartait de plus belle .

Aprés cela, je partis me changer avant de sortir de chez moi et d'avancer dans le village des vainqueurs pour toquer quelques maisons plus loin. Aucune réponse. Je m'énervas alors et ouvris la porte d'un coup pour pénétrer dans la maison . Je trouvai ensuite le vieil alcoolique coucher sur la table quelques bouteille vide autour de lui et sous lui. «Oh c'est pas vrai» pensais-je en voyant une flaque de vomi sur laquelle il s'était endormis

-Haymitch hurlais-je mais ça ne lui fit aucun effet .

Je partis donc à la cuisine attraper un verre d'eau avant de lui jeter dessus ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se relever en sursaut, mais toujours bourrer.

-Chérie sourit-il ça ne sens pas très bon hein  
-C'est toi qui ne sens pas très bon soupirais-je en le relevant comme je pus avant de le trainer jusqu'à sa salle de bains qui par chance est à cet étage. Je le jetai alors dans la douche avant d'allumer le jet d'eau sur lui. J'entrepris ensuite de le laver. Je repensai alors sans une pointe d'amusement que maintenant le laver malgré sa nudité ne me faisait plus rien contrairement à la première fois ou j'avais dû le nettoyer avec Peeta un des premiers jours ou on s'est vraiment parler «quel tableau hydilique » pensais-je amuser . Aprés ça je ramena Haymitch dans son canapé et le laissa dormir traquillement . Tandis que je repartais chez moi prendre mon arc mes flèches et partir dans les bois. Ces même bois ou j'avais chassé pendant des années avec Gale. Gale , rien qu'à sa pensée les larmes me montérent aux yeux , pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à arréter de l'assimiler à la mort de Prim ? Dans un sens, j'aurais espéré qu'après m'être calmer Gale reviendrait pour s'excuser, j'avais besoin de lui, de mon meilleur ami. D'ailleur, c'était le seul de sa famille qui n'était pas revenu, il m'arrivait encore assez souvent d'amener de la nourriture à sa famille après tout je les considérai un peu comme ma famille. Pas comme des cousins non , cette image que le Capitol leur avait donner me dégoutais , mais malgré tout je ressentais le besoin de prendre soin d'eux . Peut-être mieux qu'avec Rue et Prim pensais-je le regard dans le vide. Je décidai de chasser toute ces idées noires et de me remettre à la chasse. Je rentrai ensuite et commençai à préparer un ragout comme ma mère le faisait. Peeta rentra un peu plus tard et on soupa en discutant de tout et de rien. Après notre soirée, je suis parti me mettre au lit tandis que Peeta partis prendre sa douche. Je l'observas ensuite revenir en caleçon quelques gouttes encore sur son torse et ces cheveux humides . Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau, bien sur Peeta était beau c'était incontestable mais là à ce moment je ne le trouvais pas seulement beau, je le trouvais désirable pensais-je le rouge me montant aux joues.. Et alors qu'il prit place à côté de moi il dû apercevoir mon regard insistant car il tourna la tête vers moi avant que je me jéte sur ces lévres . Il répondit alors directement à mon baiser . Et cette sensation me revint alors cette sensation de faim, d'en vouloir plus alors sous le coup d'une pulsion surement tout ne continuant à l'embrasser je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il me regarda alors étonner. Il répondit alors directement à mon baiser .  
-Katniss tu...Commencat il avans que je pose un doigt sur ses lévres  
-je ne suis plus une petite fille innocente Peeta souris-je pour le rassurer  
Il acquiesça alors en souriant avant de redeposer ces lèvres sur les miennes , notre baiser s'intensifiant je sentis ces mains passer sous ma blouse pour caresser la peau de mon ventre ce qui me fis frissonner . Il me retira alors doucement ce bout de tissus qui sur le moment semblais de trop. Certe une première fois n'est jamais agréable mais Peeta est tellement doux que j'en oublie directement tout , je suis juste concentrer sur cet homme , mon homme , celui avec qui je ne fais plus qu'un à présent .  
Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux le lendemain matin toujours lové dans les bras de Peeta je ne pus que constater ces yeux bleus plonger sur moi  
-Ça fait combien de temps que tu m'observes ainsi souris-je  
-assez longtemps pour te trouver magnifique  
-Pas plus que toi rétorquéges en rougissant  
-Je vais aller préparer des pancake dit-il en se levant doucement  
-Oh oui, je meurs de faim souris-je alors qu'il quittait la chambre.  
Quelques minutes, plus tard, ayant enfin émerger, je décidai de me lever avant d'attraper négligemment un T-shirt de Peeta et de l'enfiler rapidement avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine où je le trouvai appuyer sur le dossier d'une chaise ces ongles rentrant dans le bois au point où je vis du sang couler doucement le long du dossier  
-Peeta dis-je doucement  
-Vas t'en Katniss me dit-il les dents serrées  
-Peeta qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je maintenant inquiète  
-Vas t'en ! Hurlât, il en relevant le visage vers moi, je vis alors ces pupilles dilatés. Il est en train de faire une crise pensais-je horrifier. Vas t'en je t'en pris, je ne veux pas te faire de mal me supplia-t-il  
-Je sais que tu ne m'en feras pas dis-je en m'approchant doucement de lui  
-Ah oui et quand je t'ai étranglé ? Dit-il en reculant horrifier  
-Peeta tu revenais du Capitol ce n'était pas de ta faute maintenant tu est plus fort que ca je le sais dis-je en m'approchant doujours tandis qu'il m'observait méfiant  
-Non ne fait pas ça dit-il en me tournant maintenant le dos . Je constatai alors qu'il tremble , il est effrayé , Peeta peut faire son numéro d'acteur à n'importe qui, mais pas à moi , je l'ai trop souvent vu jouer la comédie et même si il paraît fort je sais qu'il est briser bien plus que moi , Peeta est surement celui qui à le plus souffert de cette guerre , il à perdu toute sa famille , il à été 2 fois au Hunger Games , à vu ces amis mourir , à bruler prêt de Prim mais surtout il à passer des semaines à ce faire torturer au capitol et il à du se battre chaque jour contre le venin et ces accend meurtier depuis ce jour . Comment ais je pu être aussi égoiste ? Comment ais-je pu me reposer sur Peeta me blamais je en entourant maintenant sa taille de mes mains sans rien dire le sentant se crisper . C'est fini Peeta maintenant je serrais ton pilier, c'est à mon tour de t'aider à te relever. Je me mis ensuite face à lui pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, ces pupilles sont toujours dilatés, mais un peu moins qu'avant.  
-Fais-moi confiance, c'est à ton tour de reposer sur moi à présent lui soufflais-je avant de déposer doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me redécollai ensuite tout doucement pour approcher ma bouche de son oreille  
-je t'aime réel soufflais-je pour qu'enfin ces pupilles retrouvent une taille normale. Imaginer à quel point il dois souffrir à chacune de ces crises me donne envie de pleurer mais pas cette fois , je resterai forte pour lui . Je dépose mon front contre le sien et ma main redescend le long de son bras pour entrelacer nos doigts  
-Bon, les enfants qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ... Commença Haymitch en entrant dans la pièce apparemment dans un de ces jours où il a décidé de rester un minimum sobre. Il nous observa ensuite un long moment moi habiller seulement du T-shirt trop large et Peeta juste en caleçon. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur la chaise  
-Il a fait une crise m'interrogea-t-il  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-C'est moi qui lui ai conseiller de serrer quelque chose le plus fort possible quand ça lui arrive vu qu'il m'avais expliqué que la douleur des menottes le faisais revenir à la réalité  
-Ça n'avait rien à voir Haymitch intervint enfin Peeta là, elle était plus forte que les petites crises qui m'arrivent parfois  
-Pas étonnant sourit-il en nous analysant tous les 2 du regard tandis que je rougis en essayant de tirer un peu sur mon semblerai que mes petits sont devenus grands rigolat il . Bien sur que ce n'était pas une crise comme les autres , tu est sencé être programmer pour la tuer tu réagis donc aux situations trop intense en émotions surtout avec elle . Comme hier soir, je me trompe ? Dit-il en souriant de plus bel et en s'asseyant sur une chaise tandis que Peeta et moi, nous fixions avant de rougir. Bien, je doute que les psychologues qui t'on guérit ai prévu une telle situation d'émotions rigolât il maintenant hilare  
-Ca veut dire que ça va lui arriver à chaque fois demandais-je finalement  
-Je ne pense pas après tout la première fois est toujours la plus difficile à passer. Maintenant ca ne tient qu'a toi de le ménager ma chére Katniss hurlât il de rire


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques mois plus tard  
« Point de vue de Peeta »  
Ce matin-là, je me réveillai et ouvris doucement mes yeux en souriant attendant avec impatience le spectacle qui s'offre à moi chaque matin au réveil. Mais aujourd'hui mon tableau hydilique du matin à quitter le lit avant moi. Je me relevai alors d'un coup. C'est très rare que Katniss ce réveil avant moi. Je me levai alors pour sentir une odeur de brûlé , paniquer je descendis en courant avant de voir de la fumée émerger de devant Katniss  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais m'éttonai-je  
-Oh, tu es déjà réveillé dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, je voulais de préparer un déjeuner, mais ça à légèrement raté dit-elle avec une mou adorable  
J'éclatai alors de rire  
-Tu es vraiment nul en cuisine souris-je en m'approchant d'elle pour la prendre par les hanches  
-Et toi, tu es nul à la chasse dit-elle visiblement sur la défensive.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être susceptible  
-Oui, mais c'est pour ca qu'on se complète non souris-je en l'embrassant. Laisse moi faire dis-je ensuite en m'approchant du four.  
-Mais je voulais vraiment le faire soufflat elle  
-Alors faisons le ensemble proposai-je  
-Ca me va sourit-elle en s'approchant de moi.  
Je commençai alors à lui donner les directives tandis que je préparai tous les ingrédients  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers elle  
-Tu me donnes des ordres dit-elle simplement  
-Comme ais-je auser faire ca moi à Katniss Everdeen qui est tout bonnement contre l'autorité intervins-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie  
-Arrête de te moquer de moi dit-elle en me donnant un léger coup  
Je la regardai alors avant d'éclater de rire, elle me regarda alors blaser avant de s'emparer d'une poignée de farine qu'elle me lança dessus. La moitié de mon visage se retrouva alors blanche sous mon visage hébéter ce qui fit éclater Katniss de rire  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ca quand même dis-je après avoir profité de son rire que j'entend beaucoup trop peu à mon goût  
-Oh aurais-je provoqué le grand Peeta Mellark ? Me demandât elle sur le même ton que je lui avais parlé juste avant

-d'accord très bien dis-je en attrapant le sachet de farine à côté de moi avant de lui renverser sur la tête. Mais Katniss ne se laissa par faire si facilement. Elle riposta bien vite. Et notre bagarre dégénéra complétement. Nous aurions dû nous sentir mal de toute la nourriture que nous étions en train de gâcher, mais pour le moment, nous avions décidé de penser à autre chose pour une fois ne pas panser au malheur qu'il y a partout et surtout chez nous. Alors qu'on s'acharnait l'un sur l'autre, je fis un faux pas et ma jambe artificiel m'attira au sol, Katniss en profitas donc pour se mettre sur moi de façon victorieuse avant de rigoler et de m'embrasser.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout se bazar intervint la voix de Sae Boui Boui qui entras dans la maison  
-Un petit accident sourit Katniss en se relevant avant de m'aider  
-Oui et dis moi Peeta, tu ne devrais pas aller à la boulangerie  
Mince avec tout ca, je n'y avais plus panser  
-Aller vous lavez tous les 2, je vais ranger se bazar  
-Mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ca intervint Katniss  
-Filer vite sourit-elle  
Sachant tous les 2 que c'était peine perdu d'essayer de dialoguer avec elle, nous sommes montés et je vis Katniss se diriger vers la chambre  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais demandais-je  
-Je vais me débarbouiller un peu pendant que tu vas prendre ta douche  
-Tu peux très bien la prendre avec moi souris-je en la plaquant au mur  
-Peeta ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu dois aller travailler se plaint-elle tandis que mes lèvres parcourais son cou . Et puis Sae Boui Boui est en bas et pourrais monter n'importe quand  
-Raison de plus pour se dépêcher souris-je avant de l'embrasser la faisant perdre tous ces moyens.  
Après notre douche, je remerciai encore une fois Sae Boui Boui pour son aide et passai la porte d'entrée avant que Katniss ne me retînt  
-Attend, je t'accompagne sourit-elle en attrapant ma main, je dois aller voir la famille Hawthorne  
Arrivé à la boulangerie, elle me lâcha la main et m'embrassa ne voulant apparemment pas me lâcher  
-Katniss ,tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que les pains se ferons rigolais-je  
-Je sais souffla-t-elle, mais c'est de ta faute  
-Désoler d'être aussi désirable plaisantait-je ce qui l'as fit éclater de rire. Bon à ce soir dis-je en déposant un dernier rapide baiser sur ces lèvres et en partant dans ma boutique tandis que Katniss continuas son chemin sous le sourire des habitants qui avait observé la scène . Certes le district 12 était loin d'être remplis avec le peu d'habitant qu'il reste, mais ceux qui sont ici nous connaissent tous et c'est vrai qu'ils ne doivent pas toujours comprendre quand dans l'arène, nous sommes un couple amoureux de retours ici, nous sommes 2 inconnus et Katniss se rapproche de Gale , Gale cette pensée me rend jaloux, mais beaucoup moins qu'au pars avant. Dans la 2 éme arène, on semble de nouveau ensemble avec le mariage le bébé et tout, elle perd le «bébé» , je suis ensuite sois disant pour le capitol et elle pour les rebelles donc opposé , ils ont certainement vu aussi des images de moi essayant de la tuer pensais-je le regard noir , foutu Snow , foutu capitol et foutu caméra m'enervai-je en donnant un coup-de-poing dans la pâte que j'était en train de pétrire . Katniss et moi n'avons été que des pantins dans le but de se faire de l'audimat, mais aujourd'hui, nous pouvons enfin vivre, être nous-même et être amoureux réellement .  
En fin de journée avant de rentrer, je décide de faire un tour pars la forêt, encore heureux que j'ai fermé plus tôt, car c'est vraiment loin pensais-je en m'enfonçant dans les bois. Une fois à destination, je m'empresse de faire ce que j'ai à faire puis je rebrousse chemin, il doit déjà être tard, il faut que je me dépêche sinon Katniss va s'inquiéter  
Et effectivement lorsque je passe la porte, elle se jette à mon cou avant de me regarder d'un regard noir  
-Mais où étais-tu me demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de reproche  
-Je suis parti faire un truc  
-Un truc dit-elle en levant un sourcil  
-Oui dis-je simplement désoler je ne pansais pas que ca prendrais autant de temps dis-je en avançant dans la maison sentant son regard plein de reproches que je ne lui en dise pas plus peser sur mon dos.  
Le lendemain lorsque Katniss se lève vu le regard qu'elle me lance, elle semble toujours énervé.  
-Katniss tentais-je tout de même en m'approchant doucement  
-quoi ?  
-Tu veux bien enfiler ca ? Demandais-je en lui tendant un foulard  
-Et pourquoi faire ? Dit-elle toujours énerver  
-Fais-moi confiance  
Elle finit par capituler et le met avant que je ne l'attrape par la main et que l'entraine dehors puis dans les bois lui disant toujours quand lever les pieds  
-Peeta, on peut savoir ou tu m'emmene ? Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on marche se plaint-elle pour la 50 éme fois du trajet  
-C'est bon, on est presque arriver souris-je en voyant ma destination se dresser devant moi. Je passai alors la porte de la cabane et fis entrer Katniss avant de me mettre dans son dos et de décrocher doucement le bandeau. Je vis alors sa bouche formée un o sous la surprise et l'admiration ? Se pourrait-elle qu'elle aime comment j'ai transformé les murs de la cabane de son père ? En effet depuis un moment, je passais dés que je pouvais venir peindre chaque partiel de mur avec sa forêt qu'elle aime tant, Prim se dressant souriante sur l'un des mur à côté de son père en face d'eux Rue avec la même expression que Prim . Sur l'autre pend de mur se dresse Finnick beau, regard vert profond et son trident brandis, à côté de lui Cinna lui confectionne une de ces magnifiques robes aidé par Portia. J'ai aussi rajouté quelques fleurs telles que des Primerose, des Katniss et des pissenlits . Katniss m'avais dit une fois qu'elle adorait cette fleur, mais j'ignore la raison. Enfin sur les branches de la forêt se trouve des geai moqueur chantant  
-mon dieu Peeta lâchât finalement Katniss des étoiles plein les yeux, mais surtout des larmes  
-Oh non Katniss, je suis désoler m'exusai-je directement je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine  
-C'est pas de la peine Peeta sourit-elle s'est de la fierté , c'est comme s'ils étaient en paix, que c'était leur âvre de paix  
-Ca l'est dans un sens répondis-je en lui attrapant la main  
-Merci Peeta dit-elle en déposant sa tête sur mon épaule tout en continuant d'observer les murs. Son regard observa ensuite les fleurs et surtout les pissenlits  
-Tu sais pourquoi j'aime ces fleurs ? Demandat elle sans les lacher du regard  
-Non répondis-je simplement attendant la suite  
-Elles me font pensser à toi  
-Et pourquoi ca demandais-je étonner  
-Parce qu'elles sont douces et lumineuses comme toi et puis le jour après que tu m'aies sauvé en m'envoyant ces pains, j'ai voulu venir te remercier dans la cours, mais tu étais entouré par tes amis alors j'ai baissé les yeux n'osant pas, mais mon regard se posa sur un pissenlit dans la cours, je l'assimilai alors directement à toi, tu es mon pissenlit souffla-t-elle  
Je la fixai alors étonner moi qui pansais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui l'avais remarqué des années avant. Mais enfin ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions oser, venir, se parler. Où en serions-nous aujourd'hui si nous n'avions pas participer au Hunger Games ou pas ensemble ? Cette question restera toujours en suspend malheureusement. Mais à ce moment à fixer son regard gris, je suis exactement sur de ce que je fais à présent en posant un genou à terre sous le regard incrédule de Katniss  
-Peeta que...  
-laisse moi parler s'il te plaît dis-je pour la couper. Je sais que ca peux sembler fou et surtout répétitif soufflais-je mais Katniss je veux que tu devienne ma femme , pas pour les caméra , pas pour rester en vie ou sauver ta famille , pour moi parce que depuis que j'ai 5 ans je sais que tu est la femme de ma vie

« Point de vue de Katniss »  
C'est complétement irréel, les images du plateau me reviennent en tête, mais cette fois, c'est différent n'est-ce pas ? Tout Panem n'as pas les yeux sur nous, je peux prendre seule ma décision face à l'homme que j'aime, car oui, je l'aime, peut être l'aimais-je déjà lors de nos fausses fiançailles, mais maintenant, j'en suis sûr . Mais pourrais-je me marier ? Mais pourrais-je me marier ? Mais tout est différent aujourd'hui nous avons changé le monde, Peeta et moi oui son regard bleu me confirme ce que je pense, je suis prête pour lui, pour devenir madame Mellark pensais-je cette idée très farfelu semble dailleur beaucoup me plaire et alors sans que je puisse le retenir se petit mot sortis de mes lèvres  
-oui  
Peeta fis le sourire le plus adorable que je ne lui connaissais pas encore avant d'enfiler l'anneau avec une perle dessus à mon doigt, mais pas n'importe quelle perle, celle de nos 2 éme Hunger Games ce que je pansais être le dernier cadeau de Peeta voulant me sacrifier pour lui  
Après cela, il se releva et m'embrassa me retournant l'estomac en même temps. Puis nous nous sommes assis lové l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nos estomacs nous ramènes à la réalité et que nous décidions de repartir au village Arriver là-bas Haymicth se dirigea vers nous  
-Bah enfin, vous êtes là, je vous cherche partout depuis tantôt  
-Désoler, on était partis se promener répondis Peeta pourquoi, qu'est ce qui se passe  
-C'est horrible, j'ai plus d'alcool et nous ne serons pas livrés dans le district avant demain  
-Bah, c'est bien ca t'aideras à arrêter intervint Peeta tandis qu'Haymitch le fusillais du regard avant de m'observer.  
Sans vraiment écouter la conversation, j'était occupé à jouer avec la bague à mon doigt et ça semblais me passionner pour que je ne sente pas l'haleine d'alcool d'Haymitch lorsqu'il se penchât vers moi  
-Et bien trésors, vous comptiez m'en parler quand me demandât-il avant que je ne lève les yeux vers lui  
-De quoi demandais-je perdu  
-On n'aurait pas pu t'en parler avant Haymitch Katniss vient seulement d'accepter  
-Sérieusement vous aller vous marier pour de vrai cette fois intervint notre ex mentor  
Marier cette situation devint directement plus réel dans la bouche d'Haymitch . Oui, moi Katniss Everdeen j'allais me marier


	3. Chapter 3

« Ellipses de quelques mois »

On était la veille de mon mariage. Mon mariage bordel ce n'est pas possible pourquoi j'ai dit oui ? Je ne peux pas, je n'ai jamais été faite pour ça et Peeta qui n'est pas là pour essayer de me rassurer qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Me demandais-je en tournant en rond dans ma maison avant de décider de sortir en trombe pour rentrer dans la maison un peu plus loin  
-je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas en être capable dis-je en déboulant dans le salon  
-Bonjour à toi aussi chérie me dis Haymitch avachi dans son canapé  
-je suis sérieuse Haymitch m'énervais-je  
-Mais moi aussi dit-il en se redressant, bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je ne peux pas me marier  
-Et pourquoi ? Demandât, il en buvant une gorgée de sa précieuse bouteille  
-Mais parce que c'est trop, trop ... Formel, je ... La famille, tout ça ce n'est pas pour moi  
-Vraiment me demanda-t-il moqueur. Alors pourquoi tu as dit oui au gamin ?  
-Mais parce que je ... Je ne sais pas ...  
-Mais oui dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Bon d'accord parce que je l'aime, mais merde Haymitch et si je n'en étais pas capable  
-Tu en es capable me dit-il simplement  
-Tu en es capable me dit-il simplement  
-Je te connais chérie quand il s'agit de lui, tu perds très souvent pied  
Il à raison, Haymitch et moi sommes décidément trop semblable pensais-je en attrapant la bouteille qu'il avait dans les mains pour en boire une gorgée  
-Holà doucement hein, tu te maries demain quand même  
-Je sais dis-je en haussant les épaules, mais là, j'ai besoin de me calmer  
Nous avons donc continué à boire tous les 2 pendant une bonne heure avant que je ne rentre chez moi, que je ne prenne des plantes empêchant la gueule de bois et que je ne parte dormir

« Point de vue d'Haymitch »

Foutu soleil qui attaque déjà mes yeux dés le matin pensais-je en me relevant difficilement dans mon lit une énorme gueule de bois se pointant. Mais je ne dois pas penser à ca , pas aujourd'hui. Je me levai donc difficilement regardant écoeurer la nourriture dans la cuisine, je décidai donc de ne pas déjeuner et sortir directement pour me rendre dans la maison plus loin.  
-le gamin n'est pas là demandais-je directement à Katniss occuper à tout préparer dans la prairie pour la cérémonie de ce soir.

-Non, il est à la boulangerie dailleur il va falloir que j'aille le cherché tout le monde va arriver  
-Ne te donne pas la peine chérie, j'y vais lui dis-je sans lui laisser le temps de protester sachant très bien ce que Peeta préparait à la boulangerie et qu'il ne voulait pas que sa chère fiancée tombe dessus  
Passer les portes de la boulangerie je le vis s'activer très concentrer sur les finition de la piéce montée qu'il préparait. Le voyant comme ca je ne pues empêcher le souvenir de lui au district 13 préparer le gâteau pour Finnick et Annie me revenir. A ce moment où il était encore très mal en point parce que je n'avais pas su le protéger ce pauvre gamin dont j'étais responsable. Je l'avais laissé tomber une fois encore comme lors de ces premiers Hunger Games , certes, je devais faire un choix et je savais que cette petite brune au caractère de feu changerai tout, mais j'aurai du me rendre compte que sa flamme ne se serai jamais allumé sans lui, sans qu'elle ne veuille le sauver à tout prix. Oui, c'est sur je suis un être odieux , préféré une rébellion à la vie de pauvres gosses,parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus horrible que Snow , certes il faillais que les choses change, mais merde, je me suis attaché à ces 2 gamins.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Haymitch demandât la voix de Peeta tandis qu'il ne quittait pas son travail des yeux

-Ta fiancée te réclame et ton mariage va bientôt commencer.  
-Je sais encore 2 minutes et j'ai terminé. Tu penses qu'elle aimera me demandât il enfin  
-Je pense que tant que ça vient de toi, elle s'en fiche du reste, mais oui, je pense un peu comme elle avait apprécier le gâteau que tu avais fait à Annie dis-je  
-C'est vrai elle l'avait aimé me demanda-il légèrement confus, mais pourtant, elle me détestait à cette période-là, il faut dire que j'étais odieux avec elle  
-Ouai c'est clair qu'elle n'appréciait pas ta façon de lui parler faut dire qu'elle a son caractère , mais te détester, elle n'aurai pas su, c'est elle qu'elle détestait pour ce que Snow t'avais infligé et moi aussi parce que je t'avais abandonné encore alors que je lui avais promis de te protéger  
-C'est rien Haymitch je t'en ai jamais voulu au moins tu a respecter notre pacte à nous  
Si seulement ca pouvais me rassurer que j'ai fait le bon choix, que ca m'enlevais de ma culpabilité pensais-je  
-Bon, ce n'est pas le tout de ça, mais il est temps d'y aller dis-je en sortant de la boutique suivis de Peeta  
Arrivé au village des vainqueurs, je voulus le suivre jusqu'à chez lui, mais il me stoppa  
-Allez prendre une douche Haymitch et aller vous préparer me dit-il  
-très bien gamin comme tu veux dis-je en partant vers chez-moi sous son regard choqué bon d'accord, c'est vrai que c'est rare de me voir obeillir docilement, mais ca ne fais rien, je crois que la culpabilité qui est remonté en moi m'empêche d'agresser se pauvre gosse qui malgré tout reste le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse. Trop gentil ? Certes, mais sinon ce ne serrai plus le Peeta qu'on connaît

« Point de vue de Katniss »  
Alors que je continuais de m'activer à tout préparer des mains se posèrent sur mes hanches me faisant sursauté  
-je t'ai fait peur chérie ? Me demandât Peeta de la voix qu'Haymitch aurait pris, je déteste quand il fait ca et il le sais

-Oui soupirais-je  
-c'est bon je plaisante Katniss sourit-il en déposant ces lèvres dans mon cou. Bon, il y a encore quoi à préparer ?  
-Je vais aller ranger un petit peu l'intérieur de la maison que ce soit un peu accueillant, tu sais regarder si tout est prêt ici ?  
-Bien sûr sourit-il  
Je m'activai alors dans la maison, mais comme celle-ci était déjà bien ranger ca ne me pris pas longtemps. Je rejoins donc ensuite Peeta dehors et remarqua qu'il installait d'autres chaises  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais lui demandais-je perdu  
-ben, je finis de préparer  
-Mais Peeta il y a beaucoup trop de chaises  
-Non regarde dit-il en m'attrapant par la main, là, c'est la chaise de Prim qui pleure de joie pour toi, avec celle de ton père qui te regarde fier,la celle de Finnick avec son éternel sourire de dragueur , à côté se trouve Cinna et Portia en train de discuter de ta magnifique tenue, à côté la petite Rue un Geai moqueur sur son épaule, à coté d'elle se trouve ton amie Madge qui te souris, ces 4 là sont pour ma famille, la, c'est pour les membres de notre équipe d'intervention au Capitol , cette chaise la représente tous les enfants des Hunger games et enfin la derière celle de toutes ces personnes ayant perdu la vie dans la guerre. Il avait dit tout ca en m'attrapant le visage entre ces mains tandis que les larmes avait coulé le long de mes joues, il n'aurait pas pu me faire de plus beau cadeau, j'aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient tous la aujourd'hui, mais grâce à lui, c'est un peu le cas. Je l'embrassai alors pour lui montrer toute la gratitude que j'avais envers lui avant qu'une voix ne hurle  
-c'est toujours aussi charmant ici, ou sont ils, ou sont mes 2 vainqueurs et futur marier. Ah, ils sont là hurlât la voix aigüe et extrêmement énervante que je reconnus comme celle d'Effie. Je me décollai alors de Peeta en grimaçant alors qu'il me fit un petit sourir puis je me retourna vers les 4 personnes qui venait d'entrer . Avant de rester choqué  
-E ... Effie demandais-je perdu en observant une femme blonde avec de très beaux yeux verts et des habills excentrique, mais pas autant que ceux auxquels elle nous avait habitué  
-Oh mes chéris, vous êtes magnifique dit-elle en nous prenant dans ces bras pas de doute, c'est bien Effie pensais-je en observant Peeta aussi perdu que moi quand enfin il se lança

-Effie, mais ou sont passer tes perruques, ton maquillage et tes tenues plus ... Voyante dit-il en hésitant  
-Oh ca , c'est fini, je ne suis plus vraiment une fille du capitole, vous savez avec cette guerre et tout, en plus ce n'est plus du tout à la mode  
-Bonjour ma belle dis enfin Venia en s'approchant de moi suivis par Flavius et Octavia cette dernière ayant apparemment abandonner la peau verte, mais malgré tout, ils n'avaient pas changé .  
-Oulah il y a du boulot dis Flavius en commençant à tourner autour de moi.  
-Oh non, tu as laissé repousser tes sourcils intervint Octavia  
-Mais laisser là donc tranquille, elle est très bien comme ça dis Cressida en s'approchant à son tour de moi accompagné de Pollux. Salut Katniss dit-elle en me serrant dans ces bras suivis de son acolyte tu a l'air en forme  
-Vous aussi souris-je  
-Ca peut aller dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais toi, tu vas te marier sourit-elle et surtout avec lui dit-elle en montrant Peeta qui aurait cru ça pendant notre intervention au capitol . Je suis super heureuse pour vous que vous ayez pu vous relever  
-Je ... voulais-je répondre mais une voix hurla dans ma maison

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce trou paumer sérieu  
je souris alors reconnaissant directement cette voix je rentras vite dans la maison  
-Moi je trouva ca très mignon souris la jeune femme à coté d'elle un bébé dans les bras  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y à Masson on n'apprécie pas mon district demandais-je les mains sur les hanches  
-Nan , il est trop ... pauvre à mon goût dit-elle en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule  
-Pour avoir déjà vu le tien ce n'est pas vraiment mieu protestais-je  
-Ah oui tu crois ca ? Demandat elle en levant un sourcil  
-Bien sur souris-je en remarquant que aprés plus de 2 ans notre relation n'avais pas changer . Annie comment va tu ? Demandais-je enfin constatant que celle-ci n'avais toujours pas bouger  
-Trés bien et toi sourit-elle en voulant me prendre dans ces bras mais se retenant se rapellant qu'elle avait son fils dans les bras . Son fils , celui dont Peeta avait choisi le prénom Annie n'arrivant pas à se décider . C'était la premiére fois que je le voyait en vrai , Annie m'avais envoyer plein de photo de lui mais étant au début toutes 2 trop faible pour bouger de nos district nous communiquions juste par lettres et appeles . J'observat alors le bébé , il ressemblais trait pour trait à son pére , même cheveux , même yeux magnifique , même expression à croire que Finnick c'était carrément réincarné dans son fils . Voyant que je l'observait en souriant Annie me tandis son fils  
-Tu veux le tenir ? Me demandat elle en souriant  
j'attrapa alors le bébé délicatement  
-Regarde Finnick c'est Katniss c'était une grande amie de ton papa dit-elle au bébé qui nous scrutait toute les 2 avec ces grands yeux verts  
-Mon dieu , oui il est beau , un vrai petit Finnick on sais soupirat Johanna . Oh jolie cœur sourit-elle en observant Peeta qui entrat dans la piéce  
-Johanna , Annie sourit il  
-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Peeta sourit Annie , tu à l'air en forme  
-Ca va , je refais parfois de petites crises mais rien de grâve et vous demandat il à ces 2 anciennes partenaire de cellule au capitol  
-ca va répondis simplement Johanna fidéle à elle même  
-Bien répondis Annie, Finnick commence à marcher sourit-elle  
Peeta tournas alors la tête vers moi pour constater le bébé dans mes bras . Mon regard croisa alors le sien et je vis cet éclair passer dans ces yeux , celui d'espoire et d'envie .  
-Bon moi je veux voir comment vous avez arranger pour la cérémonie tu vien Johanna ?  
-Ouai soupirat elle  
je continuas ensuite à jouer avec le bébé quand je sentis les mains de Peeta se poser sur mes hanches  
-Tu ferrai une très bonne mére me glissat il à l'oreil  
ces mots me firent me crisper c'était ceux qu'il m'avais dis dans la 2 éme arréne pour convaincre le public du faux bébé mais je savais qu'il le pensais pour ne pas faire baisser les bras et que je me batte pour vivre , mais aujourd'hui tout est différent et ces mots trahissais clairement ces pensées , j'ai toujours su qu'il voulais des enfants mais j'avais préferer ne pas y pensser  
-Peeta soupirais-je doucement  
-Je le dis c'est tout dit-il en repartant vers le jardin  
non je n'aurai pas d'enfants je suis vraiment désoler si ca le blesse mais je ne peux pas . Un petit bruit de gassouillement me sortis alors de mes penssées et je fixa le bébé en souriant  
-Tu à vraiment un pére extraordinairement courageux et le meilleur ami qu'on puisse réver tu sais soupirais-je au bébé qui semblais comprendre ce que je lui disais  
Mes yeux bougérent ensuite vers la porte d'entrée ou quelqu'un fis son entrée en me souriant  
-Bonjour Katniss  
-Bonjour maman lui répondis -je simplement  
un blanc s'installant ensuite dans la piéce oui j'en voulais à ma mére de m'avoir abandonner seule ici mais d'un aute coté je comprenais qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir , c'était au dessus de ces forces .

-Tu as enfin fait sa conaissance sourit-elle en fixant le bébé dans mes bras  
-Oui il est adorable souris-je sans lacher cette merveille des yeux  
-c'est vrai , Il ressemble à son pére dit-elle en souriant  
oui ma mére avait connu Finnick au district 13 et elle l'aimais bien , je crois que ce qui le faisait l'appréciez c'était surtout qu'il m'ai aider dans l'arréne et qu'il ai été là quand je souffrais étant le seul à pouvoir comprendre ma peine  
-Katniss ... continuas t'elle je ne suis pas venu seule dit-elle timidement  
qui aurais pu venir avec elle ? Toute les personne à qui je tenais et qui était encore en vie était déjà là  
-Il t'attend dehors me dit-elle comprenant mes pensées  
et avant que j'ai le temps de réagir elle pris Finnick dans ces bras et partis dans la prairie me laissant seule là . Je me décidas au bout de quelques minutes à bouger pour me rendre devant chez moi ou mon cœur rattas un battement  
-Bonjour Catnip

À ces mots, mon estomac se noua et la colère s'empara de moi. Je fonçai donc sur lui et commençai à le marteler le torse de coup-de-poing sans qu'il réagisse  
-Tu n'as pas le droit hurlais-je, tu n'as pas le droit de partir, de m'abandonner et de revenir comme une fleur en me disant simplement bonjour  
-Je sais dit-il tristement  
Tandis que je commençais à me calmer.  
-Je suis désolé Catnip  
-Et tu crois que ca va tout régler ?  
-Non-bien sûr , mais j'avais peur, peur que tu me rejeté , que tu me remette encore la mort de Prim dessus, je n'en peux plus de tout ca , si tu savais à quel point ça me ronge, mais j'ai été égoïste , j'aurai dû revenir au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi, mais je t'ai laissé seule alors que tu avait tout perdu  
Je me détendis alors le voyant complétement abattu, il avait maigri, je suis sûr qu'il ne mange pas beaucoup. Une pensée me traversa alors l'esprit «Prim n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes en colère contre lui, elle aurai voulu que tu lui pardonne »  
-Espèce d'abruti dis-je finalement en le serrant contre moi bien sûr que j'avais besoin de toi, tu es mon meilleur ami  
-C'est ce que ta mère m'a dit en me demandant de venir ici avec elle  
-Tu sais pourquoi elle est venue au moins lui demandais-je tout doucement  
-Non, je pensais qu'elle venait simplement te rendre une visite. Mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non soufflais-je elle ... Elle est venue pour mon mariage  
-Ton ... Avec ...  
-Oui répondis-je sans le lâcher du regard, je voulais affronter la vérité en face cette fois, il avait le droit de savoir que j'avais enfin fait mon choix.  
Il se détourna alors de moi pour se calmer certainement, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir  
-Rassure-moi ce n'est pas pour les caméras cette fois me demanda-t-il, simplement en se remettant face à moi  
-non protestais-je directement je ... Je l'aime Gale  
-Je sais, je l'ai toujours su enfin, je pense que j'essayais simplement de l'ignorer, mais dés que tu l'as embrassé dans les premiers jeux, j'ai compris surement bien avant toi  
-Ça, c'est sûr  
-Félicitation Catnip dit-il en me serrant contre lui tout en posant son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne .  
Je sue alors qu'il était sincère même si ca le peinais, j'avais enfin retrouvé mon meilleur ami  
-Katniss hurla la voix d'Effie. Ah, tu es là dépêche toi, il faut aller te préparer sinon on va être en retard et on a un...  
-Horaire à respecter soupirais-je sous le regard amusé de Gale  
-tu devrais rentrer dis-je à Gale ta famille à surement hâte de te voir  
Je suivis ensuite Effie dans ma chambre ou mes 3 préparateurs m'entraînèrent d'abords prendre une douche avant de me refaire belle comme avant les hunger games . Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bains. Effie me fixa avec une robe à couper le souffle  
-Mais cette robe, on dirait ...

-Une de Cinna confirma Effie, il l'avait dessiné pour toi pour le jour de ton vrai mariage  
Je souris alors, Cinna avait vraiment la capacité de comprendre les chose plus rapidement que n'importe qui  
« Point de vue de Peeta »  
J'étais dans ma chambre à enfiler mon costume , costume qu'avais dessiner Portia apparemment , ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, elle a toujours su me surprendre, mais cette idée me rendis triste, Portia n'était pas seulement ma Styliste au Hunger Games , tout comme Katniss et Cinna, nous avions créé un lien, c'était un peu une grande sœur pour moi. Je lui confiais toutes sur mes peurs et mes sentiments. Je la revois encore avant la parade du premier Hunger Games lorsque nous avions rejoint Cinna et Katniss plus magnifique que jamais elle m'avait fait cette réflexion qui m'avais fait rire « attention, tu bave » elle avait directement compris mes sentiments pour Katniss et en dehors de Delly qui me connaissais depuis l'enfance, c'était la seule à le savoir. Enfin avant que je ne l'avoue devant tout Panem. Je pensai alors avec amertume à Snow qui l'avais fait abattre froidement juste parce qu'elle était ma styliste, c'est horrible de faire une chose pareil, même si plein de gens me répète que ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, si j'était mort dans ces premiers jeux toutes ces personnes n'aurait pas trouver la mort pour m'avoir approché . Mais les enfants continueraient atrocement de s'entretuer dans une arène pensais-je avec rage. Pourquoi l'être humain à une telle capacité d'autodestruction ? Pensais-je en me battant contre ma cravate que je n'arrivais pas à nouer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans que je le remarque et qu'un petit rire se fasse  
-laisse-moi t'aider souris Delly en passant la porte.  
Je me laissai donc faire en souriant  
-Alors comment se sent le futur marier ?  
-Stresser avouait-je avant de regarder dehors. Tu sais Delly j'aimerais qu'ils soient là dit-je sans lâcher le ciel du regard, mon père qui me serrais dans ces bras en me disant à quel point il est fier, ma mère , j'adorerais voir la tête qu'elle ferai de me voir épouser Katniss souris-je et mes frères avec leurs fiancés, femme ou qui sais peut-être même enfants qu'ils auraient pu avoir qui viendrai me charrier comme à leur habitude surtout lorsque je suis revenu des jeux

-c'est vrai, je m'en souviens sourit-elle, ils n'arrêtaient pas de t'appeler Roméo, ou leur petit champion ... Mais je pense qu'au fond, ils étaient justes rassurer de retrouver leur petit frère entier, après ton départ pour le capitole, ils étaient abattu, alors quand tu est revenu, c'était juste un rêve pour eux puis tu t'est porté volontaire pour les 2 éme jeux. Face à des tueurs professionnels et en plus avec Katniss dans l'arène, ils savaient que tu ne reviendrais surement pas dit-elle en fixant le sol  
-Et pourtant, c'est le contraire qui s'est passé, c'est eux qui ne reviendront jamais dis-je à mon tour les larmes aux yeux.  
-Peeta soufflât doucement Delly . Non, je ne peux pas te laisser déprimer, pas aujourd'hui, c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, tu vas te marier avec la fille que t'as toujours aimer ce n'est pas rien ca sourit-elle  
-T'as toujours raison, tu le sais ca ? Dis-je en déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue la faisant sourire  
-je suis heureuse pour toi Peeta , vraiment, quand je t'ai vu après ... Enfin après que tu sois revenu du capitole , j'avais vraiment peur de ne jamais retrouver le Peeta si gentil que tout le monde adore. Tu étais si dur et froid, surtout avec Katniss , ce n'était tellement pas toi. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es revenu, totalement toi-même sourit-elle  
-Pas totalement Delly , mais je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est revenu pareil, l'important, c'est qu'on soit toujours les uns avec les autres  
-Exactement sourit-elle tandis que la porte s'ouvrait laissant passer madame Everdeen  
-je vais vous laisser dis alors Delly en sortant tandis que je fixais ma future belle mère , j'était heureux qu'elle sois là pour Katniss , même si elles n'étaient pas en très bon terme, je sais qu'elles ont besoin l'une de l'autre  
-alors comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-elle ?  
-Ca va, enfin, je veux dire elle me rend heureux vraiment et vous ne m'en voulez pas de l'épouser hein ? Demandais-je un peu inquiet  
-Peeta rigolât elle quand j'avais dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour se marier et que je te tenais à l'œil, c'était pour les médias, pour rendre ca plus vrai, mais aujourd'hui tout est réel, ma fille est vraiment amoureuse de toi et puis elle a presque 20 alors c'est normal. C'est l'âge à laquelle je me suis marié enfin, je suppose que tu le sais vu ce que j'ai entendu pendant les premiers Hunger Games  
-Pour ?  
-Que ton père t'avait parlé que je l'ai quitté pour mon mari  
-Ah oui dis-je géné, c'est vrai que j'avais un peu oublié qu'on était filmé à ce moment-là dis-je gêné  
-Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'était juste drôle de voir le visage que ta mère ma lâcher avant de fusiller ton père du regard  
-J'imagine oui souris-je en imaginant très bien la scène  
-Tu sais dans un sens, je trouve que ma fille et moi, nous ressemblons plus qu'elle ne le croit  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il s'semblerait que nous aillons les mêmes goûts en matière d'homme, soit le boulanger blond et très mignon, soit le minier brun très beau. Mais dans mon cas comme celui de ma fille, je sais que nous avons fait le bon choix  
-Heu ... Merci dis-je gêner  
-Au fait Peeta je ne t'ai jamais remercié  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma fille, tu l'as protégé dans les 2 arènes , tu as été là pour elle quand je n'ai plus eu la force et surtout tu l'as rend heureuse et ça, ça n'as pas de prix pour moi après tout, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste dit-elle le regard triste  
-Oh, vous savez, on s'est protégé et avons été l'un pour l'autre et c'est ça qui compte  
-Sans doute, bon, je vais voir Katniss dit-elle en tournant les talons. Ah une dernière chose Peeta tutoie moi après tout, on fait bientôt partie de la même famille  
-D'accord souris-je tandis que la porte se refermait

« Point de vue d'Haymitch »  
une fois prêt j'avais rejoint les invités dans la prairie avant de décider de remonter appeler Peeta pour quil aille se placer la cérémonie allant commencer et dieu sais que Effie déteste les retard, cette pensées me fit sourir avec les quelques années où j'avais travaillé avec elle qu'est ce qu'elle pouvais m'enerver avec ces manis de la politesse et du respect des horaires. D'ailleur c'est bizarre que je ne l'ai pas encore croisé, certes ca faisait depuis 2 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu mais bon elle ne passe quand même pas inaperçu. Tout en continuant de penser, j'arrivai à la chambre ou Peeta se préparait  
-Alors notre fils du boulanger, il est prêt ?  
-Il est prêt finit Peeta en sortant avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Au fait Haymitch, vous l'avez déjà vu ?  
-Non, et même si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais pas, tu vas bientôt la retrouver ta fille du feu dis-je en le poussant pour qu'il avance avant de toquer à la porte de la chambre de Katniss ou sa mère vient m'ouvrir  
-ca va être l'heure lui dis-je  
-Oh très bien, on descend dit-elle en partant suivis de 4 autres personnes. La dernière me saluant. Plutôt mignonne pensais-je en observant la femme descendre avant de rentrer dans la pièce  
-dis moi chérie, c'était qui la femme avec ton équipe de préparation ?  
-Quoi ? Demandât, elle en tournant la tête vers moi apparemment, elle ne m'avait absolument pas écouté  
-Rien laisse tomber chéri, il est tant d'y aller dis-je en lui tendant mon bras sur lequel elle s'accrochât et nous descendîmes.


	4. Chapter 4

Nous avons ensuite attendu que la musique ne démarre pour avancer entre les gens Peeta attendants debout devant nous. Les regardant tous les 2 se bouffer du regard, je ne pue exciser un sourire oui mes gamins avaient grandi peut-être un peu avec mon aide, mais surtout par leur force et leur courage. Quand je les ai vu débarquer cette année-là Peeta balançant mon verre et Katniss me menaçant d'un couteau, je sue que tout allait être différent, et plus ca avançais plus j'en était persuadé. Quand Peeta par un coup de génie à avouer ces sentiments pour elle en direct, je compris alors pourquoi ils seraient différents. Même si je n'ai compris qu'après la technique de Peeta avec les carrières, je savais que je devais faire quelque chose puis cette idée de monter d'audimat me germa dans l'esprit et le coup fantastique des baies les sauva tous les 2. Mais voilà, il venait d'engager une révolte et pour elle tout ca n'était que du cinéma. J'aurai espéré qu'elle se rende compte que non quand je les ai trouvé dans le même lit une nuit de la tournée avant qu'Effie ne fasse d'ailleurs tourner le potin dans un sens, c'était peut-être bénéfique qui sais. Mais enfin de compte avec le jeu de l'expiation, je me devais de les sauver. Les connaissant et voyant bien que leurs sentiments évoluaient, je ne pensais pas qu'ils se sépareraient. Mais tout à changer et quand il est revenu en véritable arme de Snow j'ai bien cru qu'il avait réussi à me les briser tous les 2 . Heureusement, j'ai su faire comprendre les choses à Katniss et encore une fois, ils se sont montrés plus forts que ce que n'importe qui aurait espérer . Oui, c'est gamin sont mes protégés et ils méritent d'être heureux enfin pensais-je alors qu'on arrivait à côté de Peeta je lui confiai donc Katniss sachant très bien qu'il s'en occupera mieux que n'importe qui. Pendant la cérémonie, je ne pue m'empêcher de fixer tout le monde. Mais où est Effie bon sang ? Elle devrait être là à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps un peu comme le fait la jolie femme qui était sortie de la chambre de Katniss . Enfin la cérémonie se termina et je retrouvai le jeune couple un verre à la main  
-Haymitch sérieusement, tu ne sais pas t'en empêcher ? Sourpira Katniss  
-Oh du calme ma jolie, il faut faire la fête pour vous  
-Oh les enfants, vous avez été merveilleux fit une voix très énervante derrière moi. Je n'en reviens pas, c'est le plus beau mariage que j'ai jamais vu. Haymitch dit-elle en se tournant vers moi tu te met déjà à boir soupirat elle  
-On se connaît ? Demandais-je perdu à la jolie femme que je n'arrête décidément pas de voir aujourd'hui.  
Celle si paru à la fois offusque et ne pas comprendre ma question tandis que Peeta et Katniss n'arrêtaient pas de rire  
-Haymitch c'est Effie rigolas Peeta

-Ef... Sérieusement dis-je en me retournant vers elle  
-Mais bien sûr dit-elle en partant visiblement vexes  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Elle s'est démaquiller, à retier ces perruques affreuses et à adopter un look un tout petit peu moin exantrique me répondis simplement Katniss comme si ca tombais sous le sens.  
\- Bon ce n'est pas le tout de ça mais vous devez assurer la danse les jeunes marié dis-je pour changer de sujet les poussant sur la piste de danse sous le regard de tous.  
Quelques couples les suivirent ensuite, comme Annie avec son fils qu'elle tenait dans ces bras, madame Hawthorne et son plus jeune fils, Sae boui boui et sa fille, Delly et un ami de Peeta qui avait survécu au bombardement,… Quand la danse fut finie Peeta m'adressa alors un signe pour me montrer qu'il me confiait sa femme pour la prochaine danse. En ronchonnant quelque peu, j'y allai quand même après tout, je suis un ancien gagnant des Hunger Games , j'avais appris à danser pour ces cérémonies barbantes du Capitol .

« Point de vue de Gale »  
J'observais Peeta et Katniss danser sur la piste de danse, elle avait l'air heureuse, et même si ca me fait mal de l'admettre que ce ne sois pas moi qui remplis ce rôle. J'observasse ensuite les autres personnes aller sur la piste de danse. Annie à l'air heureuse avec son fils , même si elle à toujours cette même lueur de tristesse dans le regard . Celle qui est apparue quand elle a appris la mort de Finnick . Elle s'est alors laissé complétement aller, se laissant mourir pour rejoindre l'amour de sa vie et ca me faisait mal de la voir ainsi car même si je la connaissait pas vraiment c'était une gentille fille qui avait connu toutes les horreur que les gagnants ont connu et elle ne méritais vraiment pas ca, tout comme Finnick ne méritais pas de mourir, ce jour là il m'as sauvé la vie et je ne saurais jamais le remercier, mais il lui à quand même laisser une raison de se battre, oui Finnick n'avais apparement pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner seule pensais-je avec mélancoli. Mon regard partit ensuite sur mon frère et ma sœur qui rigolait à danser ensemble. Ils ont vraiment grandi pendant mon absence, ils sont carrément devenus de jeunes ados sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais trop pris par mon travail dans le 2 pour être là pour eux, mais je leur envoyais toujours la moitié de ma paye pour qu'ils aient de quoi manger et cette pensée me rassurait, maintenant, j'avais les moyens de les nourrir correctement. Je vis ensuite Peeta passé devant moi avant de m'observer et de se crisper. Il n'avait pas encore aperçu ma présence jusqu'ici et il devait se demander quoi, mais il ne dit rien et continua son chemin  
-Mellark attend le retins-je  
-Je ... C'est elle qui t'a demandé de venir ?  
-Non, c'est sa mère, elle ne le sait que depuis 2 heures que je suis là  
-Oh tant mieux  
-Pourquoi ?  
-ca dois lui faire du bien que tu sois là, elle souffrais de ton absence, tu sais me dit-il d'un sourire sincère  
Bordel, je suis sensé lui en vouloir de s'être marié avec la fille que j'aime, mais ce mec est beaucoup trop gentil, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, sans compter tout ce qu'il a vécu, je sais que si la situation était inversé, il se serrai évincer et serai rester là juste pour veiller sur Katniss . Après tout, ils ont été de l'avant ensemble et il est temps pour moi de faire pareil  
-je ... Félicitation en tout cas dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde. Tu sais, je pense que ca n'aurait pas fonctionner entre nous  
-Pourquoi ?  
-On est trop semblable, on se détruisait plus l'un l'autre qu'autre chose alors que toi, tu l'as reconstruit justement. Tu l'as reconstruit de ce que je lui ai fait  
-Je ne pense pas que se soit ta faute Gale . Pour Prim tu ne dois pas t'en tenir pour responsable, et même si elle ne l'admettra pas Katniss en est consciente dit-il avant de partir rejoindre Effie ou du moins la nouvelle Effie et de l'emmener sur la piste de danse  
-Alors beau gosse ca fait un bail dis une voix féminine à côté de moi  
J'aperçus alors Johanna assise sur la chaise à côté de moi. Ces cheveux avaient repoussé et j'avoue que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais elle est magnifique  
-c'est vrai qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
-Oh, tu sais comme d'habitude, je suis retourné dans mon district pas grand chose à faire quand on ausse pas approcher l'horrible tueuse à la hache  
-Je ne trouve pas que tu fasses vraiment peur dis-je pour la rassurer  
-je sais, je l'ai toujours dit à Katniss  
Sa remarque me fit rigoler et nous avons commencé à discuter longement

« Point de vue d'Haymitch »  
-Alors on apprécie la journée chérie ?  
-Plutôt répondit-elle  
-Tant mieux, le geai moqueur doit prouver qu'il a relevé la tête, or de l'eau  
-Seulement parce qu'il avait une bouée de sauvetage dit-elle en fixant Peeta  
-Je sais dis-je simplement tandis que la chanson se finit Peeta et elle échangèrent un regard d'accord et sans que je ne comprennes rien, je me retrouva à danser avec Effie tandis que Katniss rejoint sa mère et Peeta Delly  
Après un moment de blanc gênant, je décidai d'engager la conversation  
-Ca ... Vous change ... D'être comme ca dis-je en cherchant mes mots, je vous préfère ainsi  
-Merci dit-elle légèrement gêné tandis que je remarqua ces yeux, je n'en connaissais pas la couleur vu qu'elle portait tout le temps des lentilles de couleur, mais là, je pues les observer à souhait, il s'était d'un très beau vert, pas comme ceux qu'avait Finnick , non, un verre plus foncé, mais que je trouvais envoutant.  
Cette danse passa rapidement, trop à mon goût et je partis me reprendre un verre avant de m'exclipser dehors , j'avais besoin d'air . Quelques minutes après, je sentis quelqu'un venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je savais exactement qui s'était sans même me retourner  
-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Haymitch ?  
-rien, c'est juste se mariage , me dire que malgré que se sont des vainqueurs, ils ont réussi mais ils ont aussi tout perdu et je pense à la rébellions , si on l'avais fait plus tôt, on aurait pu sauver tant de gamins, tous ceux qui sont mort dans cette aréne que nous devions nous occupez mais que nous avons rien su faire . Chaque nuit, ils me reviennent en cauchemars, comme ceux que j'ai moi-même tuer dans l'arène  
-Moi aussi dit-elle, j'y pense tout le temps, dire que c'est moi qui les conduisais à cette mort horrible,en grandissant au capitole, on nous fait croire que ces jeux sont tout à fait normaux et naturelle, mais à chaque Hunger games je voyait le regard de mon père qui désapprouvais totalement ca , et je ne comprenais pas, ma mère m'ayant élevé en tant que dame de la haute société me faisant comprendre qu'il fallait absolument se faire un nom au capitol. Alors pour son plaisir, je suis entré à l'académie des hôtes et hôtesses, puis on m'a assigné au district 12. Beaucoup me regardaient de haut et ma mère m'a même dit que je devais absolument tout faire pour réussir à me faire monter dans les districts pour le prestige. Mais lors des premiers Hunger games ou je fut hôtesse quand je me suis attaché à ces enfants et que j'ai du les voir mourir, j'ai compris, compris le regard de mon père et la peine des district à chaque Hunger Games . Mais j'étais une fille du capitol trop embarquer dans tous ca , j'ai donc dû prendre sur moi et afficher un masque de fille de la haute société, se masque que j'était obligé d'afficher tout le temps parce que j'était effrayé et qu'au Capitol on dois faire ce qu'on te dis de faire sous peine de mourir, mais qu'est-ce que ma vie avait de plus importante qu'eux ?  
Je la regardai alors choquer , j'avais toujours cru qu'Effie était une personne doté d'une intélligence inférieur comme tous ceux du capitol d'ailleurs et qu'elle était insensible à ce qui se passais dans l'aréne mais au fond c'était juste un masque .  
Elle me regarda alors inquiète tandis que je plongeais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne répondit d'abord pas, trop choqué puis elle se détendit tout doucement. Puis en se décollant de moi, elle posa son front sur le mien  
-Je vais retourner au Capitol tu sais soufflât elle doucement  
-oui répondis-je tout bas avant de me lever d'un coup, j'avais besoin de rafraîchissement

« Point de vue de Katniss »  
La cérémonie se passa bien vite et tout le monde rentrât chez lui ou dans la maison de vainqueur que ceux du capitol et d'autres district occupais pour que Peeta et moi puissions profiter de notre nuit de noces . Le lendemain toujours la tête sur sa poitrine, je le réveillai d'un rapide baiser  
-Bonjour madame Mellark me dit-il en souriant  
Directement, ce nom me fit frémir  
-Madame Mellark dis-je en jouant avec ma bague, j'aime plutôt bien souris-je avant de me lever  
-Où vas-tu ?  
-Je ... J'aimerais aller chasser avec Gale tu sais, il repart tantôt et ...  
-Katniss c'est très bien justement va t'amuser me sourit-il  
-Merci de toujours comprendre dis-je en souriant l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de partir vers le bois pour me rendre à l'endroit où on se retrouvait toujours lui et moi.  
-Hey Catnip se fit une voix derrière moi  
-Salut dis-je en souriant  
Nous avons ensuite commencé à chasser en rigolant ce qui m'avait vraiment manqué. Après 2 h de chasse, nous nous sommes assis prêts du lac  
-Tu te rappelles de la conversation qu'on avait eue ici le jour de la moisson ?  
-Oui très bien oui dis-je le regard dans l'eau  
-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voudrais jamais te marier  
-Et pourtant, tout a tellement changé depuis ce jour-là  
-Tout comme nous  
-Tu crois qu'on en serait ou si le nom de Prim n'avait pas été tiré ?  
-Surement au même endroit, peut être que se serai avec moi que tu serais marié, et les enfants auraient continué à vivre dans la peur. Répondit-il le regard dans le vide  
Après ca nous avons décidé de rentrer le train de Gale partant bientôt

« Point de vue de Johanna »  
-Annie, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de hurler ton gamin ralais-je en entrant dans la cuisine, il m'as réveillé  
-Mais il est 11h  
-Même soupirais-je qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-Je crois qu'il fait ces dents dit-elle paniqué  
-Bah, c'est rien ca va lui passer, il faut juste lui trouver une occupation pour lui changer les idées  
-et tu proposes quoi ?  
-Reste ici, je reviens dis-je en montant dans ma chambre pour attraper mon sac. Je trouvai alors un objet que Finnick m'avait offert avant de partir pour le Capitol sachant très bien dans quel état d'énervement j'étais de ne pas avoir pu y aller. Je repartis ensuite en bas et tandis l'objet au mini Finnick qui arrêta de pleurer en observant le petit trident que je lui tendais avant de l'attraper et de jouer avec  
-Mais ca pourrais le blesser dis Annie  
-Mais non il n'y à pas de risque puis c'est le fils de Finnick il saura le manier  
J'observât alors mon fieul plus qu'heureux avec son trident. Je souris alors légèrement, il n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés ce gamin, comme son père, il pouvait être attachant.  
Après cela nous sommes partis faire notre sac avant de partir à la gare . Annie venait de grimper dans le train lorsque je vis Gale arrivé en compagnie de Katniss pour la serrer dans ces bras  
-Gnangnan souflais-je en me redirigeant vers le train avant d'entendre mon prénom  
-Johanna attend me dis Gale qui m'avait rattrapé .  
-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hawthorne  
-Je viens avec toi  
-Ou ca ?  
-Ben au district 7, je n'ai plus rien à faire au 2 alors on m'a proposé un travail là-bas. Et puis comme ca je pourrais prouver à ceux de ton district que tu ne fait pas si peur que ca  
-Si tu y tiens dis-je en montant dans le train pour ne pas montrer que l'idée de ne plus être seule me rendais heureuse


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, avant de poster ce chapitre ( avec du retard, je suis désolé) j'aimerai vous remercier pour vos reviews , ça fait plaisir et ça me donne pas mal de conseiller voilà j'espère vraiment que ma fiction vous plaît :)

« Point de vue d'Effie »  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les autres à bord du train, je vis Peeta rejoindre Katniss en courant lui disant que Haymitch avait été emmener d'urgence chez sa mère . Ils se retournèrent alors vers moi apercevant mon sac que j'avais laissé tomber au sol  
-On y va dis-je simplement les obligeant à me suivre comprenant que je ne prendrais pas le train aujourd'hui  
Nous avons donc tout les 3 rejoints la maison de Haymitch encore plus en désordre que dans mes souvenirs. Et nous sommes entrées dans la pièce pour trouver la mère de Katniss debout à côté de lui allonger dans le lit inconscient  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demandais-je en m'approchant du lit de l'ancien mentor ?  
-Il était saoul, il a surement voulu monter dormir et il a dévaler les escaliers avant de se prendre un sacré coup sur la tête, il à maintenant une légère commission, mais ca aurai pu être plus grave me répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulais rassurant  
-Quand je dis qu'il doit arrêter de boire soupirât Katniss à l'entrée de la chambre à côté de Peeta  
-Oh Katniss tu saurai aller voir Annie du coup ? Elle va rester avec moi le temps qu'Haymitch se remette puis nous repartirons aux 4 ensemble  
-Bien sûr dit-elle en partant de la chambre Peeta sur ces talons.  
Je regardai alors madame Everdeen , elle avait du également constater le regard que lui lançais Katniss un mélange de reconnaissance de prendre soin d'Annie alors qu'elle n'avais plus personne et de tristesse, car elle aurai préférer qu'elle agisse ainsi aussi pour elle et Prim .  
-Elle vous a pardonner, vous savez ausais-je dire doucement après quelques minutes de silence. C'est juste qu'elle a un peu du mal avec l'enfance qu'elle à eu et le fait qu'elle se sois retrouvé seule après la guerre. C'est juste qu'elle a un peu du mal avec l'enfance qu'elle à eu et le fait qu'elle se sois retrouvé seule après la guerre.  
-Comme elle me soupirât elle les yeux pleins de remords  
-Mais elle a Peeta ici, vous qui s'occupe de vous ?  
-Je crois que Katniss s'est assez occupé de moi pendant son enfance, maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occupe des autres  
-Exactement dis-je d'un sourire doux, c'est pour ca que votre fille est fière de vous, car vous avez relevez la tête en vous occupant d'une jeune femme fragile qui à tout perdu et qui est maintenant une jeune maman. Seulement votre fille est borné beaucoup trop souris-je en repensant aux nombreuses fois où elle ne m'avait pas écouté et qu'elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête  
-Ça, c'est vrai rigolas légèrement madame Everdeen c'est son père tout cracher dit-elle avec mélancolie ...Au fait mademoiselle Trinket...  
-Oh appelez moi Effie souris-je  
-D'accord Effie sourit-elle merci d'avoir pris soin de ma fille pendant qu'elle était dans l'arène  
-Oh ... Pour ca vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne, celui qu'il faut remercier, c'est Haymitch , moi, je n'ai fait que piocher le nom de sa petite sœur ce qui à constituer sa descente aux enfer comme tous les autres enfants  
-Effie si vous ne l'aviez pas fait quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait à votre place et surement pas quelqu'un comme vous qui traitais les enfants comme des êtres humains et non comme des bouts de viande ce que la plupart des hôtes et hôtesses faisait dailleur . Puis Katniss m'as expliquer qu'au début c'est beaucoup vous qui aviez tout fait pour trouver des sponsors, mais que vous ne pouviez malheureusement pas signer les contrats de plus vous avez réussi à faire réagir Haymitch  
-Oh ca c'est grâce à Katniss et Peeta , surtout Katniss moi, je n'ai fait que le trainer par la peau des fesses jusqu'au sponsor rigolais-je, il faut dire qu'il est très borné lui aussi  
-J'ai cru comprendre oui. Bon, il faut que je lui redonne des médicaments dit-elle en se penchant vers la petite armoire à côté du lit  
-Attendez montrer moi ce que je dois faire et lui donner et je m'en occuperai, vous devriez aller vous reposer aussi.  
-Vous êtes sûr ?  
-Certaine, si je sais m'occuper de Haymitch réveillé croyez moi que l'endormi sera du gâteau souris-je

Une fois tous les médicaments donnés et madame Everdeen partis, je m'assis à côté d'Haymitch et lui pris doucement la main  
-je n'aurai pas dû essayer de partir soupirais-je pourquoi je devais rentrer au capitol ? Je n'ai plus ma place là-bas. Mais l'ais-je seulement déjà eu ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Mais en tout cas sache que maintenant, je reste, tous les anciens gagnants ont quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux ou une occupation, Katniss et Peeta sont là l'un pour l'autre, Annie à son fils et madame Everdeen , Beetee à son travail, Enobaria ne dois pas être très perturbé après tout, Johanna à sa rage perpétuel, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as en dehors de l'alcool ? Mais c'est fini, je vais m'occuper de toi en commençant par mettre un peu d'ordre ici, c'est une véritable porcherie pensais-je en observant les vêtements, les cadavres de bouteille et toutes sortes de chose par terre. Je déposai ensuite doucement sa main sur le lit et me levai pour me mettre à la tâche

« Point de vue de Katniss »  
Après être sortis de chez Haymitch je rejoins notre maison main dans la main avec Peeta  
-Tu penses que ca va aller pour Haymitch ?  
-Tu a entendu ta mère , puis Effie est avec lui  
-C'est vrai dis-je en ouvrant la porte. Tu as entendu ta mère, puis Effie est avec lui Demandai-je trouvant Gale , Johnanna , Annie et Finnick junior dans ces bras dans ma cuisine  
-Ben, on a vu que ta mére n'arrivais pas on a décider de racompagner Annie ici dis Gale en repoussant Buttercup qui se collais à lui  
-Et votre train ?  
-Bah, on prendra le prochain dans 3 jours dit Johanna en s'affalant dans le canapé  
-je suis désolé du dérangement Katniss dit Annie

-On non ne t'inquiète pas, le maire à repris la maison des vainqueur qu'il nous avait prêter pour les invités du mariage, mais vous pouvez toujours dormir ici répondis Peeta en souriant  
-Moi ca me va dis Johanna  
-D'ailleur Annie, tu devrais profiter du faite qu'on soit tous là pour te reposer un peu pendant qu'on s'occupe de Finnick dis Peeta en lui prenant le bébé des bras délicatement pour le lové contre son torce comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie .  
Lorsque je le vis ainsi mon cœur ratas un battement. La conversation d'hier me revint en tête et le rêve que j'avais fait dans l'arène voyant les enfants de Peeta courir dans le champ aussi.  
-Merci dis la voix d'Annie me coupant dans ma rêverie en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Au fait Peeta dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Tu sais Finnick n'a toujours pas de parrain et tous nos proches à Finnick et moi sont mort et je sais que tu es un de ces rares amis encore en vie, alors je me demandais si ... Tu accepterais de devenir son parrain  
-Moi ? Demandât, il choqué ... Je ... Bien sûr que j'accepte Annie dit-il en plongeant son regard bleu vers le bébé rayonnant encore plus que d'habitude tandis que cette sensation étrange dans le ventre me revint.  
-Merci Peeta dit-elle en montant les marches  
-Super du coup, j'ai plus à jouer les marraine rigolas faussement Johanna  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Jo, je ne te volerai pas ta place au prêt du petit lui sourit Peeta  
-Oh, je n'ai pas peur de toi Mellark sourit-elle en le défiant du regard  
Ces 2 là on toujours eu une relation que je ne comprendrai probablement jamais depuis qu'ils ont été retenus au Capitol ensemble. Johanna m'avait une fois avoué que malgré que Peeta subisse des tortures pires que les siennes, il n'arrêtais pas d'essayer d'empêcher qu'on la torture quitte à avoir des corrections encore pire. Je pense que depuis même si Johanna ne l'avouras jamais elle se sens redevable envert lui puis elle s'est attaché à lui. 

« Point de vue d'Haymitch »

Je me réveillai difficilement observant la fenêtre vue la luminosité, je pense que nous sommes le matin. Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Me demandais-je tandis que je constatais que j'étais dans mon lit. J'observai alors la pièce autour. J'étais bien chez moi, mais pourtant rien n'y ressemblait, tout était rangé et propre. Je me levai alors avec la tête qui tourne, mais je me repris vite. Avant de descendre l'escalier. Ou l'étage d'en bas se trouvait être encore plus propre avait des fleurs posées sur la table  
-Haymitch tu ne dois pas te lever voyons fit une voix très aigu derrière moi  
-Et toi, tu ne devrais pas avoir une voix aussi énervante pourtant, on s'y fait tout les 2  
Elle me regarda alors outrer  
-Haymitch Abernaty et ou sont vos manière dit-elle les mains sur les hanches  
-Rester au capitol dis-je cyniquement qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma maison  
-Je lui ai donné un coup de jeune  
-Je ne t'ai rien demandé  
-Mais enfin Haymitch ce n'était plus possible de vivre dans des conditions pareilles  
-Tu vois, ca à toujours été ça ton problème , tu veux toujours tout contrôler princesse dis-je en me servant un verre  
-Haymitch lâche ca voyons, ca ne sers à rien, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais ce n'est pas la solution  
-Non, tu ne sais pas hurlai-je, tu n'as pas dû voir tout ceux que tu aimes mourir, tout comme ceux que tu devais protéger juste pour le plaisir du capitol , tu sais là d'ou tu viens  
-Je ... Tu ne peux pas me dire ça dit-elle choquer moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma famille pendant cette guerre  
-Grand bien alors forcément, tu sais ce qu'on ressens quand on a des cauchemars de nos Hunger Games peut-être ? Tu sais quoi ? Sors de ma maison reprend tes foutus bonnes manières, ta manie du rangement et fou le camp hurlais-je tandis que ces yeux se remplir de larmes avant de quitter ma maison en courant.  
La voir ainsi si frêles tel un chaton en danger et penser que c'est moi qui lui avait fait ca me fit me détester encore plus si c'est même possible. C'est pourquoi je regrettai directement mes paroles tandis que la porte d'entrer se claqua me laissant seul à nouveau. Mais ca vaut mieux ainsi de toute façon, je fais souffrir tout ceux qui m'entoure ou je les mets en danger autant que je passe le reste de mes pitoyables jours à m'occuper des oies.

« Point de vue de Katniss »  
Ce matin, je me retrouvai seule avec une place froide à côté de moi. Je déteste quand Peeta quitte le lit sans me prévenir. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas réveillé. Je décidai donc de me lever et descendis doucement l'escalier. Je trouvai alors Johanna dos à moi, Finnick junior dans ces bras, elle semble loin de son énervement habituel, elle sourit , pas défiante ou provocatrice, un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle joue tranquillement avec son fieul comme si rien ne l'entourais. L'observant ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer que son masque de ces Hunger Games de fille fragile n'est peut-être pas si faux que ça. Mais Johanna ne me pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir observé dans une telle situation de faiblesse. Je décide donc de remonter tout doucement les escaliers. Avant de les redescende bruillament . Elle reprend alors vite son expression habituelle et pose Finnick dans sa chaise haute.  
-Ce n'est pas trop tôt me dit-elle d'un sourire de défi  
-T'avais qu'à me réveiller dis-je en haussant les épaules. Où sont les autres ?  
-Annie dort , ta mère est partie en ville me laissant m'occuper du gamin et les garçons sont partis chasser, je crois.  
Annie dort, ta mère est partie en ville me laissant m'occuper du gamin et les garçons sont partis chasser, je crois. Imaginer Gale et Peeta partis ensemble entre « mecs » et l'idée la plus absurde que j'ai jamais entendue . Et puis Peeta est nul pour la chasse. Non, cette idée ne me plaît vraiment pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment

« Point de vue de Gale »  
-Katniss avait raison soupirais-je, tu fais vraiment plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphant  
-Je voudrais bien t'y voir avec une jambe en moins me dit-il en me défiant du regard  
-Ok , ca va dis-je en haussant les épaules  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir me dit-il perdu  
-Je ne sais pas, je pense que ce serait pas mal de parler  
-On a déjà parlé non ? Me demandât, il en haussant un sourcil  
-Ouai enfin, je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu faire un effort de communication pour Katniss . Après tout si elle t'a épousé, c'est que tu ne dois pas être si mal pour un gars de la ville dis-je sur un ton de défis  
-alors c'est parce que je viens de la ville que tu me détestes dit-il sur le ton de plaisanterie  
-ca puis le faite que t'ai épouser la fille que j'aimais n'aidais pas forcément répondis-je sur le même ton avant de tirer avec mon arbalète sur un écureuil  
-tu sais Mellark je t'ai jamais dit, mais je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver ta famille  
Il me regarda alors héballi ne s'attendant surement pas à ces paroles  
-Bah, tu n'y es pour rien, je pense que tu as déjà sauvé pas mal de monde  
-Ouai mais j'ai essayé, je t'assure, mais très peu de gens de la ville m'on écouter

-Puis ma mère n'aurait jamais écouter un garçon de la veine ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ça  
-Je pense que c'est ce qu'on fait tous non ? Lui demandais-je en levant un sourcil  
-c'est vrai admit-il. Après tout s'y, j'étais mort à mes premiers Hunger Games avec le coup de Cato tout aurait été plus simple  
-c'est exactement ce que je disais. On ne fait la morale les uns aux autres, mais au fond, on est tout pareil, on s'en veut d'avoir survécu et pas d'autre. Et si j'avais si, s'il m'était arrivé ça peut être que ... C'est complétement con tout ça,ca ne les ramèneras pas. Je pense que maintenant ce qu'on a, à faire, c'est vivre pour eux  
-probablement dit, il en continuant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Alors comment c 'est le district 2  
-bah différent, il a fallu remettre tout ce district en ordre et l'habituer à ne plus vivre attacher au Capitol  
-et en dehors de ton travail t'as rencontrer quelqu'un ?  
-Tu veux vraiment parler fille avec moi ? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil  
-Bah, je ne sais pas, je voulais juste t'aider, je te dois bien ça après tout  
-tu ne me dois rien dis-je en secouant la tête. Et puis ne te vexe pas, mais si j'ai besoin de parler de fille ce n'est pas avec toi que j'en parlerai  
-Ah oui et à qui alors ? À Katniss ? À tes frères et sœurs ? Me dit-il sur un ton moqueur  
Mais ses paroles me font me rendre compte qu'en dehors de mon travail, ma famille et Katniss dont j'ai failli perdre l'amitié, je n'ai rien  
-Bah, je ne chercher rien pour le moment de toute façon dis-je en haussant les épaules. Puis au pire il y a Haymitch dis-je le faisant exploser de rire sachant très bien que le gagnant n'y connaît rien en fille et me déteste ou en tout cas ne m'aime pas beaucoup  
Nous continuons ensuite à chasser en silence. Certes, je ne pense pas que je deviendrai un jour ami avec Peeta Mellark , cette perceptive me paraît beaucoup trop farfelu mais pourquoi ne pas m'entendre avec ? Je n'ai plus rien à lui reprocher. Nous décidons enfin de faire demi-tour dans les bois lorsqu'il commence à pleuvoir. Lorsque nous passons le grillage, il pleut maintenant des cordes. Nous nous dépêchons alors de rejoindre le village des vainqueurs. Je me précipite vers la maison de Katniss avant de voir Peeta faire demi-tour . Quand je regarde dans sa direction, je le vois courir vers un corps inanimé plus loin au sol.


	6. Chapter 6

-Effie hurle t'il en la secouant  
Mais elle ne lui répond, son corps entier est pris de spasmes et les larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler sur ces joues. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne lui répondra pas, Peeta l'attrape dans ces bras. Et se dirige vers chez lui et Katniss ou je lui ouvre la porte.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandat Katniss en nous rejoignant dans le couloir  
-j'en sais rien, on l'a trouvé comme ca lui répondi Peeta en montant les escaliers, il faut que t'aille chercher ta mére  
-Ok j'y vais dit-elle en sortant de la maison en courant.

« Point de vue de Peeta »

-Alors comment va-t-elle ? Demandais-je alors que madame Everdeen nous rejoint dans le salon  
-elle était en hypotension. Je l'ai réchauffé et je lui ai donné du sirop pour le sommeil, elle doit se reposer, nous verrons bien demain  
-Merci maman dis sincèrement Katniss tendit qu'elle lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant  
-bon, je vais faire à manger dis-je en partant à la cuisine  
-Après 10 minutes, j'entendis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi  
-Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça ce matin dis-je sachant très bien qui se trouvais derrière moi  
-C'est rien, préviens-moi juste la prochaine fois, tu sais que je m'inquiète vite dit-elle en entourant mon ventre de ces bras. Alors ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, toi et Gale  
-On ne s'est pas battu si c'est ce à quoi tu penses dis-je en mettant le plat dans le four  
-Je n'ai rien dit là-dessus seulement, je te vois mal passer un moment avec Gale  
-Pour être honnête moi non plus, mais on a discuté. Bon, je ne dis pas qu'on sera ami un jour non plus, mais on peut bien s'entendre  
-Sérieusement dit elle en levant un sourcil  
-Pourquoi ca te paraît si impossible dis-je en souriant  
-Bah je ...  
-Tu es vexé qu'il a tourné la page pour toi ? Demandais-je d'un ton moqueur  
-Quoi ? Non, c'est juste bizarre. Mais merci  
-De quoi ?  
-de faire un effort  
-ce n'était pas mon idée, tu sais  
-Peut-être, mais, ça m'aide à confirmer mon idée  
-De quoi ?  
-Je bien fait de vous épouser monsieur Mellark dit-elle en entourant ma nuque de ces bras  
-Et vous m'en voyez ravi madame Mellark dis-je en souriant avant d'approcher mes lèvres proches des siennes-là faisant grogner de frustration de ne pas sentir le contact. Et comme à chaque fois, elle tire alors avec force sur mon T-shirt pour retirer l'espace entre nous ce qui me fait à chaque fois éclater de rire avant d'intensifier notre baiser. Je passe alors mes mains sous ces genoux et la porte avant qu'elle ne passe ces jambes autour de mon bassin. Me faisant gémir et je la sens rigoler fier de l'effet qu'elle me procure.  
-Bon joli ... Oh sérieusement dis la voix de Johanna dégoûter à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il y a des chambres pour ca et puis il y des âmes sensibles ici  
-Tu es loin d'être une âme sensible Mason répondis défiante Katniss toujours accrocher à moi  
-Je parlais de Finnick dit-elle blasé. Bon, vous pourriez au moins nous apporter la bouffe avant de faire quoi que se soit dit-elle en repartant vers le salon.  
-Quand est ce qu'on pourras profiter de notre lune de miel nous soupirat elle enfin en enfouiant sa tête dans mon cou .

-Quand on devra arrêter de veiller sur notre ex mentor et notre hôtesse rigolais-je. D'ailleur dis-je un éclair de lucidité passant dans mon esprit tandis que je reposais Katniss au sol . Effie était sensé veiller sur Haymitch  
-Tu ne penses quand même pas que Haymitch l'a mis dans un état pareil ? Ca fait 10 ans qu'elle supporte ces critiques mieux que n'importe qui, je pense qu'il y a une autre raison.  
-Je ne sais pas, on verra avec Effie à son réveil.  
Nous sommes ensuite partis rejoindre les autres pour manger. L'après midi madame Everdeen allas s'assurer qu'Haymitch allais bien, Johanna décida de faire un tour dans le district le temps s'étant calmé , Gale allas voir sa famille et Annie, Katniss, Finnick et moi sommes partis au lac. Annie observa le lac le regard perdu dans l'eau toute l'après-midi. Pendant que moi, je passai l'après midi à m'occuper de mon fieul sous le regard de Katniss qui essayait d'être discrète  
Le lendemain après avoir déjeuné, je pris 2 tranches de pain et un café et je les montai dans la chambre de notre ex hôtesse. Je la trouvai alors allongée dans son lit. Sa bouche formant un nom que je reconnus directement comme Haymitch , j'en étais sur, il est responsable de l'état d'Effie, mais pourquoi ? Je secouai alors doucement Effie pour la réveiller et attendre des réponses. Elle ouvrit donc doucement les yeux tandis que je lui souris. Elle se releva donc d'un coup me questionnant du regard  
-Je vous ai trouvé dehors sous la pluie et je vous ai ramené chez nous. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors par ce temps-là ? Lui demandais-je sur un ton doux  
Ces yeux fixèrent alors le matelas. Elle était maintenant loin de l'Effie pleine de vie qui avait pioché mon nom lors de la moisson. L'Effie qui se trouvait devant moi était naturel, pitoyable et semblais s'en ficher. Mais surtout son regard montrait une grande souffrance. Oui, elle avait changé comme nous tous après la guerre, mais encore plus depuis hier  
-Ce n'est pas important Peeta  
-Bien sûr que si ça l'est dis je en faisant un pas vers elle , qu'est ce que cet imbécile d'ivrogne vous à fait ?  
-Rien, il a seulement été honnête avec moi dit-elle en se décomposant  
-Je suis sur que quoi qu'il vous ait dit ca n'avais pas lieu d'être  
-Peeta tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles  
-Sérieusement, vous me croyez si naïf que ça ? Je vous connais depuis 4 ans presque 5 Haymitch et vous et vous pensiez que je n'avais rien remarqué ? De votre façon de vous comporter l'un l'autre ? J'en ai épousé une pareille au féminin, je vous rappelle alors bien sûr que si je peux comprendre ce que c'est d'être amoureux  
-C'est plus compliqué que ça  
-C'est compliqué parce qu'Haymitch est un abruti  
-Non c'est moi le problème protestat elle  
-Effie ...  
-s'il te plait Peeta je n'ai pas envis d'en parler maintenant  
-Très bien dis-je comprenant que je ne tirai rien de plus d'elle aujourd'hui. Je vous ai apporté du café  
-merci me sourit-elle tandis que je quittai la pièce. Avant de descendre les escaliers pour quitter directement la maison. Pour toquer à la porte de mon ancien mentor  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gamin ? Me demandât, il en ouvrant la porte avec visiblement une immense gueule de bois  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait espèce de crétin m'énervais-je  
-De quoi tu parles soupira-t-il  
-D'Effie, je l'ai trouvé hier se laissant mourir littéralement au sol  
-Mais ... Je ne lui ai pas demandé de rester dehors non plus dit-il en entrant dans son salon avant d'observer ces bouteilles  
-Elle était désespérée d'accord. Et arrête de boire m'enervais-je en lui attrapant la bouteille qu'il allais ingurgiter . Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qu'Effie vous trouve  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire me demandât, il en levant un sourcil  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ça, t'es encore pire que Katniss pour les sentiments et t'osais lui donner des leçons dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Au moins Katniss à su s'avouer ces sentiments. Toi ca fait presque 15 ans que tu tourne autours du pot parce que tu as peur, peur de t'attacher encore à quelqu'un, ce que je comprend parfaitement. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à Effie pour ça . Tout ce dont elle est responsable, c'est d'être entré dans ta vie. Tant que tu n'auras pas compris ça , ce n'est pas la peine de venir la revoir pour lui faire encore plus de mal . Dis-je en quittant la maison infestée d'alcool.

« Point de vue d'Haymitch »

3éme jour que je me réveille avec la gueule de bois la plus horrible de toute ma vie. Depuis qu'un gamin m'a fait la moral , je retrouve encore mieux ma meilleure amie la bouteille . J'essaye alors de me lever, mais rejeté bien vite dans mon lit. Trop offenser, tout ici me fait penser à elle depuis qu'elle est entrée chez moi, c'est comme si elle n'y en était plus sortie exactement comme dans ma tête. Il faut que je retire ces pensées de mon esprit , je me le suis pourtant promis depuis que ma petite amie à été tué avec ma famille par le capitol pour montrer que je ne devais pas les défier, je me suis promis de ne plus m'attacher à personnes, personnes ne dois encore mourir par ma faute en dehors de moi ce qui en sois serais une délivrance pour tout le monde, je suis à poids pour les 2 gamins et une source de souffrance pour Effie. Effie, cette fille du Capitol avec ces perruques, son maquillage et son accent ridicule. Cette même fille qui malgré qu'elle venaient du Capitol m'as fait l'apprécier , la seule hôtesse à appeler les tributs les enfants , celle qui m'avais avouer un jour avoir été fan de moi alors qu'elle était petite fille et que j'était dans l'aréne . Celle qui avait tout à perdre et aucune raison de se battre et pourtant à pris part à la révolte.  
-Bordel jurais-je en me levant pour aller chercher un anti douleur. Reprend toi mon vieux Haymitch , depuis quand laisse-tu une fille envahir ton esprit ? Tu n'es plus un ado imbécile, tu as passé l'âge pour ces conneries  
À quoi bon ? Pensais-je en m'affalant dans mon canapé, à quoi ça sert de me mentir à moi-même. Effie me manque, elle ces bonnes manières, ces robes dont j'aime me moquer, sa manie pour respecter un horaire ... Elle tout simplement. Alors sans réfléchir , mes jambes me contrôlant maintenant totalement, je me dirigeât devant la maison de Peeta et Katniss et toqua à la porte. Le gamin vint m'ouvrir avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine  
-T'en aura mis du temps dit-il en passant une main dans ces cheveux  
-Je veux juste lui parler soupirais-je  
-Elle n'est plus là dit-il tandis que tout se brisa autour de moi. C'était fini, Effie était repartie au Capitol et n'avait plus aucune raison de revenir 

« Point de vue de Gale »  
Maintenant que Effie et Haymitch étaient sur pieds nous avons pu repartir enfin . Quand nous sommes arrivés au district 7, nous avons dit au revoir à Madame Everdeen , Annie et son bébé et nous sommes descendu du train  
-Et bien je ne saurai pas m'ennuyer pour la chasse dis-je en observant l'immence forêt qui se dressais devant moi  
-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais crétin ? On est le district des arbres dit-elle supérieurement  
-Bien, je dois aller voir le maire pour savoir exactement les modalités de mon travail. Ensuite, tu me fais visiter ?  
-Bah, j'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon dit, elle en haussant les épaules

« Point de vue d'Effie »  
Je tourne dans cette chambre pleine de couleurs, couleurs qu'en temps normal, j'apprécie, mais pas pour le moment. On m'a donné cette maison en attendant que je me décide, mais de quoi ? Ou aller ? Dans quels districts ? Pour quoi faire ? Je suis totalement perdu dans cette maison qui est sensé être la mienne, mais au fond ais je déjà eu une maison ? Un endroit où je me sentais chez moi ? Un endroit où je me sentais chez moi ? Je remis alors un faux sourire habituel sur mon visage qui se désintégra directement en ouvrant la porte  
-le gamin m'a dit que tu serais là dis Haymitch légèrement gêné n'osant me regarder. Je pensais que tu serais repartie au Capitole  
-Pourquoi faire ? Soufflais-je, je n'ai plus rien à y faire.  
-Je ... C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée dit-il en tournant les talons  
-Haymitch attend, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?  
-je ne sais pas vraiment soupira-t-il  
-Tu veux entrer une minute demandais-je hésitante après le blanc qui s'était installé entre nous  
-Pourquoi pas dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
Je le fis alors s'installer dans le salon tandis que je partis faire du thé, je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop ça, mais je n'ai rien d'alcooliser. Après l'avoir rejoint 2 tasses à la main, nous nous sommes tout les 2 mis à fixer le sol sans savoir quoi dire.  
-Haymitch...  
-Effie... Commençons-nous-en même temps avant de nous regarder et de rire légèrement  
-vas-y me dit-il les dames d'abord après tout  
-Toi, tu respectes les règles de galentris maintenant dis-je en levant un sourcil  
-bah ca fait après 15 ans à ce qu'une étrange femme me les répètes, je commence à les retenir  
-Il serait temps souris-je. Je suis désolé Haymitch , je voulais seulement t'aider, mais je ne m'siniserai plus dans tes affaires et ta vie  
-Non hurlât il surement plus fort qu'il ne l'aurais voulu vu son regard. Je ... Suis désoler Effie, je n'aurai pas dû agir comme ça avec toi, tu cherchais juste à m'aider et moi comme d'habitude, j'ai été un Veil égoïste, aigris  
-Je commence à avoir l'habitude dis-je en haussant les épaules le faisant sourire légèrement .  
-Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?  
-je ne sais pas, j'ai cette maison ici, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment chez moi, peut être devrais-je aller visiter les autres district pour savoir ou j'aurai ma place  
-j'espère que tu trouvera me dit-il un étrange éclaire passant dans ces yeux.  
Après cela Haymitch décida de rentrer chez lui. Je refermai donc la porte d'entrer à son départ et m'appuya dessus. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien fait ? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit que je voulais rester avec lui ici ? Et tandis que mes pensées n'allaient que vers cet homme. Un coup à la porte me fit sursauter. Je repris donc

contenance avant de l'ouvrir et une seconde après des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, des lèvres chaudes, douces et imbibées d'alcool.  
-Le gamin à raison dit enfin Haymitch à bout de souffle en se décollant de moi. Je suis nul pour les sentiments. Et j'ai peur, peur de te perdre comme tous ceux que j'ai aimés  
-Haymitch dis-je ne passant délicatement ma main dans ces cheveux, tu ne me perdras pas, jamais, il ne peut plus rien nous arriver à tous les 2  
-tu me fais chier depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, tu le sais ça ? Tu t'es immiscé en moi petit à petit sans que je m'en rende compte dit-il d'un petit sourire  
-Et toi alors ? Depuis que j'ai vu se bel ado dans l'arène, je n'ai pas pu arrêter de penser à toi  
-Je suis toujours beau protestât, il me faisant sourire avant de l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser.  
-Effie dit-il en posant son front contre le mien. Je sais que le district est très loin de ce que tu mérite et que tu ne t'y sens pas chez toi mais si tu décidais de rester ma maison te serai ouverte  
-ce n'est pas le district qui m'empêche de me sentir chez moi, c'est cette maison. Mais je me sentirai chez moi peu importent l'endroit où je suis avec toi  
-Dans ce cas dit-il en partant dans ma chambre pour prendre ma valise. Il est temps de rentrer chez vous mademoiselle Trinket  
Nous sommes ensuite partis au village des vainqueurs les gens nous fixant étrangement, il faut dire qu'un ancien gagnant et une femme du Capitol mains dans la main alors qu'ils sont sensé se détester est plutôt étrange. Arriver chez Haymitch il me demandât d'attendre dans le couloir pour partir directement dans le salon. J'entendis alors des bruits de verres. Sans doute est il en train de retirer tous les cadavres de bouteille. Cette idée me fait sourire comme si je n'avais jamais vu cette partis d'Haymitch pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je le vit ensuite partir en haut quelques minutes avant de m'appeller. Lorsque je le rejoins, il était debout dans sa chambre  
-Je t'ai laissé de la place dans l'armoise enfin si tu veux y placer tes affaires.

Sa façon maladroite de me montrer qu'il est prêt à me laisser entrer dans sa vie me fait sourire avant que je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes puis je vidai ma valise. Je me retournai ensuite vers lui pour lui sourire avant qu'il ne m'attire à lui posant ces mains sur mes hanches. Nos baisers s'intensifiant, et bien vite, je ne fis plus qu'un avec l'ex mentor. Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillai, je me retrouvai seule dans le lit. Je me redressai alors paniqué. Haymitch regretterait-il notre nuit ? Trouverait-il que ça va trop vite ? Je me dépêchai alors d'enfiler une de ces chemises qui traînait dans l'armoire et je descendis le trouvant assis dans son canapé une bouteille à la main  
-C'est moi que tu essayes d'oublier ? Demandais-je doucement en m'asseyant à côté de lui  
-Quoi ? Non, c'est juste que les mauvaises habitudes sont dures à perdre, mais maintenant que tu es là, je te promets que je vais faire un effort pour moins boire dit-il en passant son bras autour de mon épaule  
Je le regardai alors quelques instant avant d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes. Après tout Haymitch avec ces défauts et ces qualités était l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureuse, mon alcoolique à moi  
-Haymitch tu ... Effie ? Fit la voix de Katniss en entrant dans la pièce accompagné de Peeta  
-Vous savez que c'est fatiguant cette fâcheuse tendance que vous avez de rentrer les uns chez les autres sans toquer vous 3. Dis-je exaspéré tandis que Katniss nous questionnais toutes les 2 du regard et que Peeta souris triomphant  
-Ce n'est pas trop tôt dit se dernier en passant sa main sur la hanche de Katniss  
-Attend qu'est-ce que ça veut dire demandât Katniss complétement perdu  
-Aussi long à comprendre l'un que l'autre hein dis-je à Peeta  
-Ouai , s'en est presque exaspérant me sourit le blond  
-Je ne te le fais pas dis rigolais-je voyant Haymitch et Katniss nous fusiais tous les 2 du regard 


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour :) désoler pour ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, j'avais examens : / Bref me re voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

« Point de vue de Gale »  
J'avais passé la journée dans la forêt à chasser pour mon souper. Après cela, je repassai en ville voyant les habitants fixant étrangement quelque chose et se parlant à voix basse. Je n'y fis pas vraiment attention jusqu'à apercevoir ce qui les fascinait tant. Johanna avançait la tête haute dans la rue évitant le regard de chaque personne. Je savais qu'elle supportait le regard des autres, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas à ce point-là. Depuis une semaine que je vivais dans le district 7, je n'avais pas vraiment pu le constater, mais maintenant que c'était fait, je comptais bien faire changer ça. Je m'approchai donc d'elle normalement en la saluant puis nous avons commencé à discuter sous le regard intrigué des gens. Lorsque nous sommes passées à côté de veilles dames, j'entendis leur conversation qui me hérissa le poil  
-comment peut-il oser l'approcher ? C'est une brute sans cœur qui pourrais lui faire du mal à tout instant, ça se voit rien qu'aux nombreuses cicatrices qui parsème son corps et ce ne sont pas seulement celle des Hunger Games chuchota l'une d'elles  
-Oui, c'est vrai, vous vous souvenez de son regard lorsqu'elle tuait pendant ces Hunger Games ? Effrayant chuchota l'autre  
-Pauvre garçon dis l'autre avec empathie  
-Je vais très bien, je vous assure hurlai-je sèchement  
Les faisans toutes 2 sursauté tandis que les gens proches de nous nous observaient  
-Qui êtes-vous pour la juger elle et ses actions ? Vous ne savez pas le disiéme de ce qu'elle à vécu . Comment auriez-vous réagis dans l'arène peut-être ? Cette fille est loin d'être cruelle, je vous signale tout de même qu'elle a risqué sa vie pour vous libérer tous du capitole et ces cicatrices sont le résultat des tortures que le capitole lui avait infligé pour avoir osé se dresser contre lui. Alors je vous le demande en quoi est-ce une personne horrible ? Certes, elle est froide et distante, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Et vous au lieu de juger comme des crétins apprenez à connaître les gens au lieu de les renier pestais-je à tous ceux qui m'observait. Aller viens Jo, t'a pas à subir tout ça dis-je en la tirant par le bras pour partir vers le village des vainqueurs.  
-tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça imbécile dit-elle sur le chemin  
-Ils m'on énerver répondis-je normalement  
-je n'ai pas besoin d'eux de toute façon, je suis beaucoup mieux seule dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Essaye plus de m'aider d'accord j'ai besoin de personne dit-elle en partant dans sa maison.

Un mois, c'était écouler depuis que je suis au district 7, j'apporte de la nourriture à Johanna dés que je sais chasser même si elle râle à chaque fois et dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide. Aujourd'hui en revenant du travail, je me crispai en constant ma porte d'entrée ouverte. J'attrapai alors vite mon arme et entrât doucement dans la maison pour entendre des voix dans mon salon. Je me précipite donc dedans en pointant mon arme vers les personnes avant de m'arrêter net  
-Grand frère hurle Posy en me sautant dans les bras  
-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais mon chéri ? Demandât ma mère en fixant le fusil dans mes mains  
-Je désoler , je suis peut-être devenu un peu parano avec la guerre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demandais-je en reposant doucement ma sœur au sol  
-On est venu voir ou tu vis me répondis Rory  
-c'est plus classe que chez nous en tout cas dis Vick  
-Vick ! Le sermonna ma mère  
-Quoi, c'est vrai, on ne vit pas dans un palace non plus dit-il en haussant les épaules. Avant de partir vers le jardin accompagné de mon frère et ma sœur  
-Quand est ce qu'il est devenu aussi rebelle ? Demandais-je à ma mère amusé  
-Depuis ces 15 ans et demi, je pense soupira-t-elle  
-Déjà ? Dans ma tête, il a toujours 12 ans  
-Hé, ils grandissent Gale regarde toi, tu vas bientôt avoir 22 ans  
-C'est vrai admis-je, c'est juste que je me rends compte que je suis loin de vous et que je ne les vois plus grandir.

-Ils ne t'en veulent pas et moi non plus, on sait que tu fais ça pour notre bien. C'est juste que c'est dur parfois que tu sois loin de nous mon grand garçon dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue.  
-hé Gale on pourrais aller visiter le district ? Demandât Posy suréxité en rentrant dans la maison  
-Bien sûr, je vais vous y accompagnez.  
Nous sommes donc tout les 5 partis au centre-ville. Lorsque Posy partis comme une flèche  
-Bonjour Johanna l'entendis-je dire debout devant l'ancienne gagnante qui la questionna d'abord du regard avant de la saluer d'un ton neutre tandis que je vis tous les habitants les fixer choqué.  
Je remerciai alors intérieurement ma petite sœur de montrer que Johanna n'est pas si terrible que ça, avant de les rejoindre avec ma mère et mes frères.  
-Ça fait plaisir de te voir Johanna dit ma mère en la serrant contre elle ce qui l'as mis mal à l'aise. Je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle rêvait de la repousser comme toute marque d'affection à son égard, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle se contenta alors de me questionner du regard et je haussât les épaules avant de me retourner vers mes frères  
-Les garçons, vous avez fini de vous battre oui ? Dis-je menacant  
Ils sont vraiment impossibles et ça depuis qu'ils sont petits.  
-Bon Johanna nous t'invitons à manger à la maison pour dîners , c'est moi qui cuisine entendis-je alors à côté de moi. Et je n'accepterais aucun refus souri ma mère tandis que Johanna allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester.  
Elle accepta donc résigner puis elle nous laissa finir notre tour de la ville puis et sommes rentrer, ma mère partant faire à manger aider de ma sœur.  
-Alors les gars comment ca se passe au district 12 ?  
-Bah, tu sais les gens reviennent seulement peu à peu donc on n'est pas très nombreux. Mais ça n'empêche pas Rory d'avoir une petite amie sourit-il espiègle  
-C'est pas ma petite amie répondis mon plus jeune frère gêné  
-Mais oui, vous êtes toujours ensemble  
-Tu peux bien parler toi, je t'ai vu embrasser Haley dériére l'école  
-Tu m'espionne maintenant demandât Vick choqué  
Je les fixai alors amusé. Il est sûr que les préoccupations de mes frères à 14 et 16 ans sont toutes autres que les miennes à leurs âges. Mais j'en suis heureux, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, qu'ils grandissent sans se soucier de la menace des Hunger games qui pèse sur eux, sans se soucier de savoir comment nourrir leur famille. Ma rêverie fut ensuite interrompue par la sonnette. Je me levai donc pour aller ouvrir à Johanna  
-C'est quoi se plan tordu imbécile dit-elle en me frappant dans le bras  
-Mais j'en sais rien moi, ma famille à débarquer ici sans que je le sache. Ma mère veut seulement être gentille  
-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on soit gentil avec moi dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avant de rentrer dans la maison  
-Ah Johanna, tu es là, parfait, nous allions justement passer à table. Dit ma mère en nous entrainant à la cuisine.  
Le repas est très bon, c'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette vraiment d'avoir quitté le district 12. Johanna semble de mon avis, car elle en reprend 2 fois. Après le repas Posy demande à Johanna de lui montrer quelques prises qu'elle utilisais dans l'arène . Bien vite les garçons ont suivi pour observer le spectacle. Ma mère et moi sommes assis sur la terrasse et nous les observeront de loin  
-Alors tu aimes ta vie ici ? Me demandât ma mère  
-Ca va, c'est différent du district 12, 2 ou 13, mais je m'y fais . Je veux dire mon travail me plaît vraiment  
-tant mieux sourit-elle alors que la voix de ma petite sœur atteignait mes oreilles  
-Je peux te coiffer Johanna  
-Nan répondis la gagnante fidèle à elle-même  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de lui dire non, on a tous déjà essayer lui dis Vick compatissant.  
Elle soupira alors et se laissa faire par la petite fille  
-Tu sais, je te trouve vraiment jolie sourit Posy , je veux dire, tu étais déjà jolie quand on s'est rencontré et que tu étais chauve, mais là, tu es encore plus belle dis la petite fille emballée . Tandis que Johanna ne répondit pas, visiblement gêné  
-Johanna est vraiment une gentille fille même si elle n'aime pas le faire paraître. Se fit entendre la voix de ma mère à côté de moi. Je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de courage après tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé  
-C'est vrai dis-je en l'observant plus loin dans le jardin tandis que son regard vers moi voulait clairement dire que si je rigolais de la coiffure que lui faisait ma sœur, je le payerai amèrement  
Une heure plus tard Johanna décida de nous laisser seuls. Et le lendemain ma famille reprit le train

Un mois plus tard alors que je revenais du travail en passant par le village des vainqueurs, je vis que la place était pleine d'eau. Je regardai alors autour avant de voir de l'eau venir abondamment de chez Johanna. Je partis alors vers sa maison ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant qu'une petite vague ne me pousse les jambes  
-Jo ? Demandais-je en entrant dans la maison. Jo t'est où ? Insistais-je en fouillant tout l'étage du bas avant de décider de monter. Jo répond bordel m'énervais-je en fouillant le premier étage. J'ouvris alors la porte de la salle de bains pour la trouver recrocvier sur un meuble surélever le regard paniqué fixant l'eau. Je m'avança alors dans la pièce sans qu'elle n'ai de réaction, ce qui se passais dans sa tête semblais trop horrible pour ça. Je m'avança alors dans la pièce sans qu'elle n'ait de réaction, ce qui se passait dans sa tête semblais trop horrible pour ça.  
\- Je l'attrapai alors doucement dans mes bras l'empêchant ainsi de toucher l'eau au sol et je quitta la maison pour me diriger vers la mienne. Demandais-je finalement en la posant dans mon canapé  
-Je ... J'ai voulu me faire couler un bain ... Puis j'ai fait autre chose alors j'ai oublié et l'eau avait coulé partout dans la pièce et je devais me mettre à l'abri sinon ... Sinon j'allais encore avoir mal, je ne veux plus, j'en peux plus ... Plus de torture d'électrocution par pitier hurlât, elle maintenant semblant effrayement en transe  
-Jo, c'est fini dis-je en la serrant maintenant contre mon torse tandis qu'elle pleurait. Pour la première fois depuis des années Johanna Mason se laissa aller et se montrât faible. « C'est fini d'accord, le capitole ne peux plus rien contre toi, Snow est mort, tu ne risque plus rien » dis-je en la berçant doucement. Une heure plus tard, elle avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement. Je la portai alors jusqu'à mon lit et la laissai dormir. Puis je repartis chez elle couper l'eau avant d'essayer de tout éponger en épongeant sa chambre, je vis un bout de papier dépassé de sous son matelas. Je l'attrapai donc et vis une photo comprenant une jeune fille avec un petit garçon de 5 ans. Je me doute que si elle garde ça là, c'est qu'elle y tient. Je pris donc la photo et rentrât chez moi avant de poser la photo dans sa main. Puis je partis dormir dans mon canapé. Le lendemain, je montai voir si elle allait mieux. Elle semblait venir de se réveiller, car elle me fixa ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là.  
-Tu a inonder ta maison hier et je t'en ai fait sortir  
Un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans son regard  
-T'avais promis de plus m'aider imbécile dit-elle loin de la Johanna faible que j'avais vu hier  
-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi dis-je en souriant tandis qu'elle me fixait me remerciant du regard même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. T'as faim ? Demandais -je ensuite  
-Heu ouai avouât elle  
Je descendis alors prendre quelques trucs à manger puis je rejoins ma chambre ou elle fixait la photo que je lui avait amené  
-Qui est se demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle  
-Mon petit frère dit-elle hésitante ... Il a été tué par le capitole ainsi que mes parents parce que j'avais refusé de me prostituer dit-elle mélancolique  
Je me souvins alors de la phrase qu'elle avait dit au 75 éme Hunger Games , qu'elle n'avais plus rien à perdre, que personne ne l'attendais chez elle. Ma haine pour Snow augmenta alors encore. Son frère ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans bordel, c'était qu'un gosse. À 17 ans Johanna, c'était retrouver seule sans personne comme haymitch et surement tous les autres vainqueurs . C'est ce qui serait surement arriver à Peeta et Katniss sans la rébellion .  
-Je suis désolé dis-je finalement n'ayant jamais été très douer pour les mots comme Peeta . 

« Point de vue de Johanna »  
2 semaines plus tard Gale et moi trainons beaucoup plus ensemble qu'avant. C'est plutôt étrange, car on est juste ensemble, on ne dit pas grand chose, mais ça nous suffit à tous les 2. Les habitants commencent à me fixer de moins en moins comme un monstre et je suis sûr que Gale y est pour quelque chose même s'il nie, L'imbécile. Aujourd'hui, on a décidé d'aller chasser tous les 2. Je le suis donc en silence avant de lancer une hache sur une écureuil ce qui le décapite directement  
-Tu sais la tête se mange aussi sourit Gale  
-Pas grave, on fera sans dis-je en récupérant le corp  
-tu n'as vraiment pas envie que je t'apprenne à chasser à l'arc ou à l'arbalète ?  
-Pour quoi faire ? Je suis plus doué à la hache de toute façon puis je ne suis pas Katniss non plus dis-je vexé ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi  
-Je ne disais pas ça pour ça dit-il en me suivant  
-Je m'en fous dis-je sans me retourner. Il m'attrapa alors le bras et m'obligea à me retourner  
\- Dit, il en levant un sourcil  
-Rien dis-je en me retournant de nouveau avant qu'il me retourne encore, mais cette fois, je n'eus pas le temps de parler que des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes  
Je me décollai alors rapidement pour lui coller une énorme claque  
-Bordel soupirais-je avant de l'attraper par le t-shirt et de l'attirer à moi pour le ré embrassé .  
Pourquoi j'adorai ça ? Que j'avais besoin de ressentir encore cette sensation ? Réveille-toi Jo, tu deviens faible à son contact, tu dois t'éloigner et vite. Mais pourquoi j'en suis incapable putain.  
-Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment dis Gale quand nous nous sommes décollées, or d'haleine  
-T'es un crétin Haworthe dis-je en me décidant de m'éloigner mes idées plus du tout clair  
-Attend Jo ... Explique moi ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
-Rien  
-Jo dit-il en attrapant mon bras  
-J'en sais rien bordel. T'es obligé de foutre le bordel comme ça ? Puis je croyais que t'aimait Katniss  
-Alors tu serrais jalouse dit-il en souriant  
-Va te faire foutre dis-je en voulant partir  
-Attend, je n'ai pas fini avec toi. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?  
-Compris quoi ? M'enervais-je  
-Ca fait un moment que j'ai oublié Katniss , ça fait aussi un moment que mon patron veut m'envoyer au district 3 pour un meilleur travail et que je refuse  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour toi, Johanna parce que j'avais envis de rester ici  
-Je ne t'ai rien demandé  
-Ca te semble si bizarre qu'on puisse tenir à toi  
-Ouai ... De toute façon même si c'était le cas, tu souffrirais alors ce n'est pas la peine  
-C'est le cas et rien ne m'arrivera, il n'y a plus de Snow , plus de capitole , d'Hunger games , de ... Mais il ne pue finir sa phrase tandis que mes lèvres se posaient sur les siennes  
Ok moi Johanna Mason je choisis pour une fois d'être faible, mais auprès de se garçon, je me sens forte

« Point de vue de Katniss »  
ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant que je suis marié. Peeta me rend heureuse vraiment, mais ces insinuations à propos d'avoir des enfants me pèsent de plus en plus. Même s'il est insistant, il est en même temps compréhensif et s'est-ce qu'il me tue le plus. Peeta est vraiment trop bien pour moi et ça m'énerve encore plus. Après lui avoir clairement dit non pour la 50 éme fois, je suis sortis de chez-moi et ais décider de partir me promener en ville. Après être passé au marché, je décidai de passer voir Hazelle . Arriver non loin de chez les Haworthe . Je vis alors 2 personnes que je connaissais bien.  
-Gale , Johanna dis-je heureuse avant de me jeter dans les bras de mon meilleur ami  
-Salut Catnip me dis Gale  
-Tu ne vas pas me faire d'accolade à moi, j'espère me dis Johanna fidèle à elle-même  
-Surement pas souris -je à ma meilleure amie-ennemie. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?  
-Et ben dis Gale semblant gêné  
-On vient dire bonjour à sa famille dis Johanna  
-Tous les 2 m'éttonais-je voyant mal Johanna se précipiter dans le train pour assister à une réunion de famille.  
-Et bien ... Recommençât Gale de plus en plus gêné ce qui n'est absolument pas dans ces habitudes  
-Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les 2 ?  
-Jo et moi sortons ensemble m'avouât enfin Gale s'en oser me regarder  
-Pardon demandais-je plus sèchement que je l'aurai voulu. Enfin, je veux dire vous 2 ? Dis-je en les pointant du doigt  
-Ca m'as étonner plus que toi crois moi dis Johanna  
-Mais comment c'est arriver ? Demandais-je en me forçant de ne toujours pas y croire  
-Tu sais passer du temps avec une personne te permet de te rapprocher beaucoup d'elle regardent toi avec Peeta  
-c'est vrai admis-je. Tant mieux pour vous dis-je sincèrement. Bon, je dois rentrer pour dîners, vous restez combien de temps au district ?  
-2 jours, on passera certainement vous voir demain  
-D'accord à demain alors 

-ils sortent ensemble, mais ça ne peut pas être vrai dis-je en tournant dans mon salon sous l'œil moqueur de Peeta assis dans le canapé  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il te dérange tant dans le fait qu'ils soient ensemble ? Tu es jalouse ?  
-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça lui répondis-je sèchement. Seulement, ils n'ont rien en commun  
-Tu trouves ? Leur combativité ? Leur goût de la vengeance ? Leur maniéré de se renfermer assez souvent ?  
-C'est vrai dis-je en remarquant encore que Peeta avait toujours cette maniéré de comprendre les gens mieux que personne.  
-Moi, je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour tous les 2 , Johanna à besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle-même si elle ne l'admettras jamais, Gale même s'il est entouré de sa famille est seul pas par ta faute Katniss dit-il voyant la culpabilité passer dans mon regard. Mais je pense qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Comme j'ai besoin de toi dit-il en passant ces mains sur mes hanches  
-Pas plus que moi, j'ai besoin de toi soufflais-je sentants son sourire avant qu'il ne pose ces lèvres sur mon cou.  
Au fond, je sais que Peeta à raison,que je suis heureuse qu'ils soient heureux ainsi. Mon passé doit passer derrière moi, je dois arrêter d'être égoïste avec Gale et le laisser vivre sa vie comme il m'as laissé vivre la mienne.

* * *

Voilà, voilà semaine prochaine un passage que certains d'entres vous attendaient )


	8. Chapter 8

« Ellipse de 2 ans »  
-pour la dernière fois Peeta c'est non  
-Je ne veux pas te forcer Katniss , je veux juste comprendre  
-Je... Je ne peux pas  
-Plus rien ne nous menace, grâce à toi. Nos enfants vivront dans un monde libre  
-Il n'y a pas que ça soupirais-je. Je ferai souffrir un enfant comme tous ceux qui m'on approcher à commencer par toi. Dis-je en me laissant tomber assise sur mon lit  
-Katniss soupirât Peeta à son tour en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Ce n'était pas ta faute et tu le sais dit il en déposant ses mains sur les miennes  
-Justement, c'est encore pire. Aucun enfant ne risque de souffrir par ma faute  
-Je suis sûr que nos enfants ne souffriront pas Katniss , tu serais une mère formidable regarde comment tu t'occupe de Finnick  
-Ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'est pas mon enfant  
-Et ton enfant sera le plus chanceux du monde avec une mère comme toi, regarde-moi dit-il en plongeant son regard océan dans le mien. J'ai confiance en toi moi Katniss je sais que tout se passera bien. On en reparlera plus tard dit-il en se levant avant de m'embrasser sur le front pour partir prendre sa douche  
Je me levai ensuite pour attraper mon arc et la veste de mon père pour partis dans les bois chasser. J'avais besoin d'air, Peeta et son don avec les mots charme tout le monde, moi y comprit et ça me tue. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir. Une fois mon esprit, un peu libéré de ces pensées, je décidai de rentrer avec le lapin que j'avais attrapé. À la maison Peeta le prépara ensuite en ragoût et nous avons mangé en silence. Peeta devant se lever tôt le lendemain pour aller à la boulangerie décida de partir dormir. Je le suivis quelques minutes plus tard et partis me changer à la salle de bains. J'observa ensuite mes plantes contraceptives me rappelant que je devais les prendre .  
-Katniss ? M'appela alors la voix de Peeta  
-Oui demandais-je en arrivant dans la pièce  
-Tu m'en veux ?  
-Non soupirais-je, je sais que tu as raison et c'est ça qui m'énerve, mais il me faut juste du temps  
-Je te laisserai tout le temps dont tu as besoin  
-Je sais bien dis-je en me couchant à côté de lui pour poser ma tête sur son torse. Merci soufflais-je alors qu'il m'embrassait tendrement les cheveux. Peeta ?  
-Mmhh ?  
-t'es vraiment très fatigué ?  
-Ca dépend ? Tu as quelque chose en tête ? Me demandât, il en souriant  
-Peut-être bien dis-je en l'embrassant avant de lui retirer son T-shirt.

« Ellipse de quelques semaines »  
Je me levai d'un bond pour aller en courant à la salle de bains. Je ressortis quelques minutes plus tard très mal. Je me traînât ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine avant de constater qu'il est presque midi. Peeta est parti travailler sans me réveiller, mais je ne dors jamais aussi longtemps. Je dois couvrir quelque chose à être aussi épuisé pensais-je en m'approchant de la fenêtre pour observer Haymitch nourrir les oies. Je sortis alors de la maison pour le rejoindre.  
-Où est Effie demandais-je en m'approchant de lui  
-Partis quelques jours au capitole, elle a besoin de voir les boutiques là-bas. Je jure que si elle me parle encore de mariage, je vais craquer  
-C'est toi qui lui à demander dis-je en croisant les bras devant ma poitrine  
-Tu connais Effie non ? Une fois qu'elle a quelque chose en tête, on ne peut pas lui refuser, j'étais coincé. Je regrette l'époque où on passait juste nos journées à nous engueuler  
-Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites tous les jours ? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin  
-Si, mais elle est plus possessive maintenant dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Aller viens chérie, on va boire un coup chez moi dit-il en partant vers sa maison.  
Je l'observât alors choqué, midi et Haymitch n'as toujours rien bu, certes, il n'a pas arrêter de boire non plus, mais Effie à une bonne influence sur lui malgré ce qu'il dira contre.  
Arrivé chez lui, il me tendit une bouteille qui me donna un haut-le-cœur rien qu'à l'odeur  
-Comme tu veux dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de boire une gorgée. Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandât, il en s'affalant dans son canapé avant de mettre ces pieds sur la table chose qui ferrai dresser les cheveux d'Effie si elle le voyait.  
-Bah rien dis-je simplement

-Allons, tes visites, ainsi, sont rare et puis tu as vu ta tête ? Me dit-il kache  
-Mais je ... commencais-je avant que de nouvelle nausée ne me revienne et que je parte en courant dans sa salle de bains .  
-Et bien commença Haymitch quand je revint dans la pièce . Je ne te connaîtrai pas si bien, je dirai que tu es enceinte  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je me protège protestais-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé en face du sien  
-À chaque fois ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié ne serais qu'une petite fois  
-Mais bien sûr que ... commencais-je avant qu'une nuit en particulier me revienne en mémoire . Nan ce n'est pas possible Haymitch , n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas être .. . Tentais-je sans arriver à prononcer le mot  
-Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir dit-il en haussant un sourcil  
-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux aller chercher ça ... Je. Haymitch s'il te plaît  
-Or de question dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-Haymitch dis-je la voix suppliante  
-Je déteste le jour où j'ai décidé de me porter garant de toi soupirât, il en se levant. Bon, je reviens dit-il en quittant la maison.  
Il revint ensuite presque une demi-heure plus tard me retrouvant en panique  
-Ok chérie , ça ne sert à rien de stresser pour rien, ça se trouve t'est juste malade. Mais il faut en être sur dit-il en me passant le test de grosses qu'il avait dans les mains. Vas-y me poussât, il voyant que je ne bougeais pas.  
Je partis alors à la salle de bains pour ressortir quelques minutes plus tard le visage décomposer  
-Je t'interdis de dire quoi que se sois à Peeta le menacais-je avant même qu'il ai ouvert la bouche  
-Chérie, c'est son enfant aussi, il a le droit de savoir  
-Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, je ne suis pas prête  
-Comme tu voudras, mais à un moment ça va finir par se voir  
-J'aviserai à ce moment-là soupirais-je

-on est obligé d'y aller ? Soupirais-je  
-T'as déjà essayé de dire non à Effie ? Me souris Peeta . Allez, elle nous a juste inviter à dîners ce n'est rien  
Pour toi peut-être, mais je sais qu'Haymitch n'y est pas pour rien et qu'il a une idée derrière la tête pensais-je en suivant Peeta dehors  
-Oh, vous êtes là hurlât Effie de sa voix stridente. Entrez, entrez dit-elle en se poussant laissant le passage  
-Chérie comment vas-tu ? Me souris Haymitch quand j'entrât dans la pièce  
-Bien et toi me forcais-je à répondre bouillant de l'intérieur sachant très bien ce qu'il me voulais me forcer à faire.  
-Installez-vous à table intervint ensuite Effie que je remerciai intérieurement.  
-Un apéro Katniss ? Me proposa Haymitch nargueur debout à côté du bar alors que nous nous étions assis à table.  
-Non merci dis-je blaser. Mais je suis sûr que Peeta en veut bien un  
-Pourquoi pas souris le concerner  
-Alors quoi de neuf les enfants ? Nous demandât Effie alors qu'Haymitch nous avait rejoints à table  
-Oui, je suis sûr que Katniss à plein de truc à nous raconter encourageât Haymitch alors que je le fusiait du regard  
-Non pas vraiment, je passe mes journées à chasser comme d'habitude rien de bien passionnant mais et vous ? Comment se passe le mariage demandais-je d'un sourire narquois vers Haymitch  
-Oh il est bientôt prêt senthousiasma Effie . C'est déjà le mois prochain, mon dieu comme ça passe vite. Katniss je te veux absolument comme demoiselle d'honneur et Peeta comme témoin  
-Bien sûre Effie lui souris Peeta  
-Ca va être parfait, plein de gens influant du capitole vont venir  
-super sourpirat Haymitch en buvant son verre cul sec  
-Oh Haymitch ne fait pas encore tes manières s'il te plaît le sermonna Effie

-Je fais mes manières si je veux princesse dit-il en l'embrassant pour éviter qu'elle ne proteste encore.  
-Au fait Katniss demandât Effie en se retournant vers moi quelle couleur préférerai tu ta robe ? J'ai pensé à du bleu pour aller avec la cravate d'Haymitch , ou une robe plus dorée pour aller avec mes bijoux  
-Comme tu veux Effie répondis-je simplement sachant qu'elle ne me laisserait de toute façon pas le choix  
-Oui du moment qu'elle est ajustée dis Haymitch l'air de rien en mordant dans son bout de viande  
-De quoi parles-tu Haymitch ? Demandât Effie perdu  
-Moi ? Rien, enfin, je ne peux rien dire  
-Katniss de quoi il parle demandât Peeta en tournant la tête vers moi  
-Oui de quoi je parle chérie ? Demandât, il en souriant doucement  
-Je ... commensais-je en sentant tous les regards poser sur moi avant de me lever d'un coup et de partir en courant vers ma précieuse forêt

« Point de vue de Peeta »  
Quand Katniss partis, j'essayai de la retenir, mais en vain. Je me retournai alors vers mon ancien mentor  
-De quoi tu parles Haymitch ?  
-C'est pas à moi de te le dire gamin dit-il simplement, mais il fallait que je la force à parler, ça te concerne plus que n'importe qui  
-Pourquoi elle me cacherait quelque chose ? Demandais-je perdu  
-Tu comprendras quand tu sauras crois-moi  
-Je ... Merci pour le repas Effie, c'était très bon dis-je en quittant la maison pour partir chez moi espérant trouver Katniss mais c'est une maison vide qui m'acceuilla . Je réfléchis ensuite 2 minutes avant de pensées que l'endroit où elle devait se trouver était une évidence. Je me dirigeât donc dans les bois et marchât pendant une bonne heure avant d'entrer dans la cabane  
-Katniss dis-je doucement en entrant la trouvant assis contre un mur la tête dans les mains en train de pleurer  
-Je suis désolé dit-elle en essuyant vite ces larmes, ce n'est pas de ma faute  
-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je en m'accroupissant devant elle  
-Je ne peux pas Peeta je suis désolé  
-Katniss soupirais-je en attrapant ces mains, tu sais très bien que me cacher des choses n'est pas la solution, je pourrais t'aider. Fais-moi confiance  
Elle soupira alors avant d'attraper ma main et de la poser délicatement sur son ventre  
-Quoi ? Demandais-je en relevant tout doucement mon regard vers le sien alors qu'elle m'adressa un petit signe positif de la tête. Mais c'est génial dis-je mon visage s'illuminant d'un coup  
-Mais je ne vais pas y arriver, je n'en serai pas capable  
-Bien sûr que si, je suis avec toi, je ne te lâcherai pas, jamais. On surmontras ça ensemble comme toujours dis-je en la serrant contre moi

« Point de vue de Katniss »  
-où vas-tu ? Me demanda Peeta me voyant attraper la veste de mon père  
-bah chasser répondis-je normalement  
-dans ton état ? Or de question trancha-t-il  
-Peeta soupirais-je et tu comptes manger du pain pendant les prochains mois ?  
-non, mais ...Commença il sans savoir quoi dire  
-Donc c'est régler, c'est bon, je n'ai même pas encore de ventre, je ne risque rien dis-je en passant la porte pour la refermer derrière moi

« Ellipses de quelques mois »

Ce matin-là, je me réveillai après Peeta et décida d'aller voir Haymitch et Effie. Depuis leur mariage, je les vois très peu. Je rentrai donc comme à mon habitude chez eux pour trouver Haymitch installé dans le canapé et Effie aux fourneaux  
-Oh mon dieu Katniss hurlât, elle en me voyant  
-Oui ? Dis-je en me retournant vers elle  
-Mais tu es magnifique me dit-elle en venant vers moi les bras tendus  
Ça sent encore le contât physique ça, bingo pensais-je alors que ces bras m'entouraient.  
-Tu en es à combien de mois ?  
-5 mois et demi dis-je complétement détacher de ce genre de conversation de jeune maman épanoui  
-c'est merveilleux me dit-elle emballer alors que je pris place à côté d'Haymitch  
-c'est ça, c'est tout à fait merveilleux me dit-il sur le même ton niais qu'Effie qui était repartie à la cuisine. Non sérieusement comment tu vis ça me demandât il étrangement sérieux  
-Bah étrangement bien dis-je simplement oui, je fais quelques cauchemars ou on m'enlève mon enfant, mais rien de grave , Peeta arrive toujours à me rassurer  
-Normal, se gamin pourrais charmer n'importe qui avec des mots

-c'est sur dis-je en regardant dehors  
Après une heure chez Haymicth et Effie, je décidai de repartir, mais ne voulant pas me retrouver seule à la maison, je décidai de partir en ville ou pas mal de monde se retourna vers moi, ok ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas sortis et l'annonce de ma grossesse est maintenant officiel pensais-je en partant vers le nouveau restaurant de sae boui boui  
-Katniss , comment vas-tu ? Me demandât, elle emballer délaissant les personnes attendant d'être servis  
-Bien et toi ?  
-Oh très bien, mon dieu que la grossesse te va bien  
Sérieusement ? Pensais-je en moi-même être énorme et ne quasiment plus savoir, rien faire, comme chasser me va bien ?  
-Merci répondis-je simplement  
-Tu veux manger quelques choses ?  
-Oh non merci, je venais juste voir comment ça marchait pour toi  
-Oh très bien, depuis que le district n'est plus aussi pauvre je peux nourrir beaucoup plus de monde et ça me réchauffe le cœur dit-elle réjouit  
-tant mieux, ça me fait vraiment plaisir souris-je. Bon, je vais passer voir Peeta dis-je en repartant la laissant retourner à ces fourneaux  
Je quittai donc ce qui était autrefois le centre de la veine et partis au centre-ville. Ou quelques autres personnes d'autre district sont arrivées pour repeupler le 12. Je partis alors à la boulangerie ou Peeta était en train de servir une veille dame de la veine. Après cela, elle partit en m'adressant un sourire radieux tandis que Peeta me rejoint pour m'embrasser  
-Alors comment vont les 2 amours de ma vie ? Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre  
-Bien, je suppose répondis-je  
-Bien sûr que notre bébé va bien Katniss ne t'en fait pas me dit-il avec un sourire avant de m'entraîner dans l'arrière boutique  
-Peeta je ne suis pas handicapé m'éxaspérais-je alors qu'il essayait de m'aider à m'asseoir  
-je sais, j'ai juste envis de prendre soin de vous. Tu as faim ?  
-Oh ouai répondis-je instantanément, sérieusement manger pour 2, c'est horrible  
Peeta me souris alors en allant me chercher du pain aux raisins, mais à peine me l'eu t'il mit dans les mains que la sonnette de la boutique retentis et que Peeta partis servir son client. Pendant ce temps, je restai tranquillement à manger avant qu'un coup au ventre ne me fasse me crisper. Quand Peeta revint, il me trouva en pleure et se précipita vers moi en pleine crise d'angoisse  
-Katniss qu'est-ce qu'il se passe s'inquiéta-t-il  
-Je ne peux pas Peeta , je ne pourrais pas rendre notre bébé heureux, il ne m'aimera jamais  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Katniss  
-Mais je suis un monstre, tant de gens son mort à cause de moi  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu en a sauver plus qu'autre chose les morts, c'est de la faute de Snow et du Capitole pas de toi, toi comme moi n'étions que des pions dans cette guerre, tu le sais, notre bébé ne pourra que t'aimer Katniss parce qu'il aura la plus merveilleuse et courageuse des mamans du monde  
-mais notre bébé va forcément souffrir, comme tous ceux qui nous ont approcher  
-non, tout ça est fini, plus personne ne souffriras. Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance, on va surmonter ça ensemble comme on l'a toujours fait  
Les images de nos 2 hunger games , de la tournée ainsi que de la mission au capitole me revinrent alors en tête s'il y a bien une personne que je saurais toujours prêt de moi malgré les épreuves se sera toujours Peeta , je sais que tout iras bien si je suis avec lui et ça à servis à calmer ma crise d'angoisse tandis que Peeta posa délicatement sa main sur mon ventre  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, le bébé bouge, c'est tout à fait normal, c'est la preuve que le bébé va bien et qu'il ira toujours bien dit-il en déposant ces lèvres sur mon ventre 


	9. Chapter 9

« Ellipses de 3 mois »

-Peeta ? Demandât la voix de ma mère le voyant sortir du train  
-Bonjour madame Everdeen sourit-il  
-mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là s'inquiéta t'elle sachant que nous n'aimions pas vraiment quitter notre district  
-je suis désolé s'excusa Peeta je vous jure que je voulais vous le dire avant, mais Katniss n'était pas prête et ...  
-mais de quoi parles-tu Peeta demandât elle alors qu'elle tournas la tête pour m'observer à mon tour sortir du train Effie en mère poule à côté de moi. Oh mon dieu Katniss dit-elle en plaquant ces mains sur sa bouche  
-salut maman dis-je l'air de rien  
-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Dit-elle en se précipitant vers moi pour poser sa main sur mon ventre  
-je ...Parce que ca aurai parus trop réel  
-Mais Katniss c'est réel, tu vas être maman  
-Je sais dis-je en explosant en pleure ( décidément, ces hormones ne me réussissent pas)  
-Katniss c'est rien, c'est normal d'être effrayer , crois-moi, j'était paniqué quand j'était enceinte de toi  
-c'est vrai dis-je en relevant les yeux vers elle  
-bien sûr, aucune mère ne peut pas être paniquée avant l'arriver de son enfant et plus particulièrement toi, ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras une très bonne mère, bien meilleur que je l'ai été moi-même  
-tu as fait ce que tu as pu maman maintenant, je peux te comprendre, je n'y arriverai pas non plus sans Peeta  
Je vis alors ces yeux se remplir de larmes et elle me sera contre elle  
-Bon aller vient, il faut te ménager à partir de maintenant  
Ma mère m'emmena ensuite chez elle ou elle m'obligea à me mettre au lit  
-Je déteste rester coucher protestais-je  
-Ça sera bientôt fini me dit Peeta en m'embrassât le front  
-Parrain hurlât alors une voix à la porte de la chambre  
-Oh excusez moi jeune homme, vous n'auriez pas vu mon fieul ? Il vous ressemble beaucoup, mais il est beaucoup plus petit  
-Mais c'est moi rigola le petit Finnick  
-Finnick dis faussement choquer Peeta en le prenant dans ces bras laisse moi regarder comme tu as grandis  
-Oui j'ai presque 6 ans sourit-il fier  
-Oh, c'est vrai déjà.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Katniss ? Demandât, il en me fixant, elle est malade ?  
-Non sourit Peeta elle attend un bébé  
-Et il est où ?  
-Dans mon ventre lui dis-je en souriant  
-Tu l'as mangé demandât il sans comprendre  
-Mais non rigolais-je, il reste juste bien au chaud jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de sortir  
-Ben qu'il se dépêche, je veux le voir moi dis le petit garçon impassient  
-Moi aussi me sourit Peeta

« Ellipses de 2 jours »  
Je dormais tranquillement lorsque je me relevai d'un coup dans le lit Peeta me scruta alors inquiet de ces 2 iris bleus . Ça doit faire des jours qu'il ne dort pas pour me surveiller  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-il ?  
-Je viens de perdre les eaux, ça commence  
-Ok , ok dit-il en se levant d'un bond, je vais chercher ta mère reste calme surtout  
Les 2 reparurent quelques minutes plus tard et ma mère ordonna à Peeta d'aller lui chercher de l'eau  
-j'arrive, je vais te chercher quelque chose contre la douleur dit-elle en quittant ma chambre en vitesse  
Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié le sirop anti douleur. Le travail dura ensuite plusieurs heures ou Peeta resta tout le temps à me tenir la main et ma mère à surveiller la dilatation. Enfin le bébé se décida à sortir. Je crus rêver lorsqu'elle me posa ce tout petit être dans les bras . Elle me ressemble beaucoup, mais à clairement les yeux de Peeta ce qui la rend encore plus attachante  
-Elle est parfaite sourit Peeta plus heureux que jamais à côté de moi  
-c'est vrai dis-je la panique m'envahissant encor plus . Comment j'allais pourvoir protéger cette si petite et frêle chose ? Mais comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées Peeta posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue pour me fixer dans les yeux me faisant comprendre que tout irai bien.  
-où est-elle explosât la voix d'Effie entrant dans la chambre avec Haymitch et Annie. Oh mon dieu, elle est magnifique dit-elle en explosant en sanglots dans les bras d'Haymitch qui ne lâchât pas notre fille du regard  
-Comment vous allez l'appeler ? Demandât ma mère en s'approchant de nous 3  
-Willow Prim Mellark souris-je en observant ma fille, la chaire de ma chaire, l'être le plus important pour moi avec Peeta .  
Tout le monde nous laissa ensuite nous reposer le bébé et moi. Le lendemain lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis Gale assis dans la chaise à côté de mon lit tenir mon bébé dans les mains  
-Salut Catnip me sourit, il me voyant ouvrir les yeux  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là m'éttonais-je  
-je suis venu dés que ta mère m'a prévenu. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
-Je n'ai rien dit à personne à part ceux du 12 avouais-je, j'était paniqué Gale , je ne savais pas comment gérer la situation. J'ai tellement peur pour ma fille  
-c'est compréhensible me dit-il, mais elle ne risque rien. Puis même si c'est la fille de l'autre boulanger, elle est sublime me sourit-il  
Sa phrase me fit d'ailleur sourire, c'était devenu un jeu habituel entre lui et Peeta de se lancer des piques continuellement . En parlant de lui Peeta passa la porte  
-Salut me sourit-il avant de se retourner vers Willow tu permets que je prenne un peu ma fille ?  
-Bien sûr dis Gale en la lui mettant dans les bras  
-je revient , je vais lui donner son biberon dit Peeta en quittant la pièce  
-il a l'air épuiser me dis Gale une fois la porte fermer  
-ca fait des jours qu'il ne ferme pas l'œil pour veiller sur moi  
-c'est compréhensible, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger  
-comment ça ?

-tu aurais dû le voir toute la journée à s'en occuper dés qu'elle pleurait. Même si ça me fait chier de l'admettre, c'est vraiment un bon père  
-je sais souris-je, tu devrais voir comment il s'occupe de ton frère qu'il a pris comme apprenti  
-Oui d'ailleur faudra que je lui touche un mot l'a dessus mon frangin boulanger sérieusement  
-Gale  
-c'est bon, je plaisante, Vick ne fais que de me parler de son travail là-bas quand je l'ai au téléphone. Ça va vraiment finir par être un gars de la ville sourit-il  
-il serait temps de revenir au district hein, il n'y a plus de différence entre la veine et la ville aujourd'hui dis-je d'un ton moqueur. Bon sérieusement aide moi à me lever  
-Catnip je ne suis pas sûr que ...  
-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi, aussi, maintenant que j'ai accouché, on ne m'empêchera pas de bouger dis-je alors qu'il me tendait la main pour m'aider à me lever  
Nous sommes ensuite partis rejoindre les autres dans le salon Peeta discutant avec Annie et Johanna et ma mère s'occupant de Finnick avec Effie  
-Et ben le geai moqueur reste un battante quoi qu'il arrive me sourit Johanna  
-qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Ce n'est pas un bête accouchement qui m'aura alors que j'ai survécu à 2 hunger games  
-c'est sur dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Puis ta mioche n'est pas si rater me sourit-elle  
-Où est-elle d'ailleur demandais-je en regardant Peeta  
-dans le jardin avec Haymitch me dit-il d'un geste de tête  
-seule avec Haymitch m'inquiétais-je, mais en arrivant dans le jardin, je le trouvai en train de jouer avec Willow qui gazouillais tranquillement. Étrangement Haymitch n'est pas imbibé d'alcool alors que l'après midi est bien entamer  
-Il n'a pas bu depuis hier me dis Effie en arrivant derrière moi, je pense que la petite le rend complétement gaga  
-Je vois ça souris-je en observant mon ex mentor plus câlin qu'il n'a d'ailleur jamais été  
-bon Haymitch quand t'auras fini de jouer les grands père gâteau, je pourrais enfin m'occuper de ma fille ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui  
-Bien sûre chérie me répondit-il simplement ne cherchant même pas à répondre à ma phrase. Nous sommes ensuite repartis au salon ou Peeta s'approchât de moi  
-Au fait Annie et Gale, on voudrait vous demander de devenir les parrain et marraine de Willow  
-c'est vrai demandât Annie ravi  
-bien sûr dis simplement Gale  
-et moi pourquoi je ne peux pas demandât Finnick debout devant nous  
-Parce que t'est encore, un tout petit peu, trop jeune rigolas Peeta en l'attrapant dans ces bras lui donnant ainsi une belle vue sur Willow  
-c'est normal, c'est un bébé lui souris-je  
-et je pourrais jouer quand avec elle ?  
-Il va falloir attendre un petit peu dit Peeta attendris

Quelques jours plus tard, nous sommes repartis dans notre district. Nous avons ensuite commencé à prendre nos marques avec Willow qui paraissait apprécier la magnifique chambre que lui avait peint Peeta avant mon accouchement. Un soir après avoir couché ma fille, je rejoint Peeta dans notre chambre  
-Alors me demandât, il en souriant  
-elle dort, je n'en reviens pas comme elle est calme, c'est dingue. Je pense que pour ça elle te ressemble moi, je piquais des crises tout le temps étant bébé souris-je  
-Je suis sûr que tu n'en restais pas moins adorable  
-dis Peeta  
-Oui ?  
-Je ne veux pas que notre fille reste toute seule  
-Comment ca ?  
-bah comme enfants, je veux qu'elle ait au moins un frère ou une sœur qui grandisse avec elle  
-je me disais la même chose sourit-il


	10. Chapter 10

« Ellipses de 2 ans »  
-Je te jure qu'une fois que j'aurai accouché, je te tue Hawthorne, c'est l'horreur, je ne peux plus rien faire, c'est à peine si je peux bouger soupirât, elle en s'affalant dans notre canapé  
-techniquement t'est aussi une Hawthorne maintenant  
-Va te faire voir Mellark soupirât elle  
-Bienvenue dans mon monde souris-je moqueuse à ma meilleure amie-ennemie  
-comment t'as fait ? En plus, tu remets ça, aujourd'hui, t'est suicidaire  
Je lui souris alors avant de déposer ma main sur mon ventre tout rond à nouveau.  
Arrêter mes cauchemars et crises de panique où on s'en prend à ma fille n'as pas vraiment été facile, mais Peeta a toujours été là pour moi et enfin, j'ai été prête pour un autre enfant. Certes, la vie n'est pas toujours rose, Peeta à toujours quelques petites crises parfois, mais on est toujours là l'un pour l'autre et notre princesse est notre bouée de sauvetage. En parlant de Willow les débuts à la maison ont été plutôt bien jusqu'au jour où elle a failli tomber dans les escaliers commençant à ramper. Après cela, je ne la quittais plus d'une semelle ne laissant personne l'approcher pas même Peeta pendant un mois, il a dû subir l'éloignement de sa fille, mais avec sa patience et ces mots tout rentrât dans l'ordre. Aujourd'hui, nous attendons notre 2 éme enfant avec un Haymitch encore plus gaga espérant de tout cœur que se sois une fille, Gale et Jo se sont marier il y a peu avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte quelques semaines après moi. D'ailleurs la nouvelle, ma fichu, un coup . Imaginer l'horrible tueuse aux haches enceinte était vraiment trop bizarre, mais à force, je m'y suis habitué comme avec son couple avec Gale . Annie, elle reste égale à elle-même ne vivant que pour son fils. Le petit Finnick du haut de ces 7 ans, il ressemble de plus en plus à son père s'en est vraiment perturbant. Ma mère quant à elle essaye de venir nous voir quand elle peut pour être une grand mère présente avec Willow qu'elle ne s'arrête pas de gâter. Dans le district Willow est devenu un bébé très adoré Sae boui boui passe souvent pour la voir du même que Delly qui est maintenant fiancé avec Dorian un ami d'enfance de Peeta et elle, puis tous les clients en général ne se font pas prier pour demander des nouvelles de la petite Willow à leur boulanger qui en parle toujours avec beaucoup de fierté . Surtout quand je passe le voir avec notre fille au plaisir des 2 Peeta pouvant profiter de sa petite fille et Willow elle pouvant s'empiffrer de choses dont elle régale depuis qu'elle est en age de pouvoir en manger.  
Après le dîner Johanna décida de partir se reposer tandis que Peeta partis à la boulangerie  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire demandais-je à Gale assis à côté de moi en train de jouer avec sa fieulle  
-Tout, cette situation si on te l'avait dit quand t'avais 15ans est-ce que tu l'aurai cru ?  
-Quoi que moi, je serai marié avec Peeta un garçon de la ville que j'aurai 2 enfants, que j'aurai participé à 2 Hunger games et que toi, tu serai marié avec la terrible tueuse à la hache qui en avait effrayé plus d'un dans le district pendant ces Hunger Games et plus incroyable qu'elle attendrais un enfant ?  
-Ouais

-je pensse que j'aurai ris comme jamais avouais-je en souriant . La vie est bizzare quand même  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire soupirât il au faite ma mère m'a annoncer que Vick avait une copine officiel  
-J'ai appris ça, il en parle tout le temps à Peeta . Et Rory ?  
-Oh, tu sais lui, il a bien le temps disons qu'il s'amuse un peu sourit-il, je suis plus vraiment sur de mon choix de parrain dit il ironiquement

-contrairement à ta sœur qui saute partout dés qu'elle vois que Jo à pris du ventre dis-je moqueuse  
-C'est vrai, je n'imagine même pas quand le bébé va naitre, c'est limite si elle ne va pas débarquer au 7  
-la réaction de Johanna pourrait être merveilleuse souris-je. Je pense que Johanna fera une bonne mère, tu sais dis-je sincèrement  
-Moi aussi approuva-il même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Mais je connais la Johanna qui se cache derrière la coquille mieux que personne et je peux t'assurer que personne ne pourras s'en prendre à notre enfant  
c'est vrai même si je ne connais pas toute la vrai Johanna je sais qui elle est réelement , une fille briser qui fait croire le contraire mais ce bébé pourrais être sa bouée de sauvetage comme là été Willow pour moi et Peeta ou comme Finnick l'a été pour Annie parce qu'entre vainqueurs on est les seuls à vraiment pouvoir se comprendre

« Ellipse de quelques mois »  
Et oui, nous re débarquons encore au district 4 pour mon accouchement. Bien vite ma mère me pris en main m'obligeant à rester coucher tandis que Peeta partis montré la mer à Willow , Haymitch lui avais décider de rester avec moi  
-Bon chéri comme d'hab., je ne vais pas te donner des conseilles que tu ne suivra de toute facon pas alors je vais juste te rappeler de nous refaire encore un magnifique mini fille du feu se sera parfait  
-et si tu n'es pas content, tu te fais des enfants toi-même  
-Je suis un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de connerie, tu sais  
Puis imaginer un enfant avec le caractère de Haymitch et Effie mélanger mon dieu, mais le district 12 serai perdu pensais-je amuser. 1 heure plus tard Peeta me rejoint  
-Alors ?  
-Ta fille adore la mer, elle m'a même demandé si on allait rester ici pour toujours rigola-t-il  
-et elle est ou là ?  
-En train de dessiner prêt de ta mère sourit, il rassurant sachant que je m'inquiète assez rapidement  
-Ben, je crois que tu vas devoir trouver une autre baby-sitter  
-Pourquoi ?  
-parce que le bébé arrive dis-je alors qu'il se leva d'un bond pour aller chercher ma mère .  
Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvai avec un magnifique garçon ressemblant beaucoup à Peeta à l'exception de ces yeux gris typique de la veine dans les bras  
-tu vois quand je dis que tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dis, dis Haymitch en passant la porte me faisant lever les yeux au ciel  
Peeta qui tenais notre fils dans les bras se penchât alors vers elle pour lui montrer son petit frère  
-I' est beau sourit-elle comment il s'appelle ?  
-Rye Finn Mellark lui dis son pére en souriant  
-moi aussi, je veux le voir se fit entendre la voix de Finnick à côté d'Haymitch  
-Nan, c'est mon petit f'ére dis Willow  
-enfin Willow Rye n'est pas un jouet la sermonais-je Finnick à aussi le droit de le voir  
-Mais 'innick est méchant boudât elle alors que le petit garçon lui tira la langue

« Ellipses de quelques semaines »  
À peine rentrer au 12 pour prendre nos marques avec Rye qu'on doit déjà retourner au 4. Lorsque nous arrivèrent chez ma mère, elle nous conduit directement dans la chambre d'ami où nous avons trouver Johanna couché dans le lit une petite fille ayant le même visage que Gale avec les yeux et les cheveux de sa mère dans ces bras  
-Félicitation dis Peeta en s'approchant souriant  
-ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu veux dire. Dire que cette toute petite chose m'as empêcher de bouger correctement pendant des mois dit-elle en souriant  
ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu veux dire. Bon pour être passé par là, je sais à quel point elle dois être crevé et donc ne pas pensser à garder son air argneux habituel sur le visage .  
-Alors comment elle s'appelle demandais-je à mon tour à Gale qui ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux  
-Katy Hawthorne dit-il simplement en souriant tandis que le gazouillement de Rye brisa le silence agitant ces bras vers Katy faisant rigoler tout le monde  
-et je pou'ais jouer avec elle demandât timidement Willow  
-Promis, mais pas tout de suite, elle doit d'abord grandir souris Peeta en se mettant à sa hauteur  
-Comme 'ye demandât, elle en fixant le bébé dans les bras de son père  
-Oui comme Rye sourit-il  
-D'accord, on peut aller voi' la mer alors ?  
-Bien sur j'y vais avec toi souris-je alors qu'elle passais ces petits doigts dans ma mains

« Ellipses d'un an »  
C'est le grand jour pour Willow aujourd'hui, elle entame sont premier jour d'école. Elle est debout entre Peeta et moi et observe les autres enfants entrer dans le bâtiment . Tout comme tous les autres enfants et parents qui nous fixent notre statut d'anciens vainqueurs nous fait quand même garder une certaine notoriété, mais Willow n'en sais pas la raison, elle a toujours été habitué à vivre comme ça.  
-tu penses que je vais me faire des amis ? Demanda-elle légèrement stresser  
-bien sûr, ma chérie dit Peeta en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que moi à mon premier jour d'école, j'ai rencontré une très jolie fille tout comme toi et j'ai tout de suite voulu devenir ami avec elle comme beaucoup d'autres et je suis sûr que c'est ce qui va se passer pour toi  
-c'est vrai ? Demandât, elle en fixant les yeux si semblables au siens de son père  
-bien sûr sourit Peeta en me regardant. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, je suis sûr que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser

« Point de vue de Willow »  
Papa et maman me disent que c'est l'heure d'y aller, ils m'embrassent une dernière fois tous les 2 et je retient maman un dernière fois pour pouvoir embrasser Rye dans ces bras. Je leur adresse ensuite un dernier signe de la main avant de rejoindre ma maîtresse pour partir en classe. Arriver là-bas plein d'enfants me regardent étrangement est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils veulent devenir mes amis ?  
-Bonjour me sourit-il, je m'appelle Jake dit, il en m'observant de son regard gris  
-et moi Willow  
-c'est toi qui vis la grande maison au fond du district ?  
-Oui, c'est moi pourquoi ?  
-Mon papa et ma maman m'on beaucoup parler de ton papa et ta maman.  
-bon, les enfants pour apprendre à nous connaître, vous aller tous faire un beau dessin que vous présenterez à vos camarades nous coupas la maitresse en souriant  
Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour attraper un crayon et pour commencer à dessiner comme si le reste m'importait peu. Maman dis que je ressemble beaucoup à papa quand je fais ça surtout quand il m'apprend  
Après la présentation beaucoup d'enfants furent impressionner et vinrent aussi me parler pour me demander comment je faisais pour dessiner. À la fin de la journée, je quittai l'école avec mes amis avant de voir maman m'attendre devant le bâtiment avec Rye . Je fonçai alors la prendre dans mes bras  
-Alors comment à été ton premier jour ? Me demandât, elle attendrit  
-papa avait raison je me suis fais beaucoup d'amis souris-je  
-Tant mieux dit-elle en attrapant ma main pour commencer à avancer et vous avez fait quoi ?  
-On a dessiné et la maitresse dis que je dessine très bien  
-Parce que c'est vrai sourit-elle alors que nous approchions de la maison. Je lâchât alors la main de maman et couru droit devant moi  
-bonjour papy Haymitch dis-je en me plantant devant lui  
-Oh, mais voilà la plus belle, bonjour mon ange dit, il en m'attrapant dans ces bras  
-tu fais quoi ?

-je nourris les oies, tu veux m'aider ?  
-Oh ouai dis-je alors qu'il me reposais au sol pour me passer quelques graines  
Je l'aidai donc pendant 10 minutes où il me posa des questions sur l'école avant qu'Effie ne sorte de la maison  
-Bonjour ma puce dit-elle en m'embrassant le front. Je vais en ville dit-elle en embrassant Haymitch  
-je peux venir avec toi demandais-je emballer  
-si tu veux sourit-elle alors que je glissai ma main dans la sienne. Elle rejoint ensuite le marché pour ensuite passer dans la boutique de vêtement m'achetant une robe qu'elle trouve adorable. Je pense que ca ne va pas vraiment plaire à maman pensais-je en observant la robe pleine de couleurs. Après cela, je la suppliât pour qu'on passe à la boulangerie. Devant la boutique, j'observât tous les gâteaux avec de gros yeux, ils sont toujours super beaux. Nous avons ensuite passé la porte et papa à côté de Vick me souris en servant son client avant de me prendre dans ces bras  
-Alors comment c'est passer ton premier jour me demandât, il en souriant  
-Très bien, j'ai rencontré pleins de gens très gentille avec moi  
-Parce que t'est un amour sourit-il. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai encore quelques pains à faire, tu veux m'aider ?  
-Oh ouai souris-je  
-bon, je vous laisse moi dit Effie en se dirigeant vers la porte, je dirais à Katniss qu'elle rentre avec toi  
-Ok merci Effie souris papa alors que nous partions dans la réserve laissant Vick s'occuper de la boutique.  
Papa m'aida alors à pétrir la pâte  
-Tu sais papa quand je serais grande moi aussi, je veux être boulangère comme toi  
-Et tu seras une merveilleuse boulangère me dit-il ému  
Une fois que les pains furent au four, j'attrapai une feuille et un crayon et me dirigea vers mon papa  
-tu me dessines un truc ?  
-Bien sûr sourit, il en s'asseyant par terre et en me mettant sur sa jambe en métal avant de poser la feuille sur son autre jambe. Tu veux que je dessine quoi ?  
-Heu la mer souris-je en repensant au district 4  
-d'accord me sourit-il avant de commencer.  
Après cela, on ferma la boutique et nous sommes repartis chez nous ou nous avons manger avant que maman ne me mette au lit

« Point de vue de Peeta »  
En montant pour rejoindre notre chambre, j'entendis Katniss et Willow discuter  
-dis maman demandât la petite fille  
-Oui, mon canard ?  
-C'est qui primerose ?  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demandât, elle en se crispant alors que je m'approchais de la porte  
-Parce que je t'ai plusieurs fois entendu crier ce prénom pendant que tu faisais dodo et tu avais l'air très triste parce que tu pleurais dans les bras de papa  
-Primerose et ta tante ma chéri souris doucement Katniss  
-et elle est ou tante Primerose  
-dans un endroit meilleur, à chaque fois que tu vois une étoile briller, c'est elle qui te protège  
-Comme le papa de Finnick  
-exactement, ils sont ensemble là-bas. Aller, il est l'heure de dormir dors bien mon petit canard dit-elle en lui embrassant le front pour passer la porte.  
Elle m'aperçut alors et voyant mon regard inquiète, elle se doute directement que j'ai tout entendu, car elle s'approche doucement de moi avant que je ne la prenne dans mes bras. Je la consolât alors comme à mon habitude tandis que ces larmes arrêtèrent de couler, elle releva la tête vers moi  
-Merci Peeta  
-c'est normal ma chérie lui souris-je rassurant  
-Non je veux dire merci d'être toujours là pour moi et merci pour le bonheur que tu m'approrte à commencer par les enfants


	11. Chapter 11

« Ellipse de 3 ans »  
« Point de vue de Katniss »  
Ils jouent dans le Pré tous les deux. Rye s'efforce de suivre sa sœur en trottinant sur ses jambes  
dodues . Mes enfants, qui ne savent pas qu'ils jouent sur un cimetière. Peeta dit que tout ira bien. Nous sommes ensemble. Et nous avons le livre. Nous saurons leur expliquer d'une manière qui  
les rendra plus courageux. Mais un jour, il faudra bien leur parler de mes cauchemars. D'où ils me viennent. Pourquoi ils ne s'effaceront jamais complètement. Je leur apprendrai comment je survis. Je leur dirai que certains matins, je n'ose plus me réjouir de rien de peur qu'on me l'enlève. Et que ces jours-là, je dresse dans ma tête la liste de tous les actes de bonté auxquels j'ai pu assister. C'est comme un jeu. Répétitif. Un peu lassant, même, après plus de vingt ans. Mais j'ai connu des jeux bien pires.  
-tu penses encore de trop me soufflât Peeta à l'oreille en déposant ces mains sur mes hanches  
C'est fou ce qu'il peut me connaître par cœur comme moi, je peux le connaître. Je pense qu'avec toutes les épreuves que nous avons vécues ensemble, c'est normal au fond  
Je le fixa alors souriant et fier en fixant nos enfants. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu au moins lui apporter ce bonheur-là après tout ce malheur  
-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandât, il en se tournant vers moi  
-rien juste je t'aime réel lui dis-je en souriant avant de l'embrasser  
-Katy hurlât la voix de Rye nous coupant alors de ce moment merveilleux  
J'observât alors mon fils courir vers la petite fille brune en rigolant tandis que son père l'observais protecteur avançant entre Johanna et Annie qui tenais la main de Finnick qui a encore plus grandis. Dire que ce petit à déjà 11 ans  
-alors on vous dérange les tourtereaux souris Johanna moqueuse  
-bien sûr que non, vous savez bien que vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ici souris Peeta en les saluant  
-regarder, je vous ai ramené pleins de poissons que j'ai péché moi-même souris Finnick fier de lui  
-Mais ils sont énormes ces poissons montres voir tes muscles lui souris-je alors qu'il contractait les biceptes . C'est bien ce qui me semblait , des vrais muscles d'homme  
-c'est vrai demandât il tout heureux  
\- bien sur mon lapin lui souris-je alors qu'il partis jouer avec les autres enfants  
-Mamy hurlât la voix de Willow alors que ma mère venais d'arriver à son tour. Bien vite suivis de Rye. Ils se jetèrent tous les 2 sur elle et elle les seras dans ces bras attendris  
-Bonjour mes amours laisser moi vous regarder mon dieu comme vous avez grandi dit-elle attendris. Regardez je vous ai ramener des cadeaux dit elle en leur tendant dans poissons en jouais spécial du distrcit 4  
-Ils sont super beaux merci mamy dis Willow en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue imiter par son frère  
Ils repartir ensuite tous les 2 jouer avec Katy et Finnick  
-bonjour tout le monde intervint la voix de Delly arrivant avec son frère encore mineur qui vis encore avec elle, son mari et leur jumeaux nouveau-nés . Peeta les saluât alors et elle lui tendis Loris son fieul qu'il s'empressa de prendre dans ces bras. J'observât alors à mon tour mon fieul Julian. J'avoue avoir été très touché lorsqu'elle m'a demandé pour être marraine et Annie aussi d'ailleur qui est marraine de Loris. Apparemment, elles se sont beaucoup rapprocher au district 13. Delly est la seule qui arrivais à la consoler après la mort de Finnick et elle l'a beaucoup aidé au début de sa grosses mais elles ont toutes les 2 décidé de repartir dans leur district, mais elle reste aujourd'hui encore très proche et elle est très heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper de se petit être tout blond avec de grand yeux bleus. Des garçons bien de la ville.

Ce fut ensuite autour d'Haymitch et Effie d'arriver et une fois tout le monde là nous avons pris place pour boire un apéro à la terrasse . Peeta et Gale discutais un peu de travail, de la vie dans leur district ... Ma mère parlais avec Effie de mode au district 4 autour d'un Haymitch complétement désintéresser , Delly et Annie parlais des enfants tandis que Johanna charia un peu Dorian .  
Je ne pue alors m'empêcher de sourire qu'on le veuille ou non toutes ces personnes qui à la base ne devais absolument pas faire partie de ma vie sont devenu ma famille aujourd'hui, certes une famille briser qui à du se reconstruire, mais nous sommes toujours là,ensemble . Haymitch vint ensuite prendre place à côté de moi pour éviter la conversation désintéressant de bonne femme comme il disait. Nous avons alors commencé à discuter de tout et de rien avant qu'un cri ne se fasse derrière nous  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Willow dis-je paniquer en me levant la voyant arrivant en courant vers moi  
-Finnick m'as frapper dit-elle en pleurant  
-Finnick ! Dis Annie en levant, on peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?  
\- Dis Annie en levant, on peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?  
-enfin Willow pourquoi tu l'as mordu demandais-je en la fixant  
-Parce qu'il m'embête dit-elle en boudant  
-m'enfin vous êtes toujours obligé de vous chamailler tous les 2 soupirais-je allez, c'est fini, je ne veux plus de disputes  
-Promis me dis Finnick en repartant prêt de Rye et Katy  
-je peux rester avec vous demandât Willow  
-bien sûr tant que vous ne vous battez plus  
-d'accord dit-elle tandis qu'Haymitch la pris pour la mettre sur ces genoux pour qu'elle se mette à dessiner  
-c'est fou ça dit Annie en se rasseyant Finnick ne se dispute jamais avec personne  
-Willow non plus dis Peeta il n'y a qu'entre eux qu'il n'arrive pas à s'entendre  
-papa, j'ai faim hurlât la voix de Rye en arrivant prêt de nous  
-Oui, je vais aller chercher tu vient avec moi ?  
-Oui sourit le petit garçon en sautant dans les bras de son papa  
Oui, je vais aller chercher, tu viens avec moi ?  
2-3 minutes après, je décida de rentrer les verres d'apéro avant d'arriver dans la cuisine voyant Peeta fixer le sol tremblant de tous ces membres Rye toujours dans ces bras  
-Peeta m'inquiétais-je en posant la vaisselle  
-maman qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ? Me demandât Rye perdu

-Katniss prend le petit me dis Peeta les dents serré  
Une crise, il fait une crise et celle-là a l'air vraiment forte. Je m'empressai alors d'attraper Rye et de le poser au sol  
-C'est rien mon chéri papa ne se sens pas bien va jouer dehors d'accord  
-D'accord dit-il en quittant la cuisine en courant  
Je me retournai ensuite vers Peeta qui avait machinalement attrapé le dossier d'une chaise  
-Calme toi Peeta dis-je en posant la main sur la sienne  
-va t'en Katniss  
-tu sais bien que je ne partirais pas  
-va t'en hurlât, il en m'attrapant le bras violament me faisant vraiment mal . Je... Je suis désolé dit-il en partant se recrocvier à l'autre bout de la pièce  
-Peeta , je sais que ce que tu vis maintenant est horrible, mais tout ça est faux la réalité, c'est moi, les enfants notre bonheur. Regarde-moi dis-je en attrapant son visage tout va bien, c'est toi-même qui le répète toujours. Pense à tous nos amis dehors , à tes fieuls qui t'adore ...  
Plus il écoutait mes paroles et plus il commencais à se calmer . Ces pupilles se rétrécirent alors pour ragrandir et revenir à le normal alors que je le serrai contre moi  
-Katniss est-ce que ca va intervint Haymitch en entrant dans la cuisine  
-Oui, c'est bon, c'est fini dis-je sans lâcher Peeta comment t'as su ?  
-Rye m'a dis que son papa ne se sentait pas bien qu'il avait froid parce qu'il tremblait et plein d'autres trucs qui m'ont fait comprendre  
-Tu peux aller rassurer les autres, on va arriver dis-je alors qu'il quittait la cuisine  
-je suis désolé Katniss pleurât Peeta  
-c'est rien Peeta n'est pas ta faute puis regarde, tu n'as rien fait à Rye , tu serais incapable de blesser les enfants  
-Mais à toi si regarde ton bras dit-il en constatant les marques de ses doigts dessus  
-ce n'est pas grave soupirais-je, on est toujours là l'un pour l'autre dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments rappelle toi le rassurais-je. Je t'aime d'accord dis-je en l'embrassant avant de l'aider à se relever.  
Nous sommes ensuite partis rejoindre les autres avec la nourriture et personne ne fis de commentaire sur cet incident après tout, nous ne sommes pas des vainqueurs seulement des survivants  
L'après-midi, nous avons décidé de partir au lac avec Annie Johanna et les enfants. Peeta devant aller à la boulangerie et Gale allant rendre visite à sa famille.  
Les enfants jouais tranquillement prêt de l'eau tandis que nous discutions toutes les 3 tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Willow arrive avec une jolie fleur qu'elle mis dans les cheveux d'Annie  
-elle est très jolie souris celle-ci, j'aime beaucoup les fleurs aussi, tu sais  
-c'est vrai lui demandât la petite fille en souriant  
-Oui  
-Vient, je vais te montrer un endroit ou il y en à plein de très jolie dit-elle en la tirant par la main. Vient voir aussi maman me suppliât elle  
-Aller y nous assura Johanna, je surveille les enfants ici

Nous sommes alors partis toutes les 3 et je souris voyant l'émerveillement de Willow face aux fleurs elle ressemblais vraiment à Prim sur beaucoup de points . Mais ce moment fut coupé par un cri strident venant du lac. Nous sommes alors toutes les 3 partis en courant pour constater Finnick plongeant dans le lac avant de nager vers Katy qui se noyait, Johanna semblant pétrifier au bord de l'eau. Heureusement Finnick à la même aisance que ces parents dans l'eau et il rejoint vite Katy pour la ramener à la rive. Je couru alors donc vite l'aider à la hisser, or de l'eau tandis qu'elle recrachais de l'eau heureusement, il y avais eu plus de peur que de mal  
-q'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Je ... Je discutais tranquillement avec Finnick et elle a joué trop prêt du bord et elle à glisser je ... Je n'ai pas pu la sauver ... Je n'ai rien pu faire dis Johanna encore paniqué  
-Ça va maman, je vais bien dis doucement Katy en attrapant sa main pour la rassurer alors qu'elle la sera contre elle  
-tu a été très courageux mon chéri souris Annie serrant son fils contre elle

-on ferais mieu de rentrer dis-je finalement

Arriver chez moi Katy souris avant de se précipiter dans les bras de Posy sa marraine  
-Oh, mais regarder moi comme elle à grandis sourit-elle  
Alors que Johanna adressa un regard à Gale avant de partir tout 2 dans la maison. Se refusant à mon avis de craquer devant nous  
-et il est ou parrain ? Demandât la petite Katy qui allais apparemment très bien  
-Ah la maison tu voudrais qu'on aille le voir ?  
-oh oui  
-d'accord, mais d'abord, on va mettre des vêtement sec lui souris Posy  
-Toi aussi Finnick dit Annie à son fils  
Gale et Johanna ressortir un quart d'heure plus tard et cette dernière semblais calmer. Il faut dire que comme moi avec les crises de Peeta , Gale à trouver comment la calmer. J'ignora alors cet incident comme eux avait ignorer le notre aprés tout la vie n'est jamais parfaite

« Ellipses de 4 ans »  
« Point de vue de Peeta »  
Nous sommes le week end et comme souvent Willow à tenus à m'acompagner à la boulangerie . Puis ça m'arrange bien, depuis la naissance de son fils Vick m'as demander ces week end ce que je comprend parfaitement . Je suis occupé derrière le comptoir lorsque une dame entras dans la boutique Willow sautilla alors joyeusement pour se placer devant elle  
-Bonjour madame est-ce que je peux prendre votre commande demanda-t-elle adorablement d'une manière que personne ne peux rien lui refuser. Katniss n'arrête pas de me répéter que comme la plupart de sa personnalité elle a prix ça de moi au contraire de Rye qui est son portait craché niveau caractère aussi borné et entêter qu'elle  
-Bien sûre souris la femme, je voudrais 1 grand pain  
Willow se mis alors sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper l'un des derniers qu'il restai puis elle l'emballa et le tandis à la dame  
-Tenez ca vous fera 3 sous dit-elle en comptant sur ces doigts alors que je la regardais en souriant  
-Tenez mademoiselle dit-elle en tendant 4 pièces à Willow , la dernière est pour toi parce que je n'ai jamais vu une serveuse aussi adorable dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire avant de quitter la boutique  
-t'as vu papa, j'ai eu une pièce rien que pour moi  
-j'ai vu ma puce il faudra la mettre dans ta tirelire à la maison  
-Oui dit-elle en la mettant dans sa poche avant de partir dans l'arrière-boutique.  
Je continuai alors à ranger tout ce qu'il fallait dans la boutique et à déplacer quelques sacs de farines avant qu'elle ne revienne vers moi en courant quelques chose dans les mains  
-Regarde papa ce que j'ai trouvé sous le vieux meuble du fond dit-elle en me tendant une photo  
Mes yeux se remplir alors d'eau tandis que j'observât le vieux cliché légèrement brûlé  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y à papa ? Pourquoi tu es triste demandât Willow inquiète  
-c'est rien ma puce dit-je d'un sourire rassurant  
-on dirait Rye là dit, elle en montrant le petit garçon sur la photo  
-non, c'est moi quand j'étais petit dis-je en m'observant souriant entre mes 2 frères et mes parents posant devant la boulangerie. Et là, ce sont mes grands frères, mon papa et ma maman dis-je en me penchant vers ma fille  
-pourquoi je les ai jamais vues ? Ils sont aussi au ciel avec tante Prim ?  
-Oui, ma chérie  
-dis papa, ils sont beaucoup là-bas ?  
-beaucoup trop soupirais-je, mais ils veillent tous sur nous dis-je en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne  
« Point de vue de Katniss »  
Rye et moi, nous dirigeons ensemble vers la forêt . Je l'estime aujourd'hui assez grand pour chasser puis il n'arrête pas de me demander. Bien sûr, j'ai aussi voulu apprendre à Willow à son âge, mais à peine à t'elle vu l'écureuil se faire tuer qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer, mais Rye n'est pas impressionner aussi rapidement  
-Regarde maman il y a un lapin là-bas dit-il en me montrant le petit animal qui mangeait tranquillement un peu plus loin

-tu as raison souris, je en m'accroupissant à côté de lui.  
J'ai alors attrapé ces mains pour les placer sur l'arc et ensemble, nous avons tiré sur la corde avant de la lâcher allant directement se loger dans la chair de l'animal le tuant sur le coup  
-bien mon chéri lui souris-je alors qu'il était tout fier  
Je lui appris ensuite comment construire un arc sois même et nous sommes rentrés Rye tenant son premier arc tout fier dans ces mains alors que je portais le lapin et mon propre arc. Arriver au village Rye couru devant chez Haymitch pour se placer devant Effie  
-regarde taty Effie, je l'ai fait moi-même dit-il en lui montrant son arc et c'est moi qui ai attrapé le lapin  
Celle-ci me regarda alors avec de gros yeux avant de sourire à Rye  
\- c'est trés bien mon chéri dit-elle peu convaincu alors qu'il partis courir aprés les oies . Katniss tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu jeune ? Me demandât elle lorsque j'arriva prêt d'elle  
-c'est bon, il n'a pas l'air traumatisé se gamin dis Haymitch en sortant de la maison  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Effie, c'est lui qui voulais puis il vaut mieux apprendre tôt, c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans les districts  
-si vous le dites dis Effie en soupirant  
-c'est normal, c'est son éducation du capitole dit Haymicth en haussant les épaules  
-je sais bien t'inquiète  
-alors comment il s'en sors ? Me demandât, il en montrant Rye d'un coup de tête  
-Très bien, bientôt, il pourra attraper son propre gibier sans mon aide, je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire quand je lui tenais l'arc  
-un vrai petit fils du feu donc conclut il

Le soir après avoir couché Willow je passa embrasser Rye tandis que Peeta fis l'inverse c'est un peu devenu notre petit rituel du coucher. Je rejoins ensuite Peeta dans notre chambre et le trouvai à fixer une photo avec l'air ailleurs . Je m'assis donc à côté de lui et observât la photo de lui et sa famille devant la boulangerie  
-C'est Willow qui l'a trouvé , elle a du résister au bombardement avec une parti de la boulangerie me dit-il avant même que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que se sois  
je l'attrapa alors instinctivement dans mes bras et je l'entendis pleurer légerement ce qu'il fait rarement mais au fond il n'as jamais vraiment eu le temps de faire le deuil de sa famille avec tous les évenements qui ont suivis leurs morts


	12. Chapter 12

« Ellipse de 2 ans »  
« Point de vue de willow »  
Arriver devant l'école maman nous embrassa Rye et moi avant de repartir. Je vis alors mon petit frére rejoindre sa meilleure amie Julia la fille d'un ami à oncle Gale quand ils travaillais à la mine ensemble . Julia et Rye sont souvent seuls tout les 2 papa dis souvent qu'il ressemble de plus en plus à maman en grandissant, mais lui me dit simplement qu'il n'aime pas se faire trop d'amis au contraire de moi qui rejoint Jake mon meilleur ami et notre bande d'amis. Nous avons alors commencé à discuter et rigoler face au blague de Jake avant que la cloche ne retentisse. Une fois à nos places la maitresse pris la parole.  
-bonjour les enfants aujourd'hui, nous avons un cours d'histoire. Et se cours sera assez spécial dit, elle en me fixant. En effet, la présidente Paylor insiste pour que cette matière ne sois vu qu'a 12 ans. Vous avez tous déjà vu le monument au milieu de place ?  
Toute la classe répondit alors oui en cœur  
-bien et savez-vous ce qu'il représente ? Oui Delphine ?  
-ma maman m'a dit que c'était pour tous les gens morts durant la guerre  
-exactement, mais cette guerre n'était pas si lointaine, c'était il y a 18 ans seulement  
Tient comme l'âge de Finnick pensais-je amuser est-ce qu'il avait connu la guerre lui ? Mais ma réflexion fut interrompue par la voix de la maîtresse qui retentit à nouveau  
-bon avant de parler de la guerre, vous devez savoir la raison qui l'a amené. Il y a donc 20 ans Panem n'était pas du tout comme aujourd'hui, il était dirigé par le président Snow dit-elle en montrant la photo d'un vieil homme qui me donna froid dans le dos. Ce président avait pris la suite de biens d'autre. Le règne des présidents avait démarrer avec une révolte il y a plus de 93 ans mené par le district 13 qui à ensuite été éradiqué  
-mais madame le district 13 existe toujours intervint la voix de Killian un garçon noir qui est venu du district 11  
-je sais bien sourit-elle, mais ca nous l'ignorions avant la guerre. Enfin pour en revenir aux présidents pour punir les districts de s'être révolté il créas les Hunger games . Chaque année, 2 jeunes, un garçon et une fille entre 12 et 18 ans de chaque district seront emmenés dans une arène où il devra se battre à mort pour être le dernier survivant, le vainqueur. Le capitole faisait passer ça en le couvrant d'or . Après cela, le vainqueur devenait chaque année mentor pour les nouveaux enfants de son district choisi pour aller dans l'arène  
J'écoutai alors son récit avec horreur un truc pareil avait vraiment existé ? Comment peut-on faire un truc pareil ?  
-et si on refusait de tuer madame ? Demandât Anita, une fille née au district, mais de parents du district 6  
-alors vous étiez tué dit-elle renfermer. Tout était bon pour vous tuer là-dedans, les décors, les animaux, les autres candidats, la faim, la soif ...

J'observat alors Jake pourquoi étais-je la seule aussi outrée par tout cela ? Comme si ça me touchait beaucoup plus qu'eux au plus profond de moi.

-heureusement lors des 75 éme Hunger Games le district 13 s'est lever contre le Capitole et ainsi commença la guerre, mais ça nous en parlerons demain. Aujourd'hui, il reste encore 7 vainqueurs encore en vie les autres ont donner leurs vies pour nous libérer ou on sombrer à leurs cauchemars .  
Elle fit alors apparaître la photo d'une fille à l'écran  
-Enobaria seule et unique vainqueur encore en vie dans le district 2  
J'observât alors la photo de cette femme aux dents acérée avec horreur, je n'aurai pas aimé me retrouver face à elle dans une arène, c'est sûr  
-Beetee seul et unique gagnant encore en vie du district 3 grand génie de l'informatique dit-elle en changeant de photo  
J'observât alors cet homme qui paraissait pourtant très gentil avait-il vraiment tué des gens ?  
-Annie Cresta Odair  
Mon sang ne fit alors qu'un tour tandis que j'observât mon adorable marraine sur l'écran. Elle avait vraiment tuer des gens ? Non, c'est impossible, elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça  
-épouse de Finnick Odair lui aussi était un gagnant qui à donner sa vie pour nous sauver pendant la guerre continuât la prof en nous montrant rapidement une photo du portait craché de Finnick junior.  
-Johanna Mason dernière gagnante du district 7  
Là aussi, je fixai l'écran avec de gros yeux. Mes parents avaient ils un lien avec la guerre pour connaître des gagnants ?  
-Et enfin les 3 derniers vainqueurs se trouvent dans notre district. Haymitch Abernaty dit-elle tandis que je ne pue empêcher de plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche.  
Pas mon papy Haymitch c'était tout bonnement impossible  
-et enfin les 2 derniers, mais pas des moindres surnommé durant leurs jeux les amants maudits du district 12 les seuls à avoir gagné à 2. Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen Mellark  
S'en est trop pour moi, je ne pue m'empêcher de pousser un cri tandis que toute la classe se retournait vers moi  
-et oui, nous avons l'honneur d'avoir leur fille dans notre classe dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire rassurant. Mais n'oublier pas une chose, les enfants, les vainqueurs sont juste des gens comme nous. Imaginer ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous pour que vous n'ailliez pas à vivre ce qu'eux ont vécu. Alors c'est important de vous faire savoir ce qui était autre fois panem pour que ces erreurs n'arrive plus jamais. Bon, je vais vous laisser un petit peu soufflé, c'est l'heure de la récréation après nous commencerons notre cours de math  
Tout le monde se précipita alors dehors tandis qu'elle me retint  
-est-ce que ca va ? Demanda-elle rassurante  
-j'ai un peu du mal avouais-je  
-c'est normal, tu es la plus toucher par tout ça, mais tu n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant ?  
-Jamais je ne savais même pas que ca avait existé  
-je suppose que ça doit être un sujet difficile pour tes parents, tu sais. Mais sache que c'était des héros  
-merci dis-je en souriant légèrement avant de rejoindre mes amis  
-Wahou Willow c'est trop cool me souris Anita

-vraiment dis-je en levant un sourcil maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'entends ma mère hurler tous les soirs soupirais-je. Franchement, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont vécu  
-personne ne pourrais ça doit être vraiment horrible dis Jake en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule  
-mais mince, me dire qu'ils ont tous vécu ça mes parents, ma marraine, mon papy Haymitch , ma tante Johanna. Comment ils ont pu se relever ?  
-je suppose que tu dois apprendre à vivre avec me dis Killian  
Je décidai ensuite de changer de sujet les hunger games me torturant trop l'esprit  
À la fin de la journée, je rejoins Rye pour rentrer à la maison tous les 2  
-alors comment c'est passer ta journée lui demandais-je en souriant  
-bien dit, il en haussant les épaules et toi ?  
-et bien commencais-je avant de me dire qu'il était peut-être trop jeune pour apprendre la vérité maintenant. Ça te dit qu'on passe à la plaque ensemble  
-bien sûr me sourit il  
Nous aimons tous les 2 beaucoup se petit marché reconstruit il y a peu et à chaque fois que nous le pouvons, nous y passons  
-maman ne va pas être contente de s'avoir que tu as encore acheté des bonbons avec ton argent de poche  
-pas si elle ne le sait pas, c'est pourquoi on doit les finir avant de rentrer dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux  
-regarde il y a Sae Boui boui dit-il en fonçant vers la veille femme  
-bonjour les enfants nous sourit-elle tendrement  
-bonjour lui répondirent, on en souriant  
-qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-on est passé acheter des bonbons après l'école lui dis Rye  
-ah, mais ne vous faite pas prendre par vos parents dit-elle en nous adressant un clin d'œil  
Nous avons ensuite discuter un peu avec elle avant de repartir vers la maison en chemin, nous avons croisé Posy sa petite fille dans les bras et son ventre déjà rond  
-coucou dis-je en adressant un sourire à la petite fille d'un an qui me sourit  
-coucou, vous nous souris la cadette Hawthorne  
-alors tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon maintenant ? Demandais-je impassiente  
-encore une petite fille sourit, elle en posant sa main sur son ventre  
-oh super, j'ai hâte de le dire à maman, elle va être enchanté. Bon, on va rentrer sinon elle va s'inquiéter aller vient Rye  
-Au revoir Posy  
-au revoir  
Arriver non loin de chez nous j'observat les quelques maisons qui entourais la notre loin du village. Ça doit être spécifique aux gagnants quand j'y pense Johanna et Annie vivent aussi dans un espèce de village isolé.  
Nous nous sommes empressés de rentrer pour trouver notre mère en panique dans le salon  
-ou vous étiez ?  
-À la plaque dis-je rassurante  
-je déteste quand vous revenez tard prévenez moi la prochaine fois  
-promis  
Quand j'y pense le coter un peu trop mère poule de notre mère dois aussi être lié à ces jeux non ? Mais je ne réfléchi pas trop à ca et j'allas l'aider en cuisine avant de faire mes devoirs avec Rye . Papa passas enfin la porte vers 19 h  
-il y avait un monde fou aujourd'hui soupirât il avant d'embrasser maman puis de nous donner un bisou à Rye et moi  
j'appércut alors ces brûlures sur ces mains, bien sûr, je les connaissais bien et j'en avais l'habitude et j'ai toujours cru qu'il s'était fait ça à la boulangerie, mais quand j'y pense maman en à aussi et c'est très rare qu'elle aille à la boulangerie. Maintenant, ça me semblerait plutôt logique que a leur viennent de leur Hunger games  
-tu devrais prendre un autre associé non ? Avec ces 2 fils Vick à l'air débordé  
-je vais y panser dit-il en s'asseyant à table  
-Ah oui maman dis-je alors qu'elle amenait les plats à table, on a croisé Posy tantôt, elle attend une nouvelle petite fille  
-oh merveilleux sourit-elle. Je n'en reviens pas comment elle a grandis vite soupirât elle à papa je me rappelle quand elle courais dans les bras de Gale à chaque fois qu'il revenais de la chasse dit-elle en souriant.  
-tout le monde grandit malheureusement surtout ces 2 crapules sourit papa avant de nous chatouiller  
Vers 21 h papa et maman, nous obligèrent à monter nous coucher. Mais je ne pue me retenir à redescende  
-je pourrais vous poser une question demandais-je timidement  
-bien sûr, ma puce dit mon père en souriant  
-je ... On a parlé des Hunger Games aujourd'hui commancais-je doucement  
À peine eu-je finis ma phrase qu'ils se crispérent tout les 2  
-je ... Je me demandais comment vous avez fait pour survivre tous les 2  
Maman lança alors un regard paniqué à papa qui se tourna vers moi gêné  
-écoute ma chérie, c'est une longue histoire que tu serais trop jeune pour comprendre  
-mais ...  
-allez, il est temps d'aller dormir ma chérie dit-il en m'embrassant le front avant de me pousser vers l'escalier.  
Je le vis alors revenir prêt de mmaman et la serrer contre lui. Une chose est sur si j'ai des questions ce n'est pas à eux que je dois les poser, ca fait rouvrir des cicatrices beaucoup trop douloureuse et je ne veux pas les faire souffrir 

Le lendemain, nous sommes arrivés en classe et comme d'habitude, je pris place à côté de Jake. J'attendis ensuite toute la journée qu'on arrive au cours d'histoire. Enfin en dernière heure la prof ressortit l'écran  
-bon, les enfants comme promis hier nous allons entamer le sujet de la guerre. Celle-ci a débuter pendant les 75 éme Hunger games . Cette édition était un peu spéciale en effet tous les 25 ans était créer un jeu plus spécial que les autres. Au 25 éme c'était les districts qui devais choisir qui envoyer dans l'arène , lors des 50 éme ce n'est pas 2, mais 4 jeunes choisi pour se rendre dans l'arène le vainqueur de cette édition est d'ailleur Haymitch Habernaty , et enfin lors des 75 éme les tributs serai choisis parmis les anciens vainqueurs seulement ceux-ci préparais un plan dérriére . Bien sûre quelques rare personne était au courant  
Quelques photos apparurent alors à l'écran montrant Johanna , Finnick , Haymitch , Beetee , une veille dame à l'air adorable et quelques autres personnes dont 2 n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir toutes leurs têtes .  
-Alliers au district 13, ils sauvèrent les vainqueurs encore en vie dans l'arène et la guerre débuta. Snow pour se venger décida d'anéantir le district 12 et le bombardant. Beaucoup de personnes périr lors de cette attaque les seuls encore en vie aujourd'hui ont été sauver par un jeune garçon du district 12 Gale Hawthorne dit-elle en faisant apparaître la photo de mon parrain. La guerre commença donc mener par son symbole dans les districts dit, elle en faisant apparaître une photo de ma mère alors que ma bouche formas un «o». Peu à peu de plus en plus de personnes rejoignirent le camp des résistants, le camp du geai moqueur.  
Je me souvins alors à ce moment-là de la broche que j'avais trouvé une fois dans les affaires de maman sans jamais lui dire. Je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi elle la cache  
-peu à peu, les troupes du district 13 prirent du terrain et arrivèrent au Capitole.Là bas, il arrêtèrent le président Snow . Qui fut condamner à mort devant être tué par le geai moqueur lui-même  
Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut alors  
-seulement l'exécution ne se passa pas comme prévu et Katniss tua la présidente du district 13 pour raison personnelle et Snow mourru d'une mort naturel. Un vote fut ensuite fait pour élire notre présidente et un procès fut créer pour Katniss qui fut libre de rentrer chez elle. Mais entre-temps un vote avait été fait chez les vainqueurs encore en vie créer ou non un nouveau et dernier Hunger games avec les enfants du Capitole pour se venger . Le vote fut positif à une voix prêt  
J'observât ma prof outré mes parents avait vraiment accepter une vengeance aussi horrible ?  
-mais après ample réflexion ils décidèrent de revenir sur leur décision et les 76 éme Hunger Games furent annuler. Car ne l'oublions pas la violence n'est jamais la solution, elle ne fait que détruire et c'est ce que ces années d'horreur doivent nous enseigner.

« Ellipse de 2 ans »

L 'école venait de se terminer Rye et moi repartions vers la maison, mais mon petit frère n'avais pas décrocher un mot et je voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassais  
-Rye est-ce que ca va ?  
-mmmhhh ? Demandât, il en relevant son regard gris vers moi  
-qu'est-ce qu'i se passe ?  
-rien soupira-t-il  
-Rye, je te connais, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas  
-tu le savais toi pour papa et maman ? Pour les Hunger games  
-Oh oui avouais-je en baissant la tête, je l'ai appris à ton âge  
-comment on a pu ne pas être au courant de ça, c'était important quand même dit il les poings serrer  
-je sais bien, mais crois moi après l'avoir appris, j'ai essayé de leur en parler et je n'ai jamais vu maman autant en panique que ce jour-là. C'est beaucoup trop dur pour eux, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir  
-Je ne leur en veux pas, mais peu à peu, les trucs que je ne comprenais pas avant se mettre en place et j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu dans le mensonge et encore aujourd'hui, on se sait pas vraiment grand chose finalement  
-Je sais, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, malheureusement, soupirais-je alors qu'on arrivait prêt de notre village

« Point de vue de Rye »  
Le lendemain, je déjeunai en vitesse embrassa mes parents et Willow et me dirigeât vers la forêt à 12 ans maman estime maintenant que je peux m'y promener seul tant que je n'y reste pas trop. Je commenças alors à avancer mon arc dans les mains, mais mon esprit était ailleurs , je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toute cette histoire des Hunger games . Au bout d'une heure, je décidai d'arrêter de penser à ça et de me concentrer correctement sur la chasse. J'aperçu alors un lapin non loin et arca mon arc prêt à tirer  
-Tu vas rater hulat une voix derrière moi avant que ma flèche ne dévie dans l'herbe  
-Katy m'insurgèrent en me retournant vers la brune qui rigolait  
-Salut aussi blondinais dit-elle en souriant  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Tu n'as pas oublié notre visite annuelle quand même dit-elle faussement outrer. Puis ma marraine vient d'avoir son fils, je voulais voir mon cousin sourit-elle fière  
-j'avais oublié, c'est vrai, ça fait plaisir de te voir souris-je en la serrant contre moi  
-dis donc t'aurai pas pris du muscle, toi dit elle en me tâtant les bras  
-et qu'est-ce que tu crois, je porte les sacs de farine avec mon père à la boulangerie  
-bien sûr rigolât, elle peu convaincu tandis que je croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine . Oh râle pas, je rigolais dit-elle en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Bon, tu viens, on doit ramener quelque chose pour manger dit-elle en attrapant son arbalète  
-je te suis dit-je en avançant avec elle  
Après une demi-heure, nous avions attrapé 2 écueils et un lapin. Nous nous sommes ensuite posés prêts du lac  
-dit Katy, je peux te poser une question ?

-oui quoi ?  
-est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des Hunger Games ?  
-oh oui soupirât elle mon père m'en a un peu parlé après que j'ai appris à l'école que ma mère est une vainqueur comme tes parents d'ailleur  
-Ouai . C'est fou quand même tous ça, je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'un truc pareil et pu existé  
-c'est grâce à eux si ça nous paraît si impossible, imagine toi devoir aller dans une arène là tout de suite. Non en fait, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça doit faire lorsque ton nom est pioché. Tu sais comment on surnommai ma mère pendant ces Hunger Games ?  
-non  
-la terrible tueuse à la hache. Sérieusement, tu as vu en quoi ils l'ont réduite ? Elle a dû devenir un monstre pour survivre  
-moi, je ne sais même pas ce que mes parents ont dû faire pour survivre. Je ne comprends même pas comment ils ont pu survivre ensemble  
-parce qu'ils ont menacer de se suicider ensemble si ils devais se tuer l'un l'autre dit-elle en observant l'eau alors que mon regard se posa surpris sur elle. Mon père m'en à parler aussi dit-elle en me regardant à son tour. Le capitole à alors été obligé d'obeillir ils leurs fallait un gagnant pour ne pas enclencher une révolte, mais ce geste pourtant anodin à tout déclencher . Tes parents ont démarrer la guerre sans le vouloir.

Un blanc s'installa ensuite entre nous tout 2 perdus dans nos pensées avant que nous décidions de rentrer chez moi. Devant ma maison, je vis 2 garçons de 8 ans courir vers celle-ci  
-bonjour marraine souris-je à Delly  
-Oh bonjour mon cœur dit-elle en me faisant la bise. Toi, tu reviens d'avoir été chassé hein  
-exactement souris-je avant de les faire tous entrer  
-Oh salut Delly souris ma mère assise à table avec Gale et Johanna  
-salut sourit-elle. Peeta n'est pas là ?  
-oh, il devait finir quelques trucs à la boulangerie avec Vick il va arriver dit-elle tandis que la blonde pris place à table avec son mari  
-et bien vous 2, il me semble que vous avez eu une belle prise nous dis Gale en se retournant vers nous  
-ouai dis-je en tendant les 3 animaux à ma mère qui partis à la cuisine surement les préparer tandis que les 4 adultes recommencèrent à discuter et que Willow se joint à Katy et moi  
-bonjour tout le monde hurla ensuite une voix à la porte  
-ce n'est pas vrai soufflât Willow à côté de moi en fixant Finnick se tenant fier du haut de ces 20 ans avec son sourire de charmeur  
-bonjour souris Annie en arrivant souriante derrière lui. Elle alla alors dire bonjour à tous les adultes tandis que Finnick nous rejoint. Willow soupirât alors et décida de rejoindre ma mère à la cuisine  
-et ben elle a toujours son petit caractère, elle souris Finnick en arrivant à côté de moi pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Si tu veux un conseil Mellark ne prend jamais exemple sur elle.  
-Je fais ce que je veux Odair dis-je en repoussant son bras pour me recoiffer le faisant rire  
-Salut Hawthorne dit-il en se retournant vers Katy dis donc tu commences à devenir une vraie bombe sourit-il charmeur  
-la ferme rigola, elle en lui frappant dans le bras  
Après ça, mon père revint accompagner de mon parrain ces 2 fils et sa femme. Encore un peu après Posy arriva avec ces 2 filles et son fils nouveau-né son mari travaillant. Puis Haymith et Effie passèrent la porte accompagné de Hazelle et Vick toujours célibataire apparemment, c'est un vrai don juant dans le district.  
-Au fait Annie, ma mère ne vient pas demandât ma mère en amenant la nourriture  
-Non, elle a eu une urgence à l'hôpital, elle n'a pas pu se libérer, mais elle a dit qu'elle passerait dés qu'elle pourrait  
-et je ne vous ai pas dit intervint alors ma marraine suréxité je suis tata d'une petite Tracy, elle est magnifique toute blonde avec de grand yeux gris  
-Oh, je suis vraiment heureux pour Corentin souris mon père  
Nous avons ensuite tous commencé à manger autour de cette énorme table bien remplis, c'est un peu devenu une tradition maintenant une ou 2 fois par an, nous nous rassemblons tous pour un repas tous ensemble


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour :) . A partir de maintenant ces quelques chapitres vont être un peu spécial , je tien à préciser que rien ne vient de moi mais tout de la mérveilleuse Suzanne Collins E n dehors des points de vue des enfants . Voilà j'espere que ca va vous plair :)

« Ellipse de 3ans »

Je sors de l'école accompagné de mes amis. Je vis alors Tracy et sa petite sœur Roxanne courir dans les bras de leur père en souriant. Je le saluât rapidement et continuât mon chemin accompagner de Jake . Arriver devant chez lui il me fit la bise et je continuai mon chemin jusqu'au village des vainqueurs. La maison est vide lorsque j'entre surement que maman est partis chasser pour le souper. Je m'installai donc dans le canapé et feuilleta un des magazines de mode qu'Effie à ramener du Capitole rien de bien intéressant en sommes

-Rye le sermonnais-je en entendant la porte claqué

Il passa alors la porte du salon en soupirant avant de s'affaler à côté de moi. Faut dire que du haut de ces 15 ans il à son caractère le petit blond.

-qu'est ce qui se passe demandais-je alors que je voyais bien qu'il avait besoin de parler

-je viens encore d'avoir une réflexion

-quel genre ?

-du genre que nos parents avait failli se tuer mutuellement

-Quoi ? Dis-je en le fixant

-j'en sais pas plus que toi figure toi dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'en ai marre Willow j'ai l'impression qu'on est les moins au courant de l'histoire de nos parents. Mais moi j'ai besoin de savoir. Je sais qu'ils n'arrivent pas à nous parler mais ça me tue

-Peut-être qu'il y a un autre moyen de savoir dis-je en me levant d'un bond une idée venant de germer dans mon esprit

-et quoi ? Demandât-il en levant un sourcil

-Une personne qui sais toute l'histoire et qui pourrais peut être nous répondre dis-je en le tirant par le bras pour partir toquer à la maison d'en face

-Et bien regarder qui est là nous souris Haymitch en nous faisant entrer

-Effie n'est pas là dis-je en observant l'intérieur

-Non elle avait à faire au Capitole. Alors dites-moi ce qui vous amène

Rye et moi nous sommes alors regarder avant de se retourner vers notre papy préférer pour dire en même temps

-On veut que tu nous dises tout sur nos parents

-surement pas tranchât il

-Mais Haymitch... commençât Rye

-j'ai promis à vos parents

-s'il te plait, on à plus 5 ans et on a besoin de savoir, ça fait partis de notre histoire aussi tu comprends le suppliais-je d'une manière que je sais qu'il ne peut pas rien me refuser

-c'est vrai admit-il. Bon d'accord mais pas un mot à vos parents alors dit-il en partant en haut

Tandis que mon frère et moi nous fixions sans comprendre.

Il revint ensuite avec un carton pleins de dvd.

-Bon vous êtes sûr d'être prêt à voir ça ? Parce que ça pourrais vous changer à jamais, ça contient des horreurs que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer

-envoi Haymitch dis Rye en s'installant dans le canapé alors qu'il prépara la vidéo.

Je rejoins alors mon frère et Haymitch pris place dans le canapé d'à côté avant de lancer une vidéo qui s'ouvris je pense sur la place enfin l'ancienne parce qu'elle a bien changé

-joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sors vous être favorable hurle d'une voix stridente une femme aux cheveux rose sur une estrade

-c'est Effie dis-je choqué en m'approchant de l'écran

-la vache ça pique les yeux dis Rye à côté de moi en parlant de sa tenue

-et c'est pire en vrai souris Haymitch

-les dames, d'abord !dit-elle en s'approchant d'une bulle en verre. Primerose Everdeen

Rye et moi avons alors tournée la tête en même temps vers Haymitch

-je croyais que c'était maman qui avait été dans l'arène

-Attendez dit-il en fixant l'écran

Je vis alors une petite fille blonde avec 2 nattes avancer parmi la foule. Elle est blanche comme un linge, les poings crispés et s'avance avec raideur vers l'estrade

-Prim ! Hurle alors une voix tandis que Rye et moi nous fixions pas besoin de regarder l'écran nous savons qui hurle

-Prim ! Un passage s'ouvre dans la foule et maman en sors attrape sa petite sœur et la met dérriere elle

-Je suis volontaire. Je me porte volontaire comme tributs

Je fixe alors l'écran avec peine maman avait fait tout ça pour protéger Primerose

-c'est mignon minaude Effie tandis que je regarde l'écran choqué Effie , notre adorable tante Effie travaillais pour cet horreur

Continuant de regarder la scène j'entendis tante Prim pousser des cris stridents

-Non Katniss , Non ! Tu ne peux pas !

\- Prim lâche je dis ma mère brutalement. Lâche-moi ! Dit-elle alors que je vis un garçon sortir du rang. C'est oncle Gale qui attrape Primerose

-Vas y Catnip dit-il la tristesse se lisant dans son regard avant d'amener Primerose à mamy

-Eh bien bravo ! S'écris Effie . C'est l'esprit du jeux dit-elle semblant heureuse d'avoir quelque chose qui se passe enfin dans le 12 . Comment t'appelles tu ?

-Katniss Everdeen

-je pari que c'était ta petite sœur , tu ne voulais pas te laisser voler la vedette hein .

Je regarde alors Haymitch outré par sa femme

-ne te fis pas aux apparences, j'ai été le premier à me faire avoir me dit il sérieux

-Allez tout le monde , je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort notre nouveau tribut !

Un blanc total accompagna alors sa phrase . Mais un personne lève alors 3 doigts , puis deux personnes , puis 3 et ainsi toute la foule porte les 3 doigts lever vers maman

-Qu'est ce que ca veux dire demandais-je à Haymitch

-c'est un geste de funérailles , un geste remerciement , d'admiration , d'adieux à ceux qu'on aime

je refixa alors l'écran pour voir un homme s'avancer vers maman en titubant

-regardez là , regardez cette fille braille t'il en l'attrapant par les épaules Elle me plait ! Elle à des … tripes ! Bien plus que vous tous ! Plus que vous tous dit-il en s'approchant du bord de l'estrade pour pointer la caméra puis il dégringole et tombe assommer en bas de l'estrade

-bravo Haymitch très gracieux dis Rye en lui adressant un regard en coin alors qu'il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-quelle journée incroyable roucoule Effie alors qu'on emporte Haymitch sur une civière . Mais nous n'avons pas terminé! Il est temps de choisir le tribut masculin dit elle en plongeant samain dans la boulle en verre . Peeta Mellark !

Je vis alors le visage de maman se crisper légèrement est ce qu'elle le connaissait déjà avant ?

Papa passe alors la foule , il ressemble tellement à Rye mais on constate le choc de la nouvelle qui se lis encore sur son visage et la terreur dans ces yeux . Il monte alors l'estrade et prend place à coté d'Effie . Aucun volontaire pour lui même pas le jeune homme lui ressemblant beaucoup dans la foule s'emblant être son grand frère

Effie fis ensuite se serrer la main à papa et maman puis ils sont rentrer dans le bâtiment derrière

après cela l'écran se coupas pour revenir à la cérémonie de présentation des tributs . Chaque district défilais sur des chars ceux du un et du 2 très fier puis ma gorge se noua à la vue de la petite fille du district 11 elle devait avoir 12 ans pas plus . Dire que toute ces personnes ont perdu la vie pour que mes parents plus survivre me donna un frisson dans tout le corps . Enfin le dernier chars fit son entrer et j'écarquilla les yeux en voyant mes parents débarquer remplis de fausses flamme je suppose mais ils sont tout bonnement éblouissant . Mon regard passa ensuite sur leurs mains qui se levèrent jointes aucun tributs n'avais encore fait ça d'après ce que je comprend dans ce que le présentateur dis . Je vis ensuite ma mère attraper une rose avant d'envoyer un baiser à la foule qui se déchaine littéralement . Les chars prirent ensuite place devant une grande demeure et le président Snow en sortis . Il fit alors un discours puis l'hymne démarra et enfin les chariots repartir. Et l'écran devint noir . Puis le présentateur explique qu'ils vont maintenant donner les notes de chacun lors de leur entrainement . Les district passe donc un par un les tributs du 1 , 2 et 4 ayant plus que les autres . Puis vint la petite fille du 11 que j'apprend qui s'appelle Rue qui à plus que les autres avec un bon 7 puis vint le district 12 . papa décroche un 8 ce qui est du niveau des tributs de carrière puis enfin vint maman avec un 11 elle à la meilleure note , je suis vraiment impressionner .

Puis vint le moment des interview individuel chaque tributs passe par district les filles puis les garçons . La première fille s'avance très sur d'elle et très provocante . Elle à de long cheveux blond et des yeux verts perçant . Elle est tout bonnement sexy en sommes . Les candidats se succède ensuite . Le colosse du district 2 , une fille rousse au visage de renard du 5 , le garçon estropier du 10 qui me fait beaucoup de peine , puis vint le onze et la petite Rue monte sur la scène dans sa robe qui la fait ressembler à une petite fée et j'ai de la peine en regardant cette petite fille si adorable . Le garcon du district 11 pris ensuite sa place et c'est carrément un géant et il n'est pas très bavard ce qui met assez mal à l'aise Caesar . Le garçon repart ensuite puis je suis bouchebé en voyant maman monter sur la scène plus magnifique que jamais

\- Eh bien, Katniss, le Capitole doit représenter un sacré

changement, quand on vient du district Douze. Qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus impressionnée depuis ton arrivée ici ? s'enquiert Caesar.

Je vis alors maman parcourir le public du regard paniqué avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchais puis enfin elle répondis

-Le ragoût d'agneau, balbutiât elle tandis que Caesar s'esclaffe avec une partie du public

-Celui aux pruneaux ? demande Caesar. (Elle acquiése) Oh,

je peux en avaler un seau entier ! (Il se place de profil par rapport au public, l'air horrifié, la main sur le ventre.) Ça ne se voit pas, j'espère ? Il est rassuré par les cris et les applaudissements du public.

-Entre nous, Katniss, me dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Quand tu as surgi lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, j'ai failli en avoir une attaque. Qu'as-tu pensé de ce costume ?

-Passé le premier moment de terreur à l'idée de brûler vive ? Tout le monde rit. Le public est ravi.

-Oui. Passé ce moment-là, ajoute Caesar.

\- J'ai trouvé Cinna brillant. C'était le costume le plus

Fabuleux que j'aie jamais vu, et je devais me pincer pour vérifier que c'était moi qui le portais. C'est la même chose avec celui-ci, d'ailleurs. (Elle soulève sa robe pour la lui montrer.) Regardez-moi

ça ! Alors que le public fait « Oooh » et « Aaah » elle se met à tourner sur place .

\- Oh, refais ça encore une fois ! s'extasie Caesar Elle lève les bras, pivote sur place et laisse sa robe s'élever, l'envelopper dans les flammes. Le public applaudit à tout rompre. Quand elle s'arrête, elle dois se cramponner au bras de Caesar.

-Continue ! dit-il.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai la tête qui tourne ! Et elle glousse comme une idiote

Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir comme ça , ma mère joue clairement un rôle pour amadouer le public . Caesar l'entoure ensuite d'un bras protecteur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te tiens. Je ne voudrais pas te voir marcher sur les traces de ton mentor. Les spectateurs se mettent à huer et à siffler pendant que la caméra cherche Haymitch tandis que Rye et moi le regardons d'un regard blasé .

Il salue de la main avec bonhomie puis pointe le doigt sur maman

-Tout va bien, déclare Caesar au public. Elle ne risque rien avec moi. Alors, parlons un peu de ce score à l'entraînement. Onze ! Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé. Elle jette un coup d'œil

aux Juges sur leur balcon et se mords la lèvre.

-Euh… tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je crois que c'était une première dit elle alors que les caméras étaient braquées sur les Juges, qui hochent la tête en gloussant.

\- Tu nous mets au supplice ! s'exclame Caesar avec une grimace de douleur. Des détails, on veut des détails ! Je m'adresse au balcon.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, je crois ?

Un des juge crie :

\- Interdit !

\- Merci, dis-je. Désolée. Je ne peux rien dire.

-Bon, revenons au moment où tu as entendu appeler le nom de ta sœur pour la Moisson, poursuit Caesar. (Son expression devient plus grave.) Tu t'es portée volontaire. Peux tu nous parler d'elle ?

-Elle s'appelle Prim. Elle vient d'avoir douze ans. Et je l'aime plus que tout au monde. On entendrait une mouche voler. Tandis que j'observais ma mère avec compassion de même que Rye

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Après la Moisson ? veut savoir Caesar.

\- Elle m'a demandé de tout faire pour gagner. Le public est figé, suspendu à mes moindres paroles.

-Et qu'as-tu répondu ? l'encourage gentiment Caesar

-Je lui ai promis d'essayer. Dit elle d'une voix presque éteinte

\- Je veux bien le croire, dit Caesar en lui pressant l'épaule. (Le buzzer retentit.) Désolé, c'est fini. Bonne chance, Katniss Everdeen, tribut du district Douze. Les applaudissements se prolongent longtemps après sa sortie de scène .

Vint ensuite le tour de papa de monter sur scène . Il se mit directement le public dans la poche avec son aisance des mots . Ils les fais rire en jouant la carte du fils du boulanger en comparants les tributs aux pains de leurs districts . Il se met ensuite à parler d'une histoire de douche du Capitole

-Dites, est-ce que j'empeste encore la rose ? s'inquiète-t-il.

Caesar et lui entament un vrai numéro de duettistes, se reniflant l'un l'autre, ce qui déclenche un fou rire général.

Caesar lui demande ensuite s'il a une petite amie. Papa hésite, puis secoue la tête sans

conviction.

\- Un beau jeune homme comme toi. Tu dois bien avoir une jeune fille en vue. Allez, dis-nous son nom, insiste Caesar. Papa soupire. Tandis que je fronce les sourcils en regardant l'écran

\- C'est vrai, il y a une fille. Je ne pense qu'à elle depuis qu'on est gamins. Mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'avant la Moisson, elle ne savait même pas que j'existais. Des murmures de sympathie agitent la foule. Un amour muet, c'est une chose que les gens peuvent comprendre.

-Elle a quelqu'un d'autre ? s'enquiert Caesar.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais beaucoup de garçons s'intéressent à elle, admet papa.

\- Je vais te dire : gagne, et puis rentre chez toi. Elle t'accueillera à bras ouverts, non ?

\- Ça ne marcherait pas. La victoire… ne pourra pas m'aider, répond Papa.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonne Caesar. Papa rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il bredouille :

\- Parce que… parce qu'elle… est venue ici avec moi

maman soufflais-je entre mes lèvres en souriant trouvant ça très mignon alors que la caméra se braqua sur elle bouchebé avant qu'elle ne pince sa lèvre

\- Oh, alors ça, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance, se désole Caesar. On sent un vrai chagrin dans sa voix. La foule murmure elle aussi, certains spectateurs semblent même se lamenter.

\- En effet, répond Papa.

-Ma foi, je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre nous puisse te blâmer. Difficile de rester insensible à cette jeune demoiselle, dit Caesar. Elle n'était pas au courant ? Papa secoue la tête.

\- Pas jusqu'à maintenant, non dit il tandis que la caméra se posa sur maman qu'on voit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Aimeriez-vous la faire revenir afin de lui poser la question ? demande Caesar au public. (La foule pousse un grondement approbateur.) Hélas, les règles sont les règles, et le temps de parole de Katniss Everdeen est écoulé. Eh bien, bonne chance à toi, Peeta Mellark ! Et je pense parler au nom de tout Panem en disant que nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi. Le rugissement de la foule est assourdissant. Papa a balayés en un clin d'œil, les vingt-trois autres concurrents, avec sa déclaration d'amour. Quand le calme finit par revenir, il lâche un simple « Merci ! » d'une voix étranglée et retourne s'asseoir.

L'hymne démarra ensuite puis les tributs repartirent et l'écran se coupa

-Mesdames et messieurs, que les soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games commencent !

L'écran se rallume sur les candidats tous placer sur un espèce de plot alors qu'un compte à rebours commence je vois alors maman fixer papa qui lui fait non de la tête. Le compte à rebours fini et elle cours vers le milieu comme beaucoup d'autres ainsi que papa . Maman atteint le sac à dos en même temps que le garçon du district 9 sauf que celui-ci s'écroule rapidement et je remarque avec horreur le couteau planter dans son dos . La fille du 2 arrive alors vers maman plein de couteaux en main . Elle attrape le sac à dos et pars en courant vers la foret . J'observe alors les yeux écarquiller le couteau foncer vers maman mais je vis rassurer qu'il se planta dans son sac à dos alors qu'elle atteint la foret . Je vois alors pétrifier le bain de sang continuer à la corne d'abondance et constata que papa y est encore il se fait légèrement blesser à quelques endroit mais les carrières l'épargnent et ils commence à discuter ensemble . Mais à quoi joue t'il ? . La caméra film alors les candidats l'un après l'autre je suis heureuse de voir que la petite Rue va bien . Maman s'enfonce dans la foret .

Ensuite des coups de canon sont tirer 11 coups , c'est le nombre de morts sur une journée 11 enfants tuer pour le plaisir du capitole pensais-je avec horreur . La caméra revint ensuite sur papa qui vient de s'allier aux tributs de carrière

-mais qu'est ce qu'il fou s'insurgeât Rye à côté de moi

-Ne vous en faite pas votre père n'est pas bête nous dis simplement Haymitch .

Il à donc un plan ?

La caméra film ensuite plusieurs autres tributs avant d'arriver sur maman en train de monter à un arbre. La dedans elle est très bien dissimuler pour la nuit. Puis la photo de chacun des tributs mort dans la journée apparaît à l'écran.

La nuit tombe enfin maman s'endort dans son arbre les tributs de carrière et papa font des tours de garde et les autres se cachent ou il peuvent pour la nuit . Mais en plein milieu de la nuit de la fumée s'élève dans la foret quelqu'un à allumer le feu

-Mais enfin elle va se faire repérer direct dis Rye en fixant Haymitch qui approuva

mais je remarqua alors que se feu est non loin de maman ce qui va la faire se mettre en danger elle aussi . Puis des gens arrivèrent en courant la fille les supplies de l'épargner mais ils rigolent et la tue sauvagement . Tandis que je frissonna à la vision de papa dans la bande de brute . Ils fouillent ensuite le corps mais ne trouvent rien d'intéressant . La petit groupe continue ensuite à avancer mais dans la direction de maman alors qu'il se stoppe non loin de son arbre mon sang se glace mais ils n'ont pas l'air de l'avoir repérer seulement d'engagez une conversation

\- On aurait déjà dû entendre le canon, non ?

\- Oui. Je ne vois pas ce qui les empêche de descendre la chercher.

\- À moins qu'elle soit encore en vie.

\- Elle est morte. Je l'ai plantée moi-même.

\- Alors, qu'attendent-ils pour faire tirer le canon ?

\- L'un de nous devrait retourner là-bas. S'assurer que le travail est bien fait.

\- Oui, ce serait bête de devoir la pister une deuxième fois.

\- Puisque je vous dis qu'elle est morte ! Une dispute éclate, jusqu'à ce qu'un tribut fasse taire les autres.

\- On perd du temps ! Je vais retourner l'achever. Et ensuite, on bouge ! Dis papa alors que je vis les yeux de maman s'écarquiller.

\- Eh bien, vas-y, Joli Cœur, raille le garçon du district Deux. Va vérifier toi-même

papa repars alors vers la fille prêt du feu tandis que les autres continus de discuter . Je vis alors le visage de maman se tordre sous la colère. Apparemment elle non plus ne sais pas ce que papa fabrique .

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous débarrasser de lui tout de suite, et qu'on n'en parle plus ? Demande la fille du 2 en fixant la direction qu'a pris papa

\- Bah, gardons-le avec nous pour l'instant. Où est le mal ? Et puis, il se débrouille bien avec ce couteau.

\- Sans compter qu'il représente notre meilleure chance de la trouver.

Il parle de maman . Ca veut dire qu'elle représente une menace pour eux

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle a marché dans cette histoire à l'eau de rose ?

\- C'est possible. Elle m'a paru assez bête pour ça. Chaque fois que je me la rappelle en train de tournoyer dans cette robe, j'ai envie de vomir.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir d'où elle a pu sortir ce onze.

\- Je te parie que Joli Cœur le sait, lui. Le retour de papa les fait taire.

La je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi papa reste avec eux alors qu'il doit bien se douter qu'ils se servent de lui

\- Alors, elle était morte ? s'enquiert le garçon du district Deux.

\- Non. Mais maintenant, oui, répond Peeta. (Au même instant, le canon retentit.) On y va ?

La meute des carrières repart au pas de course, tandis que l'aube pointe et que des chants d'oiseaux s'élèvent.

Maman descend de son arbre cuisine un lapin puis passe sa journée à marcher surement à la recherche d'eau je ne l'ai pas encore vu boire depuis le début des jeux . A la fin de la journée elle retourne dans un arbre . Le lendemain elle laisse échapper quelques chose

-A boire dit-elle aussi fort qu'elle puisse .

Elle adresse un message à Haymith c'est sur vu le regard que Rye lui lance .

-vous allez comprendre dit-il sérieux comme pour couvrir le fait qu'il l'a laissais mourir de soif

maman se relève ensuite et continue à avancer mais au fur et à mesure de la journée elle devient faible jusqu'à s'écrouler au sol pour se laisser mourir alors que je lâchais un regard outré à Haymitch mais que fichait il ? Je vis ensuite maman r 'ouvrir des yeux grand avant d'enfoncer ces doigts dans la boue . Mais oui , si il y à de la boue il y à de l'eau pensais-je lors que maman se redressais doucement pour se trainer jusqu'à un petit la . Elle laisse ensuite un produit tomber dedans sans doute pour la purifier puis elle attendis un moment avant de remplir sa gourde en tremblant puis elle boit une puis 2 gourde avant d'en remplir encore une et de monter dans un arbre pour boir et manger tranquillement . Elle s'endort ensuite paisiblement. Au milieu de la nuit la caméra filma un feu de forêt qui commença non loin de maman . Celle-ci se réveilla un peu aprés et observa le feu avec horreur . Elle descendis de l'arbre en tombant lourdement puis elle mis ces affaires sur son épaule avant de se mettre à courir . Les juges sont des personnes horrible , il n'y à pas eu de mort sur la journée donc ils obligent tout les candidats à se rapprocher les un des autres pour s'entretués plus rapidement . Maman essaye ensuite de ne pas suivre la direction que les juges veulent lui faire prendre en partant plus sur le coté mais des boulles de feu ce mettes à voler . Maman cours encore un moment en zigzgant avant de se stopper prises de convulsion de poison qu'elle à respirer fait effet dans ces poumons . Mais alors qu'elle essaye de se reprendre une boulle de feu lui frôle le mollet et je vois avec horreur sa peau bruler tandis qu'elle retomber assis se tenant la jambe avec douleur . Katniss la fille du feu ils doivent s'amuser au Capitol . Le tirs s'arrête ensuite et maman part en boitant pour rejoindre le lac ou elle y plonge ces mains bruler puis son mollet . Elle reste ensuite un bon moment prêt du point d'eau avant que les carrières n'arrivent . Elle cours alors poursuivis par le groupe avant de monter à un arbre .

\- Ça va, vous ? Lança t'elle gaiement. Ils paraissent décontenancés tout comme Rye et moi d'ailleur

\- Pas trop mal, répond le garçon du district Deux. Et toi ?

\- J'ai eu un petit peu chaud, cette nuit. Il fait meilleur, par ici. Vous ne voulez pas monter ?

-J'arrive, dit le garçon.

\- Tiens, Cato, essaie ça, suggère la fille du district Un en lui tendant un arc en argent

Maman cherche à lancer un regard meurtrier à papa qui l'évite . Il essuie son couteau sur un coin de sa chemise.

\- Non, répond Cato en repoussant l'arc. J'aime mieux me servir de mon épée.

Il monte alors à l'arbre tandis que maman monte encore plus haut comme Rye et moi aimons beaucoup le faire dans la foret .

Cato fait ensuite craquer une branche et retombe lourdement au sol .

La fille qui à l'arc , Glimmer, comme j'entends un de ses compagnons l'appeler commencent alors à monter à l'arbre qui grince sous son poids. Après quoi elle a la bonne idée de s'arrêter.

Elle essaie de d'atteindre maman , mais on voit tout de suite qu'elle ne sait pas se servir d'un arc. L'une de ses flèches se fiche dans l'arbre, pas trop loin de maman, et elle l'attrape et l'agite au-dessus de sa tête d'un air moqueur,

Le petit groupe commence ensuite à chercher un autre plan .

\- Oh, et puis, qu'elle passe la nuit là-haut ! Elle ne risque pas de se sauver. On s'occupera d'elle demain matin. Propose papa tandis que je l'observe figer je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il fabrique

Ils s'installe tous en bas de l'arbre tandis que maman verse de l'eau sur sa brulure en grimaçant de douleur . Puis son regard se posa sur un arbre plus loin . La petite Rue est là à l'observer avant de fixer quelques chose plus haut que sa tête . Un nid de guêpe

une explication arrive ensuite à l'écran expliquant que les guêpes tueuses provoquais la mort ou de fortes hallucinations et qu'elles étaient très dangereuse . Je vis alors du coin de l'œil Haymmitch baisser les yeux les poings serré . Je suis sur que ces guêpes ne sont pas bon signe .

Maman s'extirpe ensuite de son sac de couchage elle attend l'hymne de panem puis commence à scier la branche ou se trouve le nid . Mais à la fin de l'hymne elle dois s'arrêter pour ne pas que les carriéres entendent alors que la branche n'en est qu'au ¾ . Elle redescend ensuite sur sa branche et observe un objet , on dirait un parachute . Elle l'ouvre et applique la pommade sur sa brulure en soupirant

-Oh, Haymitch. Merci. Murmure-t-elle tandis que je souris à mon bon vieux papy il ne l'a donc jamais laisser tomber .

Elle s'endormis ensuite . Le lendemain elle se réveille et fixe en bas les 6 dorment alors que Glimmer devait monter la garde . Maman appelle doucement Rue qui apparaît dans son arbre . Elle lui indique alors qu'elle va scier la branche et qu'elle ne devrai pas rester là . La petite fille acquiesce et s'en vas bondissant d'arbre en arbre faisan sourire ma mère qui partis ensuite vers le nid au fur et à mesure qu'elle scie le bourdonnement horrible des guêpes se fit entendre puis elle se fit piquer à plusieurs reprises mais enfin le nid chute et tombe à coté du groupe en s'ouvrant libérant les affreuses bestioles . Ils se réveilles donc en sursaut et papa et quelque autres partent en courant vers le lac . Je soupir alors de soulagement voyant que papa n'as pas été piégé par les guêpes . Glimmer et la fille du district 4 n'ont pas cette chance elle meurt toutes les 2 sous le coup des piqures Glimmer au pied de l'arbre de maman . Horrifier je fixa la scène d'horreur qui s'offre à moi qu'elle mort horrible . Maman descend ensuite de l'arbre et part elle aussi alors que les guêpes sont partis à la poursuite des autres . Elle titube , le poison a du s'infiltrer dans son sang . Elle rejoint enfin sa marre elle retire les dards dans sa peau puis se relève et repart à l'arbre . la belle blonde complétement méconnaissable . Maman s'empare alors de l'arc qu'elle a dans la main maman tombe ensuite sur les fesses complétement désorienter le poison à l'air vraiment puissant . Puis elle retourne la blonde et je ne pu retenir un cris à l'horreur qu'offrait l'écran que Rye fixais avec de gros yeux . Maman s'empare alors dans flèches quand des pas se firent derrière elle . Elle essaya d'arquer l'arc mais ces mains tremblais beaucoup trop et papa arriva seule devant elle .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? lui siffle-t-il. (Elle le dévisage sans comprendre) tandis que je remarqua le bout d'un dard sous son oreille. Son corps entier scintille, comme s'il était couvert de rosée.)

-Tu es folle ? Lève-toi. Lève toi

Elle se lève doucement et il la pousse violement . Qu'essaye t'il de faire ?

\- Allez, cours ! lui hurle-t-il. Sauve-toi ! Derrière lui, Cato se fraie un chemin dans les buissons. Lui aussi ruisselle, et on dirait qu'il a une vilaine piqûre sous l'œil. Maman dans un état second obéis alors à papa et pars en courant . Papa ne l'avais pas lâcher il avait fait ça pour la protéger pensais-je en fixant l'écran

maman cours ensuite un moment avant de s'effondrer évanoui au sol. lorsque la caméra revint sur papa je plaqua mes mains sur ma bouche tandis que Rye grimaça . Cato venais d'enfoncer son épée dans la jambe de papa qui tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur . Cato insista ensuite les autres à avancer disant que papa se vidrait de toute façon de son sang .

papa se traina ensuite difficilement prêt d'un point d'eau avant de commencer à se camoufler parfaitement son talent était incontestable j'espère un jour en avoir autant que lui .

2 jours plus tard papa n'avais pas bouger et maman se réveilla puis elle assis doucement puis elle se releva à la recherche d'eau et de quoi soigner les piqures des guêpes . Puis un bruit l'interpelle et je la voix pointer un arbre avec son arc avant de sourire

\- Tu sais, ils ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir former une alliance.

Rue sort alors la tête de derrière le tronc.

\- Tu voudrais t'allier avec moi ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as sauvée, grâce à ces guêpes. Tu es suffisamment futée pour être encore en vie. Et on dirait que tu me colles aux basques, de toute façon. (Elle cligne des

paupières, hésite, visiblement.) Tu as faim ? (Je la vois avaler sa

salive, jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la viande.) Viens donc là, j'ai bien chassé, aujourd'hui. Rue s'avance à découvert avec prudence.

\- Je peux soigner tes piqûres, dit-elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Comment ? Elle fouille dans son sac à dos et en sort une poignée de feuilles.

-Où les as-tu ramassées ?

\- Dans le coin. On en a toujours sur nous quand on doit travailler dans les vergers. Ils ont laissé beaucoup de nids, là- bas, explique Rue. Ici aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, tu viens du district Onze. L'agriculture. Les vergers, hein ? J'imagine que c'est là que tu as appris à voler de branche en branche comme un écureuil. (Rue sourit. Mama, à mis le

doigt sur l'un de ses rares motifs de fierté.) D'accord, approche. Soigne-moi. Elle se laisse tomber près du feu et elle montre sa grosse cloche sur son genoux .

À ma grande surprise, Rue enfourne la poignée de feuilles dans sa bouche et se met à

mâcher. Au bout d'une minute environ, Rue lui applique sur le genou une bouillie verte de feuilles et de salive.

\- Une chance que tu aies pensé à retirer les dards, sinon ç'aurait été bien pire.

\- Occupe-toi de mon cou ! Et de ma joue ! elle supplie presque. Rue mâche une autre bouchée de feuilles et lui applique sur es autres piqures .

Je remarque une longue brûlure sur l'avant-bras de Rue.

\- J'ai un truc contre ça dis maman qui l'avais remarqué également . Elle pose son arc et lui applique un peu de pommade sur le bras.

\- Tu as de bons sponsors, murmure-t-elle avec envie.

\- Tu n'as encore rien reçu, toi ? (Elle fait non de la tête.) Ça viendra. Un peu de patience. Plus nous approcherons de la fin des Jeux, plus les gens verront à quel point tu es maligne.

\- C'était sérieux, l'idée d'alliance ? demande Rue.

\- Oui, absolument.

Je souris maman ferai toujours tout pour protéger les plus faible qu'elle

\- D'accord, dit-elle en tendant le bras. (Elles se serre la main.) Marché conclu.

Elles commencent donc à manger et discuter ensemble .

-Rue, je me suis réveillée tout à l'heure seulement. Combien de nuits j'ai ratées ?

\- Deux, dit-elle. Les filles des districts Un et Quatre sont mortes. On n'est plus que dix.

\- Il s'est passé un truc bizarre. Enfin, je crois. À moins que ce soit le venin des guêpes qui m'ait fait imaginer des choses. Tu sais, le garçon de mon district ? Peeta ? J'ai l'impression qu'il

m'a sauvé la vie. Sauf qu'il était avec les carrières.

\- Il n'est plus avec eux, lui apprend elle. J'ai espionné leur campement au bord du lac. Ils sont retournés là-bas avant de s'écrouler sous l'effet du venin. Mais lui n'y était pas. Peut-être qu'il a dû s'enfuir après t'avoir aidée

leur conversation part ensuite sur les carrières

\- On est fortes, nous aussi. Pas tout à fait comme eux, c'est tout dis ma mère

\- Toi, oui. Tu sais tirer à l'arc, répond-elle. Mais moi, je ne sais rien faire.

-Tu sais te nourrir. Et eux, est-ce qu'ils en sont capables ?

\- Pas besoin, avec toutes les provisions qu'ils ont, déplore Rue.

\- Imagine qu'ils n'aient plus rien. Qu'ils perdent toutes leurs provisions. Combien de temps tiendraient-ils, à ton avis ? Je veux dire, on est dans les Jeux de la faim, oui ou non ?

\- Mais, Katniss, ils n'ont pas faim…

\- Non, c'est vrai. C'est bien le problème, d'ailleurs. Il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose contre ça, Rue.

Elles se sont ensuite endormis et le lendemain après leur déjeuner maman se leva en mettant son sac à dos sur ses épaules

-Prête ? Demandât elle à la petite fille

\- À faire quoi ? demande Rue. Mais, à sa manière de frétiller, on voit bien qu'elle dira oui à tout ce que maman pourrai proposer.

\- Aujourd'hui, on s'attaque aux provisions des carrières.

\- D'accord, mais comment ? Une lueur d'excitation brille dans ses prunelles.

\- Aucune idée. Viens, on trouvera un plan tout en chassant.

Après cela Rue dis à maman ce qu'elle avait pu observer

\- Ils se sont installés au bord du lac. Leurs provisions se trouvent empilées à une dizaine de

mètres du camp proprement dit. Pendant la journée, ils les confient à la surveillance du garçon du district Trois.

-Le garçon du district Trois ? S'étonna maman . Il est avec eux ?

\- Oui, il reste au camp en permanence. Il s'est fait piquer lui aussi, quand ils ont ramené les guêpes au lac. Je crois qu'ils sont convenus de le laisser vivre, s'il acceptait de jouer les sentinelles. Mais il n'est pas très costaud.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a comme arme ?

\- Pas grand-chose, dit Rue. Un épieu. Ça lui suffirait peut- être pour nous tenir en respect, mais Thresh le casserait en deux sans aucun mal.

\- Et ils laissent la nourriture comme ça, à découvert ? (Elle acquiesce.) Il y a un truc louche, là-dedans.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à voir quoi. Katniss, même si on réussit à leur voler leurs provisions, comment fera-t-on pour s'en débarrasser ?

\- On les brûlera. On les jettera dans le lac. On les arrosera d'essence. (Elle lui plante un doigt dans le ventre, comme elle le faisait avec Rye et moi quand nous étions petit) On les mangera ! (Elle glousse.) Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera un moyen. C'est toujours beaucoup plus simple de détruire que de produire.

Elles passent ensuite la matinée à discuter pour apprendre à se connaître .

-On chante beaucoup, à la maison. Et au travail aussi. C'est pour ça que j'adore ta broche, répond-elle en indiquant le geai moqueur sur la broche de maman

-Vous avez des geais moqueurs ?

\- Oh oui. J'en ai même apprivoisé quelques-uns. On peut chanter ensemble pendant des heures. Ils transmettent des messages pour moi, affirme-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

-C'est souvent moi qui grimpe le plus haut, alors je suis la première à apercevoir le drapeau qui signale la fin de la journée. J'ai inventé un air spécial, explique Rue. (Elle ouvre la

bouche et, d'une voix claire et suave, me chante un petit enchaînement de quatre notes.) ces 4 notes j'ai souvent entendu maman chanter sans s'en rendre compte

Le lendemain après avoir monter un plan . Rue décide d'apprendre son signal pour les geais moqueurs.

\- Ça ne marchera peut-être pas. Mais, si tu entends les geais moqueurs le chanter, tu sauras que je vais bien, même si je ne peux pas venir tout de suite.

\- Il y a des geais moqueurs par ici ?

-Tu ne les as pas vus ? Ils ont des nids partout.

\- Bon, très bien. Si tout se passe comme prévu, on se revoit au dîner, dis maman. De façon totalement inattendue, Rue la serre dans ses bras. Alors que je le fixe toutes les 2 attendris

-Sois prudente, dit-elle.

\- Toi aussi. Ma mère tourne les talons et s'éloigne en direction du ruisseau. Pour se diriger vers le camps des carrières

lorsqu'elle y arrive 4 personnes s'y trouvais le garçon du district Un, Cato et la fille du district Deux, ainsi que le garçon du district Trois.

Soudain de la fumer vient de la foret Rue à allumer le premier feu et les carrières se disputes pour savoir si ils doivent emporter avec eux le garçon du 3

\- Non il vient avec nous. On aura besoin de lui dans les bois, et il n'a plus rien à faire ici, de toute façon, déclare Cato. Personne ne risque de toucher aux provisions.

-Et Joli Cœur ? demande le garçon du district Un.

\- Laisse tomber, je te dis. Je sais où je l'ai touché. Il doit être en train de saigner comme un porc. Et, crois-moi, il n'est pas en état de venir jouer les trouble-fêtes, réplique Cato.

Je sers alors les poings en l'entendant ainsi parler de mon père gravement blesser quelque pars dans l'arène

\- Amenez-vous, gronde Cato. Alors que tous quittèrent le terrain

maman réfléchi alors un moment tandis que Rue continue d'allumer des feu . Puis quelqu'un sortis des bois devant maman. C'est la fille à tête de renard elle fait alors des petits sauts prêt de la pyramide de nourriture

\- Des mines murmure maman alors qu'elle retourna vers la foret . Je vis ensuite ma mère réfléchir à toute vitesse avant d'arquer son arc . Et de tirer dans le sac de pommes . En 3 coups le sac de pommes s'ouvrent et les fruits dégringoles et maman est projeter en l'air par l'explosion des mines . Puis elle se protège comme elle peux contre ce qui tombe non loin d'elle . Une fois fini elle essaye de se relever mais à des vertiges et tombe au sol avant de porter sa main à son oreille qui est en sang . Ce qui explique qu'elle ne nous entend pas toujours quand on lui parle de se coté là .

Elle se traine ensuite jusqu'en dehors de la plaine apparemment impossible de marcher . A peine fut elle cacher que Cato réapparu dans la plaine . Il entrât alors dans une colère noir et tu le garçon en lui brisant la nuque d'un seul coup tandis que je le regardais horrifier priant pour qu'il ne vois pas maman toujours cacher non loin . Le corps du garçon est ensuite emporter alors que la nuit tombe et que l'écran affiche le visage des 2 garçons mort dans la journée . Les carrières décide ensuite de partir à la chasse dans les bois . Maman reste dans sa cachette et s'endorme paisiblement . Le lendemain maman se réveilla avant de se figer entendant des pas mais ce n'était que la renarde qui observais les restes de la pyramide en souriant avant qu'un bruit ne la fasse fuir . Puis ma mère se leva aussi pour repartir vers Rue . Mais arriver à leur lieu de rendez-vous elle se figeât ne voyant pas la petite fille . Elle commence donc à l'attendre mais en fin d'après midi elle décide de partir à sa recherches la caméra ne nous à pas donner de vue de la petite fille depuis qu'elle à allumer le 2 éme feu . Ma mère passa alors à l'endroit du 3 éme feu qui apparemment n'a pas été allumer elle regarde alors partout inquiète pour sa protéger et décide de partir en direction du 2 éme feu . Un peu après les oiseaux commencent à chanter la mélodie de Rue et maman la reprend à son tour pour lui indiquer sa présence . Un cris strident se fit alors

-Katniss , Katniss !

-Rue hurle-t-elle Rue ! J'arrive ! Dit-elle en se mettant à courir dans sa direction

arriver dans une clairière elle l'a vis emmêler dans un filet mais à peine tent elle la main vers maman qu'un pieu s'enfonce dans sa chaire alors que je pousse un petit cris étouffer

Le garçon du district Un meurt avant de pouvoir récupérer son arme. La flèche de maman lui transperce le cou. Il tombe à genoux et l'arrache , avant de se noyer dans son propre sang .Maman à déjà encoché une nouvelle flèche et braque son arc à droite, à gauche, tout en criant à Rue :

-Il y en a d'autres ? Il y en a d'autres ?

Elle doit lui répéter « Non » plusieurs fois pour qu'elle l'entende. Elle s'est roulée sur le flanc, recroquevillée sur l'épieu. maman repousse le corps du garçon loin d'elle et sors son couteau afin de la libérer. Elle s'accroupis devant elle en fixant l'arme avec impuissance. Elle lui tend la main, et maman s'y cramponne comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Tu as détruit les provisions ? lui demande-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Il n'en reste pas une miette

\- Il faut que tu gagnes.

\- Compte sur moi. Je vais gagner pour nous deux.

\- Ne me laisse pas.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je reste là, . Elle se rapproche encore, je pose la tête de la petite fille sur ses genoux avant de ramener délicatement ses mèches noires et épaisses derrière son oreille.

\- Chante-moi quelque chose, lui demande-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle à la gorge noué et les larme aux yeux mais le fit tout de même alors que je ne pu retenir les larmes de couler de long de mes joues . Rye à coté de moi m'attrape machinalement la main lui aussi à les larmes aux yeux .

_Sous le vieux saule, au fond de la prairie,_

_L'herbe tendre te fait comme un grand lit_

_Allonge-toi, ferme tes yeux fatigués_

_Quand tu les rouvriras, le soleil sera l'vé_

_Il fait doux par ici, ne crains rien_

_Les pâquerettes éloignent les soucis_

_Tes jolis rêves s'accompliront demain_

_Dors, mon amour, oh, dors, mon tout petit._

Rue a battu des cils et fermé les yeux. Sa poitrine se soulève

encore, mais tout juste. Les larmes coulent le long des

joues de maman. Mais elle continue sa chanson.

_Tout au fond de la prairie, à la brune,_

_Viens déposer tes peines et ton chagrin_

_Sous un manteau de feuilles au clair de lune,_

_Tout ça s'oubliera au petit matin_

_Il fait doux par ici, ne crains rien_

_Les pâquerettes éloignent les soucis_

Le dernier couplet est presque inaudible.

_Tes jolis rêves s'accompliront demain._

_Dors, mon amour, oh, dors, mon tout petit._

J'eu alors un frisson quand maman finis de chanter cette chanson que Rye et moi connaissons par coeur pour l'avoir entendu chanter plein de fois .

A l'écran les geais moqueurs reprirent la chanson de maman comme un honneur pour ce petit ange partis trop tot . Maman se lève alors doucement pour récupérer ce qu'elle peu mais elle ne peut pas quitter Rue comme ça . Elle se dirige alors vers un par terre de fleur en cueillis puis repars vers le corps de Rue avant de fleurs par fleurs la recouvrir .

On dirait vraiment qu'elle s'est endormie au fond de cette prairie.

\- Au revoir, Rue, murmur t'elle avant de presser trois doigts de sa main gauche contre ses lèvres et les tends dans sa direction. Ce même geste qu'avais fait les gens du district lorsqu'elle à pris la place de Primerose

Après quoi elle s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière.

Mais je compris peu à peu ce qu'avais fait maman , elle avait défier le Capitole en montrant l'horreur qu'ils font subir à de jeunes enfants .


	14. Chapter 14

Elle continue d'avancer avant qu'un parachute ne tombe devant elle

Rye et moi nous tournons alors d'un même homme vers lui qui nous fit non de la tête

Maman ouvre le paquet dedans se trouve un pain du district 11 je le reconnais directement mes heures à la boulangerie ne peuvent me faire me tromper. Il était certainement pour Rue avant sa mort mais maintenant ils considèrent certainement que maman en est la plus digne .

\- Un grand merci au district Onze, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel . Elle à donc deviner elle aussi .

Elle monte ensuite à un arbre pour la nuit et la photo du garçon du un ainsi que de Rue apparaisse à l'écran .

Maman passe ensuite la journée du lendemain à chasser et je commence vraiment à m'inquiétez pour papa les rares fois ou nous le voyons il à l'air de beaucoup souffrir et ne se nourris que de ce qu'il à prêt de lui pour survivre . Le soir tomber l'écran se coup en 6 sur les 6 survivant . Les 2 carrières toujours ensemble , papa toujours cacher , maman dans son arbre , Tresh dans les bois quelque part tout comme la renarde . Une trompette résonna ensuite et une annonce commença . Déclarant que cette année 2 tributs de même district pourrais survivre ensemble . Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle ils ont survécu ensemble pensais-je avant d'observer l'écran ou les 2 di district 2 se regardèrent en souriant tandis que maman hurlât le nom de papa avant de se plaquer la main sur la bouche regrettant surement d'avoir crier trop fort . Elle s'endormis ensuite et le lendemain elle descendis de son arbre et commença sa traque comme elle le fait lorsqu'elle chasse , elle cherche après papa c'est sur . En tout cas ça à l'air de fonctionner parce qu'elle part dans la bonne direction jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une trace de sang sur un rocher. Elle s'accroupis alors

-Peeta , Peeta ? Demandât elle à voix basse .

Pas de réponse elle descend du rocher et tombe dans l'eau avant qu'une voix s'élève

-tu viens m'achever chérie ?

Je reconnu directement la manière de parler d'Haymitch avec la voix de papa

\- Peeta ? Murmuras maman. Où es-tu ? (Pas de réponse. .) Peeta ? Elle s'avance le long de la berge.

\- Attention, tu vas me marcher dessus. Elle fais un bond en arrière. Sa voix a jailli juste sous son pied. Puis les yeux de papa s'ouvrent, d'un bleu éclatant au milieu de la boue brune et des feuilles vertes.

\- Referme les yeux, lui ordonne t'elle .

Il obéit, referme aussi la

bouche et disparaît complètement. Elle s'agenouille auprès de lui.

\- J'ai l'impression que toutes ces heures à décorer des gâteaux ont fini par payer. Papa sourit.

\- Eh oui, le glaçage. L'ultime défense des mourants.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir.

\- Ah non ? Sa voix est si faible.

-Non. Nous sommes dans la même équipe, maintenant .Où t'a blessé Cato ?

\- À la jambe gauche. Assez haut, répond-il.

-Je vais t'aider à te mettre dans le ruisseau et te nettoyer tout ça, qu'on puisse examiner tes plaies.

\- Penche-toi d'abord, dit-il. Il faut que je te dise un truc.

Je le voix alors chuchoter quelques chose à son oreille avant qu'elle ne rejette sa tête en arrière dans un petit rire .

\- Merci, je m'en souviendrai. Sourit elle . Écoute, Peeta, je vais devoir te rouler jusqu'au ruisseau. Il

n'y a presque pas de fond, ici, d'accord ?

-Super, dit-il. Elle s'accroupis près de lui. À trois. Une, deux, trois ! Elle ne peux le retourner

qu'une fois avant d'être obligée de renoncer. Ses gémissements sont trop horribles. Il est juste au bord de l'eau, à présent.

\- Bon, changement de plan. Je vais te laver ici.

-Plus de roulades ? demande-t-il.

-Non, c'est fini. Garde un œil sur la forêt pendant que je te décrasse, d'accord ?

Elle le lave donc jusqu'à voir ses habits. Elle ouvre la fermeture Éclair de son blouson, déboutonne sa chemise qu'elle lui retire avec précaution. Son maillot de corps est collé à ses plaies, au point

qu'elle doit le découper au couteau et le tremper d'eau pour parvenir à le détacher. Il a des bleus partout, une vilaine brûlure en travers du torse, ainsi que quatre piqûres de guêpes, en

Comptant celle qu'il a sous l'oreille.

Elle commence à le soigner avant de constater qu'il à de la fièvre .

\- Avale ça, dit elle en lui tendant un comprimé qu'il pris docilement . Tu dois mourir de faim.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est drôle, je n'ai pas faim depuis plusieurs jours, répond papa

Maman lui propose alors du groosling mais il fronce le nez et tourne la tête.

\- Peeta, il faut que tu manges quelque chose. Dit elle doucement

\- Ça ressortirait direct. Merci, Katniss. Je me sens mieux, vraiment. Tu crois que je pourrais dormir,

maintenant ?

\- Bientôt. Il faut d'abord qu'on jette un coup d'œil à ta jambe.

Le plus doucement possible, elle lui retire ses bottines, ses chaussettes et, centimètre par centimètre, son pantalon.

Je fais alors une grimace en constatant l'état de sa jambe .une plaie profonde, enflammée, d'où suinte un mélange de sang et de pus. Je vis alors la panique passer dans le regard de maman je sais qu'elle n'as jamais trop appréciez les gros cas médicaux

\- Pas joli à voir, hein ? demande Papa . Qui observe maman avec attention.

-Bah. (Elle hausse les épaules, comme si elle avait connu pire.) Tu devrais voir les blessés qui reviennent de la mine.

Elle continue ensuite de le laver . À chaque gourde supplémentaire qu'elle vide sur

lui, la plaie me paraît plus affreuse.

\- On va la laisser un peu à l'air libre, et puis… dis ma mére ne sachant clairement pas comment agir

\- Et puis faire un bandage ? suggère Papa.

\- Exactement, dit elle. En attendant, mange ça. Elle dépose quelques moitiés de pêches séchées dans sa main et retourne au ruisseau laver le reste de ses vêtements. Une fois fais elle passe en revue le contenu de sa trousse de premiers secours.

\- Nous allons devoir expérimenter un peu, dit-elle en se rapprochant de papa avec des plantes contre le venin de guêpe dans les mains .Elle applique un emplâtre de feuilles mâchées sur la plaie et, quelques minutes après, le pus se met à couler le long de sa jambe.

\- Katniss ? dit Papa . Ses lèvres forment les mots maman éclate de rire car la plaie est si répugnante qu'elle n'y tient à mon avis plus

\- Quoi ? Demande papa en feignant l'innocence.

\- Je… je ne suis pas très forte pour ça. C'est surtout ma mère. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais, et j'ai horreur du pus.

\- Comment fais-tu pour chasser ?

\- Crois-moi, il est beaucoup plus facile de tuer que de soigner.

-Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un moyen plus rapide ?

\- Non. Tais-toi et mange tes pêches. Au bout du troisième emplâtre, et après l'écoulement d'un seau entier de pus, la plaie semble un peu moins vilaine.

\- Et maintenant, docteur Everdeen ?

\- Je vais peut-être t'appliquer un peu de pommade anti brûlures. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal à ton infection. Et peut-être qu'un petit bandage… ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La

blessure est tout de suite moins inquiétante, une fois enveloppée dans du coton blanc. Mais, à côté du bandage stérile, son caleçon paraît crasseux et rempli de germes.

\- Tiens, dit elle en le lui tendant quelque chose sortis du sac à dos de Rue , couvre toi avec ça, le temps que je lave ton caleçon.

-Oh, ça m'est égal que tu me voies, répond Peeta.

\- Tu es bien comme ma mère. Moi, ça m'ennuie, d'accord ?

Je souris alors voyant maman complétement gêné en lui tournant le dos jusqu'à ce que le caleçon

vole dans le courant.

\- Tu sais, tu fais bien des manières pour une concurrente aussi redoutable, plaisante Papa . J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser donner sa douche à Haymitch, après tout.

Je tourne alors les yeux vers l'intéresser avant de me dire que je ne préférais enfaite ne rien savoir de cette histoire

\- Que t'a-t-il envoyé jusqu'ici ?

Rien du tout, répond Papa. (Il tique.) Pourquoi, tu as reçu quelque chose ?

\- La pommade anti brûlures, dit elle sur un ton presque penaud. Oh, et un pain.

Rye fixa alors Haymitch outrés

-A la base je ne pouvais en sauver qu'un dit-il faiblement la culpabilité passant dans son regard

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais sa préférée. Dis papa

\- Tu plaisantes ! Il ne peut pas me voir en peinture.

\- Parce que vous êtes pareils, tous les deux, marmonne papa. Cette phrase est tellement vraie qu'elle me fait m'échapper un petit sourire

Maman laisse ensuite papa somnoler le temps que ses vêtements soient secs, mais, en fin d'après-midi, elle le secoue gentiment par l'épaule.

\- Peeta ? On va devoir y aller, maintenant.

\- Y aller ? (Il a l'air perplexe.) Aller où ?

\- Loin d'ici. En aval, peut-être. Pour nous cacher en attendant que tu reprennes des forces.

Elle l'aide à se redresse sur ses pieds. Il blêmit à l'instant où il prend appui sur sa jambe.

\- Allez, tu vas tenir le coup.

Mais il ne le tient pas. Pas longtemps, en tout cas. Il a beau s'appuyer sur son épaule, au

bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres il tourne de l'œil. Elle le fais asseoir sur la berge, la tête entre les genoux, et elle lui tapote le dos avec maladresse, en surveillant les environs. Maman repère ensuite une espèce de petite grotte où ils partirent une fois papa prêt . Puis elle l'aida à s'allonger dans son sac de couchage

\- Katniss, dit papa. (Elle s'approche de lui et repousse quelques mèches qui lui tombent dans les yeux.) Merci de m'avoir trouvé.

\- Tu m'aurais trouvée toi aussi, si tu avais pu dit-elle en touchant son front qui a l'air brulant vu la tête de ma mère

\- Oui. Écoute, si je ne m'en sors pas… commence-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je n'ai pas drainé tout ce pus pour rien.

\- Je sais. Mais juste au cas où…

\- Non, Peeta, je ne veux même pas en discuter, dit elle en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais je… insiste-t-il.

Alors maman se penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Je souris attendris par cette scène très mignonne qui s'offre à moi mais je croise le regard d'Haymitch

-ne te fis pas aux apparences ce n'est que de la comédie me dit-il durement

Que de la comédie ? Mais ça a pourtant l'air si vrai

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te l'interdis. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, murmure-t-il.

Maman sort dans la fraîcheur du soir au moment où un parachute tombe du ciel. Elle s'empresse de

défaire le paquet, pour trouver un pot de bouillon bien chaud.

-un pot de bouillon c'est tout ? M'insurgèrent enfin Haymitch là tu n'as plus d'excuse ils pouvaient tous les 2 survivre

-ta mère à compris elle dit-il simplement

-compris quoi ?

-c'était ton idée depuis le début ? Le faux couple ? Demandât Rye en tournant la tête vers lui

-pas exactement mais il fallait que le public y croient pour avoir le plus de sponsors possible

\- Peeta ! s'exclame la voix de maman sur un ton niai que je ne lui connaissais pas

Il est assoupi mais elle le réveille par un baiser, ce qui paraît d'abord le surprendre. Puis il lui sourit, comme s'il était simplement heureux d'être là, avec elle.

\- Regarde un peu ce qu'Haymitch t'a envoyé !

Elle joue la comédie ça se voie à 40 kilomètre. Les gens du capitole sont-ils aveugle à ce point ?

Une fois la nuit tomber elle monte la garde alors que papa dors paisiblement mais elle abandonne bien vite pour se lover contre papa comme elle le fait encore aujourd'hui. Elle toucha ensuite son front avant de mouiller un bout de bandage pour lui mettre sur le front. Elle ne dors pas beaucoup pour remouiller le bandage toute la nuit . Le matin maman part chercher des baies avant de revenir à la grotte .

\- Je me suis réveillé, et tu n'étais plus là, explique papa à son arriver . Je me suis fait du souci pour toi. Elle ris en l'aidant à se rallonger.

\- Toi, tu te faisais du souci pour moi ? Tu t'es regardé, récemment ?

\- J'ai eu peur que Cato et Clove ne t'aient trouvée. Ils aiment bien chasser de nuit, dit-il sans se départir de son sérieux.

\- Clove ? Qui c'est ?

\- La fille du district Deux. Elle est toujours en vie, exact ?

\- Oui. Il ne reste plus qu'eux, nous, Thresh et la Renarde – c'est comme ça que j'ai surnommé la fille du Cinq. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mieux qu'hier. Je suis bien mieux ici que dans la boue. J'ai des habits propres, des médicaments, un sac de couchage… et toi.

Elle lui caresse la joue. Il lui prend la main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Plus de baisers pour toi tant que tu n'as rien mangé, dis maman en souriant .

Je le redresse contre la paroi de la grotte, et il avale docilement

la bouillie de baies

\- Tu n'as pas dormi, dit Peeta.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Dors, maintenant, ajoute-t-il. Je monterai la garde. Je te réveillerai s'il y a quoi que ce soit. (elle hésite.) Katniss, tu ne vas pas tenir comme ça indéfiniment.

\- D'accord, dis maman. Mais juste quelques heures. Après, tu me réveilles.

\- Dors, me dit-il d'une voix douce. Il écarte quelques mèches sur son front.

\- Peeta, tu devais me réveiller après quelques heures dis maman en se réveillant en sursaut pleine de

reproche.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Rien n'a bougé, dehors. Et puis j'aime bien te regarder dormir. Tu ne fronces pas les sourcils. Ça te rend beaucoup plus jolie. Naturellement, cette remarque entraîne un froncement de sourcils, qui le fait sourire

Aujourd'hui encore c'est un compliment qu'il adore lui faire et elle est toujours accompagné de la même réaction ce qui me fais sourire.

Maman décide ensuite de regarder à sa blessure mais celle-ci est pire que la veille en dehors du pu qui est partis.

-Eh bien, la plaie a encore enflé, mais au moins le pus est parti, dis maman d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Je sais ce qu'est un empoisonnement du sang, Katniss, rétorque papa. Même si ma mère n'est pas guérisseuse.

\- Il suffit que tu tiennes plus longtemps que les autres, Peeta. On te soignera au Capitole après notre victoire.

\- Oui, c'est un bon plan, reconnaît-il. Mais je vois bien qu'il n'y croit pas.

Maman part ensuite faire à manger puis elle commence à raconter à papa comment elle à eu une chèvre pour sa sœur . Cette histoire me serre le cœur je comprends que ma mère ne puisse aujourd'hui encore pas supporter sa mort. Sa petite sœur était ce qu'elle avait de plus chére à cette époque-là et je suis fier de porter son prénom.

Un bruit se trompettes se fit ensuite entendre suivis d'une annonce

\- Maintenant, écoutez-moi attentivement. Certains sont peut-être déjà en train de décliner mon invitation. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'un festin ordinaire. Chacun d'entre vous a désespérément besoin de quelque chose. Chacun de vous trouvera cette chose dans un sac à dos

frappé au numéro de son district, à la Corne d'abondance, à l'aube. Réfléchissez bien avant de refuser. Pour certains, cela pourrait représenter votre dernière chance

Maman s'apprête à se lever quand papa la retient par l'épaule.

\- Non, dit-il. Pas question que tu risques ta vie pour moi.

\- Qui a dit que c'était mon intention ?

\- Donc, tu ne vas pas y aller ?

\- Bien sûr, que je ne vais pas y aller. Fais-moi un peu confiance. Tu crois que j'irais me jeter tête baissée dans la mêlée, au milieu de Cato, de Clove et de Thresh ? Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-elle en l'aidant à se rallonger. Je vais les laisser s'entre-tuer, on verra demain soir qui est mort et on

improvisera à partir de là.

\- Quelle foutue menteuse tu fais, Katniss. Je me demande comment tu as survécu aussi longtemps. N'essaie jamais de jouer aux cartes. Tu y laisserais ta chemise. Elle rougit de colère.

\- Oui, je vais aller à ce festin. Essaie de m'en empêcher, pour voir.

\- Je peux toujours te suivre. Au moins jusqu'à mi-chemin. Je n'atteindrai peut-être pas la Corne d'abondance, mais, si je crie ton nom assez fort, quelqu'un finira bien par me trouver. Et à ce moment-là je cesserai d'être un fardeau.

-Tu ne feras pas cent mètres sur cette jambe.

\- Je ramperai, insiste Peeta. Si tu y vas, je viens aussi.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je reste là, tranquillement, à te regarder mourir ? Il sait que ça m'est impossible. Que le public me haïrait. Franchement, je me haïrais moi-même si je faisais ça.

\- Je ne mourrai pas. Je te le promets. À condition que tu promettes de ne pas y aller, dit-il.

Elle capitule alors à contre cœur

\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Boire ton eau, me réveiller quand je te le dis et avaler toute ta soupe jusqu'à la dernière goutte !

\- D'accord. Elle est prête ? Demande-t-il.

-Je vais voir.

Elle lui fais alors boire le breuvage avant de sortir le laissant se reposer puis un parachute arrivât vers elle . Maman à l'air heureuse puis perplexe avant de sentir le flacon dans le parachute. Un éclair de compréhension passe alors dans les yeux de maman puis elle écrase des bais avant de les mélanger avec le contenus du flacon .

\- Je te rapporte un dessert. J'ai trouvé des baies un peu plus loin, en aval dis maman en rentrant dans la grotte . Papa prend une première bouchée sans hésitation.

Il l'aval, puis fronce les sourcils.

\- Elles sont drôlement sucrées.

-Oui, ce sont des baies de sucre. Ma mère en fait des confitures. Tu n'en avais jamais mangé ? Dit-elle en lui faisant avaler une deuxième bouchée.

\- Non, avoue-t-il, perplexe. Mais le goût me dit quelque chose. Des baies de sucre ?

\- On n'en voit pas beaucoup sur le marché, parce qu'elles poussent uniquement à l'état sauvage. Il prend une autre bouchée. Plus qu'une.

\- C'est sucré comme du sirop, déclare-t-il en acceptant la dernière bouchée. Du sirop ! Il écarquille les yeux d'un air horrifié.

Maman plaque ma main sur sa bouche et son nez, pour le forcer à avaler au lieu de recracher. Il essaie de se faire vomir, mais trop tard, il est déjà en train de perdre conscience. Avant

que ses paupières se ferment, on peut voir dans son regard qu'il en veux beaucoup à maman

Elle s''assois sur les talons et le dévisage avec un mélange de tristesse et de satisfaction.

\- Alors, Peeta, je ne sais toujours pas mentir ? Dit elle pour que tout le monde l'entende

le matin maman dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de papa et elle sort de la grotte pour se diriger vers la corne d'abondance. Arriver la bas la renarde bondis de derrière la corne attrape son sac et repart aussi rapidement qu'elle est venu sous le regard de maman . Une fois qu'elle eut disparut maman s'élança dans la plaine puis un couteau fonça vers elle . Maman tira alors vers Clove et la toucha au bras . Maman arrive enfin à la table et attrape le sac avec le chiffre 12. Seulement un autre couteau arriva lui touchant le front tandis que je me crispa . Maman rata alors Clove qui la plaqua au sol .

-Où est ton petit ami, district Douze ? Il s'accroche toujours ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Il est dans le coin. Sur les traces de Cato, riposte maman avant de crier à plein poumons. Peeta ! Clove enfonce son poing contre sa trachée, ce qui la fait taire aussitôt. Mais elle tourne

la tête à gauche, à droite

\- Menteuse, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Il est quasiment mort. Cato sait bien qu'il l'a eu. Je suppose que tu l'as planqué au sommet d'un arbre en lui faisant des massages cardiaques.

Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton petit sac à dos ? Un médicament pour Joli Cœur ? Dommage, il n'en profitera pas. Dit-elle tandis que je vis les poings de Rye se sérer

Clove ouvre son blouson. Une impressionnante panoplie de couteaux s'aligne à l'intérieur. Elle en choisit un d'aspect délicat, avec une lame cruellement incurvée.

\- J'ai promis à Cato d'assurer le spectacle s'il me laissait m'occuper de toi.

Maman se tortille pour la faire basculer, mais en vain. Elle est trop lourde et la serre trop bien.

\- Laisse tomber, district Douze. Ton compte est bon. Comme celui de ta pathétique petite alliée… Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Celle qui sautillait d'arbre en arbre ? Rue ? Eh bien, on l'a eue, elle. Quant à Joli Cœur je crois qu'on va laisser la nature s'en occuper. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Voyons, par où allons-nous commencer…

Elle essuie négligemment d'un revers de manche le sang qu'elle a sur le visage. Elle l'examine un moment, en lui inclinant la tête de part et d'autre comme un morceau de bois qu'elle se préparerait

à sculpter. Maman essaie de lui mordre la main, mais elle l'attrape par les cheveux et me plaque la tête contre le sol.

\- Je crois… (Elle ronronne presque.) Je crois que je vais commencer par ta bouche. Elle effleure le contour de ses lèvres avec la pointe de son couteau.

\- Après tout, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de te servir de tes lèvres. Tu veux envoyer un dernier baiser à Joli Cœur ? demande-t-elle. (Maman lui crache à la figure un jet de sang et de salive. Elle rougit de colère.) Très bien. Au travail !

. Mais, au moment où sa lame entailler la lèvre de maman, une force colossale la décolle d'elle, et elle se met à hurler. Clove se débat à trente centimètres du sol, emprisonnée dans les bras

de Thresh. . Il fait basculer Clove et la jette dans la poussière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la petite fille ? Tu l'as tuée ?

Clove recule à quatre pattes, comme un insecte affolé, trop effrayée pour appeler Cato.

\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas moi !

\- Tu as dit son nom. Je t'ai entendue. Tu l'as tuée ? (Ses traits se déforment sous la colère.) Tu l'as tailladée à mort, comme tu allais le faire avec celle-là ?

\- Non ! Non, je… (Elle aperçoit la pierre, de la taille d'un pain, qu'il tient à la main, et cède à la panique.) Cato ! Hurle-telle. Cato !

-Clove ! lui répond Cato, mais de trop loin pour qu'il puisse intervenir à temps.

Thresh abat sa pierre contre la tempe de Clove. Elle ne saigne pas, mais elle a le crâne enfoncé, et je devine qu'elle est fichue. Elle vit encore, cependant. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse rapidement, et un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Quand Thresh pivote vers maman, la pierre brandie bien haut

\- De quoi elle parlait ? Quand elle a dit que Rue était ton alliée ?

\- Je… je… on a fait équipe. Pour faire sauter les provisions. J'ai essayé de la sauver, vraiment. Mais il est arrivé le premier. Le garçon du Un.

\- Tu l'as tué ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Le garçon ? Oui. Elle, je l'ai recouverte de fleurs. Et je lui ai chanté une berceuse. Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux.

\- Une berceuse ? grommelle Thresh, incrédule.

-Elle me l'avait demandé. Elle voulait partir sur une chanson. Les gens de ton district… ils m'ont envoyé un pain. Fais ça vite, d'accord, Thresh ? Des émotions contradictoires traversent le

visage du colosse. Il abaisse sa pierre et pointe sur maman un doigt accusateur.

\- Cette fois, rien que cette fois, je te laisse filer. Pour la petite fille. Toi et moi, on est quittes. Je ne te dois plus rien. Compris ?

Elle lui fait oui de la tête

\- Clove ! La voix de Cato est beaucoup plus proche à présent. On devine à ses accents douloureux qu'il l'a vue étendue par terre.

\- Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir, Fille du feu, prévient Thresh.

Elle roule en arrière et plante les pieds dans la terre battue avant de courir le plus loin possible de Thresh, de Clove et de la voix de Cato.

L'écran reste alors dans la pleine ou Thresh et les deux gros sacs à dos disparaissent au fond de la plaine. Cato s'agenouille auprès de Clove, l'épieu à la main, en la suppliant de rester avec lui. Il va bientôt réaliser que c'est sans espoir, que rien ne peut plus la sauver.

Finalement un coup de canon retentis et maman partis vers sa planque alors que Cato partis à la poursuite de Tresh .

Arriver à la grotte elle fait glisser le petit sac orange de son bras, tranche le fermoir et

vide le contenu sur le sol. Dedans ne se trouve qu'une simple boîte contenant une seringue hypodermique. Sans hésiter, elle l'enfonce dans le bras de papa et presse lentement le piston. Puis elle s'évanoui à côté de lui . Papa se réveilla quelques heures plus tard il soigna alors maman avant de la secouer doucement

Katniss. Katniss, tu m'entends ? Elle ouvre les yeux

-Peeta.

\- Salut, dit-il. Content de revoir tes yeux.

\- Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis réveillé, hier soir, tu étais couchée à côté de moi dans une flaque de sang drôlement impressionnante, répond-il. Le saignement a fini par s'arrêter

Mais, à ta place, j'attendrais un moment avant de m'asseoir.

Papa approche une gourde de ses lèvres. Elle boit avidement.

\- Tu vas mieux, toi ? Demandât-elle

\- Beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as inoculé, mais c'est une réussite. Ce matin, ma jambe avait presque entièrement désenflé.

Papa s'occupa ensuite de maman et le soir une tempête commença

-Je me demande ce qui peut bien motiver cette tempête. Je veux dire, qui est la cible ? S'étonne Papa.

-Cato et Thresh, dis maman automatiquement. La Renarde doit se cacher dans un trou quelque part. Quant à Clove… elle m'a attaquée, et puis…Sa voix se brise.

\- Elle est morte, je sais, achève papa. Ils l'ont affichée dans le ciel, hier soir. C'est toi qui l'as tuée ?

\- Non. Thresh lui a fracassé le crâne avec une pierre.

-Une chance que tu ne sois pas tombée entre ses pattes.

\- Il me tenait. Mais il m'a laissée partir. Après quoi, bien sûr, elle est forcée de tout lui raconter.

\- Il t'a laissée filer parce qu'il ne voulait rien te devoir ? Lui demande papa avec incrédulité.

\- Oui. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as jamais manqué de rien. Si tu avais grandi dans la Veine, je n'aurais pas besoin de t'expliquer.

\- Oh, n'essaie pas. C'est visiblement trop compliqué pour moi.

\- C'est comme pour tes pains. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment d'avoir une dette envers toi.

\- Mes pains… ? Quoi, quand on était gosses ? S'exclame-t-il. Je crois qu'on peut oublier ça, maintenant. Je veux dire, tu viens juste de m'arracher à la mort.

\- Mais tu ne me connaissais même pas. On ne s'était jamais adressé la parole. De toute façon, le premier don est toujours le plus difficile à rendre. Sans compter que je n'aurais jamais pu te

Payer de retour, si tu ne m'avais pas aidée à ce moment-là. Pourquoi l'avoir fait, d'ailleurs ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répond papa. (Elle secoue légèrement la tête.) Haymitch m'avait prévenu que tu ne serais pas facile à convaincre…

\- Haymitch ? Répète-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là- dedans ?

\- Rien du tout, soupire papa. Donc, Cato et Thresh, hein ? J'imagine qu'ils ne nous feront pas le plaisir de s'entre-tuer ?

-Je crois qu'on s'entendrait bien avec Thresh, et qu'on pourrait devenir des amis, au district Douze.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que Cato le tue. Ça nous évitera de devoir le faire, déclare papa d'un ton cynique

Les yeux de maman se remplir alors de larmes et papa la dévisage avec inquiétude.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as très mal ?

\- Je voudrais rentrer chez nous, Peeta, dit-elle d'une petite voix plaintive.

\- On rentrera. Je te le promets. Et il se penche pour l'embrasser.

\- Je voudrais rentrer maintenant.

\- Écoute, rendors-toi et rêve de la maison. Tu y seras pour de bon avant d'avoir dit ouf. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, dit-elle dans un murmure. Réveille-moi si tu as besoin que je prenne mon tour de garde.

\- Je me sens en pleine forme, grâce à toi et à Haymitch. Et puis qui sait combien de temps ça va encore durer ?

Le lendemain maman allais beaucoup mieux et la journée passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que papa et maman n'échange leur premier vrai baiser sans que l'un ou l'autre ne sois malade et je vis un truc passer à ce moment-là dans les yeux de maman mais je ne saurais dire quoi. Le soir après le souper une conversation retint mon attention

\- Peeta, dis maman d'un ton léger. Lors de l'interview, tu as prétendu être amoureux de moi depuis toujours. Ça remonte à quand, exactement ?

\- Oh, laisse-moi réfléchir. Je crois que ça date du premier jour d'école. Nous avions cinq ans. Tu portais une petite robe rouge à carreaux, et tes cheveux… tu avais deux nattes au lieu d'une seule. Mon père t'a montrée du doigt pendant que nous attendions de nous mettre en rang.

\- Ton père ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a dit : « Tu vois cette petite fille ? Je voulais épouser sa mère, mais elle a préféré partir avec un mineur. »

Quoi ? Mamy est sortis avec mon papy pensais-je en fixant Rye aussi choqué que moi

\- Quoi ? Tu es en train d'inventer ! s'exclame maman.

\- Non, je t'assure, insiste papa. Et moi, j'ai dit : « Un mineur ? Pourquoi elle serait partie avec un mineur alors qu'elle pouvait t'épouser, toi ? » Et il m'a répondu : « Parce que quand il chante… même les oiseaux se taisent pour l'écouter. »

\- Ça, c'est vrai. Ils le font. Enfin le faisais dis maman en baissant les yeux

\- Alors ce jour-là, en cours de musique, la maîtresse nous a demandé qui connaissait la chanson de la vallée. Tu as levé la main tout de suite. Elle t'a fait monter sur l'estrade, et tu l'as chantée pour nous. Et je te jure que tous les oiseaux de l'autre côté de la fenêtre se sont arrêtés de siffler.

C'est vrai maman à une voix extraordinaire papa me dis souvent que je chante aussi bien qu'elle mais je ne pense pas avoir son talent

\- Oh, arrête ! Dis maman en riant.

-Non, c'est vraiment arrivé. Et, à la fin de la chanson, j'ai su que – comme ta mère – j'étais amoureux pour de bon, raconte papa. Ensuite, pendant onze ans, j'ai essayé de trouver le

Courage de te parler.

\- Sans succès.

-Sans succès. D'une certaine manière, on peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance que mon nom soit tiré au sort lors de la Moisson, conclut papa.

Je fixe alors Haymitch confuse tout ne ressemble absolument pas à de la comédie et comme si il comprenait mon regard il me répond

-J'ai dit que ta mère jouais la comédie, j'ai jamais parler de ton père dit-il simplement .

Alors papa à vraiment toujours été amoureux de maman ? Je trouve ça adorable

Le lendemain ils entament une discussion sur Haymitch qui me fais sourire certes je connais le vieil Haymitch ronchon qu'il est mais le plus souvent il ne l'est pas avec moi et parfois Rye en tout cas

-comment crois-tu qu'il a réussi ?

-Qui ça ? Réussi quoi ? demande papa

-Haymitch. Comment crois-tu qu'il a remporté les Jeux ?

Je vois alors Haymitch se tendre à côté de moi d'horrible souvenir de ces jeux doive lui revenir en tête alors je pose délicatement ma main sur la sienne pour lui faire comprendre que tout ça est derrière lui maintenant. Il me fixe d'abord perdu avant de m'adresser un léger sourire avant de vite se reprendre. Au fond c'est vrai que je ne sais rien non plus de ce que lui à du vivre et ça devait être 2 fois plus horrible avec le double de candidats dans l'arène

Papa réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

-En se montrant plus malin que tous les autres. Maman hoche la tête

Puis l'écran change sur Cato et Tresh , le dernier carrière à rejoint le colosse et après un long combat Cato sortis vainqueur mais non sans dommage . Je ne pus alors retenir une larme pour se garçon qui avait épargner la vie de ma mère pour la petite Rue .

\- Thresh est mort. Dis mon père alors que la caméra revint sur eux et qu'il observe le ciel

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Le canon a dû retentir pendant un coup de tonnerre, dit papa.

\- Tu es sûr ? Maman l'écarte des rochers et je plisse les yeux à mon tour vers le ciel noir et

Pluvieux. Puis elle s'affale contre la paroi

-Ça va ? S'inquiète papa.

Elle hausse les épaules et se prend les coudes en les serrant contre son corps.

\- C'est juste que… au cas où nous ne gagnerions pas… j'aurais voulu que ce soit lui. Parce qu'il m'a laissée partir. Et pour Rue.

Je sais qu'il n'y à pas que ça , maman à de la peine pour se garçon mais elle ne peut pas se permettre de se montrer faible

\- Oui, je sais, dit papa. Mais ça veut dire qu'on se rapproche encore du district Douze. Mange. C'est encore chaud.

\- Ça veut dire aussi que Cato va se mettre à notre recherche.

\- Et qu'il a de nouveau des provisions, souligne papa.

\- Je te parie qu'il est blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Thresh ne serait pas mort sans combattre. Il est si fort –enfin, il l'était. Et ils se trouvaient sur son territoire.

\- Bon, dit Peeta. Tant mieux, s'il est blessé. Je me demande comment va la Renarde.

\- Oh, à merveille dis maman

le lendemain il se réveil prennent un solide petit déjeuner avant que j'éclate de rire en même temps que Rye devant une phrase de papa

\- Tiens, Effie, vise un peu ça ! s'écrie papa. (Il jette sa fourchette par-dessus son épaule et lèche son assiette à grands coups de langue, avec des grognements de satisfaction. Puis il souffle un baiser dans le vide et claironne à la cantonade :) Tu nous manques, Effie ! Maman plaque ma main sur sa bouche, mais pouffe.

Malgré qu'elle fait partie du Capitole ils l'aiment bien et la charrie comme Haymitch ce qui confirme son commentaire de début de vidéo Effie aussi joue un double jeux.

Après cela ils partent tous les 2 chasser et je comprends pourquoi papa n'accompagne jamais maman chasser moi je n'aime pas ça mais lui fait énormément de bruit ce qui a l'air de beaucoup l'agacer d'ailleurs.

Après un moment ils décident de se séparer. Maman montre quelques plantes à prendre à papa et elle part chasser. Après un moment elle repart prêt de papa mais il n'est plus à l'endroit où elle l'a laissé seules quelques baies sèches au soleil

\- Peeta ? (sa voix trahis de la panique) Peeta !

Alertée par un bruissement de feuilles, elle pivote sur ses talons et manque de le transpercer d'une flèche. Heureusement, elle relève son arc au dernier moment, et sa flèche va se ficher dans le tronc d'un chêne, sur sa gauche. Il fait un bond en arrière. La poignée de baies qu'il rapportait s'envole dans les fourrés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Tu étais censé rester là, pas te promener dans les bois ! S'énerve maman de la même manière qu'elle s'énerve sur nous quand nous rentrons trop tard

\- J'ai trouvé des baies au bord du ruisseau, se défend papa

-J'ai cru que Cato t'avait tué !

\- Non, je vais bien. (Papa la prend dans ses bras, mais elle ne lui rend pas son étreinte.) Katniss ? Elle le repousse

\- Quand on convient d'un signal, on reste à portée de voix. Parce que, si l'un des deux ne répond pas, les deux ont des ennuis, d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

\- Bien. Parce qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose avec Rue, et elle est morte sous mes yeux !

\- Et tu as mangé dans mon dos, en plus ! Dit-elle en fixant leur stocke de nourriture

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, proteste papa.

\- Je suppose que c'est la pomme qui a grignoté le fromage ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui a mangé du fromage, Mais ce n'est pas moi. J'étais au bord du ruisseau, en train de cueillir des baies. Tu en veux ?

Maman scruta alors les baies avant qu'un coup de canon ne retentisse puis elle regarda papa paniqué comme si il allait mourir. Enfin l'hovercraft emporte la renarde elle est morte empoisonner par les baies qu'elle à voler à papa des baies toxiques. Papa veux alors les jeter mais maman le retint en prenant un poignée qui pourrais servir contre Cato . Le lendemain ils décidèrent de trouver Cato . le temps que cette horreur prenne fin est venu . Alors qu'ils parcourent la foret à sa recherche il arrive en courant vers eux avec une armure . Mais il ne les attaque pas et continue sa course folle. Une créature effroyable sortie alors du bois et les 2 se mirent à courir en fait c'était une meutes entières qui les poursuivais . Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est des chiens des loups ou je ne sais quoi qui se tient sur ces pattes arrières en faisant des gestes presque humains ? Rye se rapproche alors de l'écran

-ils ressemblent aux tributs morts non-dit-il en fixant Haymitch

-nan dis-je avec de gros yeux ils n'ont pas fait ça

-vous ne savez pas de quoi le capitole est capable pour déstabiliser les derniers finalistes

-mais c'est horrible dis-je choqué

papa et maman arrivèrent ensuite à la corne d'abondance et papa aida maman à monter dessus. Cato lui est déjà en haut en train de reprendre son souffle. Arriver à la moitié de la hauteur maman le vise avec son arc mais papa crier

-monte lui hurle maman avant de tirer une flèche sur les créatures. Arriver prêt d'elle elle l'aide à monter. Maman se retourne ensuite vers Cato qui se concentre juste sur les chiens qui essaye de grimper maman pousse alors un cris comprenant tout comme Rye ce que le Capitole avait créer. Un peu après je sursaute voyant papa se faire emporter par l'un des chiens heureusement maman le retint de justesse pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase au sol. Papa tue alors le chien et il se hisse tout les 2 vers le sommet de la corne . Vers Cato . Papa se fait alors attraper par le carrière . en maintenant papa par le cou, ce qui l'empêche de respirer. i se débat sans conviction, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il était plus important de respirer ou de boucher le trou sanguinolent qu'un chien lui a laissé au mollet.

maman pointe son avant-dernière flèche sur la tête de Cato

\- Si tu me tues, je l'entraîne avec moi. Souris Cato

Papa lève alors sa main pleine de sang vers le bras de son agresseur. Mais, loin de chercher à se libérer, il trace, du bout de l'index, un grand X rouge sur la main de Cato. Ce dernier comprend une

seconde trop tard parce que ce que la flèche s'enfonce dans sa main ? Il pousse un grand cris pendant que papa le pousse en dehors de la corne d 'abondance maman le retenant à temps pour ne pas qu'il tombe avec . Je détourne alors les yeux de l'écran je ne peux pas regarder se garçon se faire lentement déchirer par les créatures mais ces cris d'agonis me hérissent les poils . La nuit tombe alors et d'après ce que je comprend Rye me dis que maman vient de faire garrot à la jambe de papa . Je sais que c'est dangereux mais c'est surement le seul moyen qu'elle ai . Ce qui expliquerai sa jambe en fer . Le lendemain papa n'en peux apparemment plus non plus des cris du garçon

\- Je crois qu'il est juste au-dessous. Katniss, tu ne voudrais pas l'achever ? Demande t-il

\- Ma dernière flèche maintient ton garrot.

\- Prends-la, répond papa

elle obeilli la prend et tire dans son crâne par un geste de pitié et non de vengeance . Le canon retentis alors . C'est fini je souris . Ils ont gagnés . Mais rien ne se passe jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne parcours toute l'arène

\- Félicitations à nos deux finalistes de cette soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger Games ! La révision antérieure vient d'être annulée. Un examen plus approfondi du règlement a fait apparaître qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur, annonce-t-il. Bonne chance, et puisse le sort vous être

Favorable !

-Quoi ? S'insurge Rye à coté de moi ils ne peuvent pas faire ça . Bande de …

-Rye si on est la aujourd'hui c'est que ca ne s'est pas passer comme prévu le coupais-je alors que nous nous reconcentrions sur l'écran . Papa et maman se dévisage avec incrédulité

\- Ce n'est pas si étonnant, quand on y réfléchit, dit papa d'une voix douce. Il s'avance

vers maman , comme au ralenti, sort le couteau glissé dans sa ceinture

qu'est ce qu'il fait pensais-je avec de gros yeux avant que maman n'arque son arc

Papa hausse les sourcils. Le couteau a déjà quitté sa main et vole vers le lac, où il s'enfonce. Je laisse tomber ses armes et recule d'un pas, le visage brûlant de honte.

\- Non, dit-il. Fais-le. Il s'approche en boitillant et lui fourre l'arc et la flèche dans les mains.

\- Pas question. Ne compte pas sur moi.

\- Fais-le, répète-t-il. Avant qu'ils renvoient leurs chiens ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne veux pas finir comme Cato.

\- Alors tue-moi,-toi ! s'écrie elle , furieuse, en repoussant les armes dans ses mains. Tue-moi, rentre chez nous et vis avec ça !

\- Tu sais bien que j'en serais incapable, dit papa en lâchant les armes. Très bien, j'y passerai le premier, de toute façon. Il se penche pour arracher son bandage, supprimant le dernier obstacle entre son sang et le sol.

\- Non, ne meurs pas ! Dit-elle à genoux, plaquant désespérément le bandage sur sa plaie.

\- Katniss, c'est ma décision.

-Pas question que tu m'abandonnes ici toute seule !

\- Écoute, dit-il en me relevant. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il leur faut un vainqueur. Ça ne peut être que l'un de nous deux. Je t'en prie, accepte. Pour moi.

Maman semble réfléchir à toute vitesse avant de prendre sa bourse papa pose alors sa main sur son poignet .

\- Non, pas question.

\- Fais-moi confiance, lui murmure-t-elle . (Il la dévisage longuement et la lâche. Elle ouvre la bourse et verse une poignée de sureau mortel dans sa paume. Puis dans la sienne.)

À trois ? Papa se penche et l'embrasse, de manière très tendre.

\- À trois, approuve-t-il. Ils se placent dos à dos, en se tenant par la main.

\- Montre tes baies. Que tout le monde les voie, dis maman

elle écarte les doigts, et les baies sombres luisent au soleil.

\- Un.

\- Deux.

\- Trois !

Ils portent la main à leurs bouches en jetant un dernier regard sur le monde. Les baies viennent de franchir leurs lèvres quand les trompettes retentissent.

Une voix affolée couvre leur vacarme :

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le privilège de vous présenter les vainqueurs des soixante-quatorzièmes. Hunger Games : les tributs du district Douze, Katniss Everdeen

et Peeta Mellark !

Ils recrachent aussi tot les baies avant que papa n'entraine maman vers le lac ou ils se rincent la bouche

un hovercraft apparaît alors au dessus d'eux arriver dedans papa s'écroule évanoui et maman s'accroche désespérément à lui tandis que des médecins vinrent lui arracher des mains . Ils sont alors prêt à l'opérer mais maman se précipite vers eux mais on la retient et elle se met à tambouriner à la porte en verre qui les sépares .Puis elle finis par se calmer avant d'observer les médecins soigner papa . Puis ils se posent sur le toit du centre d'entrainement puis on inflige une dose de calmant à maman la faisant dormir alors qu'Effie vint la rejoindre inquiète. La caméra se coupe ensuite pour revenir plusieurs jour après une fois les 2 biens soignés. Maman tourne dans sa chambre attendant surement de voir quelqu'un puis la porte s'ouvris sur Haymitch , Effie et Cinna . Maman cours jusqu'à eux en se jetant dans les bras d'Haymitch en premier.

\- Bien joué, chérie, lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille

Effie est au bord des larmes. Elle ne cesse de lui tapoter les cheveux et de répéter qu'elle a toujours

su qu'ils étais des amours. Cinna se contente de la serrer contre lui sans dire un mot.

La caméra va ensuite dans la chambre de papa serrant Portia contre lui apparemment les autres sont déjà venu le voir . Ils se mettent ensuite tous les 2 à plaisanter gaiement. Ils ont vraiment l'air d'avoir une belle complicité qui m'attriste légèrement sachant que si Portia était toujours vivante je l'aurai forcément rencontré.

L'écran se coupe alors pour revenir sur Caesar qui commence à présenter les équipes de préparation de Papa et maman La foule applaudit à tout rompre pendant leurs présentation J'imagine

. Vient ensuite le tour d'Effie sa tenue pique toujours les yeux mais elle semble si heureuse et fier sur cette scène que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Portia et Cinna reçoivent un tonnerre d'applaudissements ; bien sûr, ils ont été brillants, surtout pour leurs premiers Jeux. L'apparition d'Haymitch est saluée par des martèlements de pieds qui se prolongent cinq bonnes minutes.

Il faut dire que son exploit est une première : ramener non pas un seul, mais deux tributs ! Je souris alors le voyant égale à lui-même sur cette scène. Maman apparaît alors sur scène dans une robe jaune la faisant passer pour une petite fille innocente sérieusement ? Elle vient de gagner les Hunger Games elle ne peut pas en sortir innocente. Papa apparaît à coté quelques secondes à peine après avec une chemise de la même couleur que la robe de maman et un pantalon noir. il est vraiment beau . Maman se jéte alors dans ces bras et il se rattrape alors avec la canne qu'il tenais dans sa main . Il embrasse ensuite maman pendant de longue minutes avant que Caesar ne lui tapote l'épaule mais il le repousse faisant éclater de rire le public . Finalement c'est Haymitch qui les décrochent avant de les pousser dans le canapé pour l'interview. Maman pose alors sa tête sur son épaule et il passe un bras autour de ces épaules . La cérémonie commença alors montrant les « meilleurs moments de l'émission » alors que je vis que maman avait beaucoup de mal avec tout ça . Le président Snow monte ensuite sur la scène il souris en posant les 2 bouts de couronnes sur la tête de mes parents mais je vois la haine dans ces yeux . Maman à créer un acte de rébellion avec les baies d'après ce que Rye m'avais expliquer une fois . Le lendemain commença l'interview final . Caesar est merveilleux – enjoué, drôle, ému quand l'occasion se présente. Papa et lui retrouvent tout de suite cette complicité qu'ils avaient établie le soir des premières interviews,

-Eh bien, Peeta, nous savons depuis votre séjour dans la grotte que, pour toi, ç'a été le coup de foudre à l'âge de, quoi, cinq ans ?

\- Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, répond papa.

\- Mais pour toi, Katniss, ce n'était pas joué d'avance. Je crois qu'une des choses que le public a adorées, c'est d'assister à l'éclosion de tes sentiments. À quel moment as-tu réalisé que tu étais amoureuse de lui ? demande Caesar.

Je comprends alors pourquoi maman semble si stresser et ne fais que ramener la conversation sur papa . Elle doit continuer de jouer, elle est coincer. Elle s'est donc fait prendre à son propre jeux au fur et à mesure pour réellement tomber amoureuse de lui ?

\- Oh, c'est une question difficile… elle pousse un petit rire gêné et je baisse les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Moi, en tout cas, je sais quand ça m'a frappé, dit Caesar. La nuit où tu as crié son prénom dans cet arbre. :

\- Oui, je crois que ç'a dû être à ce moment-là. Avant, j'essayais de ne pas trop réfléchir à mes sentiments parce que, honnêtement, je ne savais pas où j'en étais, et puis cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses si je m'inquiétais pour lui. Mais là, dans cet arbre, tout a changé.

-Pourquoi, à ton avis ? L'encourage Caesar.

-Parce que… peut-être parce que, pour la première fois, j'avais une chance de le garder

Caesar sort un mouchoir et doit s'excuser un instant tellement il est ému alors que papa presse son front contre la tempe de maman

\- Alors, maintenant que tu m'as, que vas-tu faire de moi ?

Elle se tourne vers lui.

\- Te mettre à l'abri quelque part où il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

Pour Caesar, c'est l'occasion d'enchaîner sur les plaies et les bosses que nous avons pu récolter dans l'arène, les brûlures, les piqûres, les blessures. Mais c'est seulement quand nous en arrivons aux chiens que j'oublie les caméras. Lorsque Caesar demande à Peeta comment il s'habitue à sa nouvelle jambe.

\- Ta nouvelle jambe ? (elle se penche pour relever le bas de son pantalon.) Oh non, elle

Murmure en découvrant le mélange de plastique et de métal qui a remplacé sa chair.

\- Personne ne t'avait prévenue ? demande Caesar avec douceur. Elle secoue la tête.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, dit papa avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

\- C'est ma faute, dit elle. C'est à cause de mon garrot

\- Oui, c'est ta faute si je suis encore en vie.

\- Il a raison, fait observer Caesar. Sans cela, il se serait sûrement vidé de son sang.

Maman est à deux doigts de pleurer elle enfouit donc son visage dans la chemise de papa.

-Katniss, je sais que tu viens d'avoir un choc, mais il faut que je sache. À l'instant où tu as sorti ces baies, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête… hmm ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que… je ne supportais pas l'idée… de vivre sans lui. Dit-elle d'une voix inaudible parce qu'elle a peur tout repose sur sa réponse

-Peeta ? Quelque chose à ajouter ? S'enquiert Caesar.

\- Non. Je crois que c'est valable pour nous deux, dit-il.

Caesar conclut l'interview, et c'est fini.

Le vidéo se finit sur les 2 arrivant au district en se tenant la main Prim passa alors la foule et fonça dans les bras de maman

mamy et la famille de papa les réjouirent ensuite. Je souris alors voyant le grand frère de papa lui ébouriffer les cheveux beaucoup de fierté dans le regard mais surtout du soulagement de récupérer son petit frère. Son père le pris ensuite dans ces bras en souriant. J'aurais vraiment aimer les connaître tous ils avait l'air si gentils ou drôle même ma grand mère qui à l'air beaucoup plus froide. . L'écran se coupa ensuite

-Bon soupirât Haymitch il est temps de rentrer chez vous sinon vos parents vont s'inquiétez

-Quoi et c'est tout ? Demandât Rye et la guerre tout ça ?

-demain vous ne supporterez pas de tout voir en même temps croyez moi digérez déjà les atrocités que vous avez vu aujourd'hui parce que demain sera pire . Un frisson me parcours alors mais je dois savoir , la curiosité est plus forte que tout .


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain nous sommes en week end. Papa est parti à la boulangerie et maman est partie au village. Papa a été étonner que pour une fois je ne l'accompagne pas mais j'ai autre chose à faire et pendant leur absence Rye et moi sommes partis chez Haymitch pour nous réinstaller dans nos places de la veille avant qu'il ne commence la vidéo. Ça commence directement devant notre maison. Papa sors de celle qui n'est plus habiter aujourd'hui et maman de chez nous. Elle sourit, un faux sourire elle a peur je peux le voir dans son regard. Ils se fixent en avançant l'un vers l'autre mais quelques choses à changer surtout du côté de papa il n'est pas pareil qu'a son interview au Capitol la dernière fois.

Puis, comme si elle n'y tenait plus, maman s'élance au pas de course. Papa l'attrape dans ses bras, la fait tournoyer, dérape – il ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait sa jambe artificielle –, Ils s'étalent dans la neige, maman au-dessus de lui, et ils échangent un baiser pourtant très convaincant. Maman le hisse sur ses pieds, passe la main au creux de son bras et l'entraîne joyeusement vers la gare. L'écran devient alors noir et reviens sur une place. Le maire annonce l'arrivée de nos parents qui passent les portes mains dans la main. Les gens applaudissent mais d'un applaudissement tellement différent du Capitole. Celui-là est terne, sans vie. Une tribune se place devant l'estrade ou je reconnais les familles de Rue et Tresh je ne peux à ce moment-là m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

Les applaudissements s'apaisent, et le maire prononce son discours. Deux fillettes s'avancent, chargées de bouquets gigantesques. Papa prononce les remerciements convenus, puis vient au tour de maman de parler. Avec sa simplicité et son bagout habituels, papa rappelle que Thresh et Rue avaient réussi à faire partie des huit derniers, qu'ils les ont sauvée tous les deux, et qu'ils leur en seront éternellement reconnaissants. Puis il hésite, avant d'ajouter

\- Rien n'effacera jamais leur chagrin, mais, en témoignage de gratitude, nous aimerions que les deux familles des tributs du district Onze reçoivent chaque année un mois de nos gains, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

La foule ne peut retenir des murmures et des exclamations de stupeur. Quant aux familles,

Elles les fixent avec des regards éberlués. Leur vie a basculé à tout jamais avec la mort de Thresh et de Rue, mais ce cadeau lui fait prendre un nouveau tour.

-C'est pas interdis ça demande directement Rye à Haymitch

\- Si ça l'est approuve-t-il

Maman regarde papa et il lui adresse un sourire triste elle se dresse alors sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Un éclair passe alors dans son regard à ce moment-là j'ai déjà vu ce genre d'éclair c'est quand elle comprend peu à peu des choses.

La cérémonie est sur le point de finir papa et maman repartent vers la porte mais maman s'arrête et reviens au milieu de l'estrade.

\- Attendez ! Attendez, je vous en prie. Je veux exprimer ma gratitude envers les tributs du

District Onze. (Elle regarde les deux parentes de Thresh.) Je n'ai parlé à Thresh qu'une seule fois. Juste le temps pour lui de m'épargner. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je le respectais. Pour sa force. Pour son refus de se plier aux règles, hormis les siennes. Les carrières le voulaient dans leur équipe depuis le début, mais il avait refusé. Je le respectais pour ça. Pour la première fois, la femme voûtée relève la tête. L'ombre d'un sourire joue sur ses lèvres.

Un silence complet s'est abattu sur la foule

Elle se tourne vers la famille de Rue.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir connu Rue, par contre, et son souvenir ne me quittera jamais. Je la retrouve dans tout ce qui est beau. Je la vois dans les fleurs jaunes qui poussent dans notre Pré devant chez moi, dans les geais moqueurs qui chantent dans les arbres. Mais surtout je la revois dans ma petite sœur, Prim. (Sa voix se fêle) Alors, merci pour vos enfants. (Elle redresse le menton pour s'adressera la foule.) Et merci à tous pour le pain.

Quelqu'un commence à siffler la petite mélodie à quatre notes de Rue. Celle qui annonce la fin d'une journée de travail dans les vergers. Je repère le siffleur, un vieillard tout ratatiné en chemise et salopette rouges. À l'unisson, toutes les personnes présentes pressent contre leurs lèvres trois doigts de la main gauche, avant de les tendre vers maman.

Le maire reprend vite la parole et je comprends que maman vient de se mettre très en danger en faisant cela. Ils reçoivent une dernière salve d'applaudissements. Papa la reconduit vers les portes. 2 pacificateurs attrapent alors le vieillard dans la foule puis traînent au sommet des marches. Le forcent à se mettre à genoux devant la foule. Et lui logent une balle dans la tête. Alors que je pousse un léger cri étouffer. L'écran se coupe alors directement

La tournée continue ensuite à l'écran mais mes parents essaye de ne plus faire de vagues, ils restent solennel et essaye le plus possible de convaincre les gens de leur amour. Vient ensuite l'interview au capitole. Caesar Flickerman, dans son traditionnel costume bleu nuit scintillant, avec ses cheveux, ses paupières et ses lèvres bleu électrique, les guides habilement tout au long de l'interview. Quand il les interroge sur leur avenir, papa met un genou en terre, ouvre son cœur et supplie maman de l'épouser.

C'est donc comme ça qu'ils ont finis par se marier ? Par obligation du à la pression du Capitol ? J'aurai vraiment espéré un truc plus romantique.

Naturellement, maman accepte. Caesar est aux anges, le public du Capitole est au bord de l'hystérie et des scènes de liesse éclatent un peu partout à travers Panem. Le président Snow en personne fait une apparition surprise pour les féliciter. Il serre la main de papa et le gratifie d'une tape chaleureuse sur l'épaule. Il étreint maman et plante un gros baiser mouillé sur sa joue. Et quand le président Snow fait taire la foule il lui lance : « Que diriez-vous d'organiser le mariage ici même, au Capitole ? »,

Caesar Flickerman demande au président s'il a déjà une date en tête.

\- Oh, avant de fixer une date, je crois plus prudent de demander la permission à la mère de Katniss, répond le président. (Le public s'esclaffe, il est vrai que grand-mère à dis dans une interview qu'elle trouvait maman trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami) Peut-être qu'avec le soutien du pays tout entier, nous arriverons à la convaincre avant tes trente ans.

\- Vous devrez probablement faire une nouvelle loi, dit-elle en gloussant.

\- S'il le faut, lui assure le président avec un clin d'œil complice.

La caméra revint ensuite au district 12 avec un banquet pour finir la tournée rien de très intéressant en sommes. Un seul truc me choque les journalistes font passer oncle Gale pour le cousin de maman ? Pourquoi ? Pour rendre le mariage plus crédible ?

Vient ensuite une séance d'essayage de robe de marier de maman et elle est belle dans toute. Je sais qu'on me dit ouvrent que je suis le portrais cracher de ma mère mais ça me semble si loin de la vérité. Ma mère est tellement belle jamais je ne serai comme elle.

Caesar annonce ensuite que c'est au public de choisir la robe qu'elle portera lors de son mariage. Puis il commence un autre sujet tout excité il parle des 2 autres Hunger games des éditions de l'expiation. Puis le président Snow apparaît et lis une enveloppe.

\- Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants.

La caméra revint ensuite sur la place. Haymitch et papa d'un côté de l'estrade, maman de l'autre côté et Effie au milieu. La Moisson se déroule par une journée chaude et moite. La population du district Douze y assiste en silence, en nage, sous les canons des mitrailleuses. Le tirage au sort ne prend qu'une minute. Effie, éblouissante sous sa perruque dorée, n'a pas sa verve habituelle. Elle doit tâtonner longuement dans la boule de Moisson des filles pour en sortir le seul et unique papier

\- pourquoi fait-elle toute cette comédie alors qu'il n'y a de toute façon que maman qui peut être pioché soupir Rye

-elle était obliger répond simplement Haymitch

Puis elle tire le nom d'Haymitch. Mais à peine quelques secondes après papa se porte volontaire pour prendre sa place. Haymitch proteste directement mais papa ne lui laisse pas le choix. On les escorte immédiatement à l'hôtel de justice où le chef Thread les attend.

Nous voyons ensuite les moissons des autres districts

Dans le district un, 1 frère et la sœur à la beauté classique du district qui ont gagné deux années de suite , Brutus, un volontaire du district Deux, qui doit désormais avoir la quarantaine et paraît impatient de retourner dans l'arène pas étonnant qu'il ait confiance vu sa taille et ses muscles avec lui Enaboria celle que j'avais vu en cours une fois .Pour le 3 j'aperçois Beetee il est exactement comme on nous l'a montrer en classe et la fille de son district se prénomme Wiress. Au district 4 je reconnais directement Finnick, très beau tout comme son fils même si je ne sais pas le supporter, Finnick junior est un abruti qui a beaucoup trop confiance en lui. Ce qui semble actuellement être le cas de son père à l'écran mais maman m'as assuré qu'il était tout le contraire son fils serait-il pareil ? Impossible ! Je vois ensuite Annie être piocher et j'ai beaucoup de peine lorsque je la voix devenir hystérique, mais se fait vite remplacer par une vieillarde de quatre-vingts ans appuyée sur une canne. Ceux du district Six, accros notoires à la morphine, d'une maigreur maladive, la peau flasque et cireuse. Au district 7 Johanna est pioché étant la seule gagnante disponible dans le Sept, les journalistes expliques alors qu'elle à gagner en se faisant passer pour une mauviette. La femme du Huit, s'appelle Cecelia, à une trentaine d'années ; elle doit s'arracher à trois enfants accourus la serrer dans leurs bras. C'est horrible comment peut-on briser des familles ainsi . Au 11 est présenter Chaff . Je vois directement Haymitch baisser les yeux plein de tristesse. C'est vrai qu'il a fait mentor pendant des années tous ces gens doivent être ces amis et la plupart sont morts aujourd'hui.

La journaliste fini très vite et parie que ces Jeux seront « les meilleurs qu'on ait jamais

Connus ! ».

L'écran devis ensuite sur la cérémonie de présentation avec défiler sur les chariots tout le monde est magnifique comme toujours. Finnick est drapé dans un filet doré, noué de manière stratégique à

L'endroit du bas-ventre, si bien qu'il n'est pas nu à proprement parler, mais c'est tout comme. Son styliste a dû penser qu'il avait intérêt à en dévoiler le maximum pour faire ressortir au mieux sa beauté. Mais personne n'est aussi impressionnant que papa et maman comme l'année d'avant ils ont une tenue qui s'enflamme .mais contrairement à leur précédent jeux aucun d'eux ne trahit la moindre réaction. Maman fixe son regard dans le lointain et fais comme si la foule en délire n'existait pas. Ils sont certes magnifique mais surtout menaçant.

Commence ensuite les interviews. Je réalise alors à quel point les gagnants se sentent trahis et aigris. Mais ils se montrent habiles, remarquablement habiles dans leurs réponses. Ils mettent tout sur le dos du gouvernement en général, et du président Snow en particulier. Pas tous. Il y a aussi les vieux attardés, comme Brutus ou Enobaria, qui sont là juste pour les Jeux, et ceux qui sont trop hébétés, drogués ou simplement perdus pour se joindre à l'offensive. Mais ça laisse suffisamment de gagnants qui ont encore l'intelligence et les tripes pour se battre. Cashmere donne le ton en racontant qu'elle n'arrête pas de pleurer quand elle songe à la douleur de la population du Capitole, qui va nous perdre. Gloss enchaîne en rappelant la gentillesse qu'on leur témoigne ici depuis des années, à sa sœur et à lui. Beetee remet en cause le caractère légal de l'Expiation, à sa manière nerveuse et agitée, en se demandant si des experts se sont penchés sur la question récemment. Finnick récite un poème qu'il a écrit à l'intention de son seul et unique amour au Capitole, et une bonne centaine de femmes tournent de l'œil, convaincues qu'il leur est adressé. Mais moi je sais la seule et vrai femme qu'il n'a jamais aimer c'est Annie et ça personne ne pourras jamais lui retirer pensais-je les larmes aux yeux. Quand vient le tour de Johanna, elle demande carrément s'il ne serait pas opportun de changer la règle. À l'évidence, les créateurs de l'Expiation n'avaient pas envisagé qu'une telle affection puisse naître entre les vainqueurs et le Capitole. Personne ne serait

Assez cruel pour vouloir trancher des liens aussi forts. Seeder confesse que, dans le district Onze, on tient généralement le président Snow pour tout-puissant. S'il est vraiment si puissant, pourquoi ne change-t-il pas les modalités de l'Expiation ? Et Chaff, qui passe tout de suite après, affirme que le président pourrait modifier l'Expiation s'il le voulait, mais sans doute doit-il considérer que les gens n'y attachent aucune importance. Lorsqu'on appelle enfin maman, le public est à bout de nerfs.

Certains pleurent, d'autres défaillent, quelques cris fusent même pour réclamer un changement. Quand on la voit s'avancer dans sa robe de soie blanche, c'est pratiquement l'émeute. Fini, Katniss Everdeen, fini, les amants maudits coulant des jours heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, oublié, le

Mariage. Même le professionnalisme de Caesar commence à se fissurer quand il réclame un peu de silence. Enfin, une accalmie se dessine et il se lance.

\- Eh bien, Katniss, c'est assurément une soirée très émouvante pour tout le monde. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais dire au public ?

Elle répond d'une voix tremblante :

\- Seulement que je suis désolée, que j'aurais bien voulu vous inviter tous à mon mariage… mais, au moins, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous montrer ma robe. Avez-vous jamais… rien vu d'aussi beau ?

Elle se lève alors et commence à tournoyer sur elle-même, lentement, en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Puis je vois monter quelque chose autour d'elle. De la fumée. Des flammes. Pas d'inoffensives flammèches comme l'an dernier sur le chariot, mais de vraies flammes, qui

engloutissent sa robe. Des fragments de soie calcinée s'élèvent dans les airs, des perles dégringolent en tintant sur la scène. . Alors elle continue de pivoter, encore et encore. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouve complètement enveloppée par les flammes. Et puis, subitement, le feu s'éteint. Elle porte une seconde robe en tout point similaire à sa robe de mariée, sauf qu'elle a la couleur du charbon et se compose de plumes minuscules. Elle lève ses longues manches flottantes dans les airs. Cinna vient de la transformer en geai moqueur. Mais je comprends directement au regard d'Haymitch que c'est mauvais signe pour lui.

\- Des plumes, souffle Caesar. Tu ressembles à un oiseau.

\- Un geai moqueur, je pense, dis maman en secouant légèrement ses ailes.

Une lueur éclaire brièvement le visage de Caesar : il comprend soudain que son geai moqueur n'est pas uniquement un bijou. Qu'il symbolise bien davantage, désormais. Que ce qui passe au Capitole pour un spectaculaire changement de costume sera perçu de manière tout autre dans les districts. Mais il s'efforce de faire bonne figure.

-Ma foi, chapeau à ton styliste. Je crois que personne ne viendra me contredire si j'affirme que c'est la chose la plus incroyable qu'on ait jamais vue lors d'une interview. Cinna, je crois que vous méritez des applaudissements !

Caesar fait signe à Cinna de se lever. Ce dernier s'exécute, et s'incline avec grâce devant le public.

Je crains qu'il ne se soit condamné tout seul pour la cause de la rébellion. La symbolique de la flamboyante métamorphose de maman n'aura pas échappé au président Snow.

Le public, d'abord muet de stupeur, applaudit à tout rompre. Puis c'est la fin de ses trois minutes.

Papa arrive ensuite sur la scène. Caesar et lui s'entendent comme larrons en foire depuis leur première apparition commune. Leur bagout, leur sens du comique et cette faculté qu'ils ont de basculer naturellement dans le mélodrame – comme l'an dernier avec la déclaration d'amour de papa –, leur assurent une immense popularité auprès du public. Ils commencent par échanger quelques plaisanteries où il est question de feu, de plumes et de ne pas trop faire cuire la volaille. Mais on voit bien que papa en a gros sur le cœur, si bien que Caesar recentre la discussion sur la

Question essentielle.

-Dis-moi, Peeta, après tout ce que tu avais enduré, qu'as-tu ressenti à l'annonce de l'Expiation ? interroge Caesar.

\- Un grand choc. La minute d'avant, je regardais défiler les images de Katniss, si incroyablement belle dans ses robes de mariée, et d'un seul coup… papa s'interrompt.

\- Tu as réalisé qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage ? Achève Caesar d'une voix douce.

Papa hésite longuement, comme s'il prenait une décision. Il regarde le public suspendu à ses lèvres, baisse les yeux, puis les pose sur Caesar.

\- Caesar, croyez-vous que nos amis ici présents soient capables de garder un secret ?

Un rire gêné parcourt le public. Que veut-il dire ? Garder un secret pour qui ? Le pays entier suit leur conversation.

\- Oh, j'en suis convaincu, lui assure Caesar.

\- Nous sommes déjà mariés, confesse doucement papa.

L'assistance est frappée de stupeur tout comme Rye et moi alors qu'Haymitch nous fait non de la tête

\- Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Veut savoir Caesar.

-Oh, ce n'était pas un mariage officiel. Nous ne sommes pas passés à l'hôtel de justice ni rien de ce genre. Mais nous avons une coutume, dans le district Douze. J'ignore comment ça se passe dans les autres districts. En tout cas, voilà comment nous procédons.

Et papa entreprend de décrire le rituel du pain grillé que l'on partage avec sa moitié. Dans notre district nous ne sommes pas vraiment marier sans cela.

\- Et vos deux familles étaient présentes ? S'étonne Caesar.

\- Non, nous n'avons prévenu personne. Même pas Haymitch. La mère de Katniss n'aurait pas approuvé. Seulement, vous comprenez, si nous nous étions mariés au Capitole, il n'y aurait pas eu de cérémonie du pain grillé. Et puis, aucun de nous deux ne voulait attendre. Alors, un jour, nous avons sauté le pas, explique papa. Et pour nous, nous sommes aussi mariés que si nous avions signé un papier ou donné une grande fête.

\- Si je comprends bien, c'était avant l'annonce de l'Expiation ?

\- Oui ! Je suis certain que nous n'aurions rien fait si nous avions su, dit papa, dont la voix commence à trembler. Mais qui s'attendait à cela ? Personne. Nous avions survécu aux Jeux, nous étions vainqueurs, tout le monde semblait enchanté de nous voir ensemble, et puis, brusquement… Je veux dire, comment pouvions-nous prévoir une chose pareille ?

\- Vous ne pouviez pas, Peeta. (Caesar le prend par les épaules.) Comme tu l'as dit, personne ne pouvait s'y attendre. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous avez connu au moins quelques mois de bonheur ensemble.

Salve d'applaudissements. Comme encouragée, maman sors la tête de ses plumes et laisse voir au public un petit sourire tragique.

\- Pas moi, reconnaît papa. Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas attendu la cérémonie officielle.

Même Caesar paraît décontenancé.

\- Allons, mieux vaut une courte période de bonheur que pas de bonheur du tout, non ?

\- Je penserais peut-être la même chose que vous, Caesar, admet papa d'un ton amer, s'il n'y avait pas le bébé.

-Quoi dis-je en fixant directement Haymitch

-Votre père est le meilleur comédien que je connaisse ce bébé n'as jamais existé me précise-t-il tu à été leur premier vrai enfant je t'assure.

Je refixe l'écran ou tout le monde est abasourdi. Il à recommencé. Il à lâcher une bombe qui

Couronne en beauté les efforts de tous les tributs qui l'ont précédé. Quand elle explose, cette bombe fait voler des accusations d'injustice, de barbarie et de cruauté dans toutes les directions. Même le partisan le plus sanguinaire du Capitole et des Hunger Games ne peut s'empêcher de réaliser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à quel point l'affaire est abominable.

Le public accuse le coup. Il lui faut le temps d'accepter la nouvelle, de la digérer, de se l'entendre confirmer par d'autres avant de commencer à s'agiter comme un troupeau de bêtes blessées, à gémir, à hurler, à crier au secours. Caesar ne parvient plus à tenir la foule à présent, pas même

Au son du buzzer. Papa salue de la tête et regagne sa place sans un mot. Je vois remuer les lèvres de Caesar, mais la salle est en délire et je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit. Seul l'hymne, diffusé si fort

Que je le sens vibrer dans mes os, nous fait savoir que l'émission se termine. Tous les gagnants se lèves comme des automates Et puis, tout s'enchaîne. Dans les rangs, les vainqueurs se

Prennent par la main. Certains sans réserve, comme les drogués du Six ou Wiress et Beetee. D'autres de manière plus hésitante, comme Brutus ou Enobaria, mais ils finissent par céder devant

L'insistance de leurs voisins. Quand l'hymne prend fin, les vingt-quatre tributs forment une ligne soudée. C'est peut-être la première manifestation d'unité parmi les districts depuis les jours obscurs. D'autres ont dû s'en rendre compte, car l'image s'efface prestement dans un fondu au noir. Mais il est trop tard. Dans la confusion, le réalisateur est intervenu trop tard. Tout le monde les a vus.

Seulement les jeux ne sont pas annuler pour autant car voici les vainqueurs qui montent dans l'arène en plein milieu de l'eau. Maman à l'air complétement paniqué, non pas par l'eau mais par autre chose que j'ignore et comme si il lisait dans mes pensées Haymitch déclare

-Ils viennent d'assassiner Cinna devant elle avant de la faire monter dit-il renfermer

-Pour la déstabilisé ? Demande Rye

-Bien sur Snow voulais plus que tout la voir morte dit-il d'une voix dur

\- Mesdames et messieurs, que les soixante-quinzièmes Hunger Games commencent !

La voix de Claudius Templesmith, le speaker des Hunger Games, me résonne dans les oreilles.

Les minces bandes de terre qui partent de l'îlot ou se trouve la corne d'abondance tels les rayons d'une roue. J'en compte une bonne dizaine, à égale distance les uns des autres. Entre chaque

Rayon, de l'eau. De l'eau, et deux tributs. Papa et maman sont chacun d'un côté de l'ilot ils l'ont fait exprès . Après l'eau, on ne voit qu'une plage étroite puis un rideau dense de verdure. . Au

coup de gong, maman plonge sans hésiter. Elle fends les vagues sans efforts . Papa lui ne sais pas nager et n'ose pas partir de sa plaque de fer . Finnick tout à fait à l'aise dans l'eau arrive le premier sur l'ilot . Johanna nage plutôt bien . Mais je me rappelle alors de sa peur horrible de l'eau . Son traumatisme à dû être crée après ça . Maman se hisse hors de l'eau, ruisselante, sur la bande

de terre sablonneuse et elle pique un sprint vers la Corne d'abondance. Son regard s'arrête aussitôt sur un arc doré, à portée de main, qu'elle arrache vivement. Il y a quelqu'un dans mon dos. Elle tire une flèche du carquois encore coincé dans la pile et l'encoche en se retournant. Finnick, ruisselant, magnifique, se tient à quelques mètres, un trident à la main. Un filet oscille dans son autre main. Il

sourit, mais les muscles du haut de son corps restent bandés, prêts à l'action.

\- Tu nages drôlement bien, s'émerveille-t-il. Où as-tu appris ça, au district Douze ?

\- Nous possédons une immense baignoire, dis maman ironiquement .

\- J'imagine. L'arène te plaît ?

\- Pas particulièrement. Tu devrais l'apprécier, toi. On dirait qu'elle a été bâtie pour toi.

Pendant un moment ils restent figés comme des statues, à se jauger du regard, à soupeser leurs armes, l'habileté de chacun. Puis Finnick lui sourit à pleines dents.

\- Une chance qu'on soit dans le même camp. Pas vrai ?

Maman le regarde stupéfaite , elle ne s'attendais apparemment pas à être dans son camp . Son regard se pose ensuite sur son poignet. Quelque chose scintille au soleil. Un bracelet en or massif, orné de flammes.

-C'est toi n'est-ce pas dis directement Rye en se tournant vers Haymitch .

Il comprend tout directement , parfois je suis vraiment jalouse de l'intelligence de mon frére .

-Ouai il fallait bien sans moi votre mère n'aurai pas d'allier

d'autres pas s'approche ensuite d'eux .

-Exact ! Dis maman comprenant qu'elle aurai besoin de lui .

\- Baisse-toi ! Lui ordonne Finnick d'une voix si autoritaire, si différente de son timbre habituel, qu'elle lui obéis d'instinct.

Son trident siffle au-dessus de sa tête et trouve sa cible avec un craquement sinistre. L'homme du district Cinq, l'ivrogne qui vomissait sur la piste d'escrime, tombe à genoux pendant que

Finnick dégage son trident de sa poitrine.

\- Méfie-toi du Un et du Deux, l'avertit Finnick.

-Chacun son côté ? Dis maman

Il fait oui de la tête, et elle contourne la pile. À quatre rayons de distance, Enobaria et Gloss viennent à peine de toucher terre.

\- Tu trouves quelque chose d'utile ? lui crie Finnick.

Une rapide inspection des ustensiles à sa portée fait apparaître des massues, des épées, des arcs et des flèches, des tridents, des couteaux, des épieux, des haches, des objets métalliques dont le nom m'est inconnu… et rien d'autre.

\- Des armes ! elle réponds sur le même ton. Il n'y a que des armes !

\- Pareil pour moi, confirme-t-il. Ramasse ce qui t'intéresse et fichons le camp d'ici !

Elle tire sur Enobaria, qui se rapproche un peu trop à son goût, mais elle s'y attendait et replonge dans l'eau avant que sa flèche ne puisse l'atteindre. Gloss n'est pas aussi rapide. Elle l'atteint à la cuisse au moment où il s'enfonce dans les vagues. Elle rafle un arc supplémentaire avec un deuxième carquois, passe deux couteaux et un poinçon dans sa ceinture, puis retrouve Finnick de l'autre côté de la corne.

\- Occupe-toi de ça, veux-tu ? lui lance-t-il.

Je vois Brutus se ruer sur eux. Il a défait sa ceinture et la tient devant lui comme un bouclier. Quand elle lui tire dessus, il réussit à bloquer sa flèche avec au lieu de se faire transpercer le foie. Un liquide gicle de la ceinture traversée de part en part, et l'éclabousse au visage. Le temps qu'elle encoche une autre flèche,

Brutus se laisse tomber à plat ventre par terre, roule jusqu'à l'eau et disparaît dans les vagues.

\- Tirons-nous ! Dis maman à Finnick.

Cet affrontement a donné le temps à Enobaria et à Gloss d'atteindre la Corne d'abondance. Brutus est à portée de tir, et je suis sûre que Cashmere n'est pas loin non plus. Ces quatre carrières classiques ont sans doute conclu une alliance. Je vois enfin papa toujours sur sa plaque en métal. Maman s'élance vers lui, et Finnick la suit sans hésitation, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Parvenue au bord de l'eau, Elle commence à se débarrasser de mes couteaux et se prépare à plonger pour aller le chercher. Finnick l'arrête d'une main sur l'épaule.

\- Je m'en charge, déclare-t-il.

\- Je peux le faire.

Mais Finnick a lâché toutes ses armes.

\- Mieux vaut éviter de te fatiguer. Dans ton état, dit-il en lui tapotant le ventre.

Maman avait apparemment oublier ce faux bébé . Finnick s'avance au bord de l'eau.

\- Couvre-moi, dit-il.

Il disparaît dans un plongeon irréprochable .Elle bande mon arc, prête à repousser tout attaquant venu de la Corne d'abondance, mais personne ne semble s'intéresser à eux. Comme prévu, Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria et Brutus se sont regroupés près de la corne dorée et fouillent parmi les

Armes. Leur meute est déjà constituée. La plupart des tributs sont encore sur leurs plaques . J'aperçois quelqu'un sur la bande de terre à la gauche de maman , celle en face de papa. C'est Mags. Mais elle ne se dirige pas vers la Corne d'abondance, pas plus qu'elle n'essaie de fuir. Elle se jette à l'eau et commence à se propulser tant bien que mal dans la direction de maman, haussant sa tête grisonnante au-dessus des vagues. Finnick a rejoint papa et le ramène, un bras en travers du

torse, l'autre brassant l'eau avec de grands battements réguliers. Papa ne résiste pas. J'ignore ce que Finnick a pu lui dire ou faire pour gagner sa confiance – lui montrer le bracelet, peut-

Être ? À moins qu'il lui ait suffi de le voir aider maman . Quand ils touchent le sable, maman aide papa à se hisser sur la terre ferme.

\- Re-bonjour, dit papa avant de l'embrasser. Nous avons un allié.

\- Eh oui, elle réponds. Comme le voulait Haymitch.

\- Rappelle-moi si nous avons passé d'autres accords, et avec qui ?

\- Seulement avec Mags, je crois.

D'un mouvement du menton, elle indique la vieille femme qui se rapproche avec obstination.

-Hé, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, proteste Finnick. C'est l'une des rares personnes qui m'apprécient vraiment.

\- Je n'ai rien contre Mags, lui dis maman. Surtout maintenant, avec cette arène. Ses hameçons seront probablement notre meilleure chance de trouver à manger.

\- Katniss la voulait avec nous, le premier jour, intervient papa

-pourquoi elle l'a voulais ? Je veux dire c'est à peine si elle arrive à avancer alors se battre ou les aider intervint Rye

-Votre mère a toujours eu le don de vouloir protéger les plus faible dis Haymitch en soupirant

\- Katniss est très perspicace, approuve Finnick.

Il plonge la main dans l'eau et en sort Mags comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un chiot. Elle maugrée quelques phrases dans lesquelles je distingue le mot « bouée », puis tapote sa ceinture.

\- Elle à raison, regardez. Quelqu'un d'autre a compris aussi. Finnick montre du doigt Beetee. Il se débat dans les vagues tout en parvenant à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

\- Quoi donc ? Demandât maman

\- Les ceintures. Elles permettent de flotter, explique Finnick. Je veux dire, il faut quand même se débrouiller pour avancer, mais elles t'empêchent de couler

Maman suggère ensuite de ne pas traîner. Elle donne à papa un arc, un carquois et un couteau. Mags la tire par la manche et bredouille des propos incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui remette le poinçon. Satisfaite, elle coince le manche entre ses gencives et tend les bras à Finnick. Celui-ci jette son filet par-dessus son épaule, soulève Mags, empoigne son trident avec sa main libre, et ils

fuyent loin de la Corne d'abondance. Au bout de la plage, la forêt s'élève en pente raide.

Papa prend la tête du petit groupe alors que Finnick marche à coté de maman

\- Alors, Katniss, comment se passent les choses là-bas ? Se sont-ils tous pris par la main ? Ont-ils fait vœu de non-violence ? Jeté les armes à la mer en signe de défi ?

\- Non, elle reconnais.

\- Non, répète-t-il. Parce que le passé est le passé. Et que dans cette arène aucun de nous n'est devenu vainqueur par hasard. (Il lance un regard en direction de papa.) Sauf peut-être Peeta.

C'est vrai que papa est le seul vainqueur à n'avoir jamais tuer .

\- Combien sont morts, en tout ? Demande enfin papa en s'interposant entre Finnick et maman qui s'évalue du regard surement pour savoir lequel va tuer l'autre.

\- Difficile à dire, réponds maman. Au moins six, je crois. Et le combat n'est pas terminé.

\- Ne traînons pas. Il nous faut de l'eau, déclare-t-il.

-Mieux vaudrait en trouver vite, suggère Finnick. Ce serait bien que nous soyons à couvert quand les autres viendront nous traquer cette nuit.

Ils continuent alors à s'enfoncer dans les bois pour atteindre le haut de la montagne

-Espérons que nous aurons plus de chance sur l'autre versant. On trouvera peut-être une source.

Sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'autre versant.

Maman pousse un cri d'alerte quand le couteau de papa tranche un ultime rideau de verdure.

Un craquement électrique retentit. Pendant un instant, les arbres s'écartent en dévoilant une courte bande de terre nue. Puis papa est projeté en arrière par le champ de force et renverse Finnick et Mags comme de simples quilles. Maman se précipite à l'endroit où il atterrit, sur un amas de

Lianes.

\- Peeta ?

Elle le secoue, il ne réagit pas. Elle tâte maladroitement ses lèvres, froides et inertes alors qu'il haletait encore quelques instants plus tôt. Elle colle mon oreille contre sa poitrine

Vu la tête qu'elle fait c'est très mauvais signe

\- Peeta !

Elle le secoue plus fort, le gifle même ; en vain : son cœur s'est arrêté. Et même si je sais qu'il n'est pas mort le stresse m'envahis tout de même

\- Peeta !

Finnick l'écarte sans ménagement.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Il palpe la nuque de papa, ses côtes, le creux de son dos. Il lui pince les narines.

\- Non !

Maman se jette sur Finnick, convaincue qu'il veut achever papa, empêché qu'il ne revienne à la vie. Il la frappe du plat de la main, au plexus, si fort qu'il l'envoie voler contre un arbre. Finnick bouche encore une fois le nez de papa. Affalée par terre, elle sort une flèche, l'encoche et s'apprête à tirer quand Finnick se penche sur papa . Il lui bouche le nez mais lui ouvre la bouche en grand et lui insuffle de l'air dans les poumons. Je le vois, je vois vraiment la poitrine de papa se soulever et retomber. Puis Finnick ouvre la combinaison de papa et entreprend de le masser vigoureusement au niveau du cœur. On voit un rythme bien précis, une méthode, dans ses gestes. La pointe de la flèche retombe par terre tandis qu'elle je se penche en avant, guettant désespérément le moindre

signe de vie. Plusieurs minutes interminables s'écoulent. Finnick se redresse. Maman abandonne ses armes dans la poussière et se jette sur papa

-Peeta ? Dit-elle doucement.

Elle écarte quelques mèches moites de son front, et lui palpe le cou.

Il bat des paupières ; son regard croise le sien.

\- Attention, la prévient-il d'une voix faible. Il y a un champ de force là, devant. (Elle ris, malgré les larmes sur ses joues.) Il est sûrement beaucoup plus intense que celui du centre d'Entraînement. Mais c'est bon, je vais bien. Juste un peu secoué.

-Tu étais mort ! Ton cœur ne battait plus ! Dit-elle

\- Eh bien, on dirait qu'il est reparti, observe-t-il. Tout va bien, Katniss. (Elle fait oui de la tête, sans cesser de hoqueter.)

Si papa est encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est c'est donc grâce à Finnick ? J'ai de plus en plus de respect pour cet homme. Il n'y à pas à dire c'était un héros qui à donner sa vie et laisser sa femme et son bébé sans même savoir qu'il allait être père pensais-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Katniss ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, ce sont les hormones, explique Finnick. À cause du bébé.

Elle relève la tête, il est accroupi, tranquille, quoique encore essoufflé par l'ascension, la chaleur et l'effort fourni pour ramener papa à la vie.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas… elle s'interrompt, arrêtée par de nouveaux sanglots hystériques qui semblent confirmer ce qu'il vient de dire à propos du bébé. Finnick la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle lui jette un regard noir à travers ses larmes.

Pourquoi ? Il vient de sauver la vie de papa et c'est comme si elle lui en voulais.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demande finalement Finnick à papa. Tu peux marcher ?

\- Non, il a besoin de repos, dis maman.

Je remarque un scintillement doré sur le torse de papa. Maman aussi car elle tend la main, et soulève le disque accroché à une chaîne autour de son cou. Son geai moqueur est gravé dessus.

-C'est ton objet personnel ? Dit-elle .

\- Oui. Ça ne t'ennuie pas, que j'aie adopté ton oiseau ? Je voulais qu'on soit assortis.

-Non, bien sûr que ça ne m'ennuie pas.

Elle se force à sourire. Papa portant un geai moqueur dans l'arène, c'est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. D'un côté, ça devrait encourager les rebelles dans les districts. De l'autre, on imagine mal que le président Snow ne s'en aperçoive pas et il va encore plus vouloir les tuer .

\- Si je comprends bien, on campe ici ? demande Finnick.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, répond papa. Sans eau, sans protection… Je peux marcher, vraiment. Si on ne va pas trop vite.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester assis là.

Finnick aide papa à se lever.

\- Je vais ouvrir la marche, dis maman avec autorité.

Papa fait mine de soulever une objection, mais Finnick l'interrompt.

\- Non, laisse-la faire. (Il se tourne vers elle, les sourcils froncés.) Tu savais qu'il y avait ce champ de force, pas vrai ? Tu as tenté de nous prévenir à la dernière seconde. (Elle fais oui de la

tête.) Comment le savais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si j'avais pu l'entendre.

Écoutez.

\- Je n'entends rien, avoue papa

\- Mais si, on dirait le bourdonnement du grillage autour du district Douze, en beaucoup plus faible. (Tout le monde écoute intensément.) Là ! Vous l'avez ? Ça vient pile de l'endroit où Peeta s'est pris la décharge.

Maman mens je le sais rien qu'a son regard je l'a connais trop bien pour ça .

\- Je n'entends rien non plus, reconnaît Finnick. Mais si toi, oui, je t'en prie, passe devant.

\- Curieux. (Elle tourne la tête de part et d'autre, en prenant un air perplexe.) Je ne l'entends que dans mon oreille gauche.

\- Celle que les médecins ont opérée ? demande papa.

\- Oui, dit elle avant de hausser les épaules. Ils ont peut-être amélioré mon audition. Vous savez, parfois j'entends de drôles de trucs de ce côté-là. Des choses qui ne font aucun bruit d'habitude. Comme le battement des ailes d'insectes, la chute des flocons sur le sol

ils continuent ensuite d'avancer avant que maman ne décide de faire une pause vu l'épuisement de tous . Maman pars alors chercher de l'eau et chasser. Pendant ce temps Johanna et son collègue du district 7 se sont alliés à Beetee et la fille du district les carrières se sont installés à la corne d'abondance et le reste est seul tandis que le premier coup de canon retentis les combats sont finis à la corne d'abondance. 8 tributs sont morts lors de ce bain de sang . L'homme du district Cinq, celui que Fi1nnick a éventré avec son trident, est le premier à apparaître suivi du drogué du Six, de Cecelia et de Woof pour le Huit, des deux tributs du Neuf, de la femme du Dix et de Seeder pour le Onze. Le sceau du Capitole réapparaît, accompagné d'une dernière musique, puis le ciel s'assombrit de nouveau. Finnick et mags observe le ciel avec un regard triste à force d'être des vainqueurs ils sont devenus amis avec ces gens. Cette pauvre femme qui laisse 3 orphelins derrière elle , tout ces gens morts juste pour le plaisir de Snow . Leurs pensées est ensuite couper par l'arriver d'un parachute .

\- À qui est-il destiné, à votre avis ? Demande maman

\- Comment savoir ? rétorque Finnick. Il n'y a qu'à le donner à Peeta, puisqu'il a failli mourir aujourd'hui.

Papa détache la ficelle et lisse le rond de soie argentée. Au centre du parachute gît un petit objet métallique que je ne reconnais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis maman

Personne ne le sait. Ils se le passent de main en main, en l'examinant chacun leur tour. C'est un tube de métal creux, effilé à un bout. À l'autre extrémité, une embouchure s'incurve.

Papa souffle dans l'embouchure en cherchant à produire un son. Sans résultat. Finnick en éprouve la pointe sur le bout de son doigt, pour voir ce qu'il vaut comme arme. Rien du tout.

\- Vous croyez pouvoir pêcher avec, Mags ? Dis maman .

Mags secoue la tête en grommelant. Maman récupère l'ustensile et le fait rouler au creux de sa

paume. Elle essuie la sueur qui lui coule dans les yeux et élève le cadeau dans la lueur de la lune. Le tourne dans tous les sens, l'observe sous différents angles puis le plante dans le sol d'un geste rageur.

\- J'abandonne. Peut-être que Beetee et Wiress sauront à quoi ça sert, si on arrive à les trouver.

Maman s'allonge sur la natte d'herbe, face contre le sol, en fixant l'ustensile avec un air de reproche.

\- Un bec ! Dit elle, en se redressant brusquement.

\- Quoi ? demande Finnick.

Elle arrache le tube du sol et l'essuie. Elle le tiens par le bout fuselé, pour le masquer, et examine son embout. .

-C'est un bec. Une sorte de robinet. On l'enfonce dans un arbre pour en recueillir la sève. (Elle regarde les troncs verts fibreux alentour.) Enfin, encore faut-il trouver le bon arbre.

\- La sève ? répète Finnick.

Il semble qu'ils ne connaissent pas ça, au bord de la mer.

\- Pour faire du sirop, explique papa. Mais ces arbres-ci doivent contenir autre chose.

Tout le monde se lève d'un bloc. Finnick veut enfoncer le bec dans l'écorce d'un gros tronc à coups de pierre, mais maman l'en empêche.

\- Arrête. Tu risques de l'abîmer. Il faut percer un trou d'abord

Faute de mieux, Mags propose son poinçon. Papa l'enfonce de cinq bons centimètres dans le tronc. Ensuite, Finnick et lui se relaient pour élargir le trou avec leurs couteaux jusqu'à ce qu'il

soit assez grand pour le bec. Maman insère ce dernier avec précaution. Au début, il ne se passe

rien. Puis une goutte d'eau tombe de l'embout recourbé et roule dans la paume de Mags. Qui la lèche, avant de retendre aussitôt la main.

En ajustant la position du bec, ils parviennent à faire couler un mince filet d'eau. Ils se succèdent sous le bec à tour de rôle, pour humecter leurs langues parcheminées. Ils partent ensuite dormir tandis que Finnick prend le premier tour de garde . 12 coups retentissent ensuite pendant la nuit sans aucune raison . Maman prend ensuite son tour de garde alors qu'au même moment du coté de Johanna une pluie de sang leur tombe dessus . Ils cours à travers la foret le sang visqueux coulant sur eux les empêchant parfois de respirer de trop d'ailleurs pour le garçon du 7 qui tombe et ne se relève jamais alors que les autres continuent de courir . Un coup de canon annonce sa mort tandis qu'enfin la pluie s'arrête et que Johanna et le 2 du district 3 sont couvert de sang . Quelques instants plus tard un brouillards avance doucement vers le camp de papa et maman . Mais se brouillard ne semble pas normal après tout rien n'est normal dans une arène . Maman glisse alors sa main dedans avant d'hurler réveillant les autres en disant de partir vite , sa main est couverte de cloques .

\- Debout ! Courez ! Maman hurle

Finnick bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, prêt à riposter à toute attaque. En apercevant le mur de brouillard, il jette sur son dos une Mags encore ensommeillée et s'éloigne à grands pas. Papa

se lève lui aussi, mais il est moins alerte. Maman l'empoigne par le bras et le pousse à travers la jungle à la suite de Finnick.

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? proteste-t-il, éberlué.

-Une espèce de brouillard. Un gaz empoisonné. Allez, Peeta !

Il a eu beau prétendre le contraire dans la journée, on voit qu'il n'est toujours pas remis de son choc contre le champ de force. Il est lent, beaucoup plus lent que d'habitude. Et le fouillis

de lianes et de racines, le fait trébucher à chaque pas.

Maman jette un regard en arrière au mur de brouillard qui s'étend en ligne droite dans les deux directions. Maman glisse mes doigts dans les siens et dis à papa

\- Regarde mes pieds. Essaie de marcher dans mes pas.

Ça facilite les choses. Ils progressent un peu plus vite, quoique pas suffisamment pour s'offrir une pause, et la brume continue de les talonner. Finnick, qui avait pris une certaine avance, s'arrête en

réalisant qu'ils ont des problèmes. Malheureusement, il ne peut pas affronter un danger pareil, juste le fuir. Il leu crie des encouragements, s'efforce de les faire avancer plus vite Ils tâchent de s'orienter au son de sa voix. La jambe artificielle de papa se prend dans des racines et il s'étale de tout son long avant qu'elle puisse le rattraper. Maman essaye de l'aider à se relever mais c'est comme si ces muscles qui avait été toucher par le brouillard se relâchais tout seuls .Le brouillard touche ensuite papa. Sa paupière tombe presque au point de lui masquer l'œil. Sa bouche pend bizarrement.

\- Peeta…, dit maman face à ce tableau plutôt dégoutant

maman tire papa en avant, trop fort, ce qui le fait trébucher de nouveau. Le temps qu'elle parvienne à le remettre sur ses pieds, ses deux bras sont saisis de tremblements incontrôlables. Le brouillard est pratiquement sur eux, à moins d'un mètre. Les jambes de papa lui obéissent mal ; il ne se déplace plus que par saccades, à la façon d'un automate. Finnick est revenu sur ses pas pour le soutenir. Ils ont gagné une dizaine de mètres sur le brouillard quand Finnick s'arrête.

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Je vais devoir le porter. Peux-tu prendre Mags ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Oui, elle répond avec assurance.

Elle s'accroupit et elle se couche en travers de son épaule, comme elle le faisait avec Finnick. Elle se redresse lentement et maman constate qu'en bloquant les genoux elle réussit à la transporter. Finnick a jeté papa sur son dos et ils repartent de plus belle, les garçons en tête, maman dans la piste qu'ils ouvrent à travers les lianes. Le brouillard poursuit son avance, inexorable, silencieux, plat comme un mur à l'exception des filaments qui s'en détachent. Maman commence à faiblir. Bien que Mags fasse de son mieux pour alléger son fardeau, le fait est qu'elle est trop lourde pour elle. Surtout que sa jambe droite se raidit. Les deux premières fois qu'elle perd l'équilibre, elle parviens à se relever, mais, après la troisième chute, sa jambe refuse de coopérer. Alors qu'elle tente de se redresser malgré tout, elle se dérobe sous elle et Mags roule sur le sol. Maman tâtonne autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément une liane, un tronc sur lequel prendre appui.

Finnick revient vers elles, papa toujours sur son dos.

\- Je n'y arrive plus, dis maman. Tu peux les prendre tous les deux ? Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai..

Les yeux de Finnick ces magnifiques yeux verts exactement les même que ceux de son fils sont brillants de larmes.

\- Non, répond-il. Je ne peux pas les prendre tous les deux. Mes bras ne fonctionnent plus. Je regrette, Mags. Je ne peux vraiment pas.

La suite est si rapide, si absurde, que je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre. Mags se lève, plante un baiser sur les lèvres de Finnick et, clopin-clopant, s'enfonce droit dans le brouillard. Son corps est aussitôt saisi de contorsions brutales et elle s'écroule au sol, en une gesticulation horrible.

Je regarde alors la scène avec horreur, pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Pourquoi Finnnick à préférer sauver papa qu'il connais à peine plutôt que cette femme qu'il connais depuis 10 ans . Certes elle était veille et papa avait toute la vie devant lui mais tout de même

-Finnick ? Dis maman d'une voix rauque.

Mais il s'est déjà détourné de la scène, a déjà repris sa fuite devant le brouillard. Maman le suis en trébuchant, traînant sa jambe inerte derrière elle. Finnick s'écrouler devant maman, avec papa sur le dos , il est épuisé . Incapable de s'arrêter, maman continue jusqu'à s'affaler sur eux. Finnick gémi, et maman parviens à rouler à côté des garçons. le mur de brouillard, a maintenant pris

une coloration d'un blanc nacré, il se transforme, il devient plus épais, comme s'il se condensait contre une plaque de verre. il a complètement cessé de bouger. il doit être parvenu à la limite de son territoire. Ou alors, les Juges ont décidé de ne pas les tuer tout de suite car ils sont trop aimer du capitole .

Maman essaye de prononcer des mots incompréhensibles en fixant le brouillard. Papa et Finnick tournent tous les deux la tête vers le mur blanc. Il commence à s'élever, à présent, comme s'il était peu à peu aspiré dans le ciel. Papa tombe à côté de Finnick, qui se retourne sur le dos. Ils restent là, hors d'haleine, à trembler, l'esprit et le corps envahis par le poison. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, papa fait un geste vague vers le haut.

\- 'es 'inges.

Maman les yeux et aperçois un couple de singes. Leur présence ne me paraît pas bon signe. Pendant un moment, ils les observent en silence, les humains face aux singes. Puis papa se met à genoux et commence à descendre la pente en rampant. Ils rampent tous. Ils progressent

vers l'endroit où les plantes grimpantes cèdent la place à une mince bande de plage sablonneuse, jusqu'à ce que les eaux tièdes qui bordent la Corne d'abondance leurs lapent le visage. Maman recule comme si elle avait touché une flamme. Elle enfonce prudemment sa main dans l'eau. Elle semble souffrir énormément, mais ça guéri les plait. Pepe à peu elle évacué le poison. Papa l'imite. Finnick, lui, s'écarte de l'eau au premier contact et reste allongé le visage dans le sable,

incapable de se purger. Maman va alors l'aider, sa jambe semble aller mieux mais elle n'a pas la force de le traîner dans l'eau. Elle recueille de l'eau au creux de ses mains et la verse sur ses

poings. Comme il n'est pas sous l'eau, le poison sort de lui comme il est entré, par filaments de brume . Papa est maintenant en mesure de l'aider. Il découpe la combinaison de Finnick, grâce à deux coquillages qu'il a trouvés non loin. Ils arrosent tout d'abord ses bras, gravement atteints, et bien qu'une grande quantité de brume blanche s'en dégage, il ne semble rien remarquer. Il reste

allongé là, les yeux clos, en gémissant de temps en temps. Maman jette des regards inquiets autour d'eux, consciente de leur situation précaire.

\- Il faut le tirer dans l'eau, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Mais il n'est pas question de l'immerger tête la première, pas dans cet état. Papa désigne du menton les pieds de en attrapent chacun un, le faisant pivoter de cent quatre-vingts degrés, et le traînant progressivement dans l'eau salée. Juste quelques centimètres à la fois. Finnick se remet lentement. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, se posent sur eux montrant qu'il a conscience de leurs efforts. Maman cale sa tête sur ses genoux et ils le laissons tremper ainsi une dizaine de minutes, avec de l'eau jusqu'au cou. Papa et maman échangent un sourire en le voyant agiter les bras.

\- Il ne reste plus que ta tête, Finnick. Ce n'est pas le plus agréable, mais tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après, lui promet papa

Ils l'aident à s'asseoir et lui tienne la main pendant qu'il se purge les yeux, le nez et la bouche. Il a encore la gorge trop douloureuse pour parler.

\- Je vais aller mettre un arbre en perce, dit maman .

Elle ramasse sa ceinture et le bec qui y est toujours accroché.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord creuser le trou, dit papa Reste avec lui pendant ce temps. C'est toi la guérisseuse.

Finnick quand à lui revient peu à peu à lui et se met à nager il à l'air tellement dans son élément ainsi . Sa manière de nager me fait tellement penser à son fils lorsqu'il à sauver Katy de la noyade . Maman et Finnick rejoignent ensuite papa . Maman se stoppe et touche le bras de Finnick. Il suit son regard vers le haut. Des vingtaines de singes sont désormais perchés dans les branches basses de la jungle. Maman encoche deux flèches sur son arc, et Finnick modifie sa prise sur son trident.

\- Peeta, dis maman le plus calmement possible, tu peux venir une seconde ?

\- D'accord, j'arrive. J'y suis presque, répond-il en continuant à s'échiner sur son arbre. Là, ça y est. Tu as le bec ?

\- Oui. Mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de venir jeter un coup d'œil, dit elle d'une voix mesurée.

Papa se tourne vers eux, essoufflé par l'effort qu'il vient de fournir. Le ton étrange que maman à pris a éveillé ses soupçons.

\- D'accord, répète-t-il tranquillement.

Il revient vers eux à travers la jungle. On voit qu'il essaie de ne pas faire de bruit, mais ça n'a jamais été son fort, même quand il avait encore deux jambes valides. Enfin, le principal est

qu'il se rapproche et que les singes campent sur leurs positions. Il n'est plus qu'à cinq mètres de la plage quand il les sent. Il lève brièvement les yeux, une seconde à peine, mais c'est comme s'il

avait activé une bombe. Les singes explosent en une masse hurlante de fourrure orange qui converge vers lui.

\- Des mutations génétiques ! Hurle maman .

Et elle se rue dans les sous-bois pour commencer à tirer sur les signes. Finnick harponne d'autres singes comme des poissons pendant que papa taille à gauche et à droite avec son couteau. Papa, Finnick et maman se placent en triangle, dos à dos, en laissant quelques mètres entre eux.

Un singe s'élance d'un arbre, droit sur papa. Maman n'a plus de flèche, aucun moyen de l'abattre.

Finnick est occupé. Le singe est sur le point de se jeter sur papa lorsque surgie de nulle part, une femme se dresse devant papa, sanguinolente. Sa bouche ouverte lance un cri aigu, ses pupilles

sont si agrandies par la peur que ses yeux ne sont plus que deux trous noirs.

La droguée du district Six ouvre ses bras squelettiques, comme pour étreindre le singe, et celui-ci lui enfonce ses crocs dans la poitrine.

Papa plonge son couteau dans le dos du singe, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la créature

desserre les mâchoires. Il la repousse d'un coup de pied puis se campe solidement sur ses jambes, prêt à en affronter d'autres..

\- Venez ! Venez donc ! crie papa , écumant de rage.

Quelque chose se passe chez les singes. Ils battent en retraite, se retirent dans les arbres, se fondent dans la jungle comme si une voix les avait rappelés. La voix d'un Juge leur intimant l'ordre de reculer.

\- Charge-toi d'elle, dit maman à papa. On te couvre.

Papa soulève la droguée dans ses bras et l'emporte sur la plage tandis que Finnick et elle protégent ses arrières. Mais, à l'exception des carcasses orange sur le sol, les singes ont disparu. Papa dépose la malheureuse sur le sable. Mama, découpe sa combinaison au niveau de la poitrine, révélant quatre plaies profondes. Les minces filets de sang qui s'en écoulent les font paraître beaucoup moins graves qu'elles ne le sont en réalité. Les vrais dégâts sont internes. D'après la position des trous, je suis sûre que la bête a percé un organe vital, un poumon, peut- être même le cœur.

maman tiens l'une de ses mains tremblantes. Il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire. Rien, sinon rester près d'elle pendant son agonie.

\- Je vais surveiller les arbres, annonce Finnick avant de s'éloigner.

\- Chez nous, avec ma boîte de peintures, j'arrive à obtenir toutes les couleurs imaginables. Du rose, pâle comme la peau d'un bébé, ou foncé comme de la rhubarbe. Du vert comme celui de l'herbe au printemps. Du bleu qui scintille comme la glace au-dessus de l'eau. Comme doucement papa

La droguée plonge son regard dans celui de papa, elle boit ses paroles pourtant sans queu ni tête.

\- Une fois, j'ai passé trois jours à mélanger des teintes pour reproduire des rayons de soleil sur de la fourrure blanche. Je pensais qu'il me fallait du jaune, tu vois, alors qu'en fait c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. J'ai dû essayer toutes sortes de couleurs. Les appliquer l'une après l'autre, explique Papa.

Le souffle de la droguée ralentit, devient plus laborieux. Elle passe sa main libre dans le sang qu'elle a sur la poitrine, en décrivant les petits gestes tourbillonnants du peintre.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à représenter les arcs-en-ciel. Ils disparaissent si vite. Je n'ai jamais le temps de les fixer. Juste un peu de bleu ou de violet ici et là. Et puis, ils s'évaporent. Et il

ne reste plus que le ciel.

La droguée l'écoute avec fascination. Elle paraît comme hypnotisée. Levant une main tremblante, elle esquisse la forme d'une fleur sur la joue de Peeta.

\- Merci, lui chuchote-t-il. Ça m'a l'air très beau.

Pendant un instant, un sourire illumine le visage de la malheureuse, qui pousse un petit couinement étouffé. Puis sa main rougie retombe sur sa poitrine, elle lâche un dernier souffle, et le canon retentit. Papa la porte dans l'eau, avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté de maman. La droguée flotte un moment en direction de la Corne d'abondance, puis l'hovercraft apparaît ; une longue griffe descend au bout d'un câble, se referme autour d'elle, l'emporte dans le ciel nocturne, et c'est fini.

Finnick les rejoint à son tour, tenant dans son poing une brassée de flèches ruisselantes de sang de singe. Il les laisse tomber dans le sable à côté de maman.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais les récupérer.

\- Merci, dit elle.

des croûtes commencent déjà à se former là où les gouttelettes de brume ont touché leurs peau. Ça ne fait plus

\- Ne vous grattez pas, dis maman d'un ton autoritaire voyant les 2 garçons se gratter le visage . Vos plaies risquent de s'infecter. Vous croyez qu'on peut aller boire, maintenant ? Il repartent donc à l'arbres se désaltérer

\- Pourquoi vous ne dormiriez pas un peu maintenant , tous les deux ? Dis maman . Je vais monter la garde un moment.

\- Non, Katniss, je m'en charge, dit Finnick.

Elle le regarde dans les yeux, et réalise qu'il a bien du mal à retenir ses larmes.

\- D'accord, Finnick. Merci, dit-elle.

Elle s'étend sur le sable auprès de papa, qui s'endort aussitôt.

Maman s'endort peu après laissant Finnick pleurer Mags dans l'intimité alors que j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Maman se réveil la première le lendemain. Elle rejoint alors Finnick avant de commencer à se gratter comme une folle

\- Tu sais, si tu te grattes, tes plaies risquent de s'infecter, lui fait observer Finnick.

-Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part dit-elle ironiquement

Elle s'enfonce ensuite dans les vagues et nettoie ses mains puis elle lève la tête vers le ciel et s'écrie:

\- Dites, Haymitch, si vous n'êtes pas trop soûl pour entendre, on aimerait bien quelque chose pour soigner la peau.

C'est presque comique de voir à quelle vitesse le parachute apparaît au-dessus de sa tête.

-tu n'as pas trainé pour une fois ce moque Rye en souriant à Haymitch qui le fusil du regard

Maman tends la main et reçois le tube au creux de sa paume. Elle se laisse tomber sur le sable à côté de Finnick et dévisse le bouchon du tube. Elle fronce le nez, presse une noisette de pommade au creux de sa paume et entreprend de se masser la jambe. Un petit cri de soulagement lui échappe aussitôt. La pommade donne à sa peau une teinte verdâtre assez peu ragoûtante. Avant d'attaquer la deuxième jambe, elle jette le tube à Finnick, qui la contemple d'un air dubitatif.

\- On dirait que tu es en train de te décomposer, dit-il.

Au bout d'une minute, il commence à appliquer la pommade à son tour. Il faut reconnaître que le mélange des croûtes et du baume est particulièrement affreux. Maman ne peux s'empêcher de sourire devant sa mine dégoûtée tout comme Rye et moi. Je pense que Finnick junior aurai exactement la même tête si il devait avoir le même aspect. C'est une idée à creuser pensais-je amusé.

\- Mon pauvre Finnick. C'est la première fois de ta vie que tu te sens laid ? Se moque maman

\- Je crois bien. La sensation est complètement nouvelle pour moi. Comment as-tu fait pour la supporter toutes ces années ?

\- Il suffit d'éviter les miroirs. On finit par ne plus y penser, tu verras.

-Pas si je continue à te regarder, dit-il.

Ils s'enduisent de la tête aux pieds

\- Je vais réveiller Peeta, dis maman

\- Non, attends, l'arrête Finnick. Faisons-le ensemble. En lui collant nos visages sous le nez.

Ils se placent de part et d'autre de papa , se penchant à quelques centimètres de lui, avant de le secouer doucement.

\- Peeta. Peeta, réveille-toi, dis maman d'une voix mélodieuse.

Il ouvre les paupières, et bondit en arrière comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poignard.

-Aaah !

Finnick et maman basculent dans le sable en riant à gorge déployée. Chaque fois qu'ils tentent de reprendre leur sérieux, l'expression dédaigneuse de papa les fait s'esclaffer de plus belle. Quand ils réussissons enfin à sécher leur larmes, je vois maman fixer Finnick en souriant même si elle le détestais au début papa ne serai plus en vie sans lui et ca se voit que maman commence vraiment à l'appréciez aussi pour ce qu'il est , loin d'être aussi vaniteux ou imbu de lui-même qu'il laisse paraître à l'écran . Un deuxième parachute se pose ensuite à côté d'eux avec une belle miche de pain frais ceux du district 4 je le devine tout de suite .Il mangent donc tranquillement et puis, soudain, des hurlements s'élèvent dans le lointain. En face, un quartier de jungle se met à

vibrer. Une vague énorme surgit derrière la colline, étête les arbres et dévale la pente en rugissant emportant l'un des candidats que je n'ai pas le temps de voir dans son chemin.

Le canon retentit. L'hovercraft apparaît au-dessus de la zone .Une fois la vague géante absorbée, les eaux s'apaisent lentement autour de la Corne d'abondance. Mais quelqu'un débouche sur la plage en titubant. Ils sont trois, à deux rayons de distance de Finnick et nos parents.

\- Là ! Dis maman à voix basse, en indiquant les nouveaux venus d'un geste de la tête.

Papa et Finnick suivent son regard. Ils battent directement en retraite dans les ombres de la jungle.

Le trio est mal en point, j'aperçois enfin que c'est Johanna et les 2 du district 3

Johanna traîne Beette, tandis que la fille du 3 tourne en rond comme s'il n'avait plus les idées

claires.

\- Qui est-ce ? demande papa. Des concurrents ou des mutations génétiques ?

C'est vrai que d'où ils sont-ils ne peuvent pas savoir qu'ils sont couvert de sang

Maman encoche une flèche, pour parer à toute éventualité. Mais Beetee s'écroule sans force sur la plage. Johanna, donne un coup de pied rageur dans le sable, puis, peut-être pour calmer ses nerfs, se retourne et fait tomber Wiress

Le visage de Finnick s'illumine.

\- Johanna ! Appelle-t-il, avant de s'élancer à la rencontre du trio.

-Finnick ! Lui répond la voix de Johanna.

Maman échange un regard avec papa.

\- Et maintenant ? Dit-elle

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas abandonner Finnick.

\- Non, j'imagine que non. C'est bon, amène-toi, grommelle-t-elle

Maman est furieuse ça se voit qu'elle ne porte pas Johanna dans son cœur. Ils longent alors la plage jusqu'à l'endroit où Finnick et Johanna fêtent leurs retrouvailles.

\- Elle est avec Wiress et Beetee.

\- Tics et Volts ? s'exclame papa, incrédule. Alors là, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Quand ils les rejoignent, Johanna est en train d'indiquer la jungle en racontant à toute vitesse

\- On a cru que c'était de la pluie, tu vois, à cause des éclairs, et on avait tous tellement soif. Mais quand les premières gouttes sont tombées, on a vu que c'était du sang. Du sang chaud. On ne

Voyait rien du tout, on ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche sans en avaler. On a essayé de sortir de la forêt comme on pouvait, à l'aveuglette. C'est là que Blight est tombé sur le champ de force.

\- Je suis désolé, Johanna, dit Finnick.

\- Oui, bah, il ne valait pas grand-chose mais il était de chez moi, dit-elle. Dire qu'il m'a laissée seule avec ces deux-là. (Elle pousse Beetee, à peine conscient, du bout de sa chaussure.) Il a

Pris un coup de couteau dans le dos à la Corne d'abondance. Quant à elle… Ils se tournent vers Wiress, qui continue à tourner en rond, couverte de sang séché, en répétant à voix

Basse :

\- Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

\- Oui, tic, tac. On sait. Tics est en état de choc, bougonne Johanna. (Wiress oblique dans sa direction et lui rentre dedans ; Johanna la repousse avec rudesse sur le sable.) Reste tranquille, tu veux ?

-Fiche-lui la paix, dis maman d'un ton hargneux.

Johanna fixe sur elle ses yeux marron brûlants de haine.

\- Que je lui fiche la paix ? Siffle-t-elle. (Elle fait un pas vers maman et, avant qu'elle puisse réagir, elle la gifle.) Qui les a sortis de cette foutue jungle pour toi, à ton avis ? Espèce de… Finnick la jette en travers de son épaule et, sans prêter attention à ses ruades, la porte jusque dans l'eau où il la plonge à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'elle me crie toutes sortes d'insultes.

\- De quoi veut-elle parler, en affirmant les avoir sortis de la jungle pour moi ? Demande-t-elle à papa.

\- Aucune idée. C'est vrai que tu les voulais avec nous, au début, lui rappelle-t-il.

\- Exact. Au début. Sauf qu'on ne les aura pas longtemps avec nous si on ne fait rien dit-elle en fixant Beetee

Papa soulève Beetee, maman prends Wiress par la main et ils les ramènent à leur petit campement sur la plage. Elle fais s'asseoir Wiress dans l'eau afin qu'elle puisse se débarbouiller,

mais elle se contente de se tordre les mains en marmonnant « tic, tac » de temps à autre. Maman aide ensuite papa à déshabiller Beetee pour le soigner. C'est sûr qu'elle a grandis en un an je me rappelle encore lorsqu'elle refusait de regarder papa pendant leur premier hunger games

Maman le soigne ensuite comme elle peut . Elle rejoint ensuite Wiress dans l'eau. Elle se laisse déshabiller et laver sans résistance. Mais ses yeux restent dilatés par la peur et, quand maman

lui parle, elle ne réagit pas sinon pour répéter d'un ton pressant :

\- Tic, tac.

Elle semble vouloir lui expliquer quelque chose..

-Mais oui, tic, tac. Tic, tac, dit elle .

Ils discutent ensuite tous ensemble en mangeant puis ils partent dormir maman et Johanna montent la garde . Après un coup d'œil en direction de Finnick, par mesure de précaution, Johanna se tourne vers maman.

\- Comment avez-vous perdu Mags ?

\- Dans le brouillard. Finnick portait Peeta, et moi, Mags. Mais assez vite je n'ai pas eu la force de continuer. Finnick ne pouvait pas les prendre tous les deux. Elle l'a embrassé et s'est avancée directement dans le brouillard.

\- C'était l'ancien mentor de Finnick, tu sais ? Lui apprend Johanna sur un ton accusateur.

\- Non, je l'ignorais, dit-elle.

\- Elle était pratiquement de sa famille, soupire Johanna un moment plus tard, d'une voix moins venimeuse.

Elles regardent l'eau passer et repasser sur les sous-vêtements.

\- Et toi, comment t'es-tu retrouvée avec Tics et Volts ? Demande maman

\- Je te l'ai dit : je suis allée les chercher pour toi. D'après Haymitch, c'était la condition pour que nous puissions faire alliance, explique Johanna. C'est bien ce que tu lui avais dit, non ?

\- Merci. J'apprécie.

\- J'espère bien.

-Elle ment qu'est-ce que t'as fait Haymitch demande Rye à côté de moi

-c'est ça que je déteste le plus chez toi t'est plus intelligent que tes parents réuni répond le concerné. Tu comprendras bientôt.

Soudain, on entend derrière maman et Johanna :

\- Tic, tac.

Maman se retourne et je vois Wiress s'approcher en rampant. Ses yeux restent fixés sur la jungle.

\- Super, en voilà déjà une qui va mieux. Bon, je vais dormir. Tics et toi n'aurez qu'à vous tenir compagnie, grogne Johanna.

Elle se lève brusquement et se couche près de Finnick.

\- Tic, tac, chuchote Wiress.

Je la guide vers elle et l'oblige à s'allonger, en lui caressant le bras pour la calmer. Elle s'endort d'un sommeil agité, dans lequel elle lâche parfois un « tic, tac » dans un soupir.

-Tic, tac, dit elle doucement. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Tic, tac. Il est temps de dormir.

Le soleil monte dans le ciel jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus d'eux. De l'autre côté de l'eau, la foudre frappe un arbre avec un flash énorme et l'orage électrique reprend de plus belle. Exactement au même endroit que la nuit dernière.

\- Tic, tac, dit Wiress, revenant brièvement à la conscience avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

-Douze coups la nuit dernière. Comme les douze coups de minuit. Puis la foudre. Et maintenant, le soleil au zénith. Et de nouveau la foudre. C'est une horloge, l'arène tout entière est une horloge déclare Rye un éclair de compréhension dans le regard

Et comme si elle l'avait entendu maman se lève lentement et balaye l'arène du regard.

\- Tic, tac, répète Wiress dans son sommeil.

\- Oh, dit-elle dans un souffle. Tic, tac. (elle jette un regard circulaire sur l'arène, et elle comprends qu'elle a raison.) Tic, tac. C'est une horloge.

\- Debout ! Dit elle à papa, Finnick et Johanna en les réveillant. Levez-vous ! Il faut qu'on bouge.

Tandis que les autres ramassent leurs maigres possessions et enfilent sa combinaison à Beetee, maman secoue Wiress. Elle s'éveille avec un « tic-tac ! » paniqué.

-Oui, tic, tac, l'arène est une horloge. C'est une horloge, Wiress, vous aviez raison, dis-je. Vous aviez raison.

Le soulagement se lit sur son visage

\- Minuit, dit-elle.

\- Ça commence à minuit, oui.

Wiress indique la pluie de sang du menton.

\- Un et demi, dit-elle.

\- Exactement. Une heure et demie. Et à 2 heures, un brouillard empoisonné se lève dans ce coin-là, dis maman en indiquant la jungle. C'est pour ça que nous devons partir d'ici sans tarder. (Elle lui sourit et se lève docilement.)

Beetee est encore très faible, mais quand papa essaie de le soulever, il résiste.

-Mon fil, proteste-t-il.

-Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demande papa

Mais Beetee continue à se débattre.

\- Mon fil, insiste-t-il.

\- Oh, je sais ce qu'il veut, dit Johanna avec impatience. (Elle traverse la plage et ramasse le cylindre) Cette saleté de truc. Une sorte de fil, ou je ne sais quoi. C'est à cause de ça qu'il s'est fait avoir. En courant le rafler à la Corne d'abondance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y tient. Je suppose qu'en le déroulant on peut s'en servir comme d'un garrot. Mais, franchement, vous imaginez Beetee en train de faire un garrot à qui que ce soit ?

\- Il a remporté ses Jeux avec un morceau de fil. Grâce au piège électrique qu'il avait installé, dit papa. Pour lui, c'est une arme prodigieuse.

\- Bizarre que tu n'aies pas fait le lien, dis maman. On ne l'appelle pas Volts pour rien, tu sais.

Johanna la fixe en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est vrai, ça, où avais-je la tête ? Je devais être trop occupée à sauver tes petits copains. Pendant que toi… tu faisais quoi, au juste ? Ah oui. Tu abandonnais Mags à la mort.

Les doigts de maman se crispent sur le manche de mon couteau.

\- Vas-y. Essaie. Je me fiche que tu sois armée, je t'arracherai la gorge à mains nues, dit Johanna.

-Et bien elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre à l'époque dis-je ironiquement alors que Rye m'adressa un sourire

-Nous ferions peut-être bien de nous calmer un peu, tous, intervient Finnick en leur adressant un regard sévère. (Il prend le cylindre et le dépose sur le torse de Beetee.) Tiens, Volts, ton fil.

Fais attention à ne pas le brancher n'importe où.

Papa empoigne Beetee, qui se laisse désormais soulever sans résistance.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- J'aimerais bien retourner à la Corne d'abondance, suggère Finnick. Juste pour vérifier cette histoire d'horloge.

Ils partent donc vers la corne d'abondance et commence à fouiller tandis que Wiress ce met à chanter. Papa lui commence à décliner un truc au sol .

Maman le rejoint alors pour voir ce qu'il fait une fois sa fouille termine .

-Regarde l'orientation de la corne, demande t'il à maman.

Un seul coup d'œil à la Corne d'abondance, et elle comprend tout de suite.

\- La queue pointe en direction de 12 heures ?

\- Exact, ce qui nous donne le sommet de l'horloge. (Il trace rapidement les chiffres de un à douze tout autour du cadran.) Entre douze et un, c'est la zone où la foudre frappe. Il écrit « foudre » en tout petits caractères dans le coin correspondant, puis « sang », « brouillard » et « singes » dans

les coins suivants.

\- Entre dix et onze, c'est la vague, dis maman.

Il l'ajoute sur la carte. Finnick et Johanna les rejoignent, bardés de tridents, de haches et de couteaux.

\- Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange dans les autres quartiers ? Demande maman à Johanna et Beetee

Mais ils n'ont vu que le sang

-Je vais indiquer ceux dont l'effet s'étend au-delà de la jungle, déclare papa en traçant des diagonales sur la plage au niveau du brouillard et de la vague. Qu'on se souvienne de les

éviter à tout prix. (Il se redresse.) Eh bien, nous voilà quand même un peu plus avancés que ce matin.

Ils marquent tous leur approbation d'un hochement de tête, et c'est à ce moment précis que je remarque le silence. Wiress, a cessé de chanter. Maman n'hésite pas. encoche une flèche, Elle pivote sur elle-même et découvre un Gloss ruisselant qui laisse Wiress glisser par terre, la gorge tranchée en un sourire écarlate. La pointe de sa flèche disparaît dans sa tempe droite. Dans l'instant qu'il lui faut pour recharger mon arc, Johanna a planté une hache dans la poitrine de Cashmere. Finnick détourne l'épieu que Brutus avait lancé sur Peeta et reçoit le couteau d'Enobaria dans la cuisse. Maman s'élance à leur poursuite. Ils font le tour de la corne, sur les traces de Brutus et d'Enobaria qui piquent un sprint vers la jungle le long d'une bande de sable.

Soudain, le sol se dérobe sous leurs pieds et maman est projette sur le flanc. Le disque de sable sur lequel repose la Corne d'abondance se met à tourner, de plus en plus rapidement. Ils se tiennent tous comme ils peuvent Et puis, tout à coup, sans la moindre décélération, le sol cesse de tourner.

-Où est Volts ? demande Johanna alors qu'ils ne sont plus que 4 sur l'ilot

Ils bondissent sur leurs pieds. Une brève inspection de la Corne d'abondance confirme qu'il n'est plus là. Finnick le repère dans l'eau à une vingtaine de mètres, surnageant à grand-peine, et il plonge aussitôt pour le récupérer. Tandis que maman pars chercher son précieux fil. Elle lui ramène ensuite alors qu'il se trouve sain et sauf sur l'ilot ramener par Finnick .

\- Fichons le camp de cet îlot pourri, finit par grommeler Johanna.

Une foi sur la plage maman pars avec Finnick chercher de l'eau et papa reste avec Johanna et Beette pour dessiner une nouvelle carte. Finnick fait un trou dans l'arbre pendant que maman le couvre mais elle semble plutôt plonger dans ces pensées. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on entend le hurlement. À vous glacer le sang, tant il transpire la terreur et la souffrance. Maman laisse tomber le bec, s'élance comme une furie en direction de ses cris, indifférente au danger, en arrachant les lianes et les feuilles sur son passage, en fonçant à travers n'importe quel obstacle.

Pour rejoindre sa petite sœur car c'est bien sa voix qui hurle.

\- Prim ! Prim !

Un autre hurlement de souffrance lui répond.

\- Prim !

Prim lâche un cri tellement affreux, tellement déchirant, que je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui a pu le provoquer.

\- Prim !

Elle débouche dans une petite clairière. Le son se répète directement au-dessus d'elle .Elle rejette la tête en arrière..

\- Prim ? Dit-elle sur un ton implorant.

Un nouveau hurlement s'élève, clair comme du cristal. Il sort du bec d'un petit oiseau noir à huppe

Perché sur une branche à plus de six mètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Un geai bavard.

Maman le fais taire d'une flèche dans la gorge. L'oiseau tombe sur le sol. Elle lui

tords le cou pour faire bonne mesure. Puis je récupère sa flèche, et jette cette bestiole répugnante à travers la jungle.

\- Katniss ?

\- Ça va. Je vais bien, dit-elle . J'ai cru entendre la voix de ma sœur, mais…

Un cri strident l'interrompt.

Rye et moi nous fixons comprenant directement à qui appartient cette voix que nous avons entendu tant de fois. Son effet sur Finnick est immédiat. Son visage blêmit, ses pupilles se dilatent de terreur.

\- Finnick, attends ! Lui dis maman en tendant le bras pour le rassurer. (Mais il s'élance déjà dans la jungle.) Finnick !

Elle lui emboîte alors le pas.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoint il en train de tourner en rond autour d'un arbre géant. Le tronc fait presque

Un mètre cinquante de diamètre et ses premières branches ne commencent pas à moins de sept mètres de hauteur. Finnick hurle.

\- Annie ! Annie !

Il est complètement paniqué, hermétique aux arguments de maman, si bien qu'elle grimpe à un arbre voisin, localise le geai bavard et l'abat d'une flèche. L'oiseau s'écrase aux pieds de Finnick. Celui-ci le ramasse, fait le lien dans son esprit, mais quand je me laisse glisser au sol pour le rejoindre il paraît plus désespéré que jamais.

\- Tout va bien, Finnick. C'est juste un geai bavard. Un sale tour qu'on nous joue, lui dis maman Ça n'a rien de réel. Ce n'est pas… ton Annie.

\- Non, ce n'est pas elle. Par contre c'était bien sa voix. Les geais bavards sont de parfaits imitateurs. Mais pour les reproduire, il faut qu'ils les aient entendues crier, ces voix ! Katniss !

Elle blêmit à son tour.

\- Oh, Finnick, tu ne crois quand même pas que…

\- Si. C'est exactement ce que je crois.

Un troisième oiseau commence alors à crier. Avec la voix de Gale cette fois-ci.

Finnick la retient par le bras.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas lui. (Il l'entraîne dans la pente, en direction de la plage.) Fichons le camp d'ici !

Mais la voix de Gale est empreinte d'une telle souffrance que maman ne peux s'empêcher de se débattre pour tenter de le rejoindre.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, Katniss ! C'est une saleté de mutation génétique ! lui crie Finnick. Viens !

Il la tire derrière lui, en la portant à moitié, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par la raisonner.

Papa et Johanna les attendent debout à l'orée de la forêt, ils restent à distance, les mains levées, les paumes vers eux, en remuant les lèvres en silence. Le mur est si transparent que Finnick et maman se jéte droit dessus avant de rebondir sur le sol de la jungle. Une barrière invisible bloque l'accès à la plage. Ce n'est pas un champ de force. Mais ni le couteau de papa ni la hache de Johanna n'ont réussi à l'entamer. Ils piégés à l'intérieur jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Papa plaque ses mains contre la surface et maman pose les siennes de l'autre côté, comme si ils pouvaient se sentir à travers la paroi. Puis les oiseaux commencent à s'approcher. Un à un. À se

Percher dans les branches environnantes. Et un concert de hurlements soigneusement orchestrés s'élève de leurs becs. Finnick capitule tout de suite : il se roule en boule par terre, les deux mains sur les oreilles comme s'il cherchait à se broyer le crâne. Maman essaie de résister un moment. Elle vide mon carquois de flèches sur ces maudits piafs. Mais chaque oiseau qu'elle abat est

remplacé par un autre. En fin de compte, elle abandonne à son tour et me recroqueville à côté de Finnick en tâchant d'occulter les voix déchirantes de Prim, de Gale, de grand mére , de Rory, de Vick ou même de Posy. Enfin les mains de papa se posent sur elle, il la soulève du sol et

L'emportent hors de la jungle. Elle garde les yeux fermés, les mains sur les oreilles, incapable de détendre mes muscles. Papa la serre dans ses bras en la berçant de paroles apaisantes, en la balançant doucement. Un long moment s'écoule avant qu'elle se décontracte. Et quand elle y réussit enfin, elle commence à trembler.

\- Ce n'est rien, Katniss, me murmure-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu leurs voix.

\- J'ai entendu celle de Prim. Au tout début. Mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était un geai bavard.

\- Si, c'était elle. Quelque part. Le geai bavard n'a fait qu'enregistrer sa voix.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'ils aimeraient te faire avaler, insiste-t-il.

\- Non, ils l'ont torturée, dit-elle. Elle est sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Katniss, Prim n'est pas morte. Ils ne peuvent pas la tuer. Nous ne sommes pratiquement plus que huit. Et que se passe-til habituellement à ce moment-là ?

\- Sept d'entre nous vont mourir, dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

-Non, chez nous. Que se passe-t-il quand les huit derniers tributs atteignent la phase finale des Jeux ? (Il lui relève le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. À croiser son regard.) Qu'arrive-t-il à ce moment-là ?

-Quand il n'en reste plus que huit ? dis-elle. Ils passent dans les districts, interviewer les familles et les amis.

\- Précisément, confirme papa. Les familles et les amis. Et comment feraient-ils s'ils avaient déjà tué tout le monde ?

\- Ils ne pourraient pas ? Dit elle d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Eh non. C'est pour ça que je sais que Prim est encore en vie. Tu peux être sûre que c'est la première à laquelle ils tendront le micro.

\- D'abord Prim. Et ensuite, ta mère. Ton cousin Gale. Puis Madge, continue Papa

-Madge qui est donc Madge ?

-je me rappelle que maman en a déjà parler me répond Rye c'était son amie mais elle est morte pendant le bombardement il me semble

-Ce n'était qu'un piège, Katniss. Un piège horrible. Mais dont nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir souffrir. C'est nous qui sommes dans l'arène. Pas nos proches.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

-J'en suis convaincu, déclare papa.

Elle se tourne vers Finnick et le découvre fasciné par papa, buvant ses paroles.

-Et toi, Finnick ? Lui dis-je. Tu le crois aussi ?

\- Il a peut-être raison. Je n'en sais rien, répond-il. Est-ce que c'est possible, Beetee ? De prendre la voix de quelqu'un et de la manipuler pour…

\- Oh, oui. Ça n'a rien de sorcier, vous savez, leur assure Beetee. On apprend à faire ça à l'école.

\- Bien sûr que Peeta a raison, intervient froidement Johanna. Le pays entier adore la petite sœur de Katniss. S'ils la tuaient, ils se retrouveraient avec un soulèvement sur les bras. Et ils ne veulent pas de ça. (Elle rejette la tête en arrière et se met à crier à tue-tête.) Hein ? Une rébellion générale à travers tout le pays ! Pas vrai, que vous ne voulez pas de ça ?

J'en reste bouche bée. Elle veut se faire tuer ou quoi ? Malgré tout je reconnais bien là le style de Johanna foncer tête baisser sans réfléchir aux conséquences mais là ce qu'elle vient de dire est quand même grave

Je vais chercher à boire, annonce-t-elle.

Maman la retiens par la main quand elle passe devant elle.

\- Ne va pas là-dedans. Les oiseaux… .

\- Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Personne que j'aime ne m'attend chez moi, dit Johanna, en dégageant sa main d'une secousse impatiente.

Mon cœur se sers alors et c'est vrai quand j'y pense que Johanna n'a aucune famille en dehors de Gale et Katy mais à cette époque-là elle ne connaissais même pas Gale . Quand j'y pense peu de gagnant on encore leur famille, Haymitch est seule avec Effie qui a perdu sa famille pendant la guerre , Annie n'a pas de famille connu ni de son côté ni de celui de Finnick qui aurai pu venir s'occuper de leur petit fils ou neveu . Papa à perdu sa famille pendant le bombardement et maman n'a plus que mamy. Même si je ne connais pas les autres je suis sur que maman est la seule à avoir encore un parent en vie .

Pendant que Johanna repart chercher de l'eau et récupère les flèches de maman , Beetee joue avec son fil et Finnick va se baigner.

\- Qui ont-ils utilisé pour effrayer Finnick ? S'enquiert Papa tenant maman contre lui

\- Une jeune femme du nom d'Annie, dit-elle.

\- Sans doute Annie Cresta.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Annie Cresta. Celle pour qui Mags s'est portée volontaire, lui explique papa. Elle a gagné il y a cinq ans, je crois.

\- Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de ces Jeux-là. C'était l'année du tremblement de terre ?

\- Oui. Annie est devenue folle en voyant son partenaire se faire décapiter. Elle a couru se cacher dans un coin. Un séisme a fait sauter un barrage et l'arène a été presque entièrement inondée. Elle a gagné parce qu'elle était la meilleure nageuse, raconte papa.

Alors donc voilà comment elle a survécu, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer Annie tuant quelqu'un et j'avais raison, elle n'aurai jamais pu faire ça .

\- Est-ce que ça s'est arrangé, après ? Dans sa tête, je veux dire ?

\- Aucune idée. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir jamais revue aux Jeux. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment bien pendant la Moisson, cette année.

Maman regarde alors Finnick toujours dans l'eau et le fixe comme si elle lui découvrait de jour en jour des qualités ce qui le faisait l'apprécier de plus en plus. Au moins maintenant je comprends mieux les réactions d'Annie parfois, certes je ne dirais pas qu'elle est folle non plus mais elle est parfois ailleurs , comme dans son monde qui dois être tellement mieux que le nôtre . Et si il y à bien une qualité que je dois reconnaître à son fils c'est que dans ces moment-là il s'en occupe mieux que personne .

Un coup de canon retentis alors me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Un hovercraft apparaît au-dessus de la zone d heures. la griffe descend à cinq reprises pour récupérer les morceaux d'un corps déchiqueté. Impossible de savoir de qui il s'agit.

-Ils n'y vont pas de main morte, cette année, grommelle Johanna.

\- Qui reste-t-il ? À part nous et le district Deux ? Demande Finnick.

\- Chaff, répond papa sans avoir à se creuser la cervelle.

Un parachute descend vers eux, porteur d'une pile de petits pains carrés.

\- Ceux-là viennent de chez vous, Beetee, pas vrai ? S'enquiert papa

\- Oui, du district Trois, confirme Beetee. Combien y en a-til ?

Finnick les compte, en les retournant un à un avant de les aligner soigneusement. J'ignore ce qu'il a avec le pain, mais l'intérêt qu'il lui porte tourne à l'obsession.

\- Vingt-quatre, annonce-t-il.

\- Deux douzaines tout rond, donc ? dit Beetee.

\- Pas un de plus, pas un de moins, confirme Finnick. Comment va-t-on les partager ?

\- Prenons-en trois chacun, ceux qui seront encore en vie au petit déjeuner n'auront qu'à se répartir le reste, suggère Johanna. La nuit commence ensuite à arriver et papa et maman s'isole un peu assis l'un contre l'autre sur la plage.

\- Katniss, dit doucement papa, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant d'ignorer ce que l'autre essaie de faire. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'accord tu crois avoir conclu avec Haymitch, mais tu dois savoir qu'il m'a fait une promesse à moi aussi. On peut donc considérer qu'il a menti à l'un d'entre nous.

Maman lève la tête et regarde papa dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ?

\- Pour que tu n'oublies pas que nos situations ne sont pas les mêmes. Si tu meurs, et que je m'en sorte, il n'y aura pas de vie pour moi au district Douze. Tu es toute ma vie, lui assure-t-il.

Je ne pourrai jamais plus être heureux. (Elle fait mine de protester, mais il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.) Pour toi, c'est différent. Je ne dis pas que ce serait facile. Mais il y a d'autres personnes prêtes à remplir ta vie.

Papa soulève le disque d'or qu'il porte en médaillon autour du cou. Il l'élève dans la clarté lunaire afin de montrer le geai moqueur. Puis son pouce presse un minuscule bouton, et le médaillon s'ouvre. Il n'est pas massif, contrairement à ce que je croyais, mais creux. Et il contient deux photos. Celle de droite montre grand mère et Prim, en train de rire. Et celle de gauche, Gale. Qui sourit.

-Ta famille a besoin de toi, Katniss, dit papa.

Papa ne mentionne cependant pas le bébé ce qu'il veut dire qu'il parle maintenant à cœur ouvert sans contrainte.

\- Alors que personne n'a besoin de moi, dit-il.

Maman le regarde intensément

\- Si, moi, dit-elle. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il paraît troublé, prend sa respiration comme pour se lancer dans un long discours. Alors, avant qu'il ne dise un mot de plus, maman lui ferme les lèvres par un baiser.

Une lumière bizzard passe alors dans le regard de maman la même qui passe chaque jour quand papa l'embrasse mais au pard avant je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois lors de ces premier jeux .

Et après quelques tentatives papa renonce à parler.

Le premier coup de tonnerre – celui de l'éclair qui frappe le grand arbre à minuit – les ramène à la réalité. Il réveille également Finnick, qui se redresse brusquement avec un grand cri. Je vois ses doigts creuser dans le sable comme pour s'assurer qu'il est sorti de son cauchemar.

\- Je n'arrive plus à dormir, leurs dit-il. Je vais remplacer l'un de vous deux. (C'est alors seulement qu'il remarque leur expressions, la manière dont ils sont lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.) Ou peut-être les deux. Je peux monter la garde tout seul.

Mais papa ne veut pas en entendre parler.

\- C'est trop dangereux, objecte-t-il. Je ne suis pas fatigué. Va te coucher, Katniss.

Elle ne proteste pas. Il la raccompagne au milieu des autres. Il lui passe son médaillon autour du cou, puis pose la main sur son ventre.

\- Tu seras une mère formidable, tu sais, lui dit-il.

Et je pense être la mieux placer avec Rye pour confirmer que c'est le cas pensais-je en souriant.

Il l'embrasse une dernière fois puis retourne auprès de Finnick.

Le lendemain maman décide d'apprendre à nager à papa. C'est surtout une excuse pour parler loin des autres

\- Écoute, on n'est plus que huit, dis maman en chuchotant. Je crois qu'il est temps de fausser compagnie à nos alliés.

Papa hoche la tête, et je vois qu'il réfléchit à sa proposition. Qu'il pèse le pour et le contre.

\- Je vais te dire, lui souffle-t-il. Restons avec eux jusqu'à la mort de Brutus et d'Enobaria. Beetee est en train de leur préparer un petit piège de son invention. Ensuite, promis, on disparaît dans la nature.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. On reste jusqu'à la mort des carrières. Mais ensuite, au revoir tout le monde !

Beetee les appelle. Apparemment, ces heures passées à jouer avec son fil lui ont bel et bien permis d'élaborer un plan.

\- Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour convenir que notre prochaine étape consiste à nous débarrasser de Brutus et d'Enobaria, déclare-t-il d'une voix douce. Je doute qu'ils nous attaquent de front, maintenant qu'ils sont en infériorité numérique. On pourrait essayer de retrouver leur

piste, je suppose, mais ce serait à la fois dangereux et fatigant.

-Vous croyez qu'ils ont compris le fonctionnement de l'horloge ? Dis maman.

\- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, ils ne tarderont pas à le saisir. Peut-être pas de manière aussi précise que nous. Mais ils savent sûrement que certaines attaques ont lieu dans certaines zones,

et qu'elles se répètent en boucle. Par ailleurs, ils ont forcément remarqué que notre dernier combat a été interrompu par une intervention des Juges. Nous savons que c'était une manière de nous désorienter, mais eux doivent se demander ce qui s'est passé, et ça aussi, ça peut les aider à réaliser que l'arène est une horloge, dit Beetee. Alors, à mon avis, le mieux serait de leur

Tendre un piège.

\- Attendez, je vais réveiller Johanna, nous dit Finnick. Elle serait furieuse si elle apprenait qu'on l'a tenue à l'écart d'une chose aussi importante.

-Oh non, maman maugrée. Elle est toujours furieuse, de toute façon.

Une fois qu'elle nous a rejoints, Beetee nous fait reculer un peu de manière à pouvoir dessiner sur le sable. Il trace un disque grossier qu'il divise en douze coins. C'est l'arène, restituée non pas avec la précision artistique de papa mais plutôt avec la désinvolture d'un homme déterminé.

\- Si vous étiez Brutus ou Enobaria, où vous sentiriez-vous le plus en sécurité ? demande Beetee.

Il n'y a aucune condescendance dans sa voix, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à un gentil professeur qui fait la leçon à ses élèves.

\- Là où nous sommes en ce moment, répond papa. Sur la plage. C'est l'endroit le moins dangereux.

-Alors, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas sur la plage ?

\- À cause de nous, répond Johanna avec impatience.

\- Exactement. Parce que nous occupons le terrain. Alors, où iriez-vous à leur place ?

\- Moi, je me cacherais à la lisière de la jungle, dis maman. De façon à pouvoir m'échapper en cas d'attaque. Tout en gardant un œil sur nous.

\- Pour pouvoir manger, aussi, ajoute Finnick. La jungle est pleine de créatures et de plantes étranges. Mais, en nous observant, tu saurais que les fruits de mer sont comestibles.

Beetee leur sourit comme si ils avaient répondu à ses attentes.

-Oui, très bien. Vous avez tout à fait raison. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de passer à l'action à 12 heures. Qu'arrive-t-il précisément à midi et à minuit ?

\- La foudre s'abat sur le grand arbre, dis maman.

-Oui. Alors, le plan, explique Beetee, c'est qu'entre midi et minuit nous attachions mon fil à cet arbre et le déroulions jusque dans l'eau salée, qui bien sûr est hautement conductrice. Quand l'éclair frappera, l'électricité voyagera à travers le fil et se répandra dans l'eau de mer mais aussi sur la plage, encore humide après le passage de la vague de 10 heures. Quiconque sera en contact avec l'une ou l'autre de ces surfaces à ce moment-là se retrouvera électrocuté.

Une longue pause s'ensuit, durant laquelle Ils dirigent le plan de Beetee. Une fois finis

Ils lèvent donc le camp, longeons la plage jusqu'au secteur de la foudre. Une fois arriver

\- Restez en dessous de l'arbre à foudre, dis maman aux autres.

Ils se répartissent les tâches. Finnick garde Beetee pendant qu'il examine l'arbre, Johanna va chercher de l'eau, papa ramasse des noix et maman pars chasser dans les environs. Beetee continue à s'affairer autour de l'arbre, à bricoler, à prendre des mesures. Une fois, il arrache un morceau d'écorce, nous rejoint et le jette contre le champ de force. Le morceau rebondit et retombe à nos pieds en rougeoyant. Il retrouve sa couleur d'origine en quelques instants.

-Voilà, ça explique bien des choses, déclare Beetee.

\- Ne traînons pas ici, dit Johanna. Il nous reste moins d'une heure avant que la foudre ne commence à tomber.

Ils ne vont pas très loin, cependant. Ils se contentent de rejoindre le même arbre dans le secteur de la pluie de sang. Ils regagnent ensuite la plage après leur repas. Johanna monte la garde pendant que Finnick, papa et maman nettoies le produit de leur pêche. Papa vient d'ouvrir une

huître quand il s'esclaffe.

\- Hé, regardez-moi ça ! (Il brandit une perle brillante, parfaite, de la taille d'un petit pois. Cette perle je la connais bien c'est celle qui orne la bague de maman. Ainsi donc elle la garder tous ces années pour son vrai mariage.) Tu savais que si on applique une pression suffisante sur le charbon, il se transforme en perle ? demande-t-il à Finnick.

\- N'importe quoi, rétorque Finnick.

Mais maman souris alors qu'Hymitch éclate de rire

-Effie à de ces idées parfois se contente-t-il de dire alors que Rye et moi nous regardons perdu

Papa va rincer la perle dans l'eau avant de l'offrir à maman.

\- Pour toi, lui dit-il.

Elle la tient au creux de ma paume, et examine sa surface iridescente au soleil.

\- Merci, dit-elle en refermant le poing dessus.

Ils sont sur le point d'attaquer leur festin quand un parachute nous largue de quoi l'agrémenter. Un petit pot de sauce rouge épicée ainsi qu'une nouvelle fournée de petits pains du district Trois. Finnick, bien sûr, se met immédiatement à les compter.

\- Vingt-quatre, encore une fois, annonce-t-il. Soit trente-deux petits pains en tout. Nous en prenons donc cinq chacun, ce qui en laisse sept, qui ne pourront jamais être partagés équitablement. C'est du pain pour une seule personne.

Dans le début de soirée ils repartent à l'arbre. C'est là que Beetee leur dévoile le reste de son plan. Comme elles sont les plus rapides à se mouvoir entre les arbres, il veut que Johanna et maman emportent la bobine à travers la jungle, en déroulant le fil derrière elles ; qu'elles regagnent la

Plage de 12 heures, et qu'elles jétent la bobine et ce qui reste de fil au fond de l'eau, en s'assurant bien qu'elle coule. Puis qu'elles courent se mettre à l'abri dans la jungle. Si elles partent tout de suite, sans perdre une seconde, elles devraient avoir le temps.

\- Je les accompagne pour les couvrir, déclare aussitôt papa

\- Tu es trop lent, objecte Beetee. En plus, j'ai besoin de toi ici. Katniss peut couvrir Johanna. Je regrette, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Si les filles veulent avoir une

chance de s'en sortir, elles doivent partir maintenant.

Il tend la bobine à Johanna.

\- Ça ira, dit-elle à papa . On jette la bobine dans l'eau et on vous rejoint.

\- Pas dans le secteur de la foudre, précise Beetee. Donnons-nous rendez-vous au grand arbre dans le secteur d heures. Si vous êtes en retard, vous n'aurez qu'à nous retrouver dans le secteur suivant. N'essayez surtout pas de retourner sur la plage, par contre. Pas avant que j'aie pu estimer les dégâts.

Maman prend le visage de papa entre ses mains.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On se voit à minuit. (elle l'embrasse, et avant qu'il puisse soulever une objection, elle le lâche et se tourne vers Johanna.) Prête ?

\- Il faut bien, répond Johanna en haussant les épaules. Tu me couvres, je déroule. On échangera plus tard.

Sans plus de délibérations, elles entament la descente en silence. Elles progressent assez vite : l'une s'occupe du fil tandis que l'autre surveille les environs.

\- Activons un peu, suggère Johanna. Je tiens à mettre le plus de distance possible entre les eaux et moi avant que la foudre ne commence à tomber. Au cas où Volts se serait trompé dans ses calculs.

\- Je vais te relayer avec la bobine, dis maman..

\- Tiens, lui dit Johanna en me passant le cylindre en métal.

Elles ont toutes les deux la main dessus quand il est traversé par une légère vibration. Soudain, le mince fil doré leur revient à la figure comme un ressort, en s'entortillant autour de leurs poignets. Puis le bout tranché vient se tordre à leurs pieds.

Une brève seconde leur suffit pour comprendre la tournure que prennent les événements. Johanna et maman se dévisagent. Quelqu'un a coupé le fil derrière nous. Et sera sur elles d'un moment à l'autre.

Maman sors alors une flèche mais Johanna attrape le cylindre et lui écrase sur le crâne. Elle entreprend ensuite de lui ouvrir le bras

-A quoi elle joue ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de l'écran

Elle lui extrait alors quelque chose du bras puis lui plaque contre le sol et lui barbouille-le

visage de sang.

\- Reste tranquille ! lui siffle-t-elle.

Johanna se lève alors et pars en courant

Des pas s'approchent. Deux personnes, et qui ne font aucun effort pour être discrètes.

\- Elle a son compte, déclare la voix de Brutus. Amène-toi, Enobaria !

Les pas s'éloignent dans la nuit.

-elle à protéger maman . Je souffle

Maman revint peu à peu à elle puis se lève avant de repartir vers l'arbre en chemin Finnick arrive en courant mais maman se cache , elle pense que Johanna et lui l'ont trahis alors elle attend qu'il soit partis et continue son chemin .

\- Peeta ? Oh, Peeta ? Elle appelle à voix basse.

Un gémissement discret lui répond et, en faisant volte-face elle découvre une silhouette étendue par terre.

\- Beetee !

Elle court s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

\- Beetee ! Beetee, que s'est-il passé ? Qui vous a fait ça ? Beetee !

Elle le secoue sans me soucier de son état .À ce moment, elle remarque qu'il tient un couteau, celui de papa je crois, enroulé au bout d'une longueur de fil. Perplexe, elle se relève et tire sur le fil, ce qui lui confirme qu'il est bien attaché à l'arbre.

\- Katniss ! Katniss !

C'est la voix de papa, très loin.

\- Peeta ! Peeta, je suis là ! Peeta !

Rye fixe alors l'écran intéressé

-il ne faut pas qu'elle reste là , avec tout le fil qu'il y à partout ça va lui exploser dessus déclare-t-il

\- Par ici ! Je suis là !

Il n'y arrivera pas. Pas avec sa jambe, et surtout pas en pleine nuit. Il arrivera trop tard.

\- Peeta !

Maman tombe à genoux alors que des pas se rapprochent d'elle. Elle lève son arc, pointe la flèche.

Enobaria et Finnick débouchent devant l'arbre à foudre. Ils ne la voient pas. Maman vise alors la gorge d'Enaboria

-il va se passer un truc, quasiment toutes les personnes restante dans cette arène sont encore en vie (Brutus venant d'être tué et Finnick ne meurt que pendant la guerre) qu'est-ce que tu as fait Haymitch ? Demande Rye

Je me rappelle alors de mon cours sur les Hunger games ou la prof avait expliqué que grâce à une alliance ils ont réussis à faire sortir les derniers gagnants de là. Et Haymitch était au milieu de tous les gens préciser dans l'alliance. Quand j'y repense les gens qui était au courant était Johanna, Finnick , Beetee , la drogué qui s'est sacrifier pour papa et Mags . Les pièces du puzzle se mettent alors en place

-Tu était en lien avec le district 13 déclarais-je et tu avais demandé à certains vainqueurs en qui tu avais confiance de protéger papa et maman car c'est eux qui ont commencer la rébellion , tu avais besoin d'eux

-c'est vrai avoua Haymitch . J'ai découvert l'existence du district 13 quelques mois avant et j'ai monté ce plan

\- Katniss ! Rugit la voix de papa à l'écran

Cette fois-ci, elle ne lui répond pas. Elle semble réfléchir à toute vitesse puis un éclair de compréhension passe dans son regard. Elle baisse son arc. Ses mains tremblantes détachent le fil du manche, l'enroulent autour de sa flèche et le fixent juste au-dessus de l'empennage

Elle se lève, face au champ de force, sans plus chercher à se cacher. Son seul souci à présent est d'atteindre la cible de Beetee, celle où il aurait planté son couteau s'il en avait eu la force. Elle pointe sa flèche sur la zone révélatrice .Elle lâche sa flèche, la vois toucher le but et disparaître,

En dévidant le fil d'or derrière cheveux se dressent sur son crâne et la foudre s'abat

Sur l'arbre. Un éclair blanc court le long du fil et, un bref instant, une lumière aveuglante embrase le dôme. Maman vole en arrière comme une poupée désarticulée, paralysée, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'une pluie de fragments duveteux retombe sur elle. Elle s'évanoui alors et un hovercraft l'attrape elle puis Finnick ensuite Beetee . Il est sur le point d'attraper Enaboria quand un autre hovercraft arrive et que le premier est obliger de partir

-mais et papa déclarais-je

Haymitch me regarda alors avec un regard désoler avant de fixer le sol comme si il se sentait coupable puis il me fit non de la tête alors que l'écran se coupe

-qu'est ce qui s'est passé aprés Haymitch demandais-je directement

-écoutez les enfants je ne crois pas que …

-montre nous le coupas directement Rye

Les 2 garçons se fixèrent alors dans les yeux pendant un moment Rye ne lâchant pas . Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il sais ce qu'il veut

-t'es aussi borné que ta mére tu le sais ça ? Soupirat Haymith en se levant

-il paraît répondis Rye en haussant les épaules.


	16. Chapter 16

Haymitch mis alors une autre vidéo mais avant de démarrer il se retourna avec un regard grave vers nous

-Votre vision du monde va complétement changé après ca déclarât il

-On vient de voir 2 Hunger games je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire pire dis-je directement

-tu est tellement loin de la vérité me répondis Haymitch en appuyant sur play .

L'écran s'alluma alors sur le plateau chéri du Capitole. Caesar est assis en face de papa ?

-Il n'est pas prisonnier ?

-c'est plus compliqué que ça me répondis Haymitch

\- Eh bien, Peeta… c'est bon de te revoir.

Papa lui adresse un mince sourire. Quelque chose cloche dans sa manière d'agir mais je ne saurai dire quoi

\- Je parie que vous pensiez avoir fait votre dernière interview avec moi, Caesar.

-C'est vrai, je l'avoue, reconnaît Caesar. Le soir qui a précédé l'Expiation. Qui aurait pu s'attendre que tu reviennes sur ce plateau ?

-Ça ne faisait pas partie de mon plan, c'est sûr, dit papa en fronçant les sourcils.

Caesar se penche vers lui.

-Je crois que tout le monde avait deviné en quoi consisterait ton plan. Te sacrifier dans l'arène pour Katniss Everdeen et votre enfant.

\- Exactement. C'était tout à fait ça. (Papa suit du doigt le motif imprimé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.) Mais certaines personnes avaient d'autres projets pour nous.

\- Et si tu nous racontais cette dernière nuit dans l'arène ? suggère Caesar. Ça pourrait nous aider à y voir plus clair.

Papa hoche la tête mais prend son temps pour répondre.

\- La dernière nuit… Que je vous parle de la dernière nuit… Eh bien, pour commencer, il faut vous imaginer ce qu'on peut éprouver dans l'arène. Cette sensation d'être un insecte piégé sous une coupole de verre remplie d'un air brûlant. Et la jungle tout autour de vous… verdoyante, grouillante de vie, avec ce bruit de fond permanent. Cette horloge géante, qui vous promet de nouvelles horreurs toutes les heures. Il faut vous représenter qu'au cours des deux journées précédentes, seize personnes ont trouvé la mort – certaines en essayant de vous sauver. Au train où vont les choses, les huit autres seront mortes avant le matin. Sauf une. La gagnante. Et selon votre plan, ce ne sera donc pas vous. Quand on est dans l'arène, le reste du monde paraît très loin, reprend-il. Ceux que vous aimiez, ce qui pouvait avoir de l'importance à vos yeux, tout ça cesse pratiquement d'exister.

Votre réalité se résume au ciel rose, aux créatures de la jungle et aux tributs qui en veulent à votre peau. Le reste ne compte plus. Même si ça fait mal au ventre, vous savez que vous allez devoir tuer, parce que dans l'arène on n'a droit qu'à un seul souhait. Et il vous coûte très cher.

-Il vous coûte la vie, dit Caesar.

\- Oh non. Bien plus que ça, dit papa. Assassiner des innocents ? Ça vous coûte tout ce que vous êtes.

Un frisson me parcours alors papa sais vraiment y faire avec les mots et rien qu'à l'entendre parler j'ai moi-même l'impression de me retrouver dans une arène

\- Tout ce que vous êtes, répète Caesar à voix basse.

Le silence s'abat sur la pièce, et je le sens se répandre à travers Panem. La nation entière est rivée à ses écrans. Parce que surement personne n'avait encore parlé comme ça de ce qu'on peut éprouver dans l'arène. C'était certainement interdis. Mais papa n'as plus peur, il sait maman en sécurité et pour lui c'est tout ce qui compte. Il continue.

\- Alors, on s'accroche à son souhait. Et cette nuit-là, oui, mon souhait était de sauver Katniss. Mais même sans savoir ce que mijotaient les rebelles, je sentais comme un malaise. La situation devenait trop compliquée. Je me prenais à regretter de ne pas m'être enfui avec elle plus tôt dans la journée, comme elle l'avait suggéré. Sauf qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

\- Vous étiez trop engagés dans le plan de Beetee pour électrifier le lac salé, dit Caesar.

-Trop engagés dans notre alliance avec les autres, oui ! S'emporte papa. Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser nous séparer. C'est là que je l'ai perdue.

\- Quand tu es resté au pied de l'arbre à foudre, pendant que Johanna Mason et elle descendaient vers le lac avec la bobine de fil, clarifie Caesar.

\- J'étais contre cette idée ! S'emporte papa. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire non à Beetee sans révéler que nous étions sur le point de briser l'alliance. Quand le fil s'est rompu, la situation est devenue complètement folle. J'en garde seulement quelques images confuses. Moi, en train de la chercher. Voyant Brutus tuer Chaff. Tuant Brutus à mon tour. Je me souviens qu'elle criait mon nom. Et puis, la foudre a frappé l'arbre et le champ de force qui encerclait l'arène a… explosé.

\- C'est Katniss qui l'a fait exploser, Peeta, corrige Caesar. Tu as vu la séquence.

\- Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Aucun de nous ne comprenait rien au plan de Beetee. On voit bien qu'elle se demande quoi faire avec son fil, riposte papa d'un ton sec.

\- Si tu veux. N'empêche que les images sont troublantes, dit Caesar. Comme si elle était de mèche avec les rebelles depuis le début.

Papa bondit sur ses pieds et vient se planter juste devant Caesar, les mains en appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de son hôte.

\- Ah oui ? Est-ce que ça faisait aussi partie de son plan de se faire défoncer le crâne par Johanna ? D'être paralysée par la décharge ? De déclencher le bombardement ? (Il crie à présent.)

Elle ne savait rien, Caesar ! Aucun de nous deux ne savait rien, sinon que chacun de nous s'efforçait de garder l'autre en vie !

Caesar pose les deux mains sur la poitrine de papa, autant pour se protéger qu'en geste d'apaisement.

\- D'accord, Peeta, je te crois.

\- Bon.

Papa se redresse, décolle les mains du fauteuil et se les passe dans les cheveux, emmêlant ses mèches blondes soigneusement coiffées. Il se laisse retomber dans son propre fauteuil,

visiblement secoué.

Caesar marque une petite pause, en le dévisageant avec attention.

\- Et votre mentor, Haymitch Abernathy ?

Le visage de papa se durcit.

\- J'ignore ce qu'Haymitch savait ou non.

\- Peut-on envisager qu'il ait pris part au complot ? Demande Caesar.

\- Il n'en a jamais parlé devant nous, dit Peeta.

Caesar insiste.

\- Oui, mais au fond de toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Que je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance, répond papa. C'est tout.

Papa lui en veux réellement pour tout ça c'est sur et vu le regard d'Haymitch actuellement il s'en veut aussi.

Caesar pose la main sur l'épaule de papa

\- Nous pouvons en rester là, si tu veux.

\- De quoi d'autre pourrait-on parler ? dit papa d'un ton sec.

\- Et bien, je comptais te demander ton opinion sur cette guerre, mais si tu ne te sens pas en état de répondre… commence Caesar.

\- Oh, je peux répondre à ça. (Papa prend une grande inspiration, et regarde la caméra bien en face.) Je voudrais que tous ceux qui regardent – qu'ils soient dans le camp du Capitole, ou dans celui des rebelles – s'arrêtent un moment et réfléchissent aux conséquences de cette guerre. Pour l'humanité

En générale. Nous avons déjà frôlés l'annihilation complète par le passé. Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux. Nos ressources sont fragiles. Est-ce vraiment ce que nous voulons ? Nous entretuer

Jusqu'au dernier ? Dans l'espoir de quoi ? De voir une autre espèce, meilleure, hériter des ruines fumantes de la Terre ?

\- Je ne vois pas bien… je ne suis pas certain de te suivre, avoue Caesar.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous affronter comme ça, Caesar, explique papa. Sinon, le combat s'arrêtera faute de combattants. Si tout le monde ne pose pas les armes – et très vite –, il n'y aura bientôt plus rien à sauver.

\- Donc… tu appelles à un cessez-le-feu ? Résume Caesar.

\- C'est ça, confirme papa d'une voix lasse. J'appelle à un cessez-le-feu. Et à présent, si on demandait à mes gardiens de me ramener en cellule afin que je puisse recommencer mes châteaux de cartes ?

Caesar se tourne vers la caméra.

\- Très bien. Je crois que nous avons tout dit. Et maintenant, place à la suite de vos émissions habituelles.

-mais pourquoi il a dit ça ? Ils ont besoin de la guerre pour le sauver et sauver les districts proteste Rye

-moi je trouve qu'il a raison la guerre n'est jamais la solution

-parce que des hunger games si peut être ? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi

-Surement pas mais ça prouve que s'entre tuer ne résout jamais rien

-parfois on n'a pas le choix répond Haymitch pour nous calmer l'être humain est la créature la plus stupide au monde et nous devon nous battre avec les même arme que nos ennemis pour un monde meilleur malheureusement.

Nous le fixons alors tous les 2 d'un même homme nous n'avons plus rien à dire car nous savons qu'il a raison.

-qui d'autres est au capitole avec lui ? Demande Rye

-Johanna , Enaboria et Annie

-Annie pourquoi Annie ? Je proteste. Elle est innocente et n'était même pas dans l'arène

-Certes mais comment mieux atteindre Finnick qu'avec elle ?

-C'est horrible

-Je ne te le fais pas dire le Finnick que j'ai connu au district 13 alors qu'Annie était au Capitole était l'inverse du Finnick que vous venez de voir, il était abattu passais ces journée à jouer avec une corde, ne parlais à personne et restait habiller d'une robe d'hôpital

Je le regarde perplexe, je ne peux pas le croire comment ce garçon charmeur et tellement confiant pouvait-il en être arrivé là ? Mais ça me percute direct sans Annie il n'est rien, c'est elle sa véritable force dans l'arène c'est pour elle qu'il se battait et a voulu commencer la rébellion.

L'écran devint ensuite noir pour arriver dans un lieu tout à fait délabré. Je pense qu'un bombardement à eu lieu là . Maman, Gale et un soldat qui semble haut placé et 2 autres soldats avance dans les décombre suivis de leur équipe de tournage. Ils se dirigent alors vers un hôpital .

Les blessés du bombardement de ce matin affluent de nuls parts. Sur des brancards improvisés, dans des brouettes ou des charrettes à bras, jetés sur les épaules ou tenus dans les bras. Sanguinolents, mutilés, sans connaissance. Traînés par des gens au désespoir jusqu'à un entrepôt qui sers d'hôpital

Ils vont ensuite à la rencontre d'une femme, je reconnais tout de suite la présidente Paylor , la présidente actuellement qui apparemment était commandante avant . Ils entrent ensuite dans l'hôpital et maman avance doucement entre les blessés ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Katniss ? Fait une voix sur sa gauche à travers le brouhaha général. Katniss, c'est toi ?

Une main surgit de la pénombre et se tend vers elle. Elle s'y accroche comme à une bouée. Au bout de la main on découvre une jeune femme blessée à la jambe. Ses bandages sont tachés de sang et couverts de mouches. Son expression reflète de la douleur mais aussi autre chose, une chose qui paraît totalement incongrue dans sa situation.

\- Oui, c'est moi, dit-elle, la gorge nouée.

De la joie. Voilà ce que je lis sur son visage. Au son de sa voix, ses traits s'illuminent et la souffrance s'en efface momentanément. Maman est leur rayon de soleil celui qui leur promet un avenir meilleur.

\- Tu es vivante ! Nous n'en étions pas sûrs. Les gens disaient que oui, mais nous n'étions pas sûrs, lui confie-t-elle avec excitation.

\- J'ai pris un bon coup sur la cafetière. Mais je vais mieux, dit-elle. J'espère que tu vas te rétablir toi aussi.

\- Il faut que je le dise à mon frère ! (Elle se redresse tant bien que mal et appelle un blessé quelques lits plus loin.) Eddy ! Eddy ! Elle est là ! C'est Katniss Everdeen !

Un gamin, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de douze ans, se tourne vers elles. Il a la moitié du visage bandée. Sa bouche s'arrondit sous la surprise. Maman s'approche de lui, et repousse les mèches

moites qui lui tombent sur le front. Elle lui murmure quelques mots. Il ne peut pas me répondre, mais son œil valide la fixe avec une telle intensité qu'on croirait qu'il cherche à graver dans

sa mémoire les moindres détails de son visage.

J'entends le nom de maman circuler dans l'air chaud, se répandre à travers l'hôpital.

Katniss ! Katniss Everdeen !

Les gémissements et les plaintes se changent en un murmure d'admiration. On l'appelle de tous côtés. Elle s'avance entre les lits, elle serre des mains, elle touche les parties intactes de ceux qui

Ne peuvent plus bouger, elle dit : Bonjour, Comment allez-vous, Heureuse de vous connaître. Des mots banals, rien qui soit de nature à leur remonter le moral. Mais ça n'a pas d' leur redonne espoir.

Malgré son interview controversée avec Caesar, beaucoup l'interrogent sur papa, elle s'assure qu'ils savent qu'il parlait sous la contrainte. Elle fait de son mieux pour paraître confiante quant à leur avenir, mais les gens sont sincèrement dévastés d'apprendre qu'elle a perdu le «bébé».

Je commence à saisir pleinement jusqu'où sont allés les gens pour la protéger. Ce qu'elle représente pour les rebelles. Dans son combat permanent contre le Capitole Elle n'a jamais été seule, elle avait des milliers et des milliers d'habitants des Districts à ses côtés. Elle est leur geai moqueur et un sentiment de fierté intense me parcours lorsque je comprends ça.

Une fois dehors, elle s'adosse au mur de l'entrepôt le temps

de reprendre mon souffle et j'accepte la gourde d'eau que lui offre Boggs le commandant .

\- Tu t'en es très bien tirée, la complimente-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand-chose.

\- Disons que tu récoltes les fruits de ce que tu as fait par le passé, dit Boggs.

\- Le bilan est mitigé dit elle alors que ces jambes se dérobe sous elle .

\- Oh, je n'essaie pas de te dire que tu es parfaite. Mais vu les circonstances, je crois que tu feras l'affaire, dit Boggs.

Gale s'accroupit près d'elle en secouant la tête.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies laissé tous ces gens te toucher. Je m'attendais à te voir détaler vers la porte à chaque instant.

\- Oh, la ferme ! lui dit elle en riant.

\- Ta mère sera drôlement fière en voyant les images, lui assure-t-il.

\- Ma mère ne me remarquera même pas. Elle sera bien trop épouvantée par les conditions qui règnent ici. (Elle se tourne vers Boggs.) C'est comme ça dans tous les districts ?

\- Oui. Il y a des raids un peu partout. Nous essayons d'aider de notre mieux, mais ça ne suffit pas.

Il s'interrompt un instant, distrait par une voix dans son oreillette.

\- Il faut regagner le terrain d'atterrissage. Tout de suite, dit Boggs en la relevant par la main. Nous avons un problème.

\- Quel genre de problème ? demande Gale.

\- Des bombardiers en approche, lui répond Boggs. Ne trainons pas !

Ils parents alors dans un autre entrepôt alors que des hovercrafts et commence à lâcher leurs premières bombes. L'équipe de Gale et maman est couché au sol . Ils se relèvent ensuite et partent vers un autre bâtiment.

-L'hôpital ! Comprennent Gale et maman en même temps voyant les bombes partir loin d'eux (Aussitôt, Gale se dresse d'un bond pour prévenir les autres.) Ils bombardent l'hôpital !

\- Ce n'est pas notre problème

\- Mais il n'y a que des blessés, là-bas ! Fait maman en criant.

Maman arrache son oreillette et la laisse pendre au bout de son fil. Vu le soupir que lâche Haymitch je suis sûr que c'est lui qui lui parlais dedans et qui lui à interdis d'agir. Elle file comme une

Flèche jusqu'à l'échelle d'accès la plus proche sur un bâtiment ou des combattants sont déjà et entreprends de l'escalader.

\- Ne t'arrête pas ! lui crie Gale dans son dos.

Puis il jéte un coup de pied dans le nez de Boggz à mon avis ca va lui amener pas mal d'ennuies

plus tard. Maman parvient au niveau du toit et se hisse sur la surface goudronnée. Elle prends le temps de tirer Gale jusqu'à elle , et ils se précipitent vers la rangée de nids de mitrailleuses qui bordent la façade. Chacun d'eux contient quelques rebelles. Ils se glissent dans l'un d'eux au côté de deux soldats, en se baissant derrière les sacs de sable.

\- Boggs sait que vous êtes là ? leur crie Paylor, visiblement perplexe, depuis un autre nid de mitrailleuse sur leur gauche.

\- Il est au courant, oui.

Paylor s'esclaffe.

\- J'imagine. Vous savez vous servir de ces trucs ? Demande-t-elle en tapotant la crosse de son fusil.

Moi, oui. J'ai appris au Treize, répond Gale. Mais je préfère compter sur mes propres armes.

\- Oui, on a nos arcs, dis maman (Elle brandis le sien) Ils sont plus dangereux qu'ils n'en ont l'air.

-Espérons-le, dit Paylor. Très bien. On peut s'attendre à trois vagues supplémentaires, minimum. Ils doivent couper leur bouclier d'invisibilité pour larguer leurs bombes.

\- C'est notre chance. Ne vous exposez pas !

Maman se place en position de tir, un genou à terre.

\- Mieux vaut commencer par les incendiaires, lui suggère Gale.

Des incendiaires ? Pensais-je perplexe sans savoir de quoi il parlait

Elle hoche la tête et sors une flèche du compartiment droit de son carquois.

Soudain, ils apparaissent dans le ciel à deux pâtés de maisons de distance, à une centaine de mètres au-dessus d'eux. Sept petits bombardiers en formation en V.

\- Les oies ! hurle maman à Gale.

Il me comprend à demi-mot. Maman et Rye on la même technique du coup je sais de quoi elle parle En période de migration, pour la chasse au gibier ailé, ils se répartissent les proies afin d'être sûrs de ne pas tirer deux fois la même .Ils n'ont pas le temps d'en discuter davantage. Elle calcule la vitesse d'approche des hoverplanes et tire. Elle en touche un au niveau de l'aile, qui s'embrase comme une torche. Gale rate de peu l'appareil de tête. Une boule de feu

explose sur le toit d'un entrepôt désert en face de d'eux . Gale lâche un juron.

L'hoverplane que maman à atteint s'écarte de sa formation mais largue ses bombes malgré tout. Il ne disparaît pas, en revanche. Pas plus qu'un autre qui a dû essuyer une rafale de mitrailleuse.

Je suppose que les dégâts doivent empêcher la réactivation du bouclier d'invisibilité.

\- Joli coup, la félicite Gale.

-Je visais l'autre, elle grommelle. Ils sont plus rapides que nous ne le pensions.

\- En position ! hurle Paylor.

La deuxième vague d'hoverplanes apparaît déjà.

\- Les incendiaires ne valent rien, dit Gale.

Elle hoche la tête. Ils encochent des flèches à pointe explosive tous les deux.

\- Je me lève ! Dis maman à Gale, en se dressant sur mes pieds.

C'est dans cette position qu'elle à le plus de précision. Elle vise avec soin et touche de plein fouet l'appareil de tête, en lui ouvrant un grand trou dans le ventre. Gale fait sauter la queue d'un deuxième ; il tournoie sur lui-même et s'écrase dans la rue en une succession d'explosions.

Une troisième formation en V s'avance sans crier gare. Cette fois-ci, c'est Gale qui atteint l'hoverplane de tête. Elle arrache l'aile d'un deuxième bombardier, qui part en vrille et entre en

Collision avec le suivant. Ils s'écrasent tous les deux sur le toit d'un entrepôt derrière l'hôpital. Les mitrailleuses en abattent un quatrième.

\- Bon ! Je crois que c'est fini, annonce Paylor..

\- Ont-ils atteint l'hôpital ?

\- Sûrement, lui répond-elle, la mine sombre.

Ils descendent alors pour partir devant l'hôpital

\- Oh, non ! Fait maman dans un souffle en le découvrant Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Elle s'avance au milieu des blessés, sans prêter attention aux hoverplanes en flammes, les yeux fixés sur un spectacle de désolation. Des gens hurlent, courent partout sans pouvoir rien faire. Les bombes ont crevé le toit de l'hôpital et mis le feu au bâtiment, piégeant les patients sous les décombres. Un groupe de sauveteurs s'est constitué et tente de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. Mais je sais déjà ce qu'ils trouveront. Si les débris et les flammes n'ont pas tué tout le monde, la fumée s'en est chargée.

-Viens, Katniss. Haymitch dit qu'ils peuvent nous envoyer un hovercraft maintenant, précise Gale derrière maman .

Mais ses jambes refusent de bouger.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à des gens qui étaient déjà en train de mourir ?

\- Pour effrayer les autres. Pour empêcher les blessés de chercher du secours, lui répond Gale. Ces gens que tu as rencontrés, ils n'avaient plus aucune valeur. Pas pour Snow en tout cas. Si le Capitole devait gagner, pourquoi irait-il s'encombrer d'une bande d'esclaves invalides ?

La femme blonde qui se trouve toujours devant la caméra semble anéantie mais se retourne tout de même vers maman

\- Katniss, lui dit-elle, le président Snow vient de leur faire diffuser le bombardement en direct. Après quoi il a prononcé une brève allocution indiquant que c'était une manière pour lui

D'adresser un message aux rebelles. Qu'en penses-tu ? Aimerais-tu faire passer un message, toi aussi ?

\- Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle. . Je veux dire aux rebelles que je suis en vie. Je suis là, dans le district Huit, où le Capitole vient de bombarder un hôpital rempli d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants désarmés. Il n'y a pas de survivants. Je veux dire aux gens que si vous croyez un seul instant que le Capitole nous épargnerait en cas de cessez-le-feu, vous commettez une belle erreur. Parce que vous savez qui ils sont et de quoi ils sont capables. (elle écarte les mains , comme pour étreindre l'horreur qui l'entoure.) Voilà de quoi ils sont capables ! Voilà pourquoi il faut se battre !

Elle s'avance maintenant vers la caméra, tremblant de fureur.

\- Le président Snow veut nous adresser un message ? Et bien, j'en ai un pour lui. Vous pouvez nous torturer, nous bombarder, incendier nos districts, mais est-ce que vous voyez ça ? (L'une des caméras pivote dans la direction que j'indique et s'arrête sur les carcasses d'hoverplanes fichées dans le toit de l'entrepôt d'en face. À travers les flammes, on distingue clairement le sceau du Capitole sur l'une des ailes.) Le feu se propage ! Et si nous brûlons, vous brûlerez avec nous !

Le Capitole riposte par un flash spécial dont le présentateur est Caesar Flickerman. La transformation physique de papa me cause un choc. Il a perdu au moins sept kilos et ses mains sont agitées de tremblements nerveux. Ils l'ont maquillé de leur mieux. Mais sous le fond de teint qui peine à dissimuler ses cernes, sous les beaux vêtements incapables de masquer la souffrance qu'il

Éprouve à chacun de ses gestes, on devine une personne durement éprouvée dans sa chair.

-que lui ont il fait proteste directement Rye les points serrés

-ils l'ont torturés dis Haymitch tout bas comme si on ne devait pas l'entendre

-Comment demandais-je craignant sa réponse

-avec le venin des guêpes tueuse ils sont en train de le conditionner

-Pourquoi, demande tout de suite Rye … pourquoi Haymitch hurle t'il après quelques minutes de blanc

-Pour tuer votre mère

je regarde l'écran choqué comment peuvent-ils faire ça. Ce sont des monstres. Ils ont détruits mon père. Et en faisant cela ma mère. C'est surtout ca la vraie raison. Snow veut la briser pour gagner.

-et qu'on t'il fait à Annie, Johanna et Enaboria ? Demandais-je la gorge serré

-Enaboria rien elle était alliés au Capitole, Johanna soupirât il je crois que vous avez déjà remarqué sa peur de l'eau

-et pas qu'un peu confirmât Rye

-Ils l'ont torturé en l'électrocutant à l'aide d'eau car elle était au courant de tout le plan .

Mes poils se dresse directement à cette annonce et ma haine envers Snow augmente encore.

-et pour Annie ils ne l'ont que légèrement torturé elle ne leur servait à rien à part pour atteindre Finnick qui n'était plus vraiment en état de se lever contre le Capitole à ce moment-là fini Haymitch

Des voix s'élevèrent alors de l'écran . Caesar et papa commencent par échanger quelques banalités, après quoi Caesar lui demande ce qu'il pense des rumeurs selon lesquelles maman tournerais des spots de propagande pour les districts.

\- Ils se servent d'elle, c'est évident, déclare papa. Pour galvaniser les rebelles. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle sache vraiment ce qui se passe dans cette guerre. Qu'elle en comprenne les enjeux.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais lui dire ? Demande Caesar.

\- Oui, répond papa. (Il se tourne vers la caméra et la regarde droit dans les yeux.) Ne sois pas bête, Katniss. Réfléchis par toi-même. On a fait de toi une arme capable de causer la perte de l'humanité. Si tu as la moindre influence, sers-t 'en pour mettre un terme à cette folie. Arrête cette guerre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Demande-toi si tu as vraiment confiance en ceux avec qui tu combats. Es-tu certaine d'être au courant de tout ? Et sinon… cherche.

Fondu au noir. Le sceau de Panem s'affiche. Fin du flash.

L'écran revint ensuite sur maman avançant dans des ruine . Elle au district 12 même si il est bien différent de maintenant, le bombardement à vraiment fait des ravages . Je pense qu'ils sont dans l'ancienne maison de maman que papa nous à déjà montré. Puis ils vont chez Hazelle et ils film Gale dans la maison de son enfance elle aussi détruite. Il évoque la nuit du bombardement et il reconstitue le chemin qu'il a suivi, en partant de sa maison, en passant le Pré puis en s'enfonçant dans les bois jusqu'au lac. Ils se posent alors puis la caméra revint sur maman en train de siffler une mélodie reprise par les geai moqueur puis elle se met à chanter cette chanson que je reconnais tout de suite pour l'avoir tant entendu parfois même elle la chante sans s'en rendre compte en cuisinant ou en se promenant lorsqu'elle à la tête ailleur

_Viendras-tu, oh, viendras-tu_

_Me retrouver au grand arbre_

_Où ils ont lynché leur soi-disant meurtrier._

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues_

_Et moi, j'aurais tant aimé_

_Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu._

Les geais moqueurs, intrigués par ce nouvel air, commencent à modifier leur chant.

_Viendras-tu, oh, viendras-tu_

_Me retrouver au grand arbre_

_Où le mort a crié à sa belle de filer._

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues_

_Et moi, j'aurais tant aimé_

_Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu._

Elle à capté l'attention des oiseaux à présent.

_Viendras-tu, oh, viendras-tu_

_Me retrouver au grand arbre_

_Et partir avec moi comme je te l'avais demandé._

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues_

_Et moi, j'aurais tant aimé_

_Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu._

Un grand calme se répand dans les arbres. On n'y entend plus que le froissement des feuilles sous le vent. Mais plus aucun oiseau, geai moqueur ou autre.

_Viendras-tu, oh, viendras-tu_

_Me retrouver au grand arbre_

_Porter un long collier de chanvre à mes côtés._

_Des choses étranges s'y sont vues_

_Et moi, j'aurais tant aimé_

_Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu_

Lorsque la caméra reprend il se trouve devant la boulangerie en ruine et je pense à mes oncles rieurs lorsqu'on les interviewais, à mon grand père à l'air adorable et à ma grand mère qui faisait tout pour se montrer mais malgré cela c'était ma grand mère et aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il reste d'eux ce sont des cendres sous la boulangerie.

\- Peeta, voilà ce qui reste de ta maison. Aucun des membres de ta famille n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis le bombardement. Le Douze n'existe plus. Et tu appelles à un cessez-le-feu ? (Elle promène son regard sur les décombres.) Il n'y a plus personne pour t'entendre.

Debout dans le bloc de métal fondu qui correspond aux anciennes cellules, Cressida leur demande si l'un d'eux a déjà subi des tortures. Pour toute réponse, Gale retire sa chemise et présente son dos à la caméra. Des zébrures le traversent bien sur j'avais déjà vu ces cicatrices sur son dos mais j'en avais toujours ignoré la cause

-Pourquoi à t-il été torturé ? Demande Rye

-Pour du braconnage. Votre mère et lui on chasser pendant des années mais un peu avant les 75 éme jeux ils ont changé les pacificateurs du districts et ils étaient beaucoup plus cruel . Le chef a voulu le fouetter à mort mais votre mère c'est interposé, il lui a alors infligé un coup à elle aussi mais c'est arrêter lorsque votre père et moi sommes intervenu pour lui faire entendre raison .

J'essaye de m'imaginer la scène dans ma tête . Si ca avait mon meilleur ami qui se serai fait fouetter ? Bien sur que j'aurai agis comme maman , je n'aurais jamais laisser Jake comme ca quitte à risquer ma vie . Je me reconcentras ensuite sur l'écran . Maman repars ensuite vers notre maison mais on dirai qu'ils ont oubliés de couper la caméra car celle si n'est pas du tout cadrer. L'équipe de tournage attende dehors tandis que maman et Gale parte dans la maison. Mais la caméra est diriger vers la fenêtre de la cuisine et mes yeux s'élargisses lorsque je vois maman embrasser oncle Gale . Alors qu'Haymitch lui nous fixe gêné. Je pense qu'il ne se doutais pas que cela se trouvait sur la vidéo

-Attend … Quoi ? Demande Rye en se rapprochant de l'écran

-Votre mère n'as jamais été très forte en sentiments vous savez explique t'il elle à longtemps été confuse avant de savoir qu'elle aimais réellement votre père.

-c'est très bizarre dis Rye avec dégout

-c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont fait passer pour son cousin ? Je demande

-Oui le président Snow espionnais partout et il les avait vu s'embrasser une fois alors pour ne pas qu'il y ai des débordement dans les districts il ne fallait pas qu'ils doutent de l'amour de vos parents et un garçon au milieu aurai été bizarre.

-et papa était au courant ?

-Oui répondit simplement Haymitch

L'écran reprend ensuite notre attention en revenant sur le sceau du Capitole qui apparaît à l'écran, et l'hymne retentit. Puis je fixe les yeux reptiliens du président Snow en train de s'adresser à la nation.

La caméra prend du champ pour inclure dans le cadre papa, installé sur le côté devant une grande carte de Panem. Il est assis sur un siège en hauteur, les chaussures en appui sur un anneau de métal. Le pied de sa jambe artificielle bat la mesure à un rythme saccadé. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlent à travers le fond de teint sur sa lèvre supérieure et sur son front. Mais ce sont ses yeux furibonds et hagards à la fois – qui m'effraient le plus.

-Il à encore empirer chuchotais-je alors que Rye m'attrapa la main comme pour me rassurer, pour me dire que tout ça était fini aujourd'hui

Papa se met à parler, avec une certaine frustration, de la nécessité d'un cessez-le-feu. Il souligne les dommages causés aux infrastructures dans les différents districts, et pendant son discours, des zooms sur la carte montrent des images de destruction. Un barrage détruit dans le Sept. Le déraillement d'un convoi de marchandises dont les voitures-citernes contenaient des déchets toxiques. L'écroulement d'un silo à la suite d'un incendie. Tout ça par la faute des rebelles, selon lui. Et tout à coup, paf ! Voilà à l'image maman à sa place, debout devant les ruines de la boulangerie.

-Comment ça se peut demandais-je à Haymitch

-Beetee répondit-il . Il a créé le système de diffusion il peut donc parfaitement le pirater

Papa réapparaît ensuite. Il semble décontenancé. Il a dû la voir à l'écran. Il tente de reprendre le fil de son discours en passant au bombardement d'une usine de purification de l'eau, quand une séquence de Finnick en train de discuter avec Rue lui coupe la parole. L'émission tourne alors à la bataille en règle, lorsque les techniciens du Capitole tentent de repousser les attaques de Beetee. Mais ils sont pris au dépourvu, et Beetee, sachant sans doute qu'il ne pourrait pas conserver l'antenne bien longtemps, a prévu tout un arsenal de séquences de cinq à dix secondes. L'émission officielle se détériore sous nos yeux, caviardée par des morceaux choisis. Le sceau du Capitole masque l'écran, accompagné d'un bourdonnement sourd. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes,

Snow et papa reviennent à l'image. Le plateau est en ébullition. Des échanges frénétiques s'échappent de la cabine. Le président Snow clame haut et fort que les rebelles tentent d'empêcher la diffusion d'informations qui les dérangent, mais que la vérité et la justice finiront par triompher. Les programmes habituels reprendront normalement dès que la sécurité sera rétablie. Il demande à papa si, au vu de la démonstration de ce soir, il aurait un dernier message pour Katniss Everdeen.

À la mention de son nom, le visage de papa se crispe sous l'effort.

\- Katniss… comment crois-tu que tout ça va se terminer ? Que restera-t-il ? Personne n'est à l'abri nulle part. Pas plus ici, au Capitole, que dans les districts. Et toi… dans le Treize… (Il

Inspire un grand coup, comme s'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle ; il a un regard de fou.) Tu seras morte avant demain matin !

Hors caméra, Snow crie :

\- Coupez-moi ça !

Beetee porte le coup de grâce en insérant dans l'émission une image de maman devant l'hôpital, par intervalles de trois secondes. Mais entre chaque plan fixe, nous pouvons encore suivre ce qui se déroule en direct sur le plateau. La tentative de papa pour continuer à parler. Brusquement, la caméra pique du nez et ne montre plus que le carrelage blanc. On entend un bruit de bottes. L'impact d'un coup, suivi d'un cri de douleur. Et le sang de papa gicle sur le carrelage tandis que j'étouffe un cris entre mes mains. Que sont-ils en train de lui faire .

-Ils ont attaqués le district 13 n'est-ce pas ? Demandât Rye. C'est ca que papa voulais dire

-Oui souffle doucement Haymitch il nous à prévenu.

Le bombardement est apparemment terminer lorsque la vidéo continue Maman, Finnick , Gale , Haymitch boggs et l'équipe de tournage sorte devant les ruines de l'ancien hôtel de justice. À présent, suite au bombardement, le bâtiment se dresse à moins de dix mètres d'un nouveau cratère.

En approchant de ce qui constituait l'entrée principale, Gale indique quelque chose et le groupe ralentit. Au début, je ne vois pas quel est le problème ; et puis je remarque que le sol est jonché de roses.

\- N'y touchez pas ! Maman s'écrie. Elles sont pour moi !

Elle explique la situation aux autres. À les voir, ces roses paraissent inoffensives, quoique génétiquement modifiées. Snow les à offert à maman pour évoquer le couple amoureux. Il y en a deux douzaines. Légèrement flétries. Une équipe en combinaisons spéciales les ramasse et les emporte. Maman se place ensuite au milieu de tout. Elle tremble de tout son corps et n'arrive pas à

reprendre son souffle. Elle plisse les yeux elle est en sueur.

\- Bon, rappelez-moi ce que vous voulez exactement, dit-elle.

\- Juste quelques phrases pour faire savoir aux gens que tu es en vie et que tu continues le combat, lui répond Cressida.

\- D'accord. ... Désolée, rien ne me vient.

Cressida s'approche d'elle.

\- Tu te sens bien ? (Elle hoche la tête. Cressida sort un mouchoir de sa poche et lui tamponne le visage.) Que penses-tu d'une petite série de questions et réponses ?

\- Oui, je crois que ça pourrait m'aider.

Elle croise les bras pour dissimuler son tremblement, jette un coup d'œil à Finnick, qui l'encourage d'un signe, les deux pouces levés. Mais lui-même a l'air plutôt secoué. Cressida se recule.

\- Eh bien, Katniss. Tu as survécu au bombardement du Treize par le Capitole. En quoi comparerais-tu cette expérience avec l'attaque au sol que tu as vécue dans le Huit ?

\- Nous étions tellement loin sous la surface cette fois-ci que je ne me suis pas vraiment sentie en danger. Le Treize est toujours en vie, il tient bon, et moi… Sa voix se brise sur un petit couinement sec.

\- Réessaie, l'encourage Cressida. « Le Treize est toujours en vie, il tient bon et moi aussi. »

Elle respire un grand coup et répète :

\- Le Treize est toujours en vie, et moi

\- Allez, Katniss, rien que cette phrase et je te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Promis, lui assure Cressida. « Le Treize est toujours en vie, il tient bon et moi aussi. »

Elle effectue quelques moulinets avec les bras pour se décontracter. Elle pose ses poings sur ses hanches. Puis les laisse retomber de part et d' se racle la gorge, elle ouvre les lèvres pour sortir ce textes… et c'est alors qu'elle éclate en sanglots.

\- Coupez ! dit Cressida à voix basse.

\- Quel est son problème ? marmonne Plutarch dans sa barbe.

\- Elle vient de comprendre la manière dont Snow se sert de Peeta, explique Finnick.

Un soupir de regret monte du demi-cercle de personnes qui l'entoure. Elle tend la main vers Haymitch, il arrive alors et la serre en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Là, là, ce n'est rien. Tout ira bien, chérie.

Il la fait asseoir sur une colonne de marbre renversée et lui entoure les épaules avec son bras pendant qu'elle sanglote.

La caméra se coupe alors qu'il est en train de la réconforter. Surement n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'elle tournais encore.

Puis comme si de rien était des séquences reviennent à l'écran ou maman se fait interroger .

\- Comment as-tu connu Peeta ? Demande Cressida.

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré, je n'avais que onze ans et j'étais à moitié morte de faim.

Elle raconte une journée épouvantable où elle avais essayé de revendre des vêtements de bébé sous la pluie, où la mère de papa l'avait chassée des abords de sa boulangerie et qu'il avait reçu une raclée pour lui avoir apporté les miches de pain qui leur avaient sauvé la vie.

-Nous n'avons même pas échangé un mot. La première fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était dans le train pour les Jeux.

\- Mais il était déjà amoureux de toi, dit Cressida.

-J'imagine dis maman avec un petit sourire

\- Comment supportes-tu la séparation ?

\- Pas très bien. Je sais que Snow risque de le faire exécuter à tout moment. Surtout depuis qu'il a prévenu le Treize à propos du bombardement. C'est dur de vivre avec ça en permanence, reconnait-elle. Mais à cause de ce qu'ils lui font subir, je n'ai plus le moindre scrupule. Je ferai tout mon

possible pour tenter d'abattre le Capitole. Je suis enfin libre. (Elle lève la tête et je suis le vol d'un faucon en plein ciel.) Un jour, le président Snow a reconnu devant moi que le Capitole était

fragile. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. J'étais trop effrayée pour y voir clair. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Le Capitole est fragile parce qu'il dépend des districts. Pour la

nourriture, l'énergie et même les Pacificateurs qui nous encadrent. Si nous proclamons notre liberté, le système s'écroule. Merci, président Snow. Je proclame officiellement la mienne aujourd'hui.

Finnick prend ensuite la place de maman et commence à parler alors que je l'écoute choqué

\- Le président Snow me vendait… c'est-à-dire, mon corps, commence Finnick d'une voix détachée. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Dès qu'un vainqueur est considéré comme désirable, le président l'offre en récompense à ceux qui le servent, ou le loue à des tarifs exorbitants. Si on refuse, il fait tuer l'un de nos proches. Alors, on obéit. Je n'étais pas le seul mais j'étais le plus populaire, continue

Finnick. Et peut-être le plus vulnérable, car mes proches étaient totalement sans défense. Pour apaiser leurs scrupules, mes clientes m'offraient de l'argent ou des bijoux, mais j'ai vite

Découvert une forme de rémunération plus intéressante. Les secrets La suite devrait vous intéresser, président Snow, car bon nombre d'entre eux vous concernaient directement. Mais commençons d'abord par un échantillon des autres.

Finnick entreprend de brosser un tableau si détaillé que son authenticité ne fait aucun doute. Appétits sexuels étranges, tromperies abominables, avidité insatiable et jeux de pouvoir sanglants s'y succèdent. Autant de secrets avinés chuchotés sur l'oreiller humide au beau milieu de la nuit, Finnick était quelqu'un que l'on achetait et que l'on vendait. Un esclave des districts. Plein de charme, certes, mais finalement inoffensif. À qui pourrait-il se confier ? Et quand bien même, qui le croirait ?

\- À présent, passons à notre bon président Corialanus Snow, dit Finnick. Il était très jeune lorsqu'il a accédé au pouvoir. Il lui a fallu se montrer très habile pour le conserver. Comment s'y est-il pris ? Vous demandez-vous sans doute. La réponse est simple. Elle tient en un seul mot. Poison.

Finnick retrace alors l'ascension politique de Snow en commençant par ses débuts, jusqu'à la

Période actuelle. Il décrit par le menu la mort mystérieuse de ses adversaires, ou pire, de ceux de ses alliés susceptibles de devenir une menace : certains s'écroulant en plein banquet tandis que d'autres déclinaient lentement, inexplicablement, des mois durant, au point de n'être plus que des fantômes.

Autant de décès mis sur le compte de fruits de mer avariés, d'un virus quelconque ou d'une faiblesse de l'aorte non diagnostiquée par les médecins. Il raconte que Snow buvait lui même

dans les coupes empoisonnées afin de détourner les soupçons. Seulement, les antidotes ne sont pas toujours fiables, et on raconte que ce serait pour ça qu'il porte ces roses au parfum entêtant. Pour masquer l'odeur sanglante de ses ulcères à la bouche qui ne se refermeront jamais. On raconte aussi que Snow aurait une liste noire, et que nul ne sait qui sera sa prochaine victime. Le poison. L'arme parfaite pour un serpent. Vu la piètre opinion que j'avais déjà du Capitole et de son auguste président, je ne peux pas dire que les révélations de Finnick me choquent.

Quand Finnick se tait, personne ne songe à arrêter la caméra et c'est lui qui finit par dire :

-Coupez

-Ils ont fait ces vidéos pour détourner l'attention du Capitole pendant qu'on allait rechercher votre père Annie et Johanna nous explique Haymitch

-C'est vrai ils les ont sauvé dis-je en souriant

-sauver est un bien grand mot soupir t'il tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'on les à fait sortir du Capitol.

La caméra arrive ensuite sur une autre place. Quelque chose fume abondement à coté de maman debout avec un micro dans les mains. Je remarque alors des marques sur sa gorge presque effacé mais on peut voir que c'est des traces de doigts

-c'est papa qui lui à fait ça ? Demandais-je espérant avoir une bonne nouvelle

-Oui soupir Haymitch mais votre pére n'était pas du tout lui même lorsqu'il lui à infliger ça .

Mon sang se glace en imaginant les mains de papa se serrer autour de la gorge de maman . Mais sa voix résonne dans la piéce et je me reconcentre sur l'écran

\- À tous les occupants du district Deux, c'est Katniss Everdeen qui vous parle, depuis les marches de votre hôtel de justice où…

Deux trains entrent en gare et s'arrêtent côte à côte dans un crissement. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrent et des gens en déversent au milieu d'un nuage de fumée. La plupart se couchent à plat ventre. Une grêle de balles éteint toutes les lumières à l'intérieur de la gare. Ils sont

venus armés, mais aussi blessés. Des gémissements s'élèvent dans la nuit.

Quelqu'un coupe les projecteurs braqués sur l'escalier et laisse maman dans l'ombre. Un incendie se déclare dans la gare l'un des trains a dû prendre feu – et une épaisse fumée noire emplit la

verrière. Les réfugiés n'ont plus le choix. Ils sortent à découvert, en crachant leurs poumons mais en braquant leurs armes d'un air belliqueux. Un jeune homme sort de la gare en trébuchant, pressant un linge ensanglanté contre sa joue d'une main, tenant un fusil de l'autre. Quand il trébuche et qu'il s'écroule face contre terre, on découvre les traces roussies dans le dos de sa chemise et la chair

à vif par-dessous. Maman dévale les marches et je cours jusqu'à lui.

\- Arrêtez ! Elle hurle à l'intention des rebelles. Ne tirez pas ! (Amplifiées par le micro, ses paroles résonnent à travers la Grand-Place et au-delà.) Arrêtez !

Elle s'approche du jeune homme, se penche pour l'aider, quand il se redresse sur les genoux et braque son arme en plein sur elle. Elle recule d'instinct, en levant mon arc bien haut pour

lui montrer qu'elle ne lui veux pas de mal. Maintenant qu'il tient son fusil à deux mains.

Maman ne bouge plus

\- Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas te tuer.

\- Je n'en vois pas.

Logiquement, à ce stade, l'homme devrait appuyer sur la détente. Mais il reste indécis, perplexe.

\- Je n'en vois aucune. C'est tout le problème, pas vrai ? (Elle baisse son arc.) On a détruit votre mine. Vous avez rasé mon district. Nous avons toutes les raisons de nous entre-tuer. Alors,

fais-le. Le Capitole te décernera une médaille. Moi, je ne veux plus tuer ses esclaves à sa place.

Elle lâche son arc et le pousse du bout de la botte. Il glisse sur les pavés jusqu'à ses genoux.

\- Je ne suis pas son esclave, marmonne l'homme.

\- Moi, si, dit elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai tué Cato… et qu'il a tué Thresh… et que Thresh a tué Clove… et que Clove a essayé de me tuer. Chacun se renvoie la balle, et à la fin, qui gagne ?

Certainement pas nous. Pas les districts, c'est toujours le Capitole. Mais j'en ai assez d'être un pion dans ses Jeux. En voyant glisser la montagne cette nuit, je me suis dit :

voilà, on m'a encore obligée à tuer – à tuer des gens des districts. Mais pourquoi me suis-je laissé faire ? Le Douze et le Deux n'ont aucune raison de se battre, en dehors de celles que nous donne le Capitole. (Le jeune homme cligne des paupières sans comprendre. Elle tombe à genoux devant lui. Sa voix se fait grave et pressante.) Et pourquoi vous battre contre les rebelles sur les toits ? Contre Lyme, qui a été votre vainqueur ? Contre vos anciens voisins, peut-être même contre des membres de votre famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue l'homme.

Mais il ne baisse toujours pas son fusil.

Elle se relève et pivote lentement sur elle-même, en adressant aux nids de mitrailleuses.

\- Et vous, là-haut ? Je viens d'une ville minière. Depuis quand des mineurs peuvent en condamner d'autres à une mort pareille, et se poster à la sortie pour abattre ceux qui réussiraient à s'extirper des décombres ?

\- Ces gens, dit elle en indiquant les blessés allongés sur la place, ne sont pas vos ennemis ! (Elle se retourne vers la gare.) Les rebelles ne sont pas vos ennemis ! Nous n'avons qu'un seul ennemi, et c'est le Capitole ! Nous tenons enfin une chance de mettre un terme à son pouvoir, mais pour ça nous avons besoin de tous les habitants des districts !

Les caméras zooment sur elle alors que elle tend les mains à l'homme, aux blessés, à tous les indécis de Panem.

\- Je vous en prie ! Rejoignez-nous !

Mais une balle part , ce n'est pas l'homme qui à tirer mais quelqu'un d'autre dans la foule . Une fusillade commence alors maman est vite reprise et la caméra coupé.

Mais lorsque la vidéo reprend c'est sur une ambiance beaucoup plus festive. Le mariage de Finnick et Annie. Je souris alors n'ayant jamais vu Annie aussi heureuse de même que Finnick mais cette idée me fait de la peine quand je pense qu'il n'est plus de ce monde.

le mariage est un franc succès. Les trois cents invités choisis parmi la population du Treize et les nombreux réfugiés portent leurs habits ordinaires, les décorations sont en feuillage, et la

musique est assurée par une chorale enfantine accompagné d'un violoniste .

C'est donc une fête très simple, frugale, selon les critères du Capitole. Mais peu importe, car la beauté du couple éclipse tout le reste. Non pas en raison de leurs tenues – Annie porte une

robe de soie verte que je reconnais comme celle que maman portais dans le district 5, Finnick l'un des costumes de papa qu'il à aussi porter lors de la tournée, retouché à ses mesures –, même si celles-ci sont magnifiques. Mais comment se détourner des visages radieux de ces deux jeunes gens Dalton une personne du district 10, conduit la cérémonie car elle est semblable à celle de son district. Elle comporte néanmoins quelques particularités propres au Quatre. Un filet tissé de longues herbes qui recouvre le couple au moment des vœux, le fait de toucher les lèvres de l'autre avec de l'eau salée, et le vieux chant nuptial, qui compare le mariage à un voyage en mer.. Après le baiser qui scelle leur union, les acclamations et un toast au jus de pomme, le violoniste entonne un air qui fait dresser la tête à tous ceux du Douze. C'est une musique qui passe à toute les fête dans notre district car nous aimons beaucoup danser . . Et bientôt, Sae Boui-boui attrape Gale par la main, l'entraîne au centre de la salle et se place face à lui. D'autres les imitent en formant deux longues lignes. Et la danse peut commencer. Maman reste debout sur le côté, à marquer le rythme en applaudissant, avant que Johanna ne la foudroie du regard et ne commence à lui parler.

Maman trouve Prim dans la foule. Elle la rassure d'un geste au sujet de ses côtes, et

Elles prennent place dans la ligne. J'ai mal, mais la satisfaction d'imaginer Snow en train de la voir danser avec sa petite sœur , lui montrer que malgré tout ce qu'il lui à fait subir elle est toujours debout Prim à ces cotés . Mais plus pour longtemps pensais-je avec amertume

La danse les métamorphose. Elles enseignent les pas aux invités du Treize. Elle réclame une danse au bras des jeunes mariés. Ils se prennent par la main et on forme une ronde géante dans laquelle chacun peut faire l'étalage de son jeu de jambes.

Quatre personnes apportent ensuite d'une pièce voisine un gigantesque gâteau de mariage sur un chariot. La plupart des invités s'écartent devant cette rareté, cette création éblouissante

Où des vagues de glaçage bleu-vert festonnées de blanc brassent des poissons, des bateaux, des phoques et des fleurs marines. Rye et moi n'avons qu'un regard à échanger pour s'avoir qui est le créateur de cette œuvre. Maman comprend un peu après nous et quitte la pièce avec Haymitch

l'écran vient ensuite sur un terrain d'entrainement ou l'on peut voir maman s'entrainer avec rage et Johanna. Mon dieu Johanna elle est presque chauve couverte de cicatrices. J'avais pu voir l'état physique de papa se dégrader mais Johanna je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je fixe un moment l'écran les poings serrés. Puis la caméra montre ensuite Gale et Finnick s'entrainer. Puis papa arrive sous le regard méfiant de tous . Il lui mette une arme dans les mains mais il est toujours accompagné de 2 gardes. Je suppose qu'ils veulent montrer que papa est maintenant bien dans leur camps malgré tout pour prouver au district qu'eux aussi doivent se battre et se relever.

La caméra arrive ensuite sur le champ de batail certes mais déserté, maman est avec Gale et Finnick ainsi que d'autres soldat comme Boggs , ils sont une équipes spécial dans la guerre mais rien de très intéressant ne se passe dans un premier temps . Ils sont juste filmer en train de s'entrainer à tirer ce qu'on sait déjà depuis longtemps .Le matin du quatrième jour, la soldate Leeg 2 déclenche un piège mal répertorié. Au lieu de libérer un essaim de frelons génétiquement modifiés, comme ils s'y attendaient, il crache une volée de fragments métalliques. L'un d'eux l'atteint au cerveau. Elle meurt avant l'arrivée des toubibs. Le lendemain soir, le nouveau membre de leur escouade

arrive. Sans menottes. Sans gardiens. Il débouche de la gare en balançant son fusil au bout de sa bretelle. Après un premier moment de choc, de confusion et de protestation, on lit le numéro 451 à l'encre fraîche sur le dos de la main de papa. Boggs lui confisque son arme et s'éloigne pour passer un coup de téléphone.

\- Ça ne servira à rien, les prévient papa. C'est la présidente elle-même qui a décidé de mon affectation. Elle a dit que vos spots de propagande avaient besoin d'un petit coup de fouet.

Pourquoi l'a-t-elle envoyer ? Je vois bien à sa manière de se comporter que papa n'est toujours pas lui-même, il n'est donc pas guéris et pourrais essayer de tuer maman n'importe quand .

Un peu après nous voyons maman Gale et Finnick dégommer quelques fenêtres. Le lendemain leur est confié une mission. Boggs rend son fusil à papa alors qu'il est chargé de balle à blanc. Ils avancent prudemment dans la rue enfumée. Chacun d'entre eux a un certain nombre de fenêtres à faire sauter, mais c'est Gale qui se charge de la véritable cible. Quand il tire sur le piège, Ils se

mettent à couvert – sous un porche, ou à plat ventre sur les pavés orange et roses – tandis qu'une grêle de balles siffle au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au bout d'un moment, Boggs leur ordonne

de continuer la progression.. Il revérifie la position du deuxième piège. Place l'holo à la lumière

entre deux volutes de fumée. Pose le pied sur un pavé orange. Et déclenche l'explosion de la mine qui lui arrache les deux jambes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux face à l'horreur de cette scène tandis que Rye garde la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc.

Le sang éclabousse la pierre aux couleurs pastel, une fumée noire assombrit celle des effets spéciaux pour la télévision. Une deuxième explosion fend l'air . Maman arrive la première auprès de Boggs et je reste hébétée devant sa chair déchiquetée, ses membres disparus, à la recherche de quelque chose pour étancher le flot rouge qui s'étale autour de lui. Homes me repousse sans ménagement et ouvre une trousse de premiers secours. Boggs lui attrape le poignet. Son visage, gris et cendreux, semble déjà très loin. Mais ses paroles sont un ordre.

-L'holo !

Maman tâtonne autour d'elle, retourne des morceaux de pavés poissés de sang .Elle fini par retrouver l'instrument au pied d'un escalier, près de l'une des bottes de Boggs. Elle le ramasse, l'essuie entre mes mains et le rapporte à son officier. Homes a enveloppé le moignon de la cuisse gauche de Boggs dans une sorte de bandage serré, déjà trempé de sang. Il tente de poser un garrot au-dessus de l'autre genou. Le reste de l'escouade s'est déployé en cercle autour de l'équipe de tournage et eux. Finnick s'efforce de réanimer Messalla, que l'explosion a projeté contre un mur. Jackson vocifère dans son communicateur de campagne, réclame à grands cris qu'on leur envoie un toubib, mais je sais déjà qu'il est trop tard. Maman s'agenouille près de Boggs. Celui-ci a les deux mains sur l'holo. Il tape un ordre, appuie son pouce sur l'écran pour identification digitale, prononce une suite de lettres et de chiffres en réponse à une question. Une lumière verte jaillit de l'instrument et baigne son visage. Il déclare :

\- Plus en état d'assurer le commandement. Transfère mon certificat de sécurité à la soldate de l'escouade Quatre-Cinq-Un Katniss Everdeen. (Il lui reste tout juste la force de braquer l'holo dans sa direction.) Dis ton nom.

\- Katniss Everdeen, dit-elle face à l'instrument.

Elle se retrouve soudain piégée dans la lumière verte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- On se replie ! hurle Jackson.

Finnick lui crie quelque chose en indiquant l'extrémité de la rue qui les a conduits jusqu'ici. Une substance noire huileuse gicle du sol en geyser et monte entre les bâtiments, formant une

muraille de noirceur impénétrable. Ni tout à fait liquide ni tout à fait gazeuse, pas plus artificielle que naturelle. Sûrement mortelle, en tout cas. Impossible de repartir par où Ils sont venus.

Une fusillade assourdissante éclate. Gale et Leeg 1 mitraillent le sol vers l'autre bout de la rue. Une deuxième mine explose à une dizaine de mètres, ouvrant un cratère dans la rue. Homes et maman empoignent Boggs et commencent à le traîner à la suite de Gale. La douleur prend le dessus, il pousse des hurlements effroyables

On tire brutalement maman par le col. Elle lâche Boggs et s'écrase contre les pavés. Papa se dresse au-dessus d'elle, le regard fou, perdu dans ses délires engendrés par le lavage de cerveau,

le fusil brandi bien haut pour lui fracasser le crâne. Elle roule sur le côté, la crosse frappe la pierre, Mitchell bondis sur papa et le plaquer au sol. Mais papa qui a toujours été si vigoureux et qui semble possédé par la folie du venin de guêpe, ramène ses deux pieds sous le ventre de

Mitchell et le projette en arrière dans la rue. On entend un claquement sec quand le deuxième piège se déclenche. Quatre câbles, fixés à des rails au sommet des bâtiments, s'arrachent des pavés en soulevant un filet qui se referme sur Mitchell. Le pauvre est tout de suite couvert de sang. les mailles du filet sont en barbelé. Haymitch avait raison de dire que notre vision du monde allais changer en regardant ca qui aurai pu croire que le corps humain était si fragile ? Je n'aurai jamais pu croire que papa aurait pu faire ce qu'il à fait même sous le venin des guêpes.

Maman crie à Mitchell de ne pas bouger.

la substance noire avance de plus en plus vers eux . La vague s'enroule et commence à retomber.

Gale et Leeg 1 font sauter la serrure d'une porte au coin de la rue, puis tirent sur les câbles qui retiennent le filet de Mitchell. D'autres se chargent de papa. Maman empoigne Boggs, et Homes et

elle le traînent dans l'appartement . Les plans suivant sont surement pris de la caméra extérieur , car on les vois mettre des menottes à papa puis l'enfermer dans un placard avant de discuter mais tout ce coupe et l'écran devint noir , surement à cause de la substance .

D'autres caméra de surveillance film alors maman, Gale , papa , Finnick et d'autre personnes de leur équipe . Je devine tout de suite qu'il s'est passer quelques chose entre les 2 séquences car ils sont encore moins nombreux et les autres sont surement morts . Chacun d'entre eux portes un masque à gaz . De grandes rues lisses aux couleurs pastel, exactement comme en surface, bordées de murs en briques blanches au lieu d'habitations. Des voies rapides où les

véhicules de livraison échappent aux embouteillages du Capitole. Déserte, pour l'instant s'offre à eux . Maman sors son arc et fais sauter le premier piège avec une flèche explosive, tuant du même coup la nichée de rats mangeurs d'hommes qu'il contenait. Puis elle pique un sprint jusqu'au prochain carrefour, dans quelque chose appelé le HACHOIR. Elle crie aux autres de marcher dans ses pas. Mais un piège se déclenche en silence. Elle ne s'en serait même pas aperçue si Finnick ne l'avait pas retenue par le bras.

-Katniss !

Elle pivote sur mes talons, l'arc prêt. Gale a déjà tiré deux flèches qui sont retombées vainement au

pied de la colonne de lumière dorée descendue du plafond. À l'intérieur, Messalla se tient figé comme une statue, en équilibre sur un pied, la tête en arrière, prisonnier du rayon. J'ignore s'il

est en train de hurler, bien qu'il ait la bouche grande ouverte. Ils regardent, impuissants, son corps fondre comme de la cire.

\- On ne peut plus rien pour lui ! s'écrie papa en poussant tout le monde en avant. C'est trop tard !

Étonnamment, lui seul à suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour les faire continuer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a conservé son sang-froid, alors qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien devenir fou et chercher à fracasser le crâne de maman ; mais ce n'est

Peut-être que partie remise. Une grêle de balles fait pleuvoir de la poussière de plâtre au-dessus

de leurs têtes. Maman se tourne frénétiquement d'un côté puis de l'autre, à la recherche d'un piège caché, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et voie l'escouade de Pacificateurs qui dévale le Transfert au pas de charge dans leur direction. Avec le Hachoir qui leur barre le chemin, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de riposter. Ils sont deux fois plus nombreuses qu'eux, mais il leur reste tout de même six membres de l'escouade star, qui n'essaient pas de courir et de tirer en même temps.

Ils en ont abattu les trois quarts quand d'autres surgissent. Mais ce ne sont pas de simples pacificateurs. Ils sont blancs, ont quatre membres et approximativement la taille d'humains adultes, mais la comparaison s'arrête là. Nus, dotés d'une longue queue reptilienne, ils ont le dos voûté et la

tête en avant. Ils s'abattent sur les Pacificateurs – les vivants comme les morts –, referment leurs mâchoires sur leur cou et leur arrachent la tête, avec le casque et tout. Il semble qu'avoir

un pedigree du Capitole ne soit pas plus utile ici que dans le Treize. En quelques secondes, tous les Pacificateurs sont décapités. Les mutations génétiques se laissent tomber sur le ventre et se ruent vers l'escouade à quatre pattes.

Maman crie :

\- Par ici !

Elle tourne à droite en restant collée au mur pour éviter le piège. Une fois que tout le monde l'a rejointe, Elle tire sur le carrefour, et le Hachoir s'active. D'énormes crocs métalliques jaillissent de la rue et pulvérisent le pavage. .

Maman attrape Pollux par le bras.

-Oublie la mission. Quel est le chemin le plus rapide pour remonter à la surface ?

Ils suivent Pollux sur une dizaine de mètres dans le Transfert avant de passer une porte.

En continuant le plus vite possible sur la corniche glissante, ils parviennent à une passerelle étroite, qu'ils franchissent. Dans une alcôve de l'autre côté, Pollux frappe une échelle et leur indique le puits qui s'enfonce dans le plafond. C'est là. Le chemin de la sortie.

\- Attendez ! Où sont Jackson et Leeg 1 ? S'écris maman

c'est vrai que dans leur course je n'ai même pas aperçut leur départ

\- Elles sont restées au Hachoir pour retenir les mutants, répond Homes.

-Quoi ?

Elle bondit sur la passerelle, bien décidée à ne laisser personne entre les griffes de ces monstres, mais ils la tire en arrière.

\- Ne rends pas leur sacrifice inutile, Katniss. Il est trop tard pour elles. Regarde !

D'un geste du menton, Homes lui indique le tunnel où les mutations génétiques sont en train de se glisser sur la corniche.

\- Reculez ! leur crie Gale.

Avec ses flèches explosives, il arrache l'extrémité de la passerelle à ses fondations ; le reste s'enfonce dans le liquide bouillonnant au moment où les mutations génétiques l'atteignent.

Maman se perd alors dans ces pensées alors que les autres lui crient de bouger . Des bras vigoureux la soulèvent alors qu'elle fait sauter la tête d'un monstre dont les griffes lui frôlaient la cheville. On la pousse contre l'échelle et lui ordonne de grimper. Pollux. papa et Cressida

sont en dessous d'elle. Ils atteignent une plate-forme. Gravissent une deuxième échelle .À la plate-forme suivante, maman semble reprendre ces esprits . Elle se penche pour aider ses compagnons à

s'extirper du puits.

Puis elle commence à dévaler l'échelle puis bute contre quelqu'un qui monte.

-Grimpe ! Lui crie Gale. (Elle remonte, le hisse à sa suite, elle scrute le puits pour voir s'il vient quelqu'un d'autre.) Non.

Gale lui prend le visage entre les mains et secoue la tête. Son uniforme est en lambeaux. Il a une plaie béante au cou. Un cri humain parvient d'en bas.

-Finnick soufflais-je d'un un soupir comme si j'espère que se ne sois pas la fin pour lui pas comme ça , c'est beaucoup trop atroce .

\- Il y a encore quelqu'un en vie là-dessous ! Dit maman d'une voix implorante.

\- Non, Katniss. Personne ne viendra plus, réplique Gale. Sauf les mutants.

Incapable d'accepter ça, elle braque la torche du fusil de Cressida dans le puits. Loin en dessous, on parvient à distinguer Finnick, qui s'accroche aux barreaux avec trois mutations génétiques sur le dos. Alors que l'une d'elles lui bascule la tête en arrière pour le décapiter d'un coup de crocs, je n'en peux plus, j'éclate en sanglot . Je sens le bras de Rye passer autour de mon épaule et je me sers contre le torse de mon petit frère cherchant du réconfort .Je sens alors des larmes couler sur ces joues à lui aussi . Nous ne prétendons pas avoir connu Finnick , mais ce que j'en ai vu dans ces image mon montrer qu'il était un héro , il à sauver mes parents et il à aimer Annie jusqu'à la fin de ces jours .

Maman décroche l'holo passé dans sa ceinture et chuchote « sureau mortel, sureau mortel, sureau mortel » dans le micro. Elle le lâche. Et se colle à la paroi avec les autres tandis que l'explosion secoue la plate-forme et que des morceaux de chair mutante et humaine giclent hors du puits et les arrosent. Pollux referme bruyamment la trappe d'accès au puits et la verrouille. Pollux, Gale, Cressida, Peeta et maman. Il ne reste personne d'autre.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici.

Quelqu'un sort un bandage. Ils l'attache au cou de Gale. Ils l'aide à se relever. Une seule personne reste recroquevillée contre le mur, le visage dans les mains.

-Peeta ? Dis maman. (Elle s'accroupit devant lui et lui prends les mains.) Peeta ?

Ses yeux sont deux lacs noirs. Ses pupilles sont tellement dilatées que le bleu de l'iris a pratiquement disparu. Les muscles de ses poignets sont durs comme du métal.

Un souvenir me revint alors quand j'étais petite j'ai déjà vu les yeux de papa devenir comme ça mais il a directement attrapé une chaise et maman a tout de suite compris car elle m'a demandé de monter jouer avec Rye qui n'était encore qu'un bébé

\- Laisse-moi, murmure-t-il. Je n'y arrive plus.

\- Si. Accroche-toi !

Papa secoue la tête.

\- Je suis en train de perdre pied. Je vais devenir cinglé. Comme eux.

Maman se penche alors vers lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il se met à trembler de tous ses membres, mais elle garde ses lèvres collées aux siennes jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Elle remonte les mains sur ses poignets et mêle ses doigts aux siens.

\- Ne le laisse pas t'arracher à moi.

Papa respire à grand-peine en luttant contre les cauchemars qui l'assaillent.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas…

-Reste avec moi.

Ses pupilles se réduisent à des têtes d'épingle, puis se dilatent rapidement, avant de revenir plus ou moins à la normale.

-Toujours, murmure-t-il.

Elle aide papa à se relever et s'adresse à Pollux :

\- La rue est encore loin ?

Il lui fait signe qu'elle est juste au-dessus d'eux. Maman grimpe une dernière échelle et repousse la trappe pour émerger dans une buanderie. Maman est en train de se redresser quand une femme ouvre la porte d'un geste brusque. Elle a une robe bleu turquoise brodée d'oiseaux exotiques. Ses cheveux magenta bouffent comme un nuage orné de papillons dorés. Un peu de graisse de la demi-saucisse qu'elle tient à la main fait briller son rouge à lèvres. Son expression indique qu'elle la reconnaît. Elle ouvre la bouche pour appeler à l'aide.

Sans hésiter, maman lui tire une flèche en plein cœur puis il rentre tous dans la maison.

La maison du président Snow arrive ensuite et devant celle-ci se trouve La barricade ne renferme que des enfants. Du petit qui sait à peine marcher jusqu'à l'adolescent, Tous effrayés et grelottants. Pelotonnés en petits groupes, ou assis dans la neige, à se balancer machinalement. On ne les fait pas

entrer. Ils sont parqués là comme dans un enclos, gardés de tous les côtés par des Pacificateurs. Je comprends aussitôt ces enfants sont un bouclier humain pour Snow qui sens le danger se rapprocher de lui. Un cris se fit ensuite « Les rebelles ! Les rebelles ! » je vois alors quelqu'un se hisser au-dessus de la masse des corps sur le drapeau . Même avec son capuchon la tresse de maman dépasse

l'armée rebelle qui déferle sur la place .Un hovercraft frappé du sceau du Capitole se matérialise

Directement au-dessus de la barricade des enfants. Des dizaines et des dizaines de parachutes argentés en dégringolent. Même au milieu du chaos, les enfants devinent tout de suite ce qu'ils

contiennent. De la nourriture. Des médicaments. Des cadeaux. Ils les ramassent avec empressement, s'efforcent d'en dénouer les ficelles avec leurs petits doigts gelés. L'hovercraft disparaît,

cinq secondes se passent, puis une vingtaine de parachutes explosent simultanément.

Une clameur épouvantable monte de la foule. La neige rougie est jonchée de débris humains. Bon nombre d'enfants sont tués sur le coup mais d'autres se tortillent par terre en gémissant. Certains titubent en silence, fixant les parachutes argentés qu'ils n'ont pas lâchés, comme s'ils pouvaient encore renfermer quelque chose de précieux.

-je pensais déjà que Snow ne pourrais pas faire pire en matière de monstruosités mais là ca dépasse tout dis Rye les poings serrés .

-Ce n'est pas Snow répond calmement Haymitch . Quel intérêt aurait-il à faire exploser sa dernière protection ?

C'est vrai ca pourquoi ? À la manière dont les Pacificateurs jettent bas la barricade pour laisser sortir les enfants, on comprend qu'ils n'avaient rien vu venir. D'autres habits blancs s'engouffrent dans la brèche. Ceux-là ne sont pas des Pacificateurs mais des médecins. Des médecins rebelles. Ils se précipitent auprès des enfants, la trousse à la main.

La foule autour c'est quasiment toute éloigné sauf quelqu'un qui me choque parmi eux voulant surement lui aussi venir en aide aux enfants papa avance doucement tandis que maman toujours sur son mat fixe quelque chose prêt des enfants ou plutôt quelqu'un tante Prim beaucoup plus jeune que les autres médecins, elle vient de remarquer maman apparemment car elle lui souris mais je remarque avec horreur d'autres parachute arriver juste derrière elle . Alors qu'elle s'allume littéralement comme une torche humain je vois papa et maman valser comme des pantins désarticulés. Ainsi voilà d'ou vient leurs brulure .

La dernière scène de la vidéo se tourne dans le grand cirque qui est noir de monde. La foule déborde sur les rues latérales. Chacun rejoint sa place. Gardes. Fonctionnaires. Chefs rebelles. Vainqueurs. Des acclamations indiquent que Coin vient d'apparaître au balcon. Puis Effie donne une tape sur

l'épaule de maman et elle sors dans le soleil hivernal. Elle gagne sa position au milieu d'une clameur assourdissante. on fait sortir Snow, le public devient hystérique. On lui attache les mains derrière un poteau, ce qui paraît bien inutile. Il ne risque pas de se sauver. Il n'a plus nulle part où aller. Ils ne sont pas sur une grande estrade comme devant le centre d'Entraînement mais sur la terrasse étroite de la résidence présidentielle. Maman tient son arc d'une main et passe l'autre main

par-dessus son épaule, attrape sa flèche et l'encoche. Elle vise la rose. Il se met à tousser ; un mince filet de sang lui coule sur le menton. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Puis la pointe de la flèche se dirige plus haut. Maman relâche la corde. Et la présidente Coin bascule par-dessus le balcon et

s'écrase par terre. Morte.

-C'était elle et pas Snow n'est ce pas ? Pour Primerose , maman l'avais compris demande Rye

-Oui votre mère l'a compris et elle à pris sa revenge .

Au milieu de la stupeur générale, je n'entends qu'un seul bruit. Le rire de Snow. Un horrible ricanement étranglé, accompagné de postillons sanglants quand sa toux le reprend. Je le regarde se plier en avant, cracher son dernier souffle, les gardes encadres ensuite maman

\- Bonne nuit, dit elle alors à son arc.

Elle lève le bras gauche et se penche sur le côté pour arracher une pilule qu'elle à dans la manche. Mais ses dents se referment sur de la chair. Papa vient d'attraper la pilule et je suppose donc que ce n'était pas in simple médicament mais quelque chose qui allais la tuer si il n'était pas intervenu .

-Laisse-moi ! Dit elle en grognant, tout en s'efforçant de se dégager.

\- Pas question, dit-il.

Alors on l'arrache à lui . À l'intérieur de la résidence, on lui passe les menottes et on

lui attache un bandeau sur les yeux puis on l'emporte en la traînant à moitié le long de couloirs interminables

la vidéo se fini alors que Rye et moi ne disons rien , sans doute avons nous besoin de temps pour intégré tout ce que nous venons de voir . Haymitch se lève alors en silence et retire le disque pour le ranger . J'aimerai encore lui demander de voir ces jeux, ceux d'Annie , de Johanna , de Finnick mais j'en ai eu assez pour le moment . J'ai eu les réponses à mes questions et le reste viendra en temps voulu , actuellement je ne veux plus voir de mort , plus de sang , plus de souffrance . Je veux allez voir mes parents, les prendre dans mes bras et leur dire à quel point je suis fier d'eux . Fier que grâce à eux nous vivions dans un monde qui ne connais plus tout ça .

Bonjour J voilà voilà cette partie est enfin terminé nous allons enfin pouvoir entrer dans le vif de l'histoire en espérant que ça vous plaise J


	17. Chapter 17

Bon j'ai un peu d'avance pour le poster mais vu que j'avais une pause entre mes examens je me suis dit que j'allais le mettre voilà on reprend les chapitres normaux en espérant que vous apprécierez toujours

« Ellipses d'un an »

Nous sommes actuellement tous les 4 assis dans le canapé du salon à regarder la télé. Papa et maman serrés l'un contre l'autre et moi assise à côté de Rye. Seulement un à moment notre émission se coupa. Pour faire apparaitre un flash spécial. Un homme qui m'a l'air familier apparait alors à l'écran.

-Peuple de Panem je m'appelle Rodriguez Snow, je suis le petit fils de votre illustre et ancien président. Rappelez-vous comment les rebelles l'ont massacré. Mais ces alliés ne sont pas mort au contraire, nous sommes de retours et plus fort que jamais. Attention à vous, nous revenons pour réinstaurer nos lois qui n'auraient jamais dû bouger.

L'écran devint ensuite noir et notre émission repris normalement. Evidemment personne ne l'écoute, nous sommes tous concentrer par les paroles qui résonnent dans notre tête. Maman regard papa avec un mélange d'horreur et de peur tandis que celui-ci ne sais pas trop où il en est. La porte d'entrer s'ouvre alors en trombe sur Haymitch et Effie en train de se moucher bruillament

-Dites-moi que c'est impossible suppliât elle alors qu'Haymitch adressa un regard sérieux à papa et maman

-Rye , Willow monter dans votre chambre .

-Mais protestât directement Rye

-Tout de suite dis papa d'un regard tellement sérieux que nous nous sommes levés comme 2 automates pour partir vers les escaliers

-Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Demandât Rye en posant son regard gris sur moi

-J'en sais rien soupirais-je mais ça en avait tout l'air un peu comme les postes du président Snow à l'époque

-Mais pourquoi il fait ça ?

-Pour venger son grand père supposais-je

-Mais son grand père était un enfoiré hurlât il maintenant énerver alors que je lui fis signe de parler moins fort

-Je sais bien mais qui sais ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête, il a dû prévoir sa revenge depuis des années.

On entendit alors un bruit sourd venant d'en bas et nous nous sommes penchés pour apercevoir papa le poing en sang qui se décolle du mur

-Je ne veux plus qu'ils souffrent soupirais-je en me laissant tomber le long du mur

-Moi non plus dis Rye en me rejoignant mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-J'en sais rien soupirais-je

Une heure après papa et maman nous appelèrent en bas. Papa était en train de cuisiner le regard ailleurs avec son bandage à la main alors que maman fixais l'extérieur sans but précis.

-On mange nous dit-elle simplement alors que Rye et moi nous fixions avant de prendre place à table sans dire un mot. Ce repas fut le plus lourd de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant vu mes parents pensif et abattu. Lorsqu'il fut finis je m'empressai de repartir en haut pour ne plus sentir cette ambiance pesante. J'observât ensuite le champ qu'on peut voir depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Une ombre s'y trouve, je la reconnais tout de suite. Je ferme alors ma porte à clé, ouvre ma fenêtre et descend le long de la façade. J'ai toujours été assez habille pour monter dans les arbres et ce genre de chose seulement mes parents m'interdisse de grimper en général. Heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas que je fais assez souvent le mur ni ma manière de le faire. Lorsque je fis un bon pour que mes pieds retombe habillement sur le sol, je me redressa et avança à notre point de rendez-vous habituel.

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir me souris Jake

-Je sais, j'ai été assez occupé m'excusais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui

-J'imagine, j'ai vu le flash aussi, on ne parle que de ça dans le district alors je n'imagine même pas l'état de tes parents

-Disons que ce n'est pas la joie soupirais-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Nous sommes ensuite restés une bonne heure à discuter tous les 2 avant de rentrer chacun chez nous. Je passa une bonne partis de la nuit à me retourner dans mon lit.

Le lendemain, vu que nous sommes samedi je suis parti la journée à la boulangerie avec papa qui ne décrocha quasi pas un mot. Lorsque nous sommes revenus à la maison maman et Rye sont debout devant la télé ou un nouveau flash vient d'être diffuser. L'homme d'hier réapparait mais cette fois il est devant un bâtiment en cendres encore fumant je pense que c'est au district 5.

-A tout ceux qui n'ont pas pris mon avertissement d'hier au sérieux ceci sera peut-être une preuve que nous ne plaisantons pas dit-il en montrant le bâtiment qui devais surement contenir des personnes à l'intérieur lorsqu'il à exploser. Alors présidente Paylor faite bien attention à vous, votre règne sera bientôt terminer.

L'écran se coupe alors tandis que tout le monde fixe toujours la télé. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette ambiance pesante , je pars en courant dehors à notre endroit habituel , j'ai besoin d'air pour me faire comprendre que tout ça est réel , toutes les atrocités que j'ai vu à l'écran il y a un an vont revenir et je risque moi aussi de perdre ma famille, mon petit frère , les gens de mon district … Mais alors que des larmes commençais à couler sur mes joues je sentis une présence derrière moi . Jake s'assis à côté de moi

-Je savais que je te trouverai ici soupirât il avant de passer un bras autour de mon épaule pour me serrer contre lui.

-C'est horrible Jake, tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait ?

-Oui soupirât il

-J'ai peur, je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle guerre

-Personne ne le veut mais malheureusement ce n'est pas à nous de décider.

-Mais on n'est pas obliger de rien faire dis-je en relevant la tête d'un coup

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Rejoindre l'armée ?

-Pourquoi pas rejoindre l'armée et tuer cet homme

-C'est de la folie Willow

-Et alors ? Je suis la fille du geai moqueur, je peux très bien y arriver, il n'y a pas de raison. Je dois partir au Capitol dis-je en me levant

-Vu que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher je viens avec toi

-Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas Jake tu dois t'occuper de ta sœur malade quand tes parents sont au travail

-Mais je ne peux pas te laisser te lancer seule là-dedans Willow

-Je m'en sortirais je te promets lui souris-je

-Tes parents ne te laisseront jamais partir

-Je ne leur dirais pas

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus qu'ils souffrent

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil, là je vais les protéger. Tu n'arriveras pas à m'en empêcher Jake dis-je énervé.

-C'est seulement que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur

-Le Capitole ne m'enverra pas combattre sans m'avoir entrainé tu sais.

-Même les soldats entrainer meurt Willow s'énervât il à son tour

-Alors je mourrais

-Tu es égoïste

-Pourquoi parce que je veux vous sauver la vie ?

-Qui te dit que notre vie vaut plus que la tienne ?

-Moi

-T'es une tête de mule

-Je sais. Arrête de t'en faire Jake je te promets de revenir. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir aussi facilement crois moi je reverrais notre district avant que la guerre n'ai pu l'atteindre. Je déposa ensuite mes lèvres sur sa joue et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ma maison

-Willow attend dit-il en me retenant par le bras

-Quoi ? Dis-je en me retournant avant de sentir des lèvres se poser sur les miennes

-Il fallait que je fasse ça au moins avant .Fait attention à toi dit-il en posant son front sur le mien

-Promis dis-je en fixant son regard gris avant de me décoller doucement et de repartir chez moi. Lorsque j'entra la maison est vide. Rye arriva alors de la cuisine

-Ils sont chez Haymitch m'apprit-il. Maman a d'abord parler de partir aider la présidente mais papa l'en a empêcher en lui disant qu'il avait déjà assez fait comme ça et qu'ils devaient se débrouiller sans eux cette fois.

-C'est vrai approuvais-je

Rye et moi avons ensuite manger tous les 2 avant de partir dans nos chambres pour entendre un peu après nos parents rentrer. Rassurer j'attrapa un sac et commença à fourrer des affaires dedans

-Tu va quelques pars ? Demandât une voix dans mon dos me faisant sursauter

J'aperçus alors Rye appuyer sur le chambranle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

-absolument pas

-Et se sac ?

-Pour aller faire un tour dans les bois demain

-Tu veux aller au Capitole ?

-Je … oui soupirais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit comment t'a su ?

-Parce que j'y ai pensé aussi

-Hors de question

-Et pourquoi ?

-T'est trop jeune

-J'ai l'âge que papa et maman avait lors de leur premier Hunger Games dit-il en levant un sourcil

Il m'énerve quand il a raison.

-C'est à moi de te protéger je suis ton ainée

-Bien sur dit-il en souriant et tu comptais partir sans rien dire pensant que papa et maman n'aurai pas compris ?

-Non je vais laisser un mot

\- Ils n'y croiront pas un seul instant

-Et comment tu comptes faire toi peut être

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis apparemment trop jeune

-Va te faire voir lui dis-je en lui lançant un coussin dans la figure. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur Rye . Te perdre serai la chose la plus effroyable

-Parce que moi si je te perds c'est la fête peut être ? C'est bien simple si je ne viens pas avec toi je hurle dans toute la maison que tu comptes partir

-T'est vraiment le fils de ton père toi dis-je en souriant. Très bien quel est ton plan génial ?

-Demain on dit à papa et maman qu'on va chez mamy parce qu'elle n'est pas très bien. Vu les circonstances actuel ils seront forcément d'accord ça nous éloignera d'eux et donc nous mettras en sécurité, forcément si le petit fils de Snow en veux à la rébellion c'est à eux en premier qu'il en veut.

-C'est un bon plan admis-je

-Mais je sais dit-il en rigolant avant de me renvoyer mon coussin

-Allez va dormir on a une longue route à faire demain

-Bien madame sourit il en partant

Le lendemain au déjeuner je laissa donc Rye exposer sa théorie

-Mamy à appeler hier, elle n'est pas très en forme ces temps-ci et vu que c'est les vacances avec Willow on à penser aller la voir un peu, ça lui ferait peut être du bien

Maman fixa alors papa qui lui adressa un signe de tête positif

-C'est vrai que ça pourrais être une bonne idée approuvât elle. Très bien, après le repas vous irez préparer vos affaires. Il y a un train qui part justement aujourd'hui à 16h du district

-D'accord me sourit Rye

Vers 16 h nous sommes donc sur le quai à serrer nos parents dans nos bras

-Embrasser bien mamy pour moi nous dis maman

-D'accord mais n'oublie pas de dire au revoir à Haymitch et Effie pour nous dis-je en souriant. On t'appelle quand on est arrivé

Nous avons ensuite grimper dans notre cabine ou nous avons observé le décord passer. Rye et moi avons ensuite mangé ensemble puis vers 22 h le train s'arrêta comme à chaque district sauf que la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit sur une petite brune

-Katy ?

-Salut me sourit elle

-Tu lui à dis de venir? Dis-je en fusiant Rye du regard

-Bien sûr. Je suis aussi concerné que vous pas ça, moi aussi je veux protéger mes parents

-Et ton excuse pour partir de chez toi c'est quoi ?

-J'ai dit que je venais chez vous sourit elle

-C'est pas vrai je ne peux pas vous surveiller tous les 2

-Je suis en âge de me surveiller toute seule je te remercie dit-elle en s'affalant sur l'une des banquettes.

Après cela nous sommes tous les 3 partis dormir. Lorsque nous avons passé le district 4 j'empreinta le téléphone de la cabine pour téléphoner à nos parents afin qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Vers midi nous sommes enfin arriver au Capitole, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds et les seules images que j'en ai vues sont à la télé. Mais il ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai pu voir des images de la mission d'intervention de mes parents. Nous avons ensuite pris le chemin menant à la maison présidentiel ou un garde nous arrêta

-Ceci est une propriété privée veillez repartir

-Nous aimerions parler à la présidente Paylor

-Elle ne reçoit pas de visite

-Alors dite lui que les enfants du geai moqueur sont là le coupas Katy en le fixant dans les yeux d'un air décidé.

-Restez là dis le garde en partant de l'autre côté des grilles pour revenir 10 minutes plus tard

-La présidente va vous recevoir dit-il en ouvrant les grilles

Pas trop tôt marmonnât Katy alors que nous parcourions l'allée avant de monter les marches. Le garde nous fit alors entrer dans un bureau

-Merveilleux ils sont là, c'est tout bonnement magnifique souris un homme à côté de la présidente que je reconnus comme Plutrash avec quelques années de plus bien sûr.

-Comment saviez-vous qu'on allait venir ? Demandât Rye

-Parce que je vous connais, je leur ais dis mais vous en avez mis du temps dis une voix dans notre dos alors que nous nous retournions tous les 3 . C'est pas vrai …


	18. Chapter 18

Voilà mes examens enfin fini je vais pouvoir reposter correctement :) j'espere que les votres se sont bien passé ? Et j'espere que ce chapitre vous plairat:)

-Finnick ? Dis Rye à côté de moi  
-Et oui sourit-il  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je d'un ton sec  
-La même chose que vous, je viens me battre  
-On ne va pas s'emballer tout de même intervint la voix de la présidente pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée. Vous n'êtes pas là pour combattre  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Intervint directement Katy  
-Nous avons besoin de vous pour montrer au peuple qu'on va les protéger et quelles meilleures preuves que par vous ? On ne se sentait pas âme de rappeler vos parents  
-Et il n'y a pas intérêt dis directement Rye  
-Bon si j'ai bien compris, vous nous avez fait venir juste pour jouer les starlettes de votre émission ? C'est stupide ce que je veux, c'est arrêter Snow et rentrer chez moi  
-Et comment tu comptes faire ? Me demandât la présidente, tu va gentillement allez chez lui toquer à sa porte avant de le tuer ?  
-Pourquoi pas, une mission d'infiltration  
-C'est trop risqué, nous devons préparer cette guerre scrupuleusement. De plus, tu n'es pas une combattante  
-Alors apprenez-moi  
-Je suppose que vos parents ne savent pass que vous êtes ici dit-elle en levant un sourcil  
-En quoi ça vous regarde ? Je vous signale que je suis majeur  
-Ça n'as rien à voir dis directement Rye il me semble que ce n'est pas ça qui vous empêchais de faire combattre les mineurs par le passé dit-il d'un regard agressif  
-Nous… Commenças Plutrash  
-Ah ton avi pourquoi avons-nous fait la rébellion ? Le coupa directement la présidente.  
-Si je puis me permettre madame la présidente intervint Finnick si jamais nous devons faire ces spots de propagante vous feriez peut être mieu de nous entrainer car nous risquons d'être en danger  
Elle le fixa alors semblant réfléchir ne me dites pas qu'elle va se faire avoir par un bête sourire de charmeur de pacoti que seul lui en à le secret ?  
-je vais y réfléchir conclut-elle. Plutrash accompagnés donc ces jeunes gens dans leurs appartements  
Sans dire un mot, ce dernier avança vers la porte et nous l'avons suivi. Nous sommes donc partis ensuite dans un autre bâtiment un peu plus loin dans la capitale alors que quelques gardes nous avait suivis. Il est sûr que si Snow apprend qu'on est à la capitale il faut mieux nous protéger. Arriver dans un bâtiment assez haut, Plutrash nous fit monter dans un ascenseur avant que celui-ci s'arrête  
-Monsieur Odair nous nous rejoignons pour le souper au dernier étage à 12 h 30 précise  
-Bien sûr dis celui-ci en adressant un clin d'œil aux 3 autres avant de sortir  
L'ascenseur continuas ensuite d'avancer et Plutarsh nous demandât de rester dans celui-ci tandis qu'il sortis avec Katy. Quelques minutes plus tard, il nous rejoint et nous sommes partis au tout dernier étage.  
-Et voilà vos appartements, ce sont ceux réserver habituellement pour ceux du district 12 , vous devriez vous sentir à l'aise  
-C'était ceux pour les tributs du district 12, vous voulez dire plutôt ? Demandât Rye en fronçant les sourcils  
-Et bien oui avouât l'homme, mais c'est depuis un bâtiment qui accueille les invités de la présidente et qui sert d'entraînement pour notre armée. Bien, je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail jeune fille votre chambre se trouve à droite, elle devrait vous convenir dit-il en m'adressant un sourire avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur  
Rye et moi l'avons alors fixer partir en silence avant qu'il n'avance doucement dans les lieux observant les moindres détails  
-c'est dingue dit-il impressionner, le capitole à vraiment des trucs beaux  
-C'est trop dépaysant pour moi dis-je en haussant les épaules avant d'avancer vers ma chambre. Je vais prendre une douche lui annoncais-je en refermant la porte  
Je parcourus alors cette énorme chambre du regard. Essayant de trouver ce qui devait se passer dans la tête de ma mère lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici sachant qu'elle allait partir à l'arène peu de temps après, mais c'est juste un sentiment qui doit être impossible à deviner. J'avança ensuite dans la chambre avant de tomber sur une petite télécommande. En appuyant dessus, le mur à ma droite laissa apparaître un écran, je remarqua en appuyant sur tous les boutons que cet écran fait apparaître les lieux qu'on veux. Je m'empressa alors de faire apparaitre le district 12 esperant apercevoir Papa dans la boulangerie , maman dans la foret , Haymitch nourrir les oies, Effie rangeant la maison non loin de lui , Jake assis à notre poit de rendez-vous habituel... Jake avec tout ça, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser , j'avoue que quand il m'as embrassé, j'ai été quelque peu déstabilisé, mais j n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça, pas pour le moment tant que Snow est dans la nature à tous nous menacer. Peut-être que quand je serai de retour au district après tout ça, nous 2 se sera possible penssais-je avec un léger sourire en m'asseyant doucement sur le lit. Sauf que je fus forcé de constater un peu déçu que cet écran ne montre pas les endroits en live, mais juste une image. J'éteins donc vite cela, repose la télécommande et continue de parcourir la chambre pour ensuite arriver devant une énorme armoire. Je l'ouvre avant de rester bouchebé , ces vêtements sont juste à couper le souffle, pas extravaguant comme la plupart des gens du capitole mais juste beau exactemet comme ceux de maman lors de ces passages au capitole. J'écarquilla alors les yeux en faisant glisser les bouts de tissus entre mes doigts. C'est des œuvres de Cinna pas de doute, mais je ne pense jamais avoir vu maman dedans, mais après tout, ces créations était aussi vendu avant c'est surement des models qui reste encore . Je ne peux résister à l'envi d'en porter. J'attrape donc l'une des jupes noires évaser arrivant au-dessus des genoux et un top blanc parcouru de motif en dentelles puis je me dirige vers la salle de bains. C'est tellement loin des salles de bains du 12 que j'ai limite l'impression d'être dans un monde futuriste. Je partis donc sous la douche et ferma les yeux au contact de l'eau sur ma peau. L'eau est à une température parfaite loin de l'eau trop froide de chez nous. Je pourrais rester des heures dedans, mais après une demi-heure, je me forçat tout de même à bouger. J'enfila rapidement la tenue choisi en pensant qu'elle était très agréable à porter puis je sortis de ma chambre. Pas de traces de Rye . Je décide ensuite de partir par l'escalier menant, je suppose sur le toit. Arriver là, je remarque une terrasse avec un petit coin de pelouse assez jolie. J'aperçois ensuite sur le bord la chevelure blonde de mon petit frère . Lui aussi est changé avec des habits qu'il à du trouver ici . Je décida ensuite de m'approcher de lui et de moi aussi m'appuyer sur la barrière pour fixer la ville pleine de couleur et plutôt animé

-Cette vue est incroyable dis Rye sans lâcher son regard du bas  
-C'est vrai approuvais-je. Tu crois que papa et maman connaissait ?  
-Certainement connaissant papa il devait s'y réfugier assez souvent.  
Et il avait de quoi pensais-je avant de m'éloigner du bord  
-Tu viens ? On devrait aller retrouver les autres pour manger  
-Vas y déjà sans moi, j'arrive dit-il omnibuler par la vue qui s'offre à lui .  
J'acquiesça alors et partis prendre l'ascenseur pour arriver au premier étage ou une énorme salle à manger s'offrais à moi avec une magnifique table dresser. Personne ne s'y trouvait encore. Je me penchât alors sur la table, pris une tasse et me servis un thé avant d'avancer dans la pièce curieuse.  
-Un sucre dit, une voix derrière moi me faisant sursauté.  
Je me retournai alors avec un regard meurtrier vers Finnick qui m'adressais un de ces fameux sourire séducteur. Lui aussi étais changé, il portait une chemise bleu assez ouverte montrant les abdos sur son torse et un pantalon blanc  
-Non merci lui dis-je simplement alors qu'il m'adressa un regard moqueur en mangeant le sucre  
-Tu es magnifique comme ça, tu sais me sourit-il de plus belle. Les vêtements du Capitole te vont plutôt bien.  
Je leva alors les yeux au ciel et m'éloigna de lui sachant très bien qu'il essaye de m'énerver encore une fois. Heureusement Plutrash arriva quelques secondes après suivis de Katy et Rye  
-Parfait prenez place mes enfants déclara l'homme emballé  
Une fois tous les 5 placés autour de la table des personnes vinrent nous amener un repas. Plutrash nous fit alors signe d'attendre tandis que je remarqua seulement que quelqu'un manquait à table à côté de Rye vu qu'un plat y était installé . Enfin la présidente passa la porte et vint prendre place nous autorisant ainsi à manger.  
-Bon, j'ai bien réfléchi à votre proposition monsieur Odair dit-elle après plusieurs minutes. Vous serez bien entraîner, mais seulement ce que j'estime nécessaire pour votre propre protection et pour les clips à tourner  
-vous n'êtes pas bien explosât Rye , si nos parents nous voient à l'écran en train de nous entraîner, ils vont directement débarquer ici  
-Rye la politesse le sermonais-je en adressant un regard désolé à la présidente. Je pense que ce que mon frère veut dire, c'est que les clips vont être vu par tout le monde dont nos parents et ils vont savoir qu'on est ici hors nous voulons qu'ils l'ignorent

-J'en ai bien conscience miss Mellark , les clips ne seront passer qu'à la fin de votre entraînement lorsque notre plan commencera, nous attendrons le plus que nous pourrons pour les divulguer, mais vos parents seront forcément au courant à un moment ou à un autre  
-Très bien soupirais-je  
-Quand commençons-nous ? Demandât Katy intéressé  
-dés demain matin annonça la présidente donc profitée de cette journée pour vous reposer dit-elle alors que nous finissions de manger  
-Pourrions-nous aller visiter le camp d'entraînement aujourd'hui ? Demandât finalement Katy alors que les assiettes se finir  
-Pourquoi pas dis la présidente en adressant un regard à Plutrash qui acquiesça  
-Suivez-moi dit-il en se levant pour partir vers l'ascenseur  
Nous sommes ensuite descendu jusqu'à la cave avant d'avancer dans une salle ou plusieurs soldats était en entraînement assez impressionnant  
Une femme aux allures assez masculines et à la grandeur impressionnante apparut alors devant nous  
-C'est les nouvelles recrues ? Demandât elle a Plutrash  
-Oui approuvât celui-ci, nous sommes venu visiter la salle pour leur entraînement demain  
La femme nous observât alors chacun à notre tour  
-Très bien dit-elle, ce sera un entraînement rigoureux. Vous n'aurez pas intérêt à vous défiler. Bien quels sont vos talents ?  
-Oh, je suppose que mademoiselle Mellark est très douer avec un arc me souris Plutrash  
-Heu dis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la nuque, pas vraiment avouais-je  
-C'est plutôt mon domaine intervint la voix de Rye tandis que les 2 adultes le fixais  
-Bien du coup du est douer en quoi ? Demandât la femme en me fixant dans les yeux  
-Heum... Dis-je en me semblant bien petite tout à coup  
-Elle a un réel tallent artistique essaya de me défendre Rye  
-Oh fort bien du coup si un ennemi l'attaque, elle aura qu'à lui peindre le visage, je suis sûr que ça la protégera bien dis la soldate en le fusiant du regard. Et vous 2 ? Demandât elle a Katy et Finnick  
-Je suis plutôt doué avec une arbalète avoua Katy fière  
-Donner moi un trident et vous verez dis Finnick en souriant  
-Très bien à 8 heure tapante ici recru dit-elle en repartant après m'avoir lancé un regard dédégneu . Je sens que cet entraînement va être une vraie partie de plaisir pensais-je ironiquement  
-Bien venez dis Plutrash en nous invitant à faire le tour de la salle en passant par les armes, ect …  
Le reste de la journée, nous l'avons passé dans nos appartements. Enfin le lendemain à 7 h, nous avons été levés pour déjeuner et partir au sous-sol  
-Bien recrus dis le tyran d'hier qui s'appelle en réalité la commandante Xander . Avant de commencé la présidente m'oblige à vous faire vous préparer pour les caméra donc soldat Odair passé par la première porte dit-elle tandis qu'il s'exécutât . Soldat Mellark la deuxième , soldate Hawthorne la 3 éme et enfin dit-elle en me fixant soldate Mellark dit-elle en insistant bien sur le mot soldate comme si ça lui écorchais les lèvres prenez cette porte-là dit-elle en me l'indiquant.  
J'obeilli donc et me retrouva dans une pièce remplis de 3 personnes que j'avais l'impression de connaître  
-Oh regardez là, elle est magnifique explosât l'une des 2 femmes en s'approchant de moi  
-Elle ressemble tant à sa mère dit l'homme ému  
J'eus alors un éclair de lucidité, c'est l'équipe de préparation de ma mère Otavia , Flavius et Venia  
-Bonjour dis-je en leur souriant timidement  
-Vient là ma chérie me dis Venia on va te rendre su-blime dit-elle avec un sale accent très typique du Capitole  
Je me laissa alors faire s'en broncher tandis qu'il n'arrêtais pas de me parler de ma mère , de ces exploits de son mauvais goût pour l'hestetique dont je ne semble encore heureux pas avoir hérité d'après eux, de mes parents en général, de leur magnifique mariage, puis ils me demandèrent de leurs nouvelles ainsi qu'Haymitch et Effie et enfin, ils firent couler quelques larmes en parlant de cette guerre horrible qui allais arriver. Que notre famille devais être maudite pour que le sors s'acharne ainsi sur nous…  
Enfin lorsque je fus débarrassé de tout poils, maquillé comme, il faut, ils me firent enfiler une tenue de combat assez moulante noir et grise ressemblant pas mal aux tenues que l'équipe d'intervention portait. Finalement, je fus prête et m'approcha de la porte fin prête à faire face à mon premier entrainement


	19. Chapter 19

-bon commençons par vous me dit la tyran en me fixant d'un air déterminé. Allez là-bas à cet atelier  
-En quoi consiste-t-il  
-cet atelier vous apprend l'attaque avec des fusils  
-Oh, je ne suis pas vraiment fan des armes à feu en fait  
-Tu veux apprendre à te battre non ? Me dit-elle d'un regard de feu  
-Heu oui  
-Alors tu fais ce que je te dis dit-elle en me déposât l'arme très lourde dans les mains  
Je m'approcha alors de l'atelier ou un homme m'attendait  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour la commande me dit celui-ci la commandante est très dur, mais c'est la meilleure qu'il y ai  
-Encore heureux marmonais-je en la fixant en coin conduire Rye à un autre atelier  
-Allez vien je ne vais pas être trop dur avec toi me rassura l'homme  
Je lui adressa alors un léger sourire  
Il est plutôt grand avec des cheveux gris assez cours et des yeux jaunes envoutant  
-Au fait je m'appelle Morney c'est moi qui t'accompagnerai pendant tout ton entraînement  
-Enchantez-moi, c'est Willow Mellark  
-Je sais me sourit-il. Les enfants de gagnant ne passent pas innapercut ici, tu sais sourit, il en observant un groupe de soldate d'une vingtaine d'années . J'observât alors la source de leur comportement avant de voir Finnick à côté d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années noir avec des yeux noisette partir vers un atelier en adressant des clins d'œil charmeur aux soldates. Non mais que crétin soupirais-je avant de m'arrêté derrière Morney qui avais fini de marcher  
-Bon, on va voir de quoi tu es capable d'accord essaye de viser la cible  
Quoi la cible hyper loin là-bas ? C'est sérieux ça ? Bon, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Je dois absolument remettre mon objectif en tête, je suis venu ici pour protéger mes parents, mon frère et tous ceux à qui je tiens alors je dois tout faire pour ça  
Je me plaça ensuite face à la cible d'un regard déterminé, la visa et j'appuya sur la détente  
Sauf que contrairement à mes attentes mon tir allas très loin de la cible manquant même de toucher quelques soldats et je me retrouva propulser au sol quelques mètres plus loin  
-ca va ? S'inquiéta Morney en courant vers moi pour m'aider à me relever  
-Oui ca va . Je suis désolé dis-je en observant les dégâts que j'avais faits  
-Bah ce n'est rien

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense à mon avis dis-je en adressant un signe de tête vers la commandante Xander qui m'adressa un regard meurtrier  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle pour le moment, concentre-toi sur ton entraînement. Vient dit-il en me replaçant devant la cible. Tu dois prendre beaucoup plus appuie sur tes jambes comme ceci dit-il en me plaçant correctement et tu dois placer ton arme ainsi. Voilà maintenant réessaye  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que…  
-Vas-y, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver  
Je lui adressa donc un signe de tête positif et me reconcentras  
Je ne me suis pas fait propulser cette fois certes, mais mon tir est toujours aussi loin de la cible  
-C'est déjà un peu mieux me dis Morney rassurant  
m'ouai tu parle

-je suis morte, je n'ai plus de muscle soupirais-je en m'affalant dans le canapé de notre appartement à Rye et moi  
-Je pense que tous mes muscles sont partis en vacances dis Rye aussi épuiser que moi en s'affalant dans l'autre canapé  
-Ils faut tenir hein. On fait ça pour défendre les autres  
-Je sais bien me souris mon petit frére . Mais actuellement, je préférerai vachement porter les sacs de farine à la boulangerie rigola-t-il  
-Ça, c'est sur oui dis-je en me levant pour aller prendre ma douche

Le lendemain, nous sommes repartis pour une séance d'entraînement torture  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je en saluant Morney  
-entrainement de stratégie militaire  
-Oh ca devrais être plus simple qu'hier souris-je  
-Je n'en serai pas aussi sur si j'étais vous soldate Mellark  
-Commandante dis-je en saluant ma tyran préférer  
-Allez cesser de jacasser et partez en entraînement soldate  
-Bien sûr tout de suite commandant dis-je en suivant Morney qui rigolas alors que je marmonnai toute ma haine envers Xander  
Alors que l'entraînement commençait très mal. Pour pas changer… 2 personnes arrivèrent prêt de moi avec une caméra  
-Pas la peine retentit la voix de la commandante, elle n'est pas prête à être filmée. Occuper vous plutôt de la soldate Hawthorne, elle s'est une battante  
-Comme vous voulez dis la femme alors que la commandante repartis gérer ces hommes

-Attendez rentins-je les 2 personnes. Je vous connais non ?  
-Je ne pense pas me dis la femme  
-Si je suis persuadé dis-je en fixant l'homme, vous n'êtes jamais venu au district 12 par hasard  
-Pas la peine, il est muet. Et oui, nous y sommes déjà allés, mais avant ta naissance  
-Avant ma naissance, je … Vous êtes Cressida et Pollux ?  
-Oui comment le sais-tu ? Tes parents t'on parler de nous ?  
-Oh non, il n'évoque jamais le capitole disons que j'ai vu leurs hunger games dis-je doucement  
-Oh … Ta mère t'y à autoriser ?  
-Non, c'est… Haymitch  
-J'aurai du m'en douter soupirat elle . Bon en entendant, on a du travail. Bon entraînement  
-merci dis-je en repartant prêt de Morney  
Alors que nous avions repris l'entraînement depuis plus d'une demi-heure des acclamation de voix me déconcentrèrent et je remarqua une foule de gens à coté d'un atelier . Curieuse, je me leva pour me frayer un chemin permis les gens avant devoir Rye en plein entraînement de tir à l'arc contre des cibles mouvante. Il n'en rate pas une et il tire avec une rapidité surprenante.  
Une énorme fierté monta alors en moi. Non pas de ma jalousie, mon frére à toujours eu un talent réel pour le tir à l'arc et je suis vraiment fier de ça  
Je ne semble d'ailleurs pas être la seule. Toute la foule est étonner par son aisance, Finnick le fixe en souriant et Katy ne le lâche pas du regard  
-Tu as bien filmé ça ? Retentis la voix de Cressida non loin de moi  
Pollux lui adressa alors un signe de tête positif en souriant  
Lorsque l'entraînement se termina Rye souffla 2 secondes avant de se retourner vers nous et de nous regarder intriguer  
-Et bien mon petit frère attire les foules maintenant dit-je en arrivant à côté de lui à peine fut-il sortie  
-J'ai rien fait pour dit-il perdu  
-Je sais lui souris-je. Tu n'as pas besoin, tu attires de toute façon les regards t'es vraiment talentueux, tu sais  
-Merci dit-il gêné  
-Soldate Mellark  
Retentis, une voix dans mon dos

-Oh non soupirais-je . Oui commandant  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de vous reposer sur vos lauriers, retourner, vous entraînez. Quant à vous soldat Mellark toutes mes félicitations, c'était une très bonne démonstration, mais vous devez tout de même continuer à vous entraîner  
-Bien sûr dit-il poliment en repartant prêt de la jeune femme métisse assez jolie qui l'entraine depuis hier

« Point de vue de Rye »  
Encore une journée d'entraînement qui est sur le point de finir. Je suis au stand de tir avec fusil aujourd'hui. Il est clair que ce n'est pas du tout mon truc. Mais la commandante ne m'en a pas trop voulu. Contrairement à Willow contre qui elle n'arrête pas de s'acharner la pauvre.  
-Bon Rye on reprendra ça une autre fois, il se fait tard me dis mon entraîneuse Rosalie  
-Je veux encore essayer un peu si ça ne te dérange pas. Mais tu n'as qu'a rentrer toi, je m'en sortirai  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui la rassurais-je  
-Ok bonne soirée alors me sourit, elle en quittant la pièce  
15 minutes, t'entrainement plus tard, je fut coupé par la voix de ma sœur  
-Rye j'ai terminé, tu veux rentrer avec moi ?  
J'observa alors discrètement derrière mon épaule avant de me retourner vers ma sœur  
-Non, c'est gentil, je vais rester encore un peu-là, je te rejoins pour souper  
-D'accord me sourit, elle en partant  
Elle est épuisée, elle donne tout pour son entraînement et malgré tout, elle se prend toujours les foudres de Xander  
Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la salle, j'observât tous les recoins tous les soldats sont repartis se reposer. Tous sauf une personne qui s'entraîne avec rage.  
J'arriva alors derrière elle, elle est dans la même salle d'entraînement que j'était hier avec mon arc et ces haches transperce toutes les cibles, elle n'en rate pas une. Alors qu'elle vise une cible vers moi, elle pue parfaitement voir que je l'observais  
-La fille de la terrible tueuse à la hache hein dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de sortir de l'entraînement

-Talentueuse tueuse dis-je sarcastique. Tu ne devrais pas prendre ce surnom si à cœur  
-Facile à dire pour toi, t'as pu voir les Hunger Games de tes parents  
-Ouais, mais crois moi, ce n'est pas la meilleure expérience à vivre soupirais-je . Nos parents ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait pour survivre et rendre le monde meilleur  
-Je sais bien tout ça dit-elle en soupirant. Justement, ça me tue que connard essaye de briser la vie qu'ils se sont créée. J'ai tellement peur d'avoir laissé mes parents tous seuls, s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ou que…  
-Katy calme toi là coupais-je . Nos parents sont de bien meilleurs combattant que nous ce n'est pas quelques soldats qu'ils vont leur faire peur crois moi, notre mission maintenant et d'arrêter Snow pour qu'eux n'ai pas à le faire  
-Tu te rappelles de la crise de ma mère au bord du lac quand on était petits ?  
-Ouai , et je pense que je n'arrivera jamais à me retirer l'image d'elle ressortant du Capitol ou des crises de mon pére ou encore des traces de doigts sur la gorge de ma mére  
-Et si ça nous arrivais ? Je ...je ne suis pas aussi forte que ma mère , je ne pense pas que j'y survivrai dit-elle en fixant le sol  
-Kat dis-je en relevant son visage pour la fixer dans les yeux. Bien sûr que si, tu es la personne-là plus forte que je connaisse. Tu te sortirais de n'importe qu'elle situation  
-Tu me surestimes là  
-Non toi, tu te sous-estimes  
Nous nous sommes alors fixés pour éclater de rire  
-J'aime bien que tu sois dans cette galère avec moi blondinets finalement rigola-t-elle  
-comme à la chasse, on est plus fort ensemble lui souris-je en la fixant dans les yeux  
-C'est vrai approuva-t-elle  
Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ces yeux brient d'une légère lumière grise mélangée à son marron naturel, ça donne un effet plutôt envoutant. Je suis totalement emprisonné par son regard et comme pris par une pulsion, je plongeât sur ces lèvres.  
Je compris seulement ce que je venais de faire lorsque je la sentis répondre timidement à mon baiser  
Je me décrocha alors d'elle la regardant aussi choqué qu'elle  
-Je… Je vais aller prendre ma douche dit-elle en s'empressant de quitter la pièce  
Tandis que je resta là seul comme un imbécile

« Point de vue de Willow »

Une fois tout le monde là nous nous sommes rassemblés comme d'habitude pour manger. Rye joue nerveusement avec sa nourriture et ne me parle même pas, je connais trop bien mon frère pour savoir que ce n'est pas normal  
À la fin du repas Finnick demandât à quitter précipitamment la table décidément, ils sont bizarre les garçons aujourd'hui. Oh, c'est quand même moi qui galère en entraînement, eux la commandante les adore alors pourquoi ils semblent tous les 2 préoccupés ?  
Une fois que tout le monde eu finis de manger, je décida de remonter dans mes appartements en même temps que Katy pendant que Rye discute avec Plutrash . Dans l'ascenseur Katy semble omnibuler par ces pieds. Est-ce que j'ai raté un épisode ou bien ces 3 là cache un truc qu'ils ne veulent pas me dire ?  
Une fois au 7 éme étage Katy s'empressa de sortir et je continuas mon chemin jusqu'à mon appartement. Sauf que je me rends bien vite compte que je n'ai rien à faire et je décide de faire un tour dans le bâtiment. Et pourquoi pas donner un coup de téléphone à papa et maman histoire de les rassurer un peu pour ne pas qu'il se mette à téléphoner à mamy et que notre couverture soit grillée  
Je partis donc dans la salle où ils rangent les téléphones. Pourquoi ne pas en mettre dans chaque appart sérieux ?  
Bref arriver là-bas, j'entendis une voix retentir  
-maman calme toi, je t'en pris… Arrête de pleurer  
C'est la voix de Finnick  
-je t'ai promis que je reviendrais vite d'accord….Oui, je sais que ça fait une semaine que je suis parti, mais je t'ai prévenu que ca me prendrais un peu de temps  
J'entendis alors la faible voix d'Annie sortir du combiné. Et je ne perçus que les mots : père, promis aussi, jamais revenu  
Finnick resta alors quelques minutes sans voix des yeux triste fixer au sol  
-Maman dit-il faiblement. J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses n'est-ce pas ? Je reviendrai dés que je peux, je te le promets, je ne suis pas en danger, je suis en cours d'été, rien ne peut m'arriver dit-il d'une voix tremblante  
Et je peux comprendre pourquoi, il fait une promesse qu'il n'est pas sûr de tenir, aucun de nous n'est sûr de sortir vivant de cette histoire. Et Annie ne supportera pas la perte de son fils, plus rien ne la rattachera à cette terre si quelques chose lui arrive. Et pour Annie, pour la première fois de ma vie je ressens un énorme besoin de protéger Finnick , tout autant que Rye et Katy que je me suis promis de ramener. Je donnerais ma vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux et j'en fais le serment


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous . Je n'ai plus beaucoup de nouvelles de vous ces derniers temps . Aimez-vous toujours l'histoire ? Continuez-vous à la suivre ? Parce que je ne suis plus très motivé à écrit si finalement ça ne plaît à personne. Voilà je voulais juste savoir si il restais encore quelques personnes ) sur ce bon lecture

Une fois que Finnick fut repartis sans m'apercevoir, j'appela mes parents. Ils n'ont pas l'air inquiet donc tout va bien . Après cela, je repartis dans mes appartements

« Ellipse d'une semaine »  
Katy et Rye continue d'avoir un comportement étrange que je ne comprend toujours pas autant j'ai compris l'anxiété de Finnick autant ces 2 là me cache forcément un truc, car je ne les ai jamais vu si distant depuis qu'ils ont nés . Coté entrainement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas faire de progrès. Morney à beau m'encourager en me disant que si je n'évolue pas assez vite et Snow continue ces massacres et en attendant, on ne peux rien faire et ça me bouffe de plus en plus alors je me tue de plus en plus à la tâche. Ce soir écroulé dans mon lit ne s'entend plus aucune partie de mon corps, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, mais n'eut même pas la motivation de tourner la tête pour savoir qui s'était  
-Will ? Demandât la seule personne à me prénommer ainsi  
-Oui ? Demandais-je à mon petit frére  
-Je pourrais te parler ?  
Je me releva alors sur mes coudes pour le fixer, il semble encore ailleurs  
-Bien sûr dis-je en tapotant la place à côté de moi dans le lit . Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je une fois qu'il fut assis  
-T'es une fille  
-Merci pour ton sens de l'observation dis-je blaser  
-Non ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le formuler soupirât il . Je m'y prends vraiment comme un manche ces derniers temps  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-De Katy  
-Quoi Katy ?  
-Je … je l'ai embrassé dit-il hésitant  
-Tu as fait quoi ? Dis-je en me relevant d'un coup en position assise  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris dit-il en passant ces mains dans ces cheveux , on était tous les 2 dans la salle d'entraînement , on discutais et … Voilà  
-Et … Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?  
-Ben pas grand chose , après, elle est partie et depuis aucun de nous n'ose s'adresser la parole  
-C'était donc ça souris-je amusé  
-Ca n'as rien de drôle soupirât, il en se couchant d'un air las  
-Oh si ça l'est souris-je encore plus  
-C'est terriblement gênant de parler de ça avec toi soupirât, il en mettant un oreiller sur son visage  
-Oh Rye, je suis ta grande sœur souris-je , je suis là pour t'aider  
-Oui, mais là tu ne m'aides pas du tout  
-Bon d'accord est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
-J'en sais rien soupira-t-il

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé  
-Je … On était proche , j'étais plongé dans ces yeux et … Arrête de me fixer avec ce sourire dit-il en soupirant  
-Oh attend laisse moi profiter c'est tellement drôle souris-je  
-Pour toi peut-être  
-je ne vois pas pourquoi t'en fais toute une histoire parle le lui et voyez ensemble ou vous voulez allez  
-Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire  
-Et ben trouve ça je ne peux pas le faire pour toi  
-M'ouai dit-il en se levant . Je devrais aller dormir  
-Oui la nuit porte conseil lui souris-je à nouveau alors qu'il quitta la pièce  
Quand est c que je ne me suis plus rendu compte que mon petit frère avait grandi au point de ne plus trouver les filles dégoutantes ? Pensais-je amuser avant de m'endormir

« Point de vue de Rye »  
Je n'arrête pas de me retourner dans mon lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Je décida donc de me lever pour aller sur la terrasse observer le capitol dans la nuit  
-Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demandât une voix derrière moi  
-Nan soupirais-je le regard plongé sur les lumières de la ville  
-Rye j'aimerais qu'on parle  
-Oui, moi aussi dis-je en faisant maintenant face à Katy  
-Vas-y me dit-elle alors timidement  
-Non, toi vas y insistais-je  
-Bon soupirât elle a propos de ce qui s'est passé après l'entrainement  
-Oui je sais soupirais-je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris, je... Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase avant qu'elle ne se lève sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ces lèvres sur les miennes  
-Ferme là 2 minutes rigola-t-elle contre mes lèvres  
-Demander si gentillement souris, je en l'attirant encore plus à moi par les hanches

« Point de vue de Willow »  
En me réveillant le lendemain matin, j'étais courbaturé de partout. Je me traîna donc difficilement jusqu'à la douche pour ensuite enfiler ma tenue d'entraînement. Après cela, je rejoins la salle à manger . Sauf qu'inhabituellement Rye n'y est pas . Il a du trop réfléchir cette nuit et il à du s'endormir tard pensais-je en partant vers sa chambre. Sauf que quand j'ouvris la porte je le trouva tranquillement enlacer avec Katy dans son lit . Je croisa alors les bras sur ma poitrine et laissa échapper un léger toussotement pour qu'ils se réveillent. Les 2 levèrent alors les yeux vers moi  
-Oh Will dis mon petit frère en se réveillant difficilement  
-On à entraînement dans moins d'une demi-heure dis-je sans bouger de position  
-Oh oui je vais aller dans mes appartements me changer dis Katy en se levant pour ensuite déposer ces lèvres sur celles de Rye avant de partir en m'adressant un sourire . Je la regarda quitter nos appartements avant de fixer mon frère

-T'as l'air, complétement, niai dis-je alors qu'il releva les yeux vers moi  
-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
-Vous avez dormi dans le même lit  
-Bien belle observation dis-je ironiquement  
-Rye vous n'avez que 16 ans  
-On à pas coucher ensemble si c'est ça qui t'inquiète soupirât, il en se levant  
-Je n'ai pas dis ça  
-Tu penses trop fort dit-il en partant dans sa salle de bains  
Nous avons ensuite mangé en silence avant de partir en entraînement ou nous nous sommes tous les 3 rassemblé devant ma tyran chérie  
-Bon soldate Mellark , je ne vois aucune amélioration chez vous, vous êtes nul au tir nul à l'arc , nul pour l'infiltration, vous faites autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants , vous êtes nul avec toute sorte d'arme, nul pour détecter les plantes mortelle …  
Elle se moque de moi là ? J'ai fait le meilleur score avec mon frére maman nous à tout appris petit  
-... la seule raison pour laquelle je vous garde c'est parce que la présidente me là demander. Allez au stand d'excive de tir dit-elle d'un geste de tête  
j'approuvât alors et avança vers Morney  
-Je la déteste dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur  
-Bah ne l'écoute pas , moi je sais que t'es la meilleure me dit-il avec un clin d'œil aller rentre dans le carré en verre . J'allumerai la machine en facile . Tu devras juste essayer d'exciver un maximum de projectil qui vous t'arriver dessus  
-Bien espérons que ce ne soit pas aussi désespérant que le reste soupirais-je en entrant  
Morney me fit alors signe qu'il venait de mettre la machine en route et j'observât le trou duquel sortis une balle qui m'arriva droit dessus .Tellement simple que je n'eus à faire qu'un pas pour l'éviter. Puis plusieurs autres arrivèrent et je dus me baisser, sauter éviter en me tordant un petit peu jusqu'à ce que Morney ne mette la machine plus fort . Bien vite je dû être plus rapide et je me rendis vite compte vu la vitesse que j'allais encore décevoir tout le monde voyant 2 balles arriver en même temps sur moi . J'eus alors le réflexe de sauter, mais je fis en même temps un salto et retombât habillement sur mes pieds . Cette sensation me fit penser à ma manière de monter aux arbres , finalement ce n'est pas si différents. Je me retrouva alors bien vite à faire des pirouettes, des salto , des sauté retourner tout en grâce comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire depuis que je suis petite . Je ne m'était même pas rendu compte que mon entraîneur avait mis ma machine à fond . Lorsque cela s'arrêta enfin je repris mon souffle 2 secondes avant d'adresser un sourire )à Morney qui me regarda choquer avant qu'un sourire jusqu'au oreille ne naisse sur son visage . Lorsqu'il m'adressa un clin d'œil, je vis alors toute la foule qui c'était rassemblé autour de moi don Rye qui me fixais en souriant fièrement et au milieu de tout le monde , la commandante Xander qui dépassais d'une tête tous les hommes et femmes présent me regardais abasourdis .Enfin je décida de sortir du cube et Morney accouru directement à mes côtés  
-Je t'avais dis que tu étais la meilleure me sourit-il  
-Mellark tu nous avait caché un talant si sexy me souris Finnick  
-Jaloux Odair dis-je espiègle  
-Clairement rigolât il

Je souris alors en le fixant. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de trouver Finnick Odair Junior sympathique ? Il faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner penssais-je en secouant la tête . Plusieurs soldtat virent ensuite me parler mais la commandante mévita parfaitement toute la journée . Je venais enfin de trouver dans quoi j'étais forte et j'en étais plutôt fier .  
Le soir alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, j'entendis du bruit devant ma porte, je n'entend jamais Rye tellement il à le pas léger alors ?... je me relevai d'un coup et couru dans le couloir  
-Katy la coupais-je alors qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre de mon frère  
-Will soupirât la voix de Rye  
-Tu as des appartements  
-Willow ca va maintenant  
-Non ca ne va pas , nous sommes 3 dans cet appartement actuellement, on ne repartiras pas à 4, je vous préviens alors tu retourne dans ta chambre  
-Will on veut juste dormir ensemble  
-Ça, je n'en ai aucune preuve  
-Tu ne veux pas dormir avec nous non plus ?  
-Rye dis-je exaspérer, je dois veiller sur vous et j'ai dit que vous devez dormir chacun chez vous  
-Pourquoi ? Ça ne devrais pas plutôt être le rôle de Finnick vu que c'est le plus agé  
-Finnick responsable maintenant, j'aurai tout entendu dis-je ironique. De toute façon le débat est clos , Finnick n'est pas ton frère  
-Et tu n'es pas ma sœur dit Katy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-Non mais je suis celle de Rye allé dépêcher vous d'aller dormir tout les 2 essayé de vous rappelez ce qu'on fait ici , on est sensé stopper une guerre pas roucoulé tranquillement  
Les 2 ont alors soupiré et m'ont obeilli .  
Le lendemain, nous sommes de nouveau repartis en entraînement et grande nouvelle Xander ne m'as pas encore insulté en 10 minutes qu'on se voit  
-Bien aujourd'hui, vous allez tous les 4 travailler la même chose. Le combat rapproché  
J'ai directement souri enfin un truc qui me ressemble papa m'as beaucoup appris de ces cours de quand il était jeune et il me trouve très doué  
-Bien les filles mettez-vous ensemble et les garçons pareils  
Je me suis donc retrouvé face à Katy  
-Prête à perdre Mellark me sourit elle défiante  
-Parle pour toi lui dis-je sur le même ton et nous avons commencé notre combat

Son jeu de jambes est très bien, je dois l'avouer, mais il y a une faille , sa jambe droite est toujours plus reculé et je pue facilement grâce à ça lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Avant de la maintenir plaqué au sol . Du côté des garçons, ça prit plus de temps, car il avait tous les 2 la même force et des techniques plutôt pas mal, mais finalement Finnick l'emportas  
-Très bien dit la commandante, les perdants ensembles et les gagnants pareils  
je me retrouva donc devant Finnick qui me souris de ce sourire qui est sensé faire craquer les filles  
-Alors il paraît que tu ne laisses pas les jeunes vivre leur vie  
-Je les protège ce n'est pas pareil dis-je en commençant le combat ou j'évita rapidement un coup de Finnick avant de le toucher  
-Pas mal sourit-il, mais être une guerrière sexy alors qu'on est coincé, c'est assez contradictoire non ?  
-et j'ai une idée si tu la fermais dis-je en faisant un coup de pied retourner qu'il évita de justesse  
-Très bien si c'est ce que tu désires sourit, il en prenant le combat plus à cœur  
Après plus de 10 minutes de combat, je compris que la technique de Finnick n'était finalement qu'une répétition de même mouvement. Je profita donc de son léger défaut pour attraper son bras et habillement le déséquilibrer pour qu'il tombe au sol sauf que ce boulet m'attira avec lui dans sa chute et je me retrouva coucher  
-Mellark on t'a déjà dit que tu avais des yeux à tomber ?  
-Et toi, je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer ou que t'était un crétin ? Oh attend pas plus tard que maintenant dis-je en me relevant  
-Ton frère à raison t'es vraiment coincé me sourit il une fois debout  
-Je ne suis pas… Coincer soupirait-je . Je veux juste que tu te tiennes le plus loin possible de moi  
-Pourquoi ma proximité te dérange dit-il d'un air aguicheur  
-Depuis qu'on est petits, tu n'avais pas encore compris que tu es insupportable ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'entre un bruit sourd à côté de moi  
-N'essaye pas de me laisser gagner exprès abruti finis Katy en retirant son bras de la marque rouge qu'elle venait de faire sur le bras de mon frère en le tapant  
-Très bien souris Rye avant d'agilement la faire tomber  
-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Dit-elle contrarié  
Rye lui souris alors pour lui tendre la main afin de l'aider à se relever et une fois debout, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser  
-Je vais pour une fois être d'accord avec toi Mellark cette relation va être très pénible  
-Je sais approuvais-je  
-Bien soldats, vous vous êtes cru à un club de vacance ? Demanda la commandante en fusillant mon frère et Katy du regard. Bien reprenons les Mellark ensemble et les 2 autres de l'autre côté  
-face à face me souris Rye  
-Prêt à perdre petit frère ?  
-parle pour toi papa m'as aussi appris les techniques dites-il en m'attaquant  
-Certes, mais je les ai toujours mieux géré que toi souris-je en attrapant son bras pour ensuite m'abaisser et le faire passer habilement au-dessus de moi pour le faire atterrir au sol. Alors petit frère ou son tes techniques ? Dis-je triomphalement en l'immobilisant au sol  
-Bien soldate Mellark c'était pas trop mal dit Xander d'un air dédégneu , soldate Hawthorne c'était une catastrophe , soldat Mellark vous devez faire encore des progrès pareil pour vous soldat Odair

« Ellipses de quelques semaines »  
Ça fais un mois que nous sommes au Capitol , notre entrainement, c'est réellement intensifier et chacun de nous à fait d'énorme progrès . Nous ne sommes pas encore des professionnels, mais on se débrouille plutôt bien. Ce jour-là alors que j'étais en entrainement je sentis des mains se poser sur mes hanches et une odeur de mer et de sable m'envahis . Je me préparât bien sûr directement à me retourner pour lui donner un sacré coup, mais Finnick ayant prévu le coup m'immobilisa subtilement  
-écoute-moi d'accord glissât il à mon oreille . J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, mais il faut qu'on soit discret alors fais semblant que je te drague  
-Non mais ca va pas là …  
-Willow soupirât il éxapséré  
J'affichai alors un énorme faux sourire sur mon visage et commença à glousser d'une manière ridicule  
-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-J'ai surpris une conversation entre la présidente et Plutrash , ils ont réussi à repérer Snow et veulent envoyer une équipe en éclaireur et bien sûr, nous n'en faisons pas partie  
-Quoi ? Non il est hors de question que je reste là à ne …  
-Calme-toi dit-il en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche. Je suis exactement d'accord avec toi ,, j'ai un plan d'accord alors retrouvé moi sur la terrasse dans 10 minutes, prévient les autres  
Il se décrochât ensuite rapidement de moi et quitta la pièce tandis que j'afficha à nouveau un faux sourire tout en le fixant pour faire croire à la thèse de la drague  
Bon comment je suis sensé faire sortir les autres d'ici discrètement moi ? Une idée vite …  
Je m'approchât alors à grand pas de Katy et Rye non loin parlant assez fort pour que les autres m'entende  
-Katy vient vite t'es griller, tes parents on appeler les miens et on découverts que tu n'étais pas au 12 . Il faut absolument qu'on trouve une idée vite  
-Quoi ? Merde, il faut vite les appeler Rye vient nous aider dit-elle en commençant à courir vers la porte  
une fois dans le couloir je passa devant elle  
-Heu Willow les téléphones c'est par là  
-Je sais venez j'ai absolument besoin de vous dis-je en montant dans l'ascenseur  
Ils se sont alors regardés d'un regard d'incompréhension avant de me suivre  
Dans l'ascenseur je leur fis signe que je leur expliquerai en haut ne sachant pas s'il à des caméras là-dedans .  
Sur la terrasse, nous avons rejoint Finnick qui explicat la situation au 2 autres  
-Ok et quel est ton super plan demandât Rye  
-On attaque répondit-il normalement  
-Ah oui et comment ?  
-Prenez ça dit-il en nous passant des sacs  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandât Katy  
-Nos affaires, on décolle dans une demi-heure, le temps de prendre des armes, j'ai déjà les vivres et de lancer le film  
-Attend quoi ? Quel film ? Dis-je perdu  
-Vous verrez , venez-nous sommes donc partis en vitesse dans une salle remplis d'ordinateurs  
-Ah j'ai cru que vous n'alliez pas venir retentis une voix  
-Beetee ? Demandais-je perdu  
-Oui il est avec moi depuis le début expliquât Finnick aller venez, on dois tourner la dernière scène du film pour que Beetee l'ajoute au montage de nos entraînements  
Je compris alors ou Finnick voulait en venir. Si nous partons attaquer, il faut que les habitants le sache pour qu'on monte nous aussi notre armée et ceci engendrera que nos parents sauront tout, mais nous n'avons pas le choix


	21. Chapter 21

Hola ! et non je ne suis pas morte . J'ai pris une petite pause par manque de temps , d'inspiration et d'envie . Mais voilà je suis de retour et bien décidé à finir cette fiction :) . Voilà en espérant que quelque uns d'entre vous vos continuer me suivre ;)

* * *

-Peeta ! Ce cri retentis dans le village des vainqueurs quand un cris d'alertes alors que le concerné arriva dans son salon pour trouver sa femme choqué devant la télé . Il ne dis rien se contentant de la contourner pour se figer à coté d'elle face à l'image qui s'offrait devant lui

-bonjour habitants de Panem retentis alors une voix sortant de l'écran je suis Willow Mellark

-et moi je suis son frère Rye Mellark

-Vous ne nous connaissez certainement pas , mais vous connaissez nos parents , les amants maudits du district 12 . Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls dit-elle alors que 2 autres personnes apparurent à l'écran

-Bonjour dis le garçon , je suis Finnick Odair Junior , fils de 2 grand gagnants courageux du distrcit 4 , Annie Cresta Odair et du grand héro Finnick Odair

-et moi je suis Katy Hawthorne fille de la gagnante plus connu sous le surnom de la terrible tueuse à la hache Johanna Mason et du grand combattant de guerre Gale Hawthorne

-Tout ça peux vous paraître bizarre repris Willow , mais si nous sommes là aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'une menace replane sur nous tous . Une menace qui pourrais se faire effondrer ce pourquoi nos parents se sont battu et pour lesquels certains sont morts dit-elle en fixant Finnick . Et nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça . Nous sommes là pour nous battre . Mais nous avons besoin de vous peuple de Panem . Nous devons vaincre Snow junior avant que l'horreur ne revienne à nouveau sur notre monde . Alors Snow si vous écoutez ce message sachez que nous allons vous écraser . Vous voulez reprendre les idéaux de votre famille et nous aussi . Alors nous arrivons car n'oublions pas ce que nos parents on fait pour nous et aujourd'hui c'est à nous de se battre pour eux et nous nous sommes préparez à ça

l'écran se coupa ensuite pour laisser apparaître à l'écran des vidéo d'entraînements , Rye combattant des cibles mouvantes à l'arc avec le même talent que sa mère , Finnick maniant le trident comme son père , Katy maniant les haches comme ça mère et Willow combattant avec une aisance surprenante . Comme si ils avaient combattu toute leur vie

Aucun son ne retenti dans la pièce une fois la vidéo terminé le couple d'amants maudits restant figer à fixer l'écran redevenu normal alors que le téléphone retentis . Peeta s'y dirigeât d'un pas mécanique

-Peeta ? Retentis la voix faible d'Annie de l'autre coté du combiné . Finnick est bien chez toi n'est ce pas ? Il m'as promis qu'il était chez toi . Alors pourquoi je l'ai vu à la télé ?

-Annie je suis désoler dit-il doucement

-Non ! Il m'avais promis , il m'avais promis qu'il n'était pas en danger . Je viens tout de suite au district 12 je veux voir mon fils

-Annie il n'est pas ... Annie dit-il en entendant le bruit significatif qu'elle avait raccroché

Il raccrochât alors à son tour et se retournât vers Katniss . Ces yeux sont embrumés de larmes

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait articulât elle tout doucement . Mes bébés

Peeta se rapprochât alors d'elle et la serra dans ces bras tandis qu'elle laissa ces larmes couler

-qu'est ce qu'on à fait Peeta , pourquoi on à pas réfléchi en les gardant près de nous

-On ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'ils fonceraient au capitol

-Bien sur que si , ce sont nos enfants . On aurais jamais dû les abandonné , on ...

Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase alors que le téléphone retentis à nouveau . Katniss se chargeât cette fois de décrocher

-Katniss dis moi que c'est une blague et qu'elle est bien chez toi

-Gale soupirât elle simplement pour toute réponse

-Bordel hurlât il . Pourquoi elle à fait ça ?

-Gale écoute moi essaya de le calmer Katniss , Peeta et moi montons dans le premier train qui pars d'ici une fois qu'Annie sera là rejoignez nous dedans . Il est temps qu'on retourne au capitol dit-elle simplement tandis que Peeta vis passer cet éclair , un éclair de déterminassions qu'elle n'avais plus eu depuis la mort de sa sœur , peu importe ce qui va se trouver sur son chemin , il n'aimerai pas être à sa place , le gaie moqueur était de retours et comptais bien ne pas échouer cette fois

-Dites moi que c'est une plaisanterie hurlât la voix aigu de Effie tandis qu'elle entra en fraqua en suivant Haymitch

-Qu'on t'ils fait ? Demandât simplement celui-ci en observant ces 2 protégers du regard

-On l'ignore Haymitch on les pensais partis chez madame Everdeen

-Et vous les avez cru ? Avec cette guerre qui se prépare

-Ils ignorent tout ce qui se passe comment aurions nous pensez qu'ils allaient faire ça

-Enfaîte ils sont plus au courant que vous ne le pensez

-Comment ça ? Demandât Katniss en fronçant les sourcils

-Je leur ai montré vos hunger games

-Tu as fait quoi ? Hurlât Katniss en le plaquant au mur

-Ils avaient besoin de comprendre

-Ce ne sont que des enfants

-Des enfants qui ont l'âge que vous aviez quand vous vous êtes battu

-Il faut toujours que tu fasse ça n'est ce pas ? Que tu ne prenne rien au sérieux . Si il ne s'en sorte pas tu es un homme mort Haymitch

-Katniss ! Protesta Effie

-Laisse répondis simplement Haymitch elle raison , seulement ce n'est pas en nous disputant qu'on pourras les aider alors quel est ton plan ?

-Je vais les chercher , il n'est plus question que je perde encore une seule personne répondit-elle simplement en lâchant tout doucement son col

-Vous savez ils sont plus malin qu'on le crois , vous avez vu les images de leur entraînement ? Ce ne sont pas vos enfants pour rien , ils ont ça dans les veines , ce sont des combattants

-Nous ne sommes pas des combattant Haymitch simplement des survivants répondis Peeta en lui lançant un regard comme seul lui sais en lancer

« point de vue de Willow »

Je me retourna d'un coup et frappa dans la dernière cible à ma porté avec rage

-Woh doucement elle ne t'as rien fait cette pauvre branche retentis une voix moqueuse dans mon dos

-Va te faire voir soupirais-je en retirant les cibles accroché aux branches

-Tu n'a pas besoin de te tuer à la tâche ainsi tu sais

-Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire d'autre ? Ça fait 2 jours qu'on est partis et on dois toujours s'arrêter

-Parce qu'on ne dois pas se faire repérer , ni par Snow , ni par le Capitol

-Je sais bien ça ,mais on avancera jamais comme ça je veux juste en finir avec Snow et rentrer chez moi

-Comme tout le monde

-Tu t'inquiète n'est ce pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh je t'en pris Finnick , tu peux faire ton numéro de crétin dragueur à tout le monde mais ça ne prend pas avec moi , je sais bien que si t'es venu avec nous c'est pour venger ton père et sauver ta mère . Tu t'inquiète de devoir la laisser seule

-Je ... dit-il en baissant le regard peu habituer à ce qu'on lui parle aussi directement

-Je pense juste à ce qui va se passer si on pers ou si je ne reviens pas , Je suis tout ce qu'elle à , je ne peux pas l'abandonner

-Je sais bien dis-je en attrapant sa main avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant , mais tu reviendra , je te le promet . Tu survivra à ça et tu rendras honneur ton père

-Will , Finnick ... retentis une voix au loin avant que je ne me rende compte que c'était avec Finnick Odair que je discutais . Mais depuis je suis gentil avec cet abruti moi ? Pensais-je en le lâchant rapidement pour m'éloignant l'entendant lâcher un petit rire dans mon dos . Sombre crétin

Je rejoint ensuite mon frère et Katy assis en train de finir de réparer le repas

-Bon quand est ce qu'on va se décider à faire quelques chose ? Demandât Rye en me tendant un peu de nourriture

-Ah tu vois que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas être venu pour ne rien faire de mes journée dis-je à Finnick qui s'assit en face de moi

-Je n'en peux rien moi . J'attend le feu vert de Beetee

-Et pourquoi on lui ferai confiance à lui ?

-Ah vous de me le dire , il me semble que vous êtes les seuls à avoir déjà vu le deuxième hunger games de nos parents et sans son plan ils n'aurais pas survécu que je sache . C'est le seul qui peux nous aider

-Très bien capitula Rye , je vais aller m'entraîner de toute façon on à que ça à faire

-Moi aussi dis Katy en le suivant

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça me dis tout de suite Finnick une fois qu'ils furent partis . Je ne peux pas vous jeter comme ça dans un plan juste pour vous faire tuer . Vous n'êtes que des enfants

-Toi aussi je te signal , nous sommes tous des gamins innocent

-Nan plus moi , plus depuis un moment . J'ai vite appris que la vie n'était pas juste . Tu sais ce que ça fait de trouver ta mère en pleine crise de nerfs , tellement effrayé qu'elle ne se rend plus compte que tout ce qui la détruit ce sont des souvenirs et non la vérité , Devoir comprendre pourquoi elle à si peur et pourquoi je n'ai pas de père comme les autres enfants à seulement 4 ans ?

-Je ... je l'ignorai , Annie me semble toujours si gentille , parfois ailleurs mais ...

-Parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu en pleine crise de paranoïa , en général elle se bourre de médicament qui la calme avant de venir chez vous , c'est ça qui la fait tenir et la fais dormir pendant une semaine entière une fois qu'elle arrête de les prendre

-Et ma grand mère ? Elle est là pour l'aider non ?

-Bien sûr , mais elle n'est pas tout le temps là , elle à d'autres patients à s'occuper . Puis à force d'apprendre à gérer ma mère seul . Je ne l'appelais plus pendant ces crises , je ne voulais plus que personnes d'autres que moi ne la voit comme ça

-Tu voulais la protéger dis-je faiblement

-Oui confirmât il sur le même ton avant que sonnerie ne sorte de son poignet

-Yo Beetee je te manque déjà sourit-il à l'hologramme qui s'éleva au dessus de son bras

Mais comment il fais ça ? Comment peux t'il toujours tout garder en lui et agir comme si tout allais bien à chaque fois , ce garçon est un mystère à lui tout seul

-Bien sûr je ne fais penser à toi répondis l'homme . Plus sérieusement , j'ai enfin réussi , j'ai réussi à pirater le système de défense de Snow

-Du coup tu sais comment accéder chez lui ? Demandais-je en me rapprochant de l'hologramme

-Mieux que ça , j'ai le plan de son domaine je vous l'envoie tout de suite

-Super mon vieux tu gère lui souris Finnick avant qu'un plan ne remplace Beetee , un plan expliquant tout les pièges qui l'a prévu pour stopper le capitol

Alors que nous fixions l'hologramme une phrases s'échappa en même temps de nos bouches à Finnick et moi

-mes dames et messieurs bienvenu au 76 éme hunger games !


	22. Chapter 22

-Excusez moi vous ne pouvez pas rentrer , c'est interdits au public dis un garde posté devant chez la présidente

-Alors toi tu la ferme c'est vraiment pas le moment fulmina l'une des femmes se présentant devant lui

-On dois parler à la présidente tout de suite lui dis une deuxième femme tandis que le garde écarquilla des yeux en la reconnaissant

-Je ... je suis désolé je ne vous avez pas reconnus Katniss Everdeen dit-il simplement avant de comprendre que le reste aussi se trouvais êtres des vainqueurs . Je vais prévenir la présidente de votre arrivé

Quelques minutes après le garde reviens et leur ouvris les grilles

-Pas trop protestât Gale en avançant avec les autres

Dans la demeure Katniss n'eus besoin de personnes avant de rejoindre directement le bureau de la présidente

-Bon finis de jouer maintenant rendez les nous

-Ma chère Katniss répondis calmement Paylor . Je savais que vous alliez venir ce n'étais qu'une question de temps

-Bien maintenant nous allons là alors nous reprenons nos enfants et nous nous en allons

-Écoutez soldat Hawthorne calmez vous et asseyez vous je pense que nous avons besoin de discuter

-Madame la présidente dis calmement Effie nous savons toutes les 2 que vous avez des force militaire bien plus forte que ce cher Snow alors pourquoi encore vous servir d'enfants ?

-Ah ma chère Effie lui souris Plutrash vous avez toujours su réfléchi avec jugeote

-Vous trouver ? Dit-elle flatté

-Et vous vous êtes toujours là ou il faut n'est ce pas ? Toujours là pour tout calculer

-C'est bien vrai mon cher Haymitch une fois encore j'avais tout prévu . Il n'as jamais été question que les enfants combattent , on voulais seulement motiver les districts en montrant que vous aviez évolué et que malgré ça vos idéologie restait les mêmes et ça se voyais travers vos enfants

-Alors pourquoi es avoir entraîner ? Demanda Gale

-Vous connaissez vos enfants non ? Ils sont aussi borné et têtu que vous soupira la présidente . On devais leur faire croire qu'ils allais aller sur le terrain et les entraîner pour qu'il veulent bien nous aider

-Bien dans ce cas si ce n'était que pour la caméra . Ils rentrent avec nous dis Johanna sur la défensive

-Enfaîte c'est la que ça se complique dis Plutash légèrement gêné . On ignore ou ils sont

-Comment ça vous ignorez ou ils sont ?

-Le film qui à été lancé à la télé ne venais pas de nous . Ils l'ont réalisé eux même et envoyé sur tous les écrans à partir d'ici avant de disparaître avec des vivres et plusieurs armes

-Mais enfin comment vous avez pu perdre 4 adolescents ? Dis Peeta en tapant rageusement sur le bureau

-Nous ignorons comment ils ont pu sortir sans ce faire remarqué mais nous pensons qu'ils ont bénéficiez d'une aide extérieur

-Mais vous avez dis qu'ils avais eux même lancer le film sur toute les télés seulement mon Finnick ne saurais pas faire ça dis doucement Annie

-Willow et Rye non plus dis Katniss

-Et je ne vois pas non plus ou Katy aurais appris ça releva Gale

-A ma connaissance une seule personne est capable de faire ça

-Beetee comprirent les autres instantanément

« point de vue de Willow »

-Attendez nous retins Finnick . Mettez vous à couvert il y à un piège juste là . Rye tu saurais nous envoyer une flèche pour le désamorcé ?

-Sans problème répondis celui-ci en arquant on arc avant de tirer dans la direction indiqué . A peine sa flèche eut-elle entré en contact avec un champs de force que les 2 murs entourant le chemin se refermèrent à une vitesse impressionnante . Beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'un humain puisse fuir

-Bon on dirais que ce chemin là est bloqué dis Katy en partant vers la droite

-Non la retins Finnick par le bras pas par là non plus regarde dit-il en lançant une pierre dans la direction qu'elle voulais prendre qui se désintégra directement . On va par là conclut il simplement en prenant vers la gauche . Nous avons ainsi parcouru plusieurs rues avant qu'un petit clic ne viennent retentir dans mes oreilles

-Arrête toi hurlais-je directement à Katy qui se figeât instantanément

-Quoi ? Me demandât elle perdu

-Regardez la dalle sur laquelle elle est dis-je au 2 garçons qui me regardais comme si j'étais folle

-Elle est un peu renfoncer constata Finnick en s'agenouillant tout prêt avant de poser son oreille à coté . Bon réflexe Mellark il y à ne bombe dedans dit-il en e relevant d'un air grâve

-Quoi ? Et je suis censé faire quoi moi ?

-Te calmer et ne surtout pas bouger

-On pourrais réussir à la désamorcé ? Demandais-je

-On peu mais il faudrait réussir à découper un peu la plaque pour atteindre les files qu'il y à en dessous dis Rye que je trouve étrangement calme pour la situation mais en y regardant de plus prês je vois que ces mains trembles

-J'adore ce Beetee souris Finnick en sortant un étrange objet de son sac .

-Bon Rye , Willow reculés , ça pourrais devenir dangereux

-Quoi sûrement pas protestais-je

-Je reste avec vous aussi dis directement Rye

-Ah oui et si on se fait tous les 4 exploser qui arrêtera Snow ? Demandât il très calmement en commençant à couper la dalle avec l'espèce de couteau laser de Beetee

-Personne ne mourras aujourd'hui est ce que c'est clair ? Maintenant Rye occupe toi de la calmer dis-je avant de m'accroupir à coté de Finnick

-T'es une sacré emmerdeuse Mellark soupira Finnick en retirant le bout de dalle qu'il avait réussi à couper

-Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps répondis-je simplement en me penchant au dessus du trou . Bon Rye qu'est ce qu'on dois faire maintenant ?

-Normalement vous devriez trouver un compteur et à coté 2 fils . Coupé celui de droite

-Celui jaune ?

-Oui c'est celui-là dit-il en attrapant la main de Katy . Ça va bien se passer je te le promet

-Bon soupirais-je en attrapant la pince avant d'avancer doucement la pince de ce fil . Ma main tremble légèrement mais à force d'apprendre la précision en décorant les gâteaux avec mon père j'ai appris à contrôler ça . Une fois coupé Katy retomba lourdement dans les bras de Rye qui la serra aussi fort qu'il pouvais contre lui

Seulement un léger bruit me retentis doucement dans les oreilles et un coup d'œil au compteur de la bombe me fis bondir sur mes pieds

-Bouger de là ça à seulement arrêter le mécanisme d'une demi seconde mais ça là pas arrêter dis-je en les poussant tous le plus loin possible que nous avons pu de la bombe avant de se plaquer au sol lorsqu'elle explosa

-Tous le monde va bien ? Demanda Finnick en se relevant

-Ça va en dehors de quelques brûlures mais ça va répondis Rye en observant tout le monde

-Bon on ferais mieux de se remettre en route dis Katy tandis qu'elle attrapa la main de Rye qui l'aida à se relever

-Oui par là dis Finnick en regardant son plan avant de prendre la direction de notre petit groupe . Mais à peine arriver au coin d'un immeuble qu'il disparut au coin

-Finnick ! Hurlais-je en accourant là ou il avait disparut avant de le trouver au sol se battre contre un soldat , un homme de Snow semble t'il . Mais bientôt cet homme pris le dessus sur Finnick et son arme se pointa sur sa tête

Mon corps agis directement plus vite que mon cerveau et je donna un grand coup dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui n'eus pas le temps de l'éviter et alors qu'il essaya de se relever j'attrapa rapidement son arme et tira sans réfléchir avant de m'effondrer au sol

-Will ? Retentis la voix de mon frère arrivant avec Katy

-Je ... j'ai ... mais aucun mots ne sortis de ma bouche tandis que j'observa cette arme dans mes mains . Ces mêmes mains qui on tuer cet homme couché dans une marre de sang devant moi

-Willow dis doucement Finnick en s'approchant de moi

-J'ai tué quelqu'un articulais-je doucement d'une voix tremblante

-Tu n'as fait que nous défendre

-Mais j'ai tué un homme hurlais-je avant d'éclater en pleur

Directement Finnick m'attrapa contre lui pour essayer de me calmer

-Chut calme toi . Tu m'as sauvé la vie , c'était un homme de Snow qui nous aurais tué si tu ne l'avais pas fait

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais . C'est justement ce que je veux éviter en arrêtant Snow . Je ne veux plus de morts , il y en à déjà eu bien assez comme ça . Toutes ces vies gâché , ça suffit je n'en veux plus

-Je sais , je sais moi non plus dit-il en me berçant doucement . On va arrêter Snow et on va empêcher qu'il fasse plus de victimes je te le promet

-Heu les gars dis doucement Katy penché au dessus du corps du soldat . Il à une radio à émetteur

-Ce qui veux dire que si il à donner l'alerte Snow sais ou on est . On dois s'en aller d'ici et vite dis Finnick en se relevant avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider moi aussi

-Merci lui dis-je sincèrement alors que Rye et Katy commençais déjà à avancer

-Merci à toi dit-il en m'adressant un sourire mais pas un de ces sourire de charmeur habituel , un sourire vrai qui me montre encore une fois à quel point j'ai peu me tromper à son sujet


End file.
